The Girl With The Purple Hair
by k-marieee
Summary: I was never one for opening up with people,infact I lied about most things.But in my seventh year I learned you can't hide your secrets for ever,eventually they're bound to come out. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Sirius/OC LE/JP RL/OC slight FL/A
1. Freak of the Family

**I Own Nothing But My OC'S. I know I have quite a few stories going on, but this one has been in my head so I figured I start it out before I lose it!**

**FULL SUMMARY: My name is Luella Alexa Brooks, but don't call me that because than you'd remind me of my deranged parents and my oh so lovely twin sister. I'm a muggle-born and believe me when I was born I left quite a shock with my full head of lavender hair and my pale golden eyes. I'm known by most as the freak (mostly by the slytherins and my family. And most of the girls besides Lily and Alice), but really I'm a metamorphmagus. And I don't take to being called a freak well. I'm warning you before you read this that it won't all be pretty, because I have issues. Tons of issues. Good Luck =) **

Chapter one- Freak of the Family.

"Good Afternoon Mother."

"Why Luella I had no idea you would be arriving home today." Was my Mother's cool greeting as I walked through the large French doors that led to my "parlour room". Her words, not mine. I felt a flicker of irritation pass through me; she hadn't even looked up as I entered, but then again I was used to it.

"I've been arriving home at the same hour for last six years Mother." I say just as coolly.

"Don't you get that attitude with me Luella Alexa, I was just-" She finally looked up and the disgust on her face almost made me cringe. Almost. "What in Good Lord happened to you?!" As she stood up I was once again struck by her beauty. She was tall, thin, and tan. Everything about her was beautiful from her wavy blonde hair, to her ice blue eyes. She was everyone man's dream, yet she was my own personal night mare. She also started cursing profoundly in Italian.

I looked down at myself as she approached remembering what happened earlier this morning.

_I sighed as I opened my eyes, remembering that today I was going home to the night mare I called my family. I wasn't happy in the least to get home, while everyone was bustling around our dorm I sat quietly thought wide awake with my eyes closed wishing that I was dreaming, and that I would be able to live here at Hogwarts forever._

"_Lu! Get up!" Lily Evans my bestfriend screamed. I still made no move to get up; I just threw the covers over my head. Obviously not in the least bit entrained with me, she ripped the covers off my face and screamed._

_I sat up, "Lily what is it?" She stared at me with wide eyes. "Lily?" I repeated. Alice my other best friend walked up and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me._

"_You might want to look in a mirror Lu." She says. The expressions in their faces scare me, I sprint over to the mirror hanging on the back of our bathroom door. And scream, followed by a curse. My face was bright green, with pink freckles, making me look like an Easter egg with my naturally purple colored hair. I lift my hands to touch my face making sure I'm not dreaming when I notice my hands are the same way. With wide eyes I begin to rip off my pajamas until I'm down to my knickers. I feel my hair change and now my once purple hair was a fiery red and my eyes coal black._

"_Mother fu-"_

"_I can't believe he did this!" Lily yelled, cutting me off. "I mean your face yeah, but your whole body?!" I stare at her in disbelief._

"_Lily no! Not it's not okay if my face is like this! I have to go home today!" She rolled her eyes._

"_I'm sure your parents will just find it amusing." I shook my head, Lily and Alice still didn't know about the pricks my parents were. I haven't gotten around to telling them. Sure it's been six years but hey, I never really found the time._

_I turned on my heel, heading to the common room, with every intention of getting my hands on Sirius Black._

"_But Lucie! You're in your knickers and BRA!" I heard Lily scream but I slammed the door, running full speed down the steps. No one was in the common room when I walked in. Feeling extremely grateful for that I head towards the 6 year boys' dormitory. I pass by a few grinning boys on my way who wolf whistled at me._

_When I reach the door I slam it open making it hitting the opposite wall with a loud CRACK. I walk in the door, and stare at the bane of my existence. "BLACK!" I snarl._

"_Oh Brooks, don't you look lovely this morning." He drawls from where he is laying casually across his bed._

"_Lovely?! Lovely?! I look like a bloody Easter egg!" He smirks up at me._

"_Easter Egg? Where do you come up with that?" Peter asks. I turn my attention to the small chubby boy._

"_Um Hello! My hair is purple!" I scream causing him to flinch back._

"_Actually, at the moment your hair is red." James Potter tells me, I turn to him and see that he is sitting in the exact position as Sirius._

"_Don't forget Prongs, her eyes are black. You know what that means!" He said barking out a laugh. The bathroom door opens, and I look to see Remus Lupin walking out buttoning up his uniform shirt._

"_Hey Lu." He greets me with a smile. The anger in me dissolves and I feel my hair and eyes changing back to their normal color. "May I ask why you are standing in our dorm in your knickers and," Sirius cuts him off._

"_Looking like a bloody Easter egg." He roars._

"_I told you!" I scream out. "Merlin Sirius, of all the days you could possibly do this it has to be the day I'm going home."_

"_Oh big deal." I turn my eyes on him, looking extremely defeated. I notice Remus, who I told about my family looking extremely uncomfortable._

"_Excuse me Sirius, you did what?" He asks, full out glaring at his best mate._

"_Well James and I here, just played a little prank on Brooks."_

"_Dammit Sirius!" He yells. "When is it going to fade off?!" Sirius looked taken aback by the yelling._

"_It should be off by like 6." My eyes widen._

"_What gives Moony?" James asks, with sudden interest._

"_I'm so sorry Lu. I wouldn't have let him out of the room last night if I knew." I tried smiling but failed miserably. What would come tonight at home wasn't going to be pleasant and I had Sirius Black to thank for this. I looked at him and my temper sparked. My hair turned fiery again and my eyes black._

"_I HATE YOU BLACK!" I stomp my way to the door and I'm almost out when I hear James yell._

"_Ask my Lily Flower to meet me in Diagon Alley for a date this summer!"_

"_Not on your life Potter." I say as I walk out the door._

"What did I tell you about coming home like this?! Your Father will be furious. He's holding a faculty party tonight! How are we going to explain this to the guests?!" I look down, trying to avoid her angry gaze. "Look at me girl!" She yells. I snap my head up to meet her eyes.

"You listen to me and you listen well. You better be cleaned and ready by the time the party comes around. I won't have you ruining our dinner with your dammed magic."

"Yes Mother."

"Actually I want you to have it cleaned off when your Father gets home from work."

"I can't Mother." I say quietly. Her hand comes up as she back hands me across my face, a loud crack echoes through the room. I raise my hand and place it on my stinging cheek.

"Excuse me?"

"I literally mean I can't, I would Mother if I could. Some foolish boy played a prank on me, and it won't turn back until 6 tonight." She looked away, as if it was painful to look at me.

"Fine, You are not to leave your room until you are presentable." Without a word she turns on back on me and takes her spot on the couch again.

"Yes Mother." I say walking out the door and heading to my room. When I hear her yell behind me,

"And for Goodness sakes, Change that hair color girl!"

On my way up the stairs I pass my one and only sibling. Actually she wasn't just a sibling, she was my twin sister who had not one drop of magic in her. And let me tell you, she was not envious of that fact. She smirked at me,

"Good God Sister, what happened to you?"

"Be quiet Helen. I haven't got time for you." I say walking past her and into my room. I sigh when I look around are taking in the comfort of my bedroom. The sea green walls, and the oak wood floors surround me, my large slay bed is against the far wall of my room. The doors leading to my walk in closet and my own bathroom with full vanity on the opposite wall near the wall I like to call my wall of windows. One whole wall in large bedroom is covered from floor to ceiling with windows that look over the forest in my back yard. I walk over to my bed and drop on it with a sigh, leaving my trunk in the middle of my floor, where I knew it would be locked up later when my Father came home.

I was never allowed to do magic at home, not just because of the wizarding law but because of my parents. When my mother got pregnant with me and my sister she had the image of a picture perfect family. My father's career was heading in the right direction and they were rich what could possibly go wrong? My mother's image was killed the day we were born. I came out first on August 13 at 4:55 in the morning with almost a full head of lavender colored hair and my large eyes the color of pale gold. I was told my mother nearly had a heart attack. But then two minutes later, my sister Helen was born with perfection. She had almost a full head of blonde hair, the same color as hers, also with the bright green of my father's eyes. If you hadn't noticed she was named given the name of Helen which meant beauty, while mine was Luella for female warrior. I mean honestly. The nurse was so frightened by my appearance the she told the first doctor she saw which with my luck, not hers, happened to be a wizard. He notified Dumbledore and the ministry. Their memories were modified and my parents were told that I was a witch, but not just any witch a metamorphmagus.

Well let's just say with my parents being high in society they were disgusted by the concept of magic. And there I was, not even a day old and already the freak of the family. They never even gave me a chance. They allowed me to go to Hogwarts when the time came, but after Hogwarts was done I was ordered to come home and to never speak of the magical world again. Where I would be set up in an arranged marriage, so I could live the same live my Mother has, with all the balls, fake parties, meetings. I hated it. I never fit in here, and yet she was trying to torture me into being one of them. A clone. I sometimes cursed the day I was even born. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't depressed. I had the best six years at Hogwarts, but soon I would be a seventh year and all my fun would end. I would have to return to the muggle world. A world that I didn't belong in.

I took out my ebony wand and twirled in my fingers one last time before it would be locked away. I wasn't seventeen yet which meant I couldn't do magic, and I was itching to curse my way out of here. Though that would probably land me in a cell at Azkaban, but I'm sure even there would be better than here.

Reluctantly I began the process of making myself presentable for my family. After a little after 6, I was finally down and walked myself over to the mirror. My hair was now, the same color blonde as my mother and sisters, and in the same waves the reached a little past my shoulders. It was way shorter than my natural length that reached to my lower back. My eyes that were pale gold since the day I was born never changed. My eyes were who I was, and I never once changed their color and I never planned too. My skin was tan, the way it usually was. My mother was born in northern Italy which I guess would explain the tanness of our skin. I was pretty tall for a girl, reaching a height of about 5'8. My frame was skinny but muscular, I except from all the quidditch practices. I had a tight black party dress that made me look extremely elegant and uncomfortable. My usual outfits consisted of jeans and tee shirts. I had a pair of black heels, making my height reach almost to 5'11. I wore light make up, expensive looking jewelry. Despite being a metamorphmagus I never changed my appearance. I kept the same face I was born with, the same eyes, same skin tone, and same hair (well unless I came home, then I was forbidden to have lavender hair.) The only time my hair changed colors was when I was angry. It turned a fiery red, and my eyes turned coal black. Sometimes but vaguely if I was really upset it turned a pale blue, but usually never.

I descended the stairs, with my heels clicking on the wooden floors and made my way to our ball room, yes that's right we had a ball room in our house. When I entered the ball room the party was already in full swing. My Father was the Prime Minister's right hand man. Yes, we were extremely high up in society. And the Minister visited our house regularly. My parents were stuck up, proud, and as you could tell prejudice.

My sister immediately joined my side and linked arms with mine. To the people in the room we were thought to be the perfect family, on the inside we were really more like the most imperfect family to ever live. In reality I basically despised my sister, but here in front of these people we were best friends.

"Don't frown Luella, Smile, the people are watching." She told me through her own tight lipped smile. I put a smile on my face, as people came over to greet us. As we reached the head table, the Minister and his wife along with my parents sat.

"Hello, Mr. Williamson." My sister and I said in unison with a curtsy. He stood and took my hand pressing a kiss to it, then did the same to my sister.

"Good evening Luella, Helen. I trust you found your boarding school well, Luella?"

"Yes,sir. I enjoy it very much." I say with a bright smile.

"And you, Helen?" She nods and smiles.

"Well Trevor, you girls are both a vision of beauty. I'm sure you've already have some choices in mind for the marriages."

"Yes, I think I've found quite the perfect young men for my daughters."

"Excellent, I can't wait for when our own daughter it old enough to marry." Mrs. Williamson says.

"Yes, it is very sad thought, to have your babies taken from you." My own Mother Arabella says. Yeah your one baby, I thought bitterly.

My Father than stands up to greet his guests, before the food arrives. After dinner I was sitting at the table when a boy around my age, approaches me. He was about my height(with heels on.) which was an immediate turn off, his hair was short and naturally blonde, and his eyes a cold hazel. He bows and offers a hand.

"Would you care to dance Luella?" I smile back at the boy that I now recognize as Michael and take his hand. While inside I'm screaming no. I push that out of my head was we begin to waltz around the dance floor. It happened that way the whole night. My fake smiles, the dancing, the small talk. I just wanted to run to my room and hide out for the rest of the summer.

Finally around 12, the party ended with people either, sleeping in one of our 20 guest rooms or going to their respectable homes. I kissed my Father and Mother good night, only for show of course and made my way up to my bedroom, where my hair immediately turned my natural color, and I all but ripped off the dress, to change into my pajamas. I lay down in bed, wishing I was already back at Hogwarts, but I knew I had a long summer ahead of me.


	2. Home

**I Own Nothing But My OC'S!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two- Home.

I woke up on the morning of September 1st with a large smile on my face. Today was the day I would return to Hogwarts, my real home. I woke up and started to pack my trunk that was given back to me I'm guessing sometime in the early morning when I was sleeping. I pack another small bag filled with normal clothes that I would change the second I left my parents house, and the watchful eyes of my father's colleagues, I had to keep a good image for my family when I was in London. I hurriedly took a shower, and did my hair and makeup, changing in to black muggle dress pants, with a black dress top, and a pair of black heels. Sighing at the outfit I'm forced to wear, I head downstairs with my trunk in hand. Even though my seventeenth birthday finally passed I still couldn't use magic, damn house I thought. I greet my parents and sister with air kisses on the cheek before sitting down to my breakfast.

"This is your last year at your-your school? Is it not?" My father asks me, as I butter a piece of toast.

"Yes Father, it is." I answer back.

"Well, I'll have you know that I will be announcing who you will be arranged with upon your arrival home, next summer." I suck in a breath and drop my piece of toast.

"That-that soon?" I stutter out. My sister smiles brightly, forever the suck up.

"I'm so excited Father!" she sings happily. I manage not to gag.

I finish the rest of my small breakfast in silence while they happily discuss our arranged marriages. When it hits 10:30 I stand up.

"Well I'm off, see you this summer." I kiss them good bye, and walk out into my back yard where I'm away from prying eyes and appairate right into the bathroom at Kings Cross station. I change quickly into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black tee shirt, before walking to platform 9 and ¾. When I cross through the barrier I sigh in relief. I quickly change my hair to normal, letting it grow to it's natural length and color before heading on to the train grabbing an empty compartment. Since Lily made prefect in fifth year, she always goes that compartment first before finding me, which means I have some time to get at least a little of my summer homework done. Dumbledore and the teachers understand about my situation but I still feel bad that everyone else does homework but me and me still managing to make top grades, that ties me at second with Remus.

I'd only been in the compartment for 20 minutes when it slams open. I curse myself for not locking it like I usually do and in walks Sirius in. I do hate him, I always have ever since the first time we met, but I couldn't deny that he was hot. He was tall around 6'4 at least, with shaggy black hair that waved slightly falling gracefully into his fathomless grey eyes. He had that I-just-rolled-outta-bed- look. He was strong and built from quidditch and had a killer smile. Well more like a smirk. I've only seen him smile naturally once, and me; with my heart of stone wanted to melt into a puddle. Yes, Sirius Black was a _god_.

"Aren't you missing someone?" I ask noticing that James wasn't there. They never left each other, so I was surprised to find him not there. He laughed and suddenly I had a very bad feeling about what he was going to say next.

"Oh you mean James? Well I suspect he is in the heads office?" Was Black insinuating what I thought he was. "Didn't you hear? James was made head boy." My eye brows rose into my hair line.

"You've got to be kidding me Black, who in their right mind would allow James to be head boy?!"

"Dumbledore apparently." He replies with a small shrug sitting down. I glare at him.

"What about Remus? He was a prefect."

"I guess Dumbledore wanted James."

"Merlin knows why." I muttered under my breath. I return back to my essay, as Sirius states,

"I was there when Lily found out, she was obviously very angry. You should have seen her! She looked ten times scarier than she normally does. I really thought she was going to strangle James this time. It was bloody hilarious!" I don't look up from my work as I reply,

"That is not funny Black!" He was quiet for a moment which allowed me to work on my charms.

"Are you doing your homework?!" He asked incredulously. The sound of his voice made me look up. Well hell, I thought. How was I supposed to lie my way out of this. I was opening my mouth to reply but was saved as the door flew open and Remus walked in.

"Sirius?" He asked surprised when he saw him sitting with me. Black just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Lu." He said giving me a friendly smile. He glanced down at my homework and frowned. He shot me a look which I knew meant that we needed to talk later. I nodded slightly.

"Hey There Rem!" I say trying to act happy. Seems like I was always acting these days. Remus takes the seat next to me.

"How was your summer Remus?" Sirius asks, Obviously hinting at the full moons that passed. None of the boys knew that Remus had told me his secret before he told them. It was first year, we were friends and he figured he could trust me because I was different, and even though my problem wasn't as big as his it was still frowned upon on many wizards. It was supposedly unnatural. Whatever that means.

"The full moons were terrible." He said and my eyes widened, as did Blacks.

"Remus." He warned. Remus obviously realizing his mistake turned to me.

"Dammit Lu, I'm sorry." I patted his shoulder. "Well I guess we might as well tell him."

"Tell me what?!" He asked crossly.

"Padfoot mate, Lu knows that I'm a werewolf." He narrowed his grey eyes at me.

"How long?" I knew he was angry but he kept his voice calm.

"Since first year." The words hung out in the air as I saw Black getting angrier and angrier.

"YOU!" he said pointing to Remus, "Told HER! FIRST FREAKING YEAR?!" he screamed, his calm manner gone. "You didn't even tell us until second year and that's because James and I figured it out!" Remus looked apologetic.

"Sirius, I'm sorry." Sirius just shook his head.

"Of all the people you could tell you choose her?! Her? Luella Brooks? Why in the hell would you tell her?" He asked, his voice filled with hate. I hated being treated like this at home and I wasn't going to be treated like this at school.

"Who cares if he told me?! What is it any business of yours?! Remus and I are friends and have been since first year. If he didn't tell me I would have figured it out anyway. The only reason you're mad is because you're jealous he told me first!" I yelled standing up my hair turning red, my eyes black.

Black ran his hands over his face, before ignoring me and looking to Remus. "Please don't tell me she's an animagus too?" My anger faded and I looked back and forth between Remus and Black confused. Animagus? Was he kidding me?

"She didn't know about that Sirius." Remus said quietly.

"Shit!" Sirius swore. "Dammit Remus, I didn't know. I'm sorry." He sat down looking guilty.

"You-" Remus starts but I cut him off.

"You're a what?" I ask. They exchange looks before Remus spoke up.

"They found out that werewolves are less dangerous and more themselves around animals, my transformations are painful as you know and they wanted to help, so they taught themselves to be animagi. They managed it fifth year, and now come with me whenever I transform." They were both looking at me like I was supposed to be mad. I mean honestly I am no Lily Evans.

"Amazing." I breathe out. Sirius looks up at me with shock written on his face. "I'll be honest, now I'm jealous. I wish you would have told me Remus I would have loved to do that. I never even thought of that idea. I was thinking of different potions and stuff. I'm very impressed." I said this time looking at Sirius.

"Thank you?" he said almost like a question. It was then that the compartment door opened, and I could hear hushed whispers. Lily, Alice, and James were entering the compartment. Lily and James arguing about something or other. They stopped dead when they noticed the tense atmosphere.

"What happened? Did Sirius and Brooks fight again?" James asked.

"Oh like you have room to talk Potter, you and Lily argue at every chance you get!"

"Yeah, well at least we don't resort to physical violence." I smirk at him.

"No you just harass her every second of every day."

"Oh yeah, well-"

"ENOUGH!" Remus yelled. We both turned to look at him. "Just sit down and stop arguing both of you. I don't understand why you four can't seem to get along. Alice, gets along with all of us. Lily and Lu only get along with Me and Peter. Do you see a pattern here? It's your fault that we can't all hang out together!" He said lowering his voice slightly, staring at the four of us.

"Hmm, speaking of Peter. Where is the little rat?" James asks. I smile and wonder to myself if that is Peter's animagus form. It would fit him.

"Not sure, wasn't on the train." As everyone moves to sit down I hurriedly try to put my homework away. Too late. Lily saw it and eyed it curiously.

"You didn't do your homework." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Your hair is blue, what's got you so upset and nervous." I silently curse my ability to change at will.

"Nothing Lily." Alice scoffs.

"You can't lie seeing as your hair betrayed you." I was now extremely nervous. I felt Remus' hand go discreetly to the one on the seat. He squeezed it briefly.

"Hey, Lily what time do we have to go and patrol." He says an attempt to sway her thoughts.

"Not now Remus, right now I want to know why Lu hasn't done her homework." I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I forgot?" I replied weakly.

"You can't except me to believe that! You never hang out with us during the summer, so honestly how could you forget to do your homework?!" Alice says.

"Wait." James interrupts. "You don't spend the holidays with your friends? What in Merlin's name do you do then?" I wish that they would just leave me alone. What business was it of theirs?

"Lily, let it go. I didn't do my homework one year big deal. You act as thought I'm not smart enough to keep my grades. Trust me; I have all night to finish my homework. Which I will do." She smiles and shakes her head.

"Whatever."

"Hey Evans?" James called out.

"What Potter?" It was silent for a moment before he blurted out,

"Go out with me!" I looked to Remus and laughed.

"No. I've told you a thousand times and a thousand different ways. How many rejections is it going to take for you to finally get it? Do I have to say it a thousand more times? Because I will." She stands up and looks him in the eyes. "No, No, No, No, No, No." She continues saying it until it comes out as a loud "NO!" Sirius then speaks up.

"Damn Evans, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" She then looks murderous.

"Sorry Black, but don't you think it's a little pathetic that he keeps asking me out?" Okay I realize that Lily hates James, I understand because I hate black that much but James wasn't as bad as Sirius he just had a serious (no pun intended) crush on her. And even though he doesn't act like it, I except it really hurts when she rejects him.

"Hey let's drop it alright?" I say, trying to stand up for James discreetly, so Lily doesn't realize it.

"Fine. I'll drop it." She smiles as she adds, "For now."

XxX

I listen as the Sorting Hat sings it's song like it does every year. And every year it's grown more and more cautious of the Great War. It's been warning us for house unity since first year, but I doubt on my life it will happen anytime soon. The slytherins and gryffindors hate each other. The day I start hanging out with Narcissa Black and Snape is the day that Dumbledore doesn't speak in riddles.

The first student gets called up for the sorting, and is instantly sorted into Ravenclaw. After about 20 students, 5 of which were Gryffindor. I grew bored. James and Sirius sent up red sparks with their wand every time someone was sorted into our house, causing the little first year to blush madly. Especially the girls. Because James Potter like Sirius Black was good looking, immensely so. James was the same height as Sirius, with same quidditch build. He had the warmest hazel eyes I've ever seen, where his untidy hair that stuck up in many different ways fell into them. He always wore a pair of black rimmed glasses but even they looked good on him. I mean honestly sometimes people that didn't deserve it was blessed with amazing looks.

With the last cry of Hufflepuff, for the student of Emily Zander, Professor Dumbledore stood to make his welcome back speech.

"Welcome New and Old students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sorry to say that Professor Smalls, has retired and here to take his place is Professor Andrews. Good luck Professor." He says nodding to the new defense teacher that stood up, and quickly sat back down. He was young and good looking to say the least. Half the population the girls swooned when they saw him. To be honest I didn't find him that attractive, but whatever, it was their lives.

"Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that dungbombs, and other pranking products are prohibited. " He shot a look towards, the marauders who grinned. "Also it gives me great pleasure to announce this year's head boy and head girl. Lily Evans and James Potter." They stood briefly as the hall erupted in cheers. "Good luck to you both." He says to them. "This year I would like for each and every one of you to beware. The war is expanding. And I'm sorry to say that over the break one of our students here was lost in an attack on her village. Maria Bones. Let us all have a moment of silence for her." My eyes widened in shock. Maria Bones? She was a seventh year hufflepuff. One of the sweetest girls in our year. How could she be dead?

"Are you okay?" James whispered across the table. I look at him in confusion. "Your hair is light blue again." I notice a few people staring my way and try and cover my hair as much as I can.

"Fine." I reply stiffly. Though I have to say I was surprised James asked me. We were never really that friendly. Sure on the quidditch field and we were partners sometimes in potions but that's where are friendship ended. After a moment I look at him and smile softly, "Thanks for asking." He warmly smiles back.

"Without further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore announced his blue eyes twinkling. I smiled at the thought of real food. Women in high society couldn't eat like this, we were forced to eat small portions of salad and dried out chicken. We ate in silence everyone obviously hungry. I look up from my from the table as Lily starts to tug on James' arm.

"Potter, Let's go! We have to take the first years!" He rolls his eyes but stands towering over Lily's 5'7 frame.

"Alright then, see you later Mates." He nods to his friends as he walks down the hall way yelling for the "midgets" to hurry up. I laugh as he says this.

Peter who I just noticed was here frowned. "That's a little mean isn't it?"

"Mean?!" I ask laughing. "It's hilarious." He shook his head.

"I should have known you'd find that funny. You and Lily are complete opposites yet Alice is somewhere in between."

"What do you mean by that Pete?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"What he means is that you love pranks and getting in trouble." Sirius states, I nod for once not disagreeing with him.

"And Lily loves doing work, reading, and trying to get people in trouble." Remus finishes.

"Hmm, point made." I said looking to Peter. We all get up slowly and walk towards the common room.

"I'm bored already." I state as we sit down on the big plush couches by the fire.

"You just got here." A boy named Frank Longbottom says from where he is sitting next to Alice. She blushed slightly.

"So?" I ask. "When can we go to hogsmeade?" I turn towards Remus. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Showed her passage ways too?" He asks.

"Actually no," he says. "She found them on her own. When I asked what other ones she knew about besides honeydukes she showed me." Sirius looked surprised.

"Impressive." He remarks. I glare.

"You act as though only men could do things like finding secret passage ways." Remus sighs.

"I never said that."

"Sure Black you didn't say it, but that's what you meant." He throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"Do you have to turn everything into a fight?!" he asks.

"Do you have to always be an arrogant toerag?"

"Well do you always have to be a bitch?" he shoots back.

"That's it!" I shout and tackle him to floor, we began wrestling around me hitting him everywhere I can reach while he tries to block my attempts.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" I hear Alice say over our struggling.

"Agreed." Frank says agreeing with Alice.

"I hate you Black!" I say trying to get out of his grip as he finally managed to pin me down.

"The feeling is mutual Brooks."

"Please, can you please give it a rest? It's the first day back!" Remus yells sounding tired. It's then I remember that the full moon is coming up.

"Fine." I reply stiffly, Sirius still made no move to get off me. "Get off Black!" He sneers at me but does what I ask anyway. I stand up and brush at the invisible dirt on my robes.

"I'm going up to bed." I announce kissing Peter and Remus completely ignoring Black. I walk up stairs to my dorm, rubbing the spot on my arms were Black was pinning me. I walk over to my bed feeling sudden relief about being back at my real home. I hurriedly slip into my pajamas not caring at the fact that I had homework and slip into my warm bed. I was finally able to relax, after all the parties and the various beatings I received from my parents I was truly exhausted. I closed my eyes wanting to do nothing more than sleep.

I felt like I only just fell asleep when I was awoken by four different figures leaning over top of me. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I found myself staring up at James, Remus, Black, and Peter.

"What the hell?"


	3. Patronus

**I Own Nothing But My OC'S! Hey Thanks to the people that reviewed so far!!!!**

Chapter three- Patronus.

James clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Potter." I snarl, though it sound like more "otter!" since my voice was muffled by his hand.

"Shh, be quiet Brooks." He says in a whisper. Remus elbows James.

"Mate, let go." James rolls his eyes and takes in hand off of my mouth.

"What in Merlins name do you want?" I ask them. Then turn towards my clock. "You are aware that it is quarter to three right?" This time Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Obviously." He says in a bored tone. "We needed to talk to you." I shake my head in disbelief, then glare at Black.

"It couldn't have waited until morning." James obviously having enough of small talk, picks me up blankets and all and starts carrying me down the stairs. I fume quietly until we reach their dorm room.

"Potter! What gives?!" I yell, pushing myself out of his arms.

"Well all that talking wasn't going to do anything but wake up Lily, Alice, and Jenna so I brought you here."

"Uh whatever." I say and with a shrug drop the blankets. Suddenly I'm aware of all four boys staring at me. I look down and slight blush covers my cheeks. Of course this night has to happen the day I choose to wear tiny cotton shorts, and an almost see through tank top. I immediately pick back up my blankets, and sit on the closes bed to me. The boys all take their beds, and since James sits next to me I'm guessing I choose his.

"Alright well, sorry we had to wake you up but-"

"Wait." I interrupt. "How in the hell did you get up there anyway?"

"Remember how you and I were looking up spells and such so we could enter the girls' dorms?" I nod at Remus. "Well I found one." My eyes widen.

"Of course! Why did you tell me, I was still looking for you?!"

"You were helping him look? You do realize that, that would only have gotten you in to more trouble." Black says.

"Of course I'd help him." I say looking at Black with a sneer. I was hoping that you would all play some pranks on Jenna, bloody girl, can't stand her. And I figured it would help when you've all finally managed breaking in the Slytherin common room." I tell him.

"You act like you've done it before." He says with a glare for me. Remus coughs nervously.

"Uh, she has Padfoot mate." His eyes widen.

"You couldn't have- even we- how in the hell?" he stutters. I laugh at his expression.

"Honestly it was easy. I just had a bit of fun with your cousin, is all." I say with a shrug.

"Why won't you help us get in there?" James asks.

"What would be in it for me?" Suddenly all four boys grin at each other.

"Well the reason we brought you in here is because dear Moony told us you know about his furry little problem." I crack a smile at James, finding furry little problem quite amusing. "And he also told us how you said you were jealous and wanted to become an animagus. So we put our heads together and decided to teach you." My head snaps to Remus' and then back to James'.

"You're serious?"

"No I am." Black says.

"Oh shove it Black."

"Yes, but at first we were going to teach you for free, but now that you mentioned this interesting fact we've decided that we'll teach you, if you teach us how to enter the slytherin common room." I grinned at their cleverness.

Without giving it a moment's thought I stick my hand out to Potter. "Deal." He shakes my hand and grins.

"So do tell, how did you manage to get into slytherin's common room?" I roll my eyes.

"Not just Slytherin's, but Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's." Their eyes widened. "Sue me, I was curious." I say with an eye roll.

"Alright so how?" I shrug my shoulders.

"A few different ways, Poly Juice Potion is one, confunding someone, cursing someone, listening for the password, though my personal favorite is confunding. Poly Juice Potion takes too long make and then you have to knock someone out, take their hairs. Well it's all just a bit tiresome. I've used all of them."

"Damn! Why didn't we think of that?!" Peter says.

"Because you are not clever enough to see the easiness of a solution, you always look for the harder ways."

"Well I hate to say that I'm impressed." James says.

"Okay, so I've told you. But there are tricks to every room, and I'm not telling you unless you agree to take me with you." Their eyes widen.

"Take you with us?" He looked affronted. "Meeting boys." They all hop of their beds and put their heads together. I could hear loud whispering and shushing. Finally after at least two minutes they return to their separate beds.

"We've decided to agree to your offer." James says quite business like.

"Wonderful." I comment dryly. "Now, about this animagus business." They all look at me. "Teach me." James cracks a smile.

"Alright first step is figuring out which animal you'd be."

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?" I demand.

"Well there is two ways, one you can just try and hope for the best or you can master the patronus charm. You patronus is always your animal." Remus tells me.

"Damn."

"You can't create a partronus yet?" Peter asks surprised.

I look down embarrassedly. "Only charm I can't do. Don't quite understand why."

"Lu." Remus says sadly, and I know he's thinking about my parents.

"That can't be it can it?" I say looking up and meeting his eyes worriedly. I glance down and notice my hair is blue. Wonderful.

"That's the only reason I can think of." Shit, my damn parents apparently are the reason that I can't master this charm correctly. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

"Yeah, well things haven't changed have they? So I doubt I'll do it. I've been trying since fifth year and all I managed to produce was a bunch of silver wispy stuff."

"Damn I got mine on my first try, and I thought you were smart." Remus glares at Black.

"Sirius!" he yells. "Shut your dammed mouth!" Black falls silent. James obviously realizing something was wrong pats me affectionately on the shoulder.

"Hey, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to help you. Do you have you wand on you?" Remus throws something at James.

"Nicked it as we left." He explained. James handed me my wand, and I sighed as it touched my hand.

"Alright, stand up." Not caring in the least anymore about what I'm wearing I stand up and drop the sheet. "Think of a really really happy memory." I closed my eyes trying to find something that really made me happy, and I just couldn't think of anything. I could try the memory of when I came to Hogwarts, but then I'll just think about it was only because I wanted to get away from my parents and that I'd be leaving the magical world and never coming back after I graduate, but it's worth a shot.

I concentrate really hard, on the memory of walking through Hogwarts for the first time.

"Now say Expecto Patronum." I close my eyes again and still concentrating on my memory, say.

"Expecto Patronum!" I open my eyes and groan.

"Well, what memory did you use?" Peter asks me.

"The first time I came to Hogwarts."

"Well that's obviously not going to work. It's not strong enough!" Black says in a duh sort of way. Remus sends me a pitying look understanding why I chose that memory.

"Try again." James urged. This time I tried the first time I rode a broom. After failing again, before they could ask which memory I used I told them.

"The first time I rode a broom." After many failed attempt tries, using my first quidditch game, when I made the team, when I became friends with lily, when I finally felt like I belonged. And still nothing.

"This is hopeless" I reply after my 30th try. "I'm never going to get it!"

"I'm going to do what I did for James, Peter, and Sirius. It's easier to use one when you have to. I'm going to search for a boggart, so it will change into a dementor." I raise an eye brow.

I nod slowly. "Honestly, I'm sure you'll do it." James says helpfully.

"Thanks James." I wonder why every boy went so quiet.

"You do realize you called James by his first name right?" Oh, that's why they were quiet.

"Yeah, well I guess you're not all that bad. I excepted you to be more like Black." Said person glared at me while James laughed. "Well I'm off to bed, night boys. Thanks." I start walking towards the door, when James yells,

"Good Morning Lu!" I laugh at him, before slamming the door shut.

XXX

I wake up to water hitting my face. "Dammit Lu! I screamed your name about a million times!" Lily says. I sit up, and slowly wipe the water from my face. With my eyes still closed I mumble something incoherently to Lily, while walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Sorry, what was that?" Alice asked laughing. I just shot her a dirty look. After I took a shower and finished getting ready I was more awake. I looked into the mirror, staring back at me was my normal self, Hogwarts uniform, same lavender hair, same pale gold eyes. Man, it's great to be home.

"Ready?" I nod at her and descend the stairs, making our way to breakfast. I had my eyes down still tired from last night. I stopped abruptly when I ran into someone.

"Sorry!" I immediately say, but my eyes widen when I notice who I ran in too. _Snape_.

"Watch where you're going you filthy _mudblood._" I plunge my hand in my robes and pull out my wand in a flash.

"Levicorpus!" I think in my head as he's hoisted up in the air by his ankle.

"Put me down you you-"

"Wonderful Person." I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn, and when I do Snape drops to the floor with a loud thud. I smile as I spot James and the rest of the marauders. James slips an arm around my waist.

"Since when have you decided to stick up for Brooks, Potter?" His eyes are glaring daggers at James.

"Since you decided to call someone who is clearly better at magic than you a mudblood." James spat out the last word. "Muggle-born or not, she will always be a better person than you are."

"Oh stuff it Potter, I don't want to hear your nonsense."

"Severus, please!" Lily yells. Snape glares at her, but otherwise ignores her.

"You are going to pay for that," He says pointing to the blood on his lip "You are nothing but a person with dirty blood."

"Detention!" James yells surprising us all, even Snape.

"Honestly Snivellus, time you came up with a better insult." I tell him with a sneer.

"Come on." James says, as he grabs my arm and pulls me away and into the great hall. We sit down with the marauders and I hug James gratefully.

"Thanks James." He smiles widely.

"Anytime Lu."

"James? Lu? Am I missing something here?!" Lily yells referring to us calling each other by our first names, with an accusing glare at me.

"Let's just say James and I worked out our differences." I say with a wink towards James, he in turn grinned at me.

"Potter? You're friends with Potter?" She asks raising her voice.

"Are we James Darling?" I say, hoping to tease Lily even more.

"Why I'd say we are Lu, my love." Every one minus Lily laughs.

"Oh lighten up Lils, he isn't that bad." She just scoffs and turns her head away.

"Whatever, it's your life."

"I think we just received her permission James." His laughter is loud and playful, after I say this.

McGonagall, goes down the table handing everyone their time tables, when she reaches us Black groans loudly.

"Double Potions, with the Slytherins? On the first day back?!" My head shoots to my time table and I sigh when I realize it's true.

"Damn." Remus and I say in unison.

"Well we better get going." I stand up and we all slowly make our way to the dungeons. We all chose seats together even thought we knew we'd be splitting up,

"Welcome back! And welcome to NEWT Potions!" Slughorn says loudly as he walks in. I sigh, Slughorn hates me. I never really understood why. I mean I'm second to Lily and Snape in Potions, I always hand in my homework on time and I pass exams with flying colors. He just took a disliking to me. Lily on the hand, well he loves her. In his opinion she is the brightest witch of our age.

"This year we will be brewing advance potions. Most of these Potions take up to a few months to make, and some a few short weeks. I will assign you with you partners for our first project and if you work well with them I'll keep it. If not I'll make some gradual changes." I look to Lily and sigh.

"Alright then! Let's get started! Snape and Miss Evans." I raise my eye brows and from somewhere behind me I hear James curse. She slowly gets up and sits down next to Snape, who sneers at James. "Mr. Potter and Miss Black."

"Better luck next time mate." Sirius says with a pat on his back.

"Poor James." I voice loudly. "It's absolutely horrible that he's partnered with such a person." I say pretending to sob, causing a laugh to ring throughout the classroom.

"It's okay, Lu. He'll just have to bare through it. It will be hard, but I believe he can do it." Remus says pretending to be sympathetic, which only causes more laughter. Even Lily snorts out a laugh.

"Enough Miss Brooks, your partner is going to be Mr. Black."

"Is this some sort of punishment?" I ask rudely, while standing up and slamming my hands on the desk. Hmm, maybe that's why he doesn't like me.

"Yes." He replies shortly. "Get moving!" Slowly I sit in the empty seat next to Black.

"Lupin and Avery. Pettigrew and Malfoy. And last but not least, Pervel and Longbottom. We'll get started people the directions are on the board."

Without a word to him, I get up and begin to collect the ingredients. I've brewed Poly Juice Potion more times than I can count. I could probably do it with my eyes closed.

"Listen, I don't want to work with you, anymore than you want to me. But well you may not know this but I'd like to keep my grade in this class. I do actually worry about my school work, and I'm a fairly decent potion maker. So let's agree to get along here, yeah?" Black asks holding out a hand.

"Fine." I say stiffly shaking his hand. "Let's get started."

XXX

"Just concentrate really hard; I'm sure you'll do fine." Remus tells me. I look around the room of requirements where the boys had brought me, actually kidnapped would be the correct word since, when I woke up I was no longer in bed, but in Remus' arms.

I nod. I begin concentrating really hard on my memory as Remus says,

"I'm going to let it out now." I nod, and stiffen as a large dementor comes out of the trunk.

"Expecto Patronum!" Nothing, "Expecto Patronum." Still nothing. I start seeing specks of black in my vision.

"_Mother, Mother!" I scream sounding no more than five years old._

"_What do you want?!" She asks in disgust._

"_Why can't I play too?" She laughs a cold hard laugh._

"_Do you honestly think their parents would want them hanging out with a freak?_

"Lu? Lu?" I hearing someone screaming my name and reluctantly open my eyes. I stood up shakily, wiping a piece of sweat of my forehead.

"Are you alright?" James asks me. I swallow thickly. "You went all rigid and passed out."

"I'm fine. Let's have another go." Remus steps forward and hugs me. He knows what I would have seen.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks.

"Yes." I look at Black, and notice his face is paler than usual.

"Ready?" I nod at him. I try using a different memory. The dementor comes out again and after three failed attempts the ringing in my ear gets louder.

"_What are we going to do Trevor?" My mother asks._

"_We could send her away, no one would ever have to know."_

"_Of course they'd know! They knew I was having twins!" My mother yells._

"_Calm down darling. We could say she died. It's the most plausible excuse."_

"_Sorry to interrupt." Says another voice. "But are you telling me, you aren't going to keep her? I'm here to offer her a place at our school."_

"_School, why would you want her at your school?" My mother asks._

"_Because it's a special school. A school for wizards." My mouth lets out a blood curdling scream._

"_Arabella, stop that yelling. We don't have to keep her."_

"_I don't want to raise that FREAK!"_

When I open my eyes, I feel them watering slightly but I blink them away. So Dumbledore is the reason my parents kept me. I wonder what else he said, I'll have to ask him. I sit up trying to control the nausea in my stomach.

"Lucie?" James asks softly, helping me stand.

"Dammit! I'm going to get this. Let's go again." None of them respond to my yell, and Remus nods opening the trunk again. I quickly think about the time I managed to turn my sister's hair green, before I'm yet again pulled under.

"_Listen girl, I'm not going to have you do any of that ridiculous magic at my party do you understand me! You better keep yourself under control."_

"_But I can't control it yet, Dumbledore said that I couldn't control it until I had a wand!"_

"_Don't whine to me, I won't allow it. You better find a way to control it, do you hear me?!"_

"_If I mess up, will you still love me?" A cold laughter is heard._

"_Love you? Love you? You silly child, I have never loved you!"_

"_Father?" The little voice asks uncertain._

"_Don't cry! You insolent little girl. What do I want with your tears?!"_

"_Daddy!" A loud smack fills the room._

"_What a freak." Says another voice, laughing. "Too bad, for you that I'm loved by father isn't it."_

"_Oh Helen, do come and give me a kiss hello."_

"_Certainly Father."_

When my eyes open, I roll over and throw up right on the stone floor.

"LU!" I hear someone yell, while someone else holds my hair back from my face. When I finish I wipe my hand across my mouth and with a wave of my wand, the sick on the floor disappears. They are all watching me nervously, as I try to sit up. I'm sure they thought I was sick from passing out, but really I was sick because of the memory I just relived. I'd thrown up then too, I thought to myself. Some things never change then.

I stand up with a hand from Peter. "One more time."

"You must be crazy!" James tells me. "Why don't we continue tomorrow night? You don't look so good. " I look around and notice James isn't the only one with worry written on his face. Black was so dammed pale he was white, Remus looked livid having probably understood a little of what I saw, and Peter eyes were watering slightly more than usual.

"NO!" I protest loudly. "I can do it this time! Open the damn trunk Remus." Remus flicks his wand and trunk opens. Then I start to think really hard, not just on one memory but a million little ones. The pranks I've pulled, Remus' smile, James' laughter, Arguing with Sirius, tutoring Peter, and then just my life with these boys. They weren't all good memories but it seemed to work, because when I yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a large silvery cheetah protrudes from the tip of my wand. It lands on the floor gracefully, and stands by me. I hold it for as long as I can, but fall to my knees from weakness, as the cheetah fades.

"Damn." I say rubbing a hand over my face. I fell four pairs of arms hugging me.

"You did! You did it Lu!" Rem yells.

"I told you, I told you!" James boasts.

"Congrats!" Peter says. Black I notice doesn't say anything.

"Well, I think we should get back. You look pretty weak. And besides full moon's tomorrow." I nod and try to stand, but James' catches me before I fall, and sweeps me up in his arms. We walk silently from the room and just as I'm about to fall asleep, Remus asks,

"What memory did you use?" A light small appears on my face as I reply sleepily,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	4. Full Moon

**I own nothing but my OC'S!**

Chapter four- Full moon.

A jet of water hits my face, and a sound that suspiciously sounds like a growl comes out of my throat.

"Dammit Lily! You know I hate it when you do that! Wake me up like a normal person!" I yell, wiping the water off of my face as best as I can, while my eyes are still closed. The sound of playful laughter causes my eyes to shot open in shock.

"James?" I ask in disbelief. All four boys are staring at me with a look of amusement on their faces.

"So Evans, uses water to wake you up?"

"Yes she does every morning, it's really annoy- Wait!" I say stopping mid rant. "Why the hell am I in here?" I look down and then add, "And in your bed?!" Remus frowns while the other boys chuckle.

"Remember, last night, patronus, fainting?" James tells me. I gulp remembering the memories I relived last night. I even threw up in front of them. As if the passing out wasn't enough. My cheeks blush crimson at the thought.

"Is that a blush I see?" Black asks.

"No." I say whipping out my wand and making him fly backwards.

"BROOKS!" Black yells, I ignore him, and turn back to James.

"Well, we just decided to bring you in here with us, not wanting to wake Evans up. Don't worry I was a good boy and stayed as far away from you as possible." I look at James and smile slightly than glare as he adds, "You know you're quite amusing in your sleep? Did you know you talked?" I raised an eye brow, and say through gritted teeth.

"Seems as though Lily and Alice never mentioned that fact." I glance at them nervously. "What did I say?"

"Oh you just said my name a lot, but it's not as though you don't scream it every night anyway." I turn my glare on Sirius.

"Merlin Black, can't you give it a rest for 10 minutes. I seriously think it's impossible for you to stop thinking about sexual related things."

"I can too!" he yells back.

"Oh so the different girls every other day is fact to that?" I ask with a smirk.

"You're just jealous because you aren't one of those girls."

"Really? But you just told me that I scream your name every night. So make up your mind dog." He looked stumped. "And besides maybe your just jealous about not being one of the boys' name I scream."

"I knew I always like her for some reason." James muttered.

"What time is it?" I ask interrupting Black, as he opens his mouth to probably say something else unintelligent.

"You have about 15 minutes until breakfast." I shoot up out of bed, but the blankets tangled on my feet make me tumble to the floor. Remus taking pity on me helps me untangle them while Black, James, and Peter crack up.

"Lily is going to murder me, so thanks for causing my death." I say as I stand up. I walk towards the door and slam it shut. As I walk through the common room I'm getting stares about what I'm wearing and whispers about where I was. I raise my head up not caring about the comments. Upon reaching my room I hear Lily talking furiously.

"Where the hell is she Alice? She isn't stupid enough to skip out on class, I mean sure sometimes she does skip like History of Magic but a full day?! What if she's pranking? What if a slytherin caught her! I just-"

"Lily! Calm Down!" Alice yells in attempt to stop her ranting. "I'm sure she's just-"

"Fine." I say with a smile as I enter. Lily runs over to me, and starts moving my body every which way. "Uh Lily?" When she doesn't I try again. "Lily? What are you doing?"

"Checking for injuries." She says in a way that should have been obvious. "Though it seems you don't have any so I can do this!" She says as she slaps me on the arm.

"What in bloody hell was that for?!"

"Oh dear." Alice mumbles.

"That is for probably pranking last night, I swear if I see something that I shouldn't today, I'm giving you a detention." Alice and I exchange glances. "Okay maybe I wouldn't give you a detention but you get the point."

"I wasn't pranking." This time Lily and Alice exchange glances. "I uh- I urm, slept in the boys' dorm last night." Silence falls upon us three, though Jenna walks out of the bathroom and of course her snide comments make me seethe.

"So which one? Sirius Black or James Potter? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist their charm forever."

"Excuse me?!" I say, my hair and eye coloring changing. She obviously notices this but doesn't stop.

"Oh I'm sorry that seemed to have offended you, I bet you shagged both didn't you?" She turns on her heel and walks towards the door, but as she steps through it I hear, "Slut."

"Did she just call me…" I trail off and follow her down the steps my wand out.

"Lu! Lu! Get back here!" I ignore Lily.

When I enter the common room everyone turns to look at me with my hair and eyes and they all move out of the way knowing I'm mad. And there she was in the corner with her friends. I walk right over to her, pull her body around and punch her dead in the nose.

"Oww! Damn you freaky bitch!" The word of freak rings in my ears. No matter what anyone calls me, it's only freak that makes me see red. It's what my parents call me, and my sister, and when someone else calls me one….

"Call me a freak again!" I say while jumping on top of her and punching her every where I can reach. She reaches up and starts tugging on a piece of my hair.

"Dammit!" I hear someone yell from behind me. "JAMES!" Then I realize it's Remus who's yelling. I don't stop though. She reaches up and gets a good punch on my cheek. And I then punch back ten times harder. I feel a pair of arms go around my waist and lift me off of her.

"Dammit, let me go!" I start struggling against the arms. As she reaches for me only for her to be pulled back by Black.

"Hey come on, let's go." And then I realize it's James behind me. I slump my shoulders in defeat as he pulls me away and towards the couch. He sits me down on the couch where Remus is. Sirius then walks over and take the other arm chair, Peter is already in one.

"What were you thinking?" Remus asks me. As Lily runs up asking the same question, more like screaming it.

"You know what?! Don't answer that because you obviously weren't thinking!" Lily yells, standing now in front of me. I reach up and touch my sore and swollen cheek.

"I was too thinking!" I yell back.

"Oh yeah about what?" I turn to Remus and put a wicked smile on my face.

"I was thinking of course about how much I wanted to hit her." James and Black burst out laughing, and I grin at them.

"I'm sure she had a good reason Evans. Leave her alone. She's your friend for merlin sakes. You should be taking her side." Lily stares at him, and when she opens her mouth she doesn't speak. And she actually looks, I'm not exactly sure, I can't put my finger on it, but does she agree with James?

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lily Evans, admitting James Potter is right? What has the world come too? I look to James and see that he's staring at Lily with a blank expression. To be honest I think we all were. James recovers after a shake of his head and turns to me.

"What did she do anyway?"

"She told me that I probably shagged either you or Black. Then when I asked her what she was talking about she went on saying how I probably shagged you both and then called me a slut while walking away. I knew nothing good would come of sleeping in your dorm. You should have risked Lily waking up by carrying me to my dorm!" I tell him, but none the less smile anyway. He smiles back.

"Let's go to the hospital wing shall we?" He offers his hand and I stand up taking it.

"Tell McGonagall that we'll be a little late Evans." James says, and is followed by Black. Once we start walking down the corridors I turn to black and ask what he's doing here.

He looks at me with a smirk, "Opportunity to miss class."

"I should have known." I mumble to myself. He obliviously heard me because he then says,

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing." He has a point there.

"Very true." I move my hand a little to motion towards him and stop as a shooting pain runs through my knuckles.

"Shit." I say looking down. The knuckles on my right hand and swollen, bleeding, and bruised.

"What?" James asks and then looks down.

"You have a nice right hook. I watched the whole thing but then Moony yelled at me to stop it."

"Yeah" I say cradling my right hand. "Sounds like something he would do."

"You know," James begins as we enter the hospital wing. "You're more like us then I thought." I open my mouth to answer but get interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm assuming you're the one who made this girl," She says motioning to Jenna. "Look like this?" I grin sheepishly, at all the blood from her nose and lip and the two black eyes forming.

"Yes?"

"What in- You know what I'm not even going to ask." She continues working on healing her face and I laugh to myself thinking about how she's going to need to be a miracle worker to fix that.

"What are you laughing at over there Miss Brooks?" Madam asks me. I stiffen at the sound of my last name, like I normally do, but look past that to put an innocent smile on my face. One that I have perfected over the years.

"Nothing Madam, James told a rather funny joke is all." She smiles at me, and then turns away.

"Oh and what was the joke?" James whispers to me, with a large smile on his face.

"Hmm, give me a few minutes and I'll come up with one."

"Alright Miss Brooks. Come over here." James, Black, and I all get up to walk over there at the same time Jenna is leaving. She slams into my shoulder hard, and I turn around to hit her, when Black grabs my arm.

"Don't." He warns. I scowl at him and walked towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Look at this!" She says when she takes my hand. "It's a bloody mess! Literally." She adds on. "I'm not fixing it!"

"Thanks you know- Wait! What?!" I say glaring at the young woman. "You're not fixing it. This is my wand hand! I have quidditch!" I tell her heatedly.

"Yes, well you shouldn't have punched her. Repeatedly."

"But Madam, Jenna started. I was there I saw it." James says sounding every bit head boy and I couldn't wait to make fun of him for it later.

"Yes Mr. Potter I understand that, but the fact still remains that she shouldn't have resorted to Muggle fighting. I will fix the bruise forming on your cheek but nothing more. I'll just wrap up your hand."

"Fine." I say stiffly. "I've had worse." She looks at me questionately but I don't say anything. We sit in silence as she wraps my hand, and heals my cheek. With a stiff goodbye I walk out the door towards transfiguration.

"What did you mean you've had worse?" I shrug.

"You know, stupid stuff. Falling down stairs, bludgers to the head, falling off brooms. That kind of stuff." I lie.

"Oh." James says, and I can tell he doesn't exactly believe the lie.

XXX

Remus only stays in school for half the day and the other half he is too weak to move. We are all sitting in the common room after dinner, when James walks up.

"Hey Lu."

"Hey there James!" I say with a smile of encouragement. I know what he's here to do. He smiles back and then turns to Lily, his smile dropping.

"Uh Evans?" She doesn't look up from Binns' essay.

"Yes Potter?"

"I was uh, well I was wondering if you could get a replacement for me tonight, I can't do patrolling." He finishes hesitantly. She looks up from the parchment with a glare on her face.

"And why not Potter? Have a prank planned?" He stiffens.

"No." he says shortly.

"So what have you got to do that's so bloody important?!" James opens his mouth but I jump in.

"Remus is sick in the hospital wing!" They both stare at my outburst, Lily with a look of surprise and James with a small smile.

"Oh." She says and then turns to James. "Why didn't you say so Potter? Fine you can miss but now I have to look for someone to-"

"I'll help you." I volunteer.

"You?" She says increducusoly.

"Well sure, I may not be a model student but I'm not an idiot I know how to patrol." She sighs.

"Fine." She turns back to her essay. James sighs in relief and with a hug for me, he heads upstairs. I notice how it's getting close to time, so I stand up and drag Lily with me.

"Come on, let's start now!" She looks at me again, with a look of irritation.

"But I need to finish my essay!"

"We can do it later, patrolling shouldn't take too long." With about her fiftieth sigh that night she allows me to lead her away.

We're walking down the corridors near the entrance, I tried to make her walk a different way to give her sometime but she wouldn't be persuaded.

"Ouch you damn rat, that was my foot!" I stiffen at the sound of Black's voice. I knew they were under the cloak.

Lily turns towards the noise, and says "Did you hear that?" I look to my left and see a suit of armor, and throw myself into, breaking it, in attempt to sway Lily's mind.

"Thanks." I hear James whisper while walking past me.

"Good luck."

"Lu! Oh my goodness are you okay?!" She says untangling me from the armor.

"OW!" I scream when she helps me up by my arm. She immediately lets go.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" She apologies

"I'm alright, just a bruise." I say reassuringly. With a sigh, I follow her off to finish the rest of patrolling.

XXX

I never sleep the night of the full moon. I stay up listening to the howling, and now that I knew what it was the barking. I was always too nervous to sleep, never knowing if he was going to be okay, or if he hurt himself, because what would the other marauder's think if I showed up in the hospital wing the next day to check on Remus? But now that they know I'm sure it won't be a problem.

The second the first light hits, I run down to the common room and out the door sprinting all the way to hospital wing. When I enter I barely manage to make out,

"Remus?" She smiles and points to the back room. I run back there and bend over to catch my breath.

"Lu?" James asks. My head shoots up.

"Ran," Pant, "All." Pant ,"The way." Pant, "Here" I finish. James grabs my arm to help me stand up and I shriek and push away from him.

"OW!" I yell for the third time that day. The boys all give me questioning gazes.

James lifts the sleeve of my left arm, and exclaims, "Bloody hell." I look down at my arm, which I didn't bother to check out before. My whole forearm is covered in a huge bruise; it's completely black and blue. There is also a deep cut from where the corner of the armor must have cut it, and it's covered in dried blood.

"Hmm." I say. "Didn't really look at it before."

"What did you do?" Remus asks quietly. Oh yeah, Remus. I run over to his bed and start to pull the blankets over him, tucking him in and messing with his pillow.

"Are you okay? Are you in a lot of pain?" I shoot off even more questions and he smiles weakly at me.

"I'm used to it." Was all he says. "Madam Pomfrey is going to give me a sleeping draught when she comes back in here."

"Okay good."

"You look terrible." He tells me.

"Like you have room to talk." I say with a smile. "I can never sleep the night of the full moon." I explain. "I'm always so nervous. And I could never come check on you after because the boys didn't know, so I would stay up all night listening to your howls because if I heard them then I knew you were okay." He looks at me for a second and then pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'll be okay. Especially if I have all of you." I hug him back and allow myself to really look at him when I pull away. He has large gashes on his face, that is being healed. I look to the boys and notice that they look soiled, though it would be hard to tell seeing as they're all wearing black. I made a note to heal them when I got back.

"Alright Remus," say Madam Pomfrey. "Drink it all, and afterward I want you all to leave understood?" We all nod.

"Well, see you all later." He says, before he downs the potion.

"Good night." I say kissing his forehead just as he falls asleep.

We make it out of the hospital wing, and silence falls on us. I take that time to notice that Sirius is walking with a limp, James is unconsciously cradling his right upper arm, and Peter is has a hand on his back.

"You really care about Remus don't you?" James asks turning to me.

"I just worry about him. Just like you do, except it's harder for me because I don't know what's going on. And you all do. I hate not knowing."

"You'll know soon." He says with a tired smile.

"You're right. I will." When we enter the common room, well all head up to their dorm.

"Alright I want your clothes off and I want you in bed understand!" I say when we walk in.

"What?!" Peter asks.

"I notice that you're all hurt and I'm going to heal you." They all shake their heads. "Don't be stupid." With a sigh they all take of their clothes leaving them in just knickers and lay down on their beds.

"Accio first aid kit, and healing book!" I say and my books and kit come flying into my waiting hands.

"Alright Pete, I'll start with you." I walk over to the boy who was already half asleep, and wave my wand over the gash across his back to stop the bleeding. When it finally stops, I put a lotion over top of it and tape it.

"Of course you know you'll have a scar." He says yes, but just barely. I move on to James.

When I start healing the large gash the covers his upper arm he opens his eyes.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I stiffen, the reason I know all of this is because of my parents and the sometimes regular beating I get from my father but of course I can't tell him that.

"I was curious." I decide to tell him. He looks at me questioningly, but doesn't comment. I take the time to notice how many scars he has covering his body. He sure does have a lot. I heal all the rest of his little cuts, and gashes.

"I can't heal bruises." I tell him.

"S'okay." He says starting to fall asleep. I wrap his arm up, and move on to Black.

When I reach him, he was asleep and I notice he has more scars on him than James and Peter put together. My finger unconsciously touches the large one on his chest.

"That was done by my mother." I take my hand back, shocked that he was awake. "Most of them are." I swallow thickly. I heard the rumor that he was nearly killed this summer but I shook it off, never really believing it.

"I know how you feel." I say thinking of the various scars I have covering my body. He looks up at me, and is probably trying to guess how I would know, but I move down the large gash on his thigh, I stop the bleeding, and wrap it up tightly. Then I heal all the little cuts as well.

"Thank you." I look to his face and see that he is being sincere. "For everything, even for this." He says touching my bruised arm. "If Evans would have heard me we would have never made it to get to Remus." I nod and start to turn away when I realize he still has my arm. "Thank you for caring about my friend. It means a lot to me." I smile at him.

"Your welcome." I move towards Remus' bed and sit down. "I'll just wait here until, you all wake up to make sure you get up for school, and so I can change your bandages."

"You should get some sleep. You're probably tired too." James says from his bed.

"Nah. I'll be fine." He doesn't comment again and I turn my gaze to the window. I look at the sun that begins to rise thinking about how the moon and sun change everything. How the sun is Remus' salvation on those horrible night. I sat there wondering how in the world I was going to be able to take watching him in that much pain and if I was ready. I shook my head, of course I was ready. I was tired of feeling helpless towards him. I want to do this. I want to prove to Black that I'm a person, not someone that just picks fights with him. I want to prove to them that I'm not a freak, and I want to prove to my parents that magic _is_ good for something.


	5. Lu's End Of The Deal

**I Own nothing but my OC'S! Hey Thanks For the reviews, I'm glad you like it =)**

Chapter five- Lu's End of the Deal.

I didn't move from my spot until it was time to get ready for school. I slowly got off Remus' bed careful not use my arm, which was throbbing painfully.

"James? Peter? Black?" I say loudly. "Wake up!" Peter starts moving about the bed, before he pops an eye open. He rolls onto his back, and lets out a hiss of pain.

"Careful." I warn him. "Here let me change your bandage. He stands up as I walk over to him. I apply more lotion and bandage it back up. By then James is starting to wake up.

"Lu?" he says looking at me tiredly, than frowns. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Nah." I say with a shrug.

"You really should have gotten some sleep, what about your arm? Did you heal that yet?" He follows my gaze to my arm, getting up walking towards me. "Why didn't you heal that yet?!"

"I can't heal bruises James, and well it's just a little cut hardly anything that needs to be healed." He reaches down and grabs the lotion and bandages out of my kit.

"Come here." He says softly taking my arm. He gently puts the lotion on it, and some of the throbbing goes down, and then gently tapes it up.

"Great now I look like a war patient."

"Huh?" I shake it, off he was a pureblood I doubt he'd understand what I meant.

"Alright, let me change yours." I take off his and quickly rebandage it. "That should do until later." I look over and see that Sirius is still sleeping.

"It will take you ages to wake him up. That's something you two seem to have in common." I walk over to Black's bed.

"Black! Wake up." Still no movement. "Black!" I repeat again. I sigh and pull my wand out from my pocket. "Sonorus! BLACK WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!" my voice sounding like I used a megaphone. He jumps up and nearly falls off his bed.

"Merlin Brooks." I stiffen. "You didn't have to scream."

"Oh shut up, let me fix your leg." He sighs as I walk towards him. It seems like he forgot about being nice to me last night, well actually just early morning. I take off his bandage and begin to apply lotion on. When I tape it back up I do it the exact same way as last night but apparently he has a problem with it.

"Why the hell are you wrapping it so tightly."

"I'm not."

"You are so!" he yells back.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last time. I wrapped it the same damn way!"

"You bloody well did not!"

"How are you going to tell me?! I know how I wrapped it. You're just an idiot." I pull it tightly, now this time doing it purposely.

"You did that on purpose!" I laugh.

"Of course I did."

"You're such a bitch did you know that?!"

"Yes Black I-"

"Knock it off you two! I really don't understand why you can't get along. Sirius be nice, she's just trying to help. Lu, don't argue with him. Just let him complain, he'll eventually shut up." James says interrupting our agreement. I open my mouth to protest but he says, "And besides we all have to get along so we can plan our prank for tonight."

"Tonight?" Black asks.

"Do you think Remus will be up for it?" James grins.

"Remus is always up for a prank. Oh and, we have to start brewing your potion soon. it takes about a month."

"Thanks. Well I'll see you all at breakfast!" I head down the stairs, and back up to my dorm. To quickly get ready, thanking the stars that Lily hasn't woken up yet. When I just finish doing my hair Lily wakes up and is stunned.

"Your awake?" I smile. "I usually have to drown you in water first, what gives?" She takes the time to look over me, "Ah didn't sleep did you? One of those night?" She asks referring to the nights where I just don't sleep. They don't necessarily always happen on the full moon. Sometimes I just can't sleep because I'm thinking too much about the bad things. I never do tell her, what I'm thinking about but she somehow knows it just isn't good. I guess it's a best friend thing.

"Yeah." I say with a shrug.

"Whatever's wrong with you, you can tell me. You know that right." She says this every time she catches me not sleeping, and every time I'm tempted to tell her. I wonder what it would feel like not having to lie to my friends. To get everything off my chest. But in the end I always end up not telling her.

"I know." Is all I tell her. She gives me a small smile before starting to get ready. Alice wakes up as well, as does Jenna. But for the first time in the 6 years I've known her she doesn't say anything to me. I smile at the fact.

xx

When we enter the great hall, I immediately walk over to where the boys are sitting and take a seat next to James.

"Hey." He greets me looking up with a smile. I smile back.

"How's Remus doing?"

"He's better, he'll be out around lunch time." I scowl.

"Just in time for History of Magic, most interesting class at Hogwarts!" I say with extreme amounts of sarcasm.

"Oh it's not that bad!" Lily protests.

"It is that bad." Alice says disagreeing with her.

"Well it will give him some time to sleep." Then I say, "Nah, he'll probably be taking notes like the good little student he is."

"Very true." Peter agrees.

"Hey Lu." I turn around at the sound of my name and smile as I recognize the seventh year Hufflepuff. He is tall which is a plus, and has a great smile, with chocolate brown eyes and hair. He is also the quidditch captain this year as rumor has it.

"Hey Smalls. How's it going?" He grins at me.

"It's going good, but it would be even better if you went to hogsmeade with me next weekend." I lean towards him, and his breath catches.

"Baby, we don't need to wait for the weekend."

"Oh really?" he asks his voice somewhat husky.

"Not at all, does tomorrow sound good?"

"Perfect." He says. "Well, see you." He turns and walks away, while I look back to my friends with a victorious smile on my face.

"Garrett Smalls? Why him?" Lily asks.

I stare at her, is she crazy. "Lily, why not him? He's hot, he asked me out, and I haven't dated him yet."

"Merlin," James interrupts. "You're just like Sirius." I ignore the comment.

"So why shouldn't I date him?"

"Because you won't date him, you'll snog him and then he'll turn into one of your fan club, and then you'll ruin it for everyone else!'

"Lily!" I say with a laugh, "I do not have a fan club!"

"Says you." Alice mutters. I turn to the boys.

"I don't have a fan club do I?" James looks a little uneasy.

"I wouldn't call it a fan club, but you sure do have a lot of admirers. And you have gone out on a lot of dates, and you have snogged a lot of boys in-"

"Alright I get it!" I say cutting him off. "But I'm still going out with him. Don't worry Lily, I'm sure I won't ruin it for anyone else. He doesn't seem the type just to, stick with one girl anyway." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I look to Alice and notice she isn't even paying attention. I follow her gaze and it lands on Frank Longbottom.

"So, Alice what's going on with you and Frank?"

"Oh that's right! I didn't get to talk to you this summer."

"Wait," James begins interrupting her. "You don't even talk to them during the holidays." Damn he has a good memory. I can tell he's putting pieces together in his head and sigh when I realize even Alice and Lily haven't really put anything together yet. What do I say to him? What was the reason I gave Lily again?"

"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but her parents are those over bearing types where they miss her too much so they keep her in the house when she comes home. And she also has to spend time with her twin sister." James looked affronted.

"Twin sister? There are two of you?" So that's what I told Lily. Ah the irony.

"Yeah. Though she looks nothing like me, she has blonde hair and green eyes."

"Yeah but you changed your hair and eyes color didn't you?" Black asks me curiously.

"No, believe it or not I was actually born exactly like this. I don't change anything ever. I keep the same hair, eyes, and face I was born with." They all looked shocked. The girls knew this but I'm sure anybody but them and Remus knew that.

"Wow. That's awesome." James says grinning. "I never knew."

"Yeah well anyway that's why I don't really talk to anyone during the holidays." I turn to Alice, "Anyway what were you saying?" I prompt.

"Oh right, well you know how he lives a block away, well he came over! He told me he was taking a walk and that he decided to stop by to see how I was doing!" She told me excitedly. "He ended up staying til like 11. We talked for like five hours!" I grin at her childlike personality.

"You do realize that he wasn't just taking a walk. He wanted to stop over." Black tells her.

"What?!"

"He's only liked you since he's laid eyes on you. He was just using that as an excuse to talk to you. He's told me so, he likes you." She hugs him tightly.

"Oh Sirius! Thank you so much for telling me! This is great news!" He smiles and hugs her back.

"I take it you like him then."

"Like him?" Lily says with a laugh. "She loves him! Has since first year." Alice blushes madly.

"Really?" James asks her.

"Yes." She admits in a small sort of voice.

"Tell him!" James blurts out.

"Oh James, I couldn't do that! I wouldn't know what to say." Lily looks at me.

"Help her."

"Sorry, but this isn't my area. This would be yours. So don't push it on me." The boys stare at us. "We have different things we help each other with. I help them when they want to attract attention from boys, Lily helps with the whole love thing and getting ready for dates, and Alice is someone who we talk to when we got upset. She's the rational one, she calms us down."

"Wow." Peter says.

"I know, it's a little weird, but it works." Alice tells them.

"It's different." James agrees. Then with a shake of his head continues on, "But I guess we are sort of like that too, we just don't literally have jobs it just happens." I smile at him.

"Well I suppose we should go to charms now." Lily said noticing the way everyone was leaving the great hall.

In Charms, I shared a desk with Lily and Alice, while Peter, James, and Black sat next to us, well next to me seeing as I was on the end. Little Professor Flitwick walked into the room and stood on his platform near his desk.

"Good Morning students! Welcome back! I'm glad to see you've all made it to my NEWT level. This is year we will be studying the most important of charms. Starting with the patronus charm." I turn to the boys and grin, and they in turn grin back. "We won't practice the charm just yet, it will take time. You will need to study the theories and evolution of this charm, along with some note taking. But I should ask before I read if anyone in here has managed to create a full corpeal patronus?" I look to the boys and they nod and we all raise our hands. "Oh excellent, excellent! Do tell what forms do they take on. Mr. Potter?"

"A stag."

"A dog."

"A rat."

"A cheetah."

"Absolutely wonderful. Without further ado please turn to page 156 in your seventh year charms book, and begin to read." I feel a nudge in my side and turn to Lily and Alice.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"The boys helped me." She nodded and bent her head to read. I too, look down but become very bored. Since I already know how to do this I don't understand why I have to read it. When I look down at my book suddenly there is a paper there.

**Mr. Prongs would like to state that he is extremely bored and Hello to Miss Speedy.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to add he has no part in deciding to send you a note seeing as he doesn't like you.**

**Mr. Wormtail would like to say that Mr. Padfoot, is mean and that he should be nice to Miss Speedy seeing as she spent time healing him!**

I look toward the boys and start cracking up, silently of course.

**Miss Speedy would like to wonder where in the hell they came up with that nickname.**

**Mr. Prongs would like to explain that seeing as she will now be coming on our monthly adventures that she would need to be granted with a nickname.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like state that, that should have been obvious.**

**Mr. Wormtail would like to say to Mr. Padfoot don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Mr. Wormtail to shove it.**

**Miss Speedy would like to tell Mr. Padfoot to leave Mr. Wormtail alone before she hexes him!**

**Mr. Prongs would like for everyone to stop arguing so we can come up with some sort of plan for tonight!**

**Miss Speedy apologies.**

**So does Mr. Padfoot.**

**Mr. Wormtail is not sorry.**

**Mr. Prongs would like to say it's a lost cause, getting back on subject he would like to know when and where we should do this.**

**Miss Speedy would like to tell Mr. Prongs that it is incredibly stupid to write down a prank we are going to do.**

**Mr. Padfoot for once agrees with Miss Speedy, because though he loves detentions he doesn't want to get caught until after the prank is finished not before.**

**Miss Speedy would like to say that Mr. Padfoot has made a lovely point.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say why thank you, your point wasn't so bad either.**

**Mr. Wormtail would like to question why you guys can't always get along?**

**Mr. Prongs would like to say that he is sorry for interrupting our conversation but that Professor Flitwick has spotted us and is walking over.**

I glance up in surprise after I read James' last note. Professor Flitwick is indeed walking over to us. I crumple the note and place it in my bag.

"Is there are reason you are passing notes in my class?" he says looking between the four of us. I can feel Lily's glare on me.

"No, sir. Not at all. We weren't passing notes we were discussing the theories of the patronus charm." I say with a small smile.

"And I don't suppose you have the note do you?" I begin to take it out of my bag, my wand in my hand firmly and I think "Incendio!" The note catches fire immediately.

"Oh no! Professor someone has put fire to the note! I bet it was one of those nasty slytherins!" I say with fake hurt. I watch out of the corner of my eye and the boys exchange glances of amusement. I hear a loud protest from the group of Slytherins, and I try to hide my laughter.

"Now, Now. Don't jump to conclusions. No harm done, I believe you Miss Brooks. But next time you wish to discuss it, please do it only with my permission." I look up and smile wider.

"Yes, sir." He walks back up and takes a seat at his desk.

"Nice one!" James yells as we walk out of Charms. "It was freaking hilarious! Good thinking!" I smile at James.

"Why thank you Mr. Prongs." He grins.

"Anytime Miss Speedy."

"Speedy? First you become friends and now you have a nickname?" Lily asks with irritation.

"You've got one too!" James tells her.

"What's that?" She says in a bored tone.

"Flower, or Lily Flower." She raises her eyes brows.

"Oh, you've got be kidding me."

"He kids not, Lily Flower." Black tells her.

"He would never kid about something as serious as a nickname." Peter says agreeing with Black.

"Do I have a nickname?" Alice asks with amusement.

"Yep." James says.

"Alright then, what is it?" The boys exchange glances and put their head together. I watch as I remember them doing this before. They come back not even a minute later.

"Shorty." Sirius tells her.

"Eh, It works."

Remus did, just like the boys told me, get out of the hospital wing at lunch time. He immedaietly walked over to us and asked me to go to the library with him. So here I am with Remus at the library and he had yet to speak.

"Remus?" I question.

"I want to ask you something but I almost don't want to hear the answer." And then I know he's talking about my parents, and sister and what happened this summer.

"It was the same as always, being ignored, being called a freak, the occasional beating. And when this year's over, I'm never going to see you again." I throw in casually.

"What?" he asks picking up on it.

"Um well, my parents told me that after my last year at Hogwarts I was to come home, never speak and or have anything to do with this world again and get settled down. Into an arranged marriage." I add.

"Arranged marriage? You? Married?" I close my eyes and look down.

"He said he's already picked someone out for me." I look up and see that he too looked down. "Remus." I say, he looks up and meets my eyes. "How do I leave this, how can I leave this world, how can I leave Lily, and Alice, James, Peter, and _you_? Hell how could I leave Black?"

"You can't." He says simply. "You can't leave me, or the others. You can't leave the magical world. You just can't. I don't know how you managed that long with your family. I ask you every year and now I'm going to ask you again hoping for a better answer. Why don't you just leave?"

"I want to leave, do you think I like staying there with them? I'm scared to leave Remus. I can't hex them or anything of the sort because they're muggles but they could _hurt_ me."

"Not with us around they won't. James, Me, Peter, Sirius we'd take care of you. Let us help you."

"No." He looks startled. "I don't want them to know. I still haven't told Lily or Alice. But I want to leave. I don't want to go home again after Hogwarts. I don't want to be married. I want to love Remus, I want to find someone that loves me. Not someone who was forced to be with by mine and their parents."

"So then leave."

"It's not that simple! I just can't leave. Do you know how hard it is, to sit there saying nothing while being treated like that? I will need to plan everything out. One thing is for sure though I am not going back there after Hogwarts. That is the only thing I'm sure of." He nods and places and arm around my waist.

"It will be better one day."

"I sure as hell hope so, because being a part of that family puts a damper on my mood." He grins at me.

"Always have to lighten up the mood don't you?"

"Always." I tell him with a smile

XX

"Confundus!" I say pointing to the 7th year slytherin. This is all part of the plan, hopefully the boys don't mess it up, I'm used to doing this on my own. "Hey Mary!" I say cheerfully to the confunded girl. "I forgot the password again! Can you tell me?" She looks to me, her eyes dazed.

"Purity." She says then walks away. I grin to myself. Man the easiness of that situation. I stick my fingers in my mouth and whistle. The boys appear at my side in seconds, all wearing grins.

"Excellent." James says.

"Alright, I got the password. Now we just have to decide who goes in the rooms, whos look out for the common room, and whos look out for outside."

"I think I'll do look out duty in the common room." Remus volunteers.

"Well, I'm obviously going in." I say as if it were obvious.

"Same here." James and Black say in unison.

"I guess I'm look out, out here." Peter says with a bored shrug.

"Alright then." I point my wand on James and Black and cast a disillusionment charm. And then tap my head twice, casting one on myself.

"What did you just do?" Black asks looking rather nervous.

"She casted a disillusionment charm on you. Nothing big."

"Nothing big! That's bloody amazing!" James says with a grin. "You'll have to teach me that one.

"Alright enough!" I whisper frantically. "let's get a move on shall we?" I walk up to wall and say "Purity." The wall swings open.

"Should have known." Black mumbles. I cast a grin his way.

"Okay, you boys go up the boys' dorms and I'll get the girls." We part ways and I slowly make way through each girls dorms casting charms left and right. When I reach the last dorm, I smile to myself thinking about how much fun I'm going to have with Narcissa alone. I reach the common room before the boys and look around. The whole common room is tinted green, seeing as it's under the lake. What a very weird way to live. It creeps me out just being here, imagine living here.

"Finished?" Remus whispers. I nod and smile.

I walk around the common room in silence, going through their selection of books and nearly gagging. Does Dumbledore honestly let them keep these in here? I point my wand and vanish all the books. Take that you disgusting slytherins!

"Lu!" I hear a whisper from behind me. "Let's go!" I look to see that James and Black were finally finished. I make my way over to them, as we all exit the room.

"That was too easy." Black says.

"I know. I can't believe we didn't think of that." James says.

"Well, Lu does think of everything don't you?" Remus says grinning at me. But I frown.

"Not everything." When I say this, he knows I'm talking about my parents and he frowns too.

"What's wrong?" James asks looking back and forth between us.

"Nothing." We mutter together.

"So how'd it go?!" Peter asks excitedly from beside us.

"Excellent. The great halls going to get a good laugh tomorrow." James says. I turn to Peter with a mischievous smile on my face and say,

"And the slytherins, well they'll be a little worse for the wear."


	6. Suspension

I own nothing but my OC'S

Chapter six- Suspension.

"Are they coming yet?" James asks excitedly.

"James, sorry to be the one to tell you this mate but um, we happen to be 15 minutes early to breakfast." I say with an amused grin.

"Well! Excuse me for being excited! I just hope they come soon!" He sounds like a whiny child. But you just can't help but love him. How did we ever argue before, and why in the hell did I wait until my seventh year to be friends with him. Seventh year. What if I can't get away? What if I have to give this world up? What if I have to give up the boys, Lily, Alice, and the magic? I think I'd die.

"Um Lu?" I look up to Remus to see him pointing towards the door. I stifle a giggle, so I can appear normal. In walks a large group of slytherin third years, they're robes are a shocking pink that matches their hair and eyes. Every day this week, they'll have to look like that. Each and every person is charmed so that no matter what they put it on will become the shocking pink. And their hair? Well that lasts for a good week also. The rest of the hall fills up and at last the one person that I had to the most fun with comes in. Narcissa is standing wearily next to Snape and his friends, Her hair is pink as is everyone else's, though I gave her pink rosy cheeks, and freckles, and lipstick. Let's just say she looks exactly like a plastic doll.

"Lu." I hear Remus reprimand me. "I thought we agreed not to overdo it." He says pointing to Narcissa.

"You did this?!" Lily asks outraged. "No, you wouldn't- you wouldn't." Alice places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Lily. Even if she did do it, well I say congratulations. It's bloody hilarious." And it was funny, everyone but Lily seemed to find it amusing. Every time someone so much as glanced at the Slytherin table they were in hysterics.

"Look at me Luella Alexa." I stiffen at my full name, she sounds just like my mother. I turn to glance at her, not after I saw Remus' pitying gaze. "Did you do this?"

"Do you really want know?" She looks at me for a moment and then shakes her head.

"No, I don't." But then I watch as she looks to the slytherins and smile tugs on her lips.

"Is that a smile I see Miss Lily Evans?" She looks at me and her smile drops, but with one more look she can't hold it back and she bursts out laughing.

"Alright fine! Fine! I give in its bloody hilarious! But very stupid, if you get caught there you no one to blame but yourself." The boys turn to smile at her.

"So you like it then?" Black asks.

"Yeah, but it better not have been you that did it Sirius Black!" He looks affronted.

"Me? Never." She smiles at him.

"Horace! Horace! I will not have you accusing my students!" I turn to see McGonagall and Slughorn walking up to us.

"I don't need to accuse Minerva! I know it was her!" He stops directly in front of me.

"Luella! I think a months detention is in order! I don't know if you did it yourself or if you had help, to be honest I don't care because either way you will be punished!"

"Horace! You have no proof!" McGonagall protests.

"No Proof? Who else could have come up with this plan? The whole house was sabotaged and all the books! Every single book in their book shelf was missing."

"You call them books!" I say standing up. "They were hardly books. The curse of the mudbloods! How to get rid of mudbloods! Why purity is so important! Those are not books to me Professor." He suddenly grins widely.

"I knew it! You were there! How else would you know about those books?!" Shit. I can't believe I just gave myself away. Either way I will not apologize nor will I look sorry. I stand straight and to my full height and raise my head to him.

"And if I was." I hear Lily gasp behind me, the whole hall suddenly got quiet.

"Miss Brooks! This is beyond something you would normally do! I have never been so disgusted to call you my student! A Gryffindor! My own house! Oh the shame!" McGonagall yells, her facing turn purple. "You will receive more than a month's detention. I'm suspending you for a week! You are lucky not be expelled! I will be writing to your parents! I suspect that they will not be pleased to see you so soon." That is when my façade drops. Was she really sending me home? I was going to be in a lot of trouble when I got home. Sure my parents hated the fact that I was a witch but if I embarrassed them in anyway well they sure as hell won't like that.

"Professor I-" James starts, I raise my head again and cut him off before he can admit to helping me.

"Tried to stop me, but I didn't listen." She looked from me to James and sighed. James looked pissed.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Next time something like this happens report it me right away. After you finish breakfast I would like you to return to your room and pack your things. Then return to my office, so I can escort you to the train." I nod, and sit back down.

"Yes Professor." She strides away, with slughorn on her heels, while he tells her that he was right and brags about it.

"Lu." Lily says sternly and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that." I look up to her, is she really going to yell at me now? After I just got suspended. Shouldn't she be on my side?

"Evans! You have got to be bloody kidding me! Are you really going to agree with the teachers? She is your friend! Surely you should be taking her side!" James said angrily.

"Yes, well Potter she shouldn't have done it! It was irresponsible, stupid, and wrong. I should go tell the teachers who else was in on it." She stands up and I grab her arm.

"Evans, if you dare tell her who else had a part in this I swear you will regret it." My hair flares red, and my eyes turn black. She looks shocked as she sits down. James was right she should be on my side.

"I can't believe you would choose what's right over your friend. Hell Evans, I don't even like her and I'm pissed she got suspended!" Black says, drawing my attention to him, and I could tell he was speaking the truth. Anger radiated off of every inch of him. Even though in a way he was standing up for me I still glared at him.

"Oh so now you are all going to get mad at me because I think she deserves to be punished for what she did?!" Everyone got quiet that was sitting around her as she said this.

"No one deserves what she's going to get." Remus said heatedly. No one picked up on what he said but I understood. He was talking about with my parents.

"Fine, you know what I'm leaving!" She stands up and glances to Alice. "Coming Alice?" Alice looks torn not sure what she wants to do, but in the end she stands, and my anger flares again.

"Sorry." She mouths to me, as her and Lily walk away.

"I can't believe her! I have half mind to hex her right now. When your friends get in trouble you don't desert them!" James rambles on. I don't answer, I'm still stuck on the fact that I have to go home. I have to go back to hell. To my parents. I couldn't believe she actually suspended me, even though she knew about my parents. Couldn't she just suspend me from classes and lock me in a room or something. It would be better than going home.

I look down as I feel a comforting hand on my knee. "You'll be okay." I look at him with humor written on my face.

"Will I Remus?" I laugh bitterly and turn my face away.

"I don't know." He tells me honestly. "I don't know."

XX

I look out the window of the empty train and sigh. After I ate breakfast the boys walked me up to the dorm and helped me pack a few of my things, then I left with hugs and promises to write, (and another argument with Black), though I knew I probably wouldn't be allowed. McGonagall had been unusually cold towards me, as she walked to me to the train never saying more than a few words. I'm not really an easily scared person, but the thought of going home on these circumstances, well I was most definitely scared out of my mind.

I press the button on the outside of my gate waiting to be buzzed in, after the lock clicks and the gate swings open I walk slowly up to my house dragging along my small trunk. I enter the familiar house with a sigh, hoping to merlin I wouldn't be seen until later.

"Luella Alexa!" I turn to the sound of my mother's shrill voice. "Get in here!" I walk to the parlour room leaving my trunk in the hall. I'm barely in the room before she reaches up to smack me. The loud smack echoes in the room, and I cringe back. "How dare you act up at that school! How dare you embarrass your father and I?"

"I'm sorry mother." I say quietly.

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! Sorry just isn't going to cut it Luella. We allow you to go to that school and this is how you repay us. You ungrateful little brat! You just wait, your father will be home-"

"Arabella." I turn to the sound of my father's deep voice. He is standing in the door way with a stern expression on his face. "What is she doing home?"

"Hmm, ungrateful brat has been suspended. She apparently entered another common room which is forbidden and turned the whole house pink and vanished their books. Do you see how she repays us dear?" He crosses the room, and punches me in the face. I fall under the blow as he stands over top of me.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are girl! After all we've done for you! We allowed the bloody wizard to talk us into keeping you and you repay us like this. You take our kindness and throw it back in our face! If it was up to me, you'd be rotting in some orphanage! Actually if it was up to me you'd be dead! You make me sick you are an utter disappoint me."

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out. He lifts his legs and kicks me in the stomach, his expression murderous. "Father please!" I say after another blow to the ribs. I cringe, and hear a loud crack. And I knew my ribs were broken.

"Don't cry to me, you insolent little girl." He says, reaching down and lifting me up by my hair.

"I wish you were never born. I wish you had died. Do you see all this problems you caused us! We had to raise such a freak! How would you feel in our position! What would you have done!" When I don't answer him, he shakes me back and forth. "Answer me you dammed brat."

"I-I d-don't know." I stutter. He glares at me, and throws me back into the table. The side of my body lands on the corner and it breaks under my weight. All the glass and metal pushing into my side, my head hits the steel with a loud crack. The last sound I hear is a booming laugh, and then everything goes black.

XX

I wake up to the throbbing my head and the ribs. When I open my eyes, I see that it's dark and that I'm still in the same position that I passed out in. The table and glass are broken around me. I struggle to try and get in a sitting position. When I finally manage I look around hoping to god that they weren't home. I walk slowly biting my lips from the pain make it up to my bedroom. They had taken my trunk away I noticed which means I did have my wand. I walk into the bathroom where I kept a regular first aid kit. Blood was soaked through my tee shirt and jeans. I took of my shirt and turned to the side to examine the damage. I cringe with pain, as I notice all the large shards of glass going up my right side, and down passed my hip bone to my upper thigh. I begin to slowly remove each shard, biting down hard on my lip causing it bleed. It takes over ten minutes to remove every shard. I move to check out my ribs which are indeed broken, but only on my right side. My whole side is black and blue, the worst type of bruise. I wash the blood off slowly, and cover the gashes with gauze and tape. Then I move to examine my head. I have smaller glass shards there, which I pick out, and the right whole side of my face is also bruised, and my forehead has a large bump.

Not being able to hold my body up any longer I land on the floor in a heap and crawl to my bed. Once I reach it I lay on my back hoping to block out the pain. The feeling of something nicking my finger makes me open my eyes. A large tawny owl which I recognized as Remus' was holding a letter. I take the letter in my hand and send the owl on its way. I'd be dammed if I was going to right him back and tell him what happened. He'd come bursting in here with the whole damn ministry. No I wouldn't tell him. I curl in a ball as tears of pain stream down my cheeks. The whole time I cried I couldn't help thinking to myself why me?

XX

**-Remus' POV-**

"Remus, have you been writing to Lu?" I look to stare at James who is glancing at me nervously.

"Twice a day." I admit.

"Has she answered you?" My mouth forms into a tight line.

"No."

"I'm sure she's okay guys. Her parents probably just gave her a little punishment. If what Lily says is true about the being the over bearing type I doubt she'd get in real trouble." Sirius says uninterested. A little punishment wasn't what Lu was going to get. I hated not knowing what was happening. It always drove me mad during the summer, but now. Now that's she's done something wrong well I'm afraid her parents might take it a little too far.

"Yeah." James says, and I can tell he looks slightly happier at the thought. Though I can tell he seems to be on to her lies. "I'm glad she comes home tomorrow, I really miss her." He says. I smile at the thought. James has never really had anyone he's cared for outside of us. Well besides being in love with Lily. He'd be a really good friend for her, if she'd just let me know,

"I'm sure she'll be happy to know that we started the potion." Peter piped up.

"Yeah, she'll be happy no doubt." I murmur.

I wake up the next morning, wondering what I was going to find when Lu came back.

"Lu comes back today!" Peter says happily. I guess they're all really taken with her.

"Do you think Lily will apologize?" James asks.

"I don't know James, you spend the most time with her. What do you think?" He shrugs.

"I haven't talked to her all week." My eyes widen.

"What?!" Sirius blurts out.

"She was being a bitch. How could she do that to her, I know that even if you did something stupid I would never side with anyone else." James tells us.

"You have a point there." Sirius agrees.

"So are we going to pick her up from the train or not?" James says all but bouncing up and down.

"I guess." He grins at me.

I'm leaning against the pillar as the train gets closer. Prongs sits up straighter, as does Sirius and Peter. We all watch as she descends the train, me nervously.

"Merlin, what happened to her?" I hear Padfoot's question but focus solely on Lu. The whole right side of her face is bruised and cut up, she's holding her right side tightly, her face contorted in pain and she's limping. Dear Merlin, what did they do to her?

"Lu." I say sadly. She looks up at me and forces a smile on her face.

"What happened?!" James asks.

"Fell down my bloody stairs! I landed right on the coffee table. Glass and blood everywhere!" I try forcing a smile back but it comes off as a grimace.

"You need to be more careful." James says with a smile.

"Idiot." Sirius mutters but she ignores him.

"Let's see it." I say, I'm dying to see what they did to her. She looks up at me nervously before lifting the hem of her shirt and turning side ways. All along her side is bruised and there are large gashes. Her ribs are notably broken and her hip bone is stick out.

"My right set of ribs are broken, and I bruised my hip badly. I also had a minor concussion and shards of glass all up my side, and on the side of my face. I was basically a bloody mess." I look at her fake smile and it makes me want to cry. How can you do this to your kid? Your bloody effing child! It makes me sick. It makes me want to- it makes me want to do nothing more than kill them.

"Remus?" I blink out of the thoughts that have been running through my mind all day, and turn to Sirius. "Did you hear me?" I shake my head no, "You've been out of it all day. You alright mate?"

"I'm fine." I answer shortly.

"Are you sure Remus? If you're sick I'll take you to the hospital wing." I realize what Lu is trying to do. We haven't been alone yet today and she's knows I'm dying to talk to her about it.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit peaky." She smiles, and then grimaces. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just, my face hurts when I smile."

"I'm not surprised." James comments dryly. "Meet us in the dorms when you're done." I nod, and follow Lu out of the portrait. On an unspoken agreement we end up in the room of requirement. Without looking at her, I strode over to the sofa and sank down in it.

A few minutes later she breaks the silence. "Rem." I look up at her nervously and quickly look away. I can look at her while she's bruised and beat up like that. Just knowing that they did this to-

"I know your upset but-" I stop her there.

"Upset? You think I'm just bloody upset!" I yell, she flinches back. "I am more than just upset! I'm so angry! You have no idea what it's like to watch someone you love come back bruised and beaten and not being able to help them! Do you think I like to watch you in pain? I can't even look at you right now!" I admit.

"Rem, just look at me." I shake my head not wanting to look up. "Please." When her voice cracks I finally look up to see her with tears rolling down her face. She's never not once cried in front of me before. I stare at her with the tears rolling down her cheeks and my anger melts away. "I was punched in the face, kicked twice in my ribs and was thrown sideways by my hair into a table. You think I'm not angry?"

I flinch as she says that and then sigh out "Oh Lucie." I grab her hand and pull her down next to me, while she sobs into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Remus, I'm so sorry." I shake my head and rub her back soothingly.

"S'not your fault. Don't apologize." She pulls back, still crying and looks at me.

"Do you have any idea what it's like for me? I'm helpless too Remus. But if we stick together we can help each other. You, Lily, Alice, and hell now even the rest of the boys are the only family I have."

"I just wish I could help you." She wipes her tears away and forces a smile.

"One day Remus, I will need your help. So just promise me you'll be there." I smile back and pull her into hug, carefully so I don't hurt her.

"I promise." I murmur into her hair. "I promise."

XX

**-Luella's POV-**

"Okay, so we started making the Potion. It should be done in about a month. So I'm saying end of October, or beginning of November." James tells me. I smile at them gratefully.

"This means a lot to me. Thank you." Remus smiles at me.

"It's no big deal really." I look at James, but say pointedly at Remus.

"Yeah well it sucks, knowing someone you love is in pain and you can't do anything for them." I hear Remus laugh loudly and everyone turned to stare at him.

"What's so funny over there Moony?" Peter asks. I bark out a laugh as well. They look between us again.

"What in the hell is so funny?" Black questions us.

"Nothing. Nothing." We both say in unison between breaths. James just shakes his head and smiles.

"It's getting late. Have you talked to Evans?" I stop laughing abruptly and turn to him.

"I've been with you all day, so no I haven't."

"Are you going to?" I turn to stare at Remus and give him a half smile.

"No?"

"Well you're going to see her when you go back into your dorm so what are you going to do ignore her?" I smile at Peter.

"I'm not going to my dorm."

"What?" Black asks, I stare pointedly at them.

"You want to stay here?" James asks, with raised eyebrows.

"Can I? Please?" James smiles.

"Of course you can."

"YES!" I jump up to hug him, and cringe in pain, and fall right back down on the floor. "OW!"

"She can't stay here!" Black yells but we all ignore him.

"Yes, I thought you'd say that." James says, extending a hand to help me up. I take it gratefully and he pulls me into a hug. "I except this was what you were getting up to do."

"Damn straight."

"Good."

"Well James, since I'm already over here it looks like I'm sleeping with you tonight." I say crawling in next to him.

"Whatever, fine by me." I flick my wand and extinguish the lights, I smile to myself thinking about how great they are. The boys that I used to hate are slowly becoming my bestfriends and the people that I care most about. Me and James had really only started being friends and I feel like we've been this way forever. I snuggle up next to him and close my eyes. Now all I have to do is stop hating Black. I snort at the thought. It's not like he doesn't hate me as well. But really he hasn't been so bad. Maybe we could be friends. One day. I force back a laugh.

"Night boys."


	7. Lily Makes James Sick?

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter I tried showing a little of the James and Lu's new found friendship!**

Chapter seven- Lily Makes James Sick?

"Lu!" I hear a voice scream as a jet of cold water hits my throbbing face. This time I don't even yell, only because it felt so bloody good. "Lu?!" the voices asks again.

"Hmm?"

"Going to wake up anytime soon you slept through breakfast! You have to get ready for McGonagall!" I blink an eye open and see all four boys standing around the bed.

"I guess so." I mumble trying to sit up.

"Here." James said lifting me up off the bed and sitting me down on the floor. I shoot him a smile. He suddenly smacks my bum hard and pushes me in the direction of the bathroom. "Go take a shower! We'll get your clothes!" I shake my head, closing and locking the bathroom door behind me as I turn on the water. When I step into the shower I groan in relief. The warm water is working magic on my bruised skin loosening up my muscles. I wash and condition my hair quickly, I'm just washing my body when I hear a bang on the door.

"Hurry up!" Remus yells to me, I sigh and rinse myself off before getting out and grabbing a towel. I wrap it around, and open the door. The boys look up at me open mouthed and just stare. Well all of them except Remus who is more like my brother than anything and has seen me naked, twice. By accident of course! I bite my lip becoming self conscious and blush furiously.

"Y-your clothes are on the bed." James stutters. I give him a smile and when I walk over to the bed I notice my whole trunk and all my make up and things are sitting there. I look around more and notice my books are here too.

"You guys brought all of my things?" I ask suddenly feeling a thump in my throat.

"Well I knew you were really upset about Evans and I didn't know how long you'd be staying here so I just-" I go over to him not caring about the fact that I'm in towel and hug him tightly.

"No it's great." I tell him and he hugs me.

"Go get changed but um-" he looks nervous, and I raise an eye brow.

"Merlin James, I tell her." Remmie says. "Just stay in your bra and knickers so we can clean you up." He says motioning to my right side.

"You should have just said so. You don't have to me nervous around me Jamie." I tease.

"You did not just call me that." I grin wickedly walking backwards into the bathroom.

"I think I did."

"You are so lucky you're not anyone else, otherwise I would have tackled you." I snort out a laugh.

"Yeah right, if you could catch me first." James grabs a pillow and I run into the bathroom, and the second the door closes I hear a pillow slam into it.

I wand dry my hair, and put on the makeup I normally wear before walking out of the bathroom in my knickers. They already saw me in a towel so I was less embarrassed. I watch as they take in my body and I can see a frown forming on the faces of James and Remus. James walks over to me and kneels down with the first aid kit, and puts his fingers out and touches a long scar that goes across my left side, the worst of hit on my hip bone.

"You have a lot of scars. What are they all from?" He looks up at me from where he's kneeling and I catch a glimpse of a knowing look in his eye.

"I'm pretty clumsy. I couldn't possibly tell you were all my scars have come from." He nods and starts rubbing the lotion on my bottom half while Remus gets the top. My eyes look around the room until they land on Sirius'. He looks at me intently as if trying to read me. I make my expression as blank as possible, but he doesn't look away. I keep staring at him even though his eye starting moving down and I can feel them tracing all the scars covering my body. He looks up again as if daring me to deny what they're from and I glare at him.

"You're all done." Remus announces. I break the stare, and turn towards my school clothes slowly slipping it up my waist and button my shirt, my tie hanging loosely like always around my neck.

"Alright I'm ready."

"Took you long enough." Black mumbles.

"What was that Black?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Remus says. James grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs and out of the common room. People stare at me as I walk down the hall way, some stare because of the mess my face looks, others stare because I'm holding hands with James Potter( those stares were mostly from the jealous girls in his fan club) and some stared because of the prank I pulled. Those stares or should I say glares, came from the slytherins. I walk into transfiguration and I can feel Lily's glare on my face. I turn towards her and glare back, I can feel my eyes changing but I force them back to gold. James pulls me in the seat next to him and Sirius sits at the desk next to us with Remus. While Peter takes a seat with Frank.

"We have been reading the chapters on human transfiguration this last week and today-" She stops abruptly as she stares at me. My upper lip curls in anger. She shakes her head before going on with her lecture. Finally she commands us to partner with the person next to us and try our hand at it.

"I'm not so good at transfiguration. Well alright I'm decent but I'm not nearly as good as you." I tell James. He just shrugs.

"With me you'll do just fine." I crack a smile, but stop when pain shoots on my right side.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I say lying through my teeth. We work in silence as we start transfiguring each other's noses (me terribly). When McGonagall walks by, she stops and instructs us to perform it in front of her. When I finish she looks at me, actually stares at me intently.

"I'm sorry." She says to me, and I can almost hear James' mind working that one over.

I turn my head away as I mutter, "Not accepted." This time I feel the boys burning wholes in my head.

"Did McGonagall just apologize?" Black asks. "To you?"

"What are you talking about?!" I ask. "She didn't just apologize to me, you must be hearing things. You bloody prick."

"Yes, she did." James Protests "and then you muttered not accepted."

"No I didn't." I turn to Remus. "Moony, what are they talking about?" He swallows thickly before lying,

"You got me Speedy." Black, James, and Peter exchange looks of outrage, but don't comment. When class is over I walk swiftly from the room with the boys, and Snape smacks into my shoulder hard. I turn towards him, and I open my mouth but James' beats me.

"Watch were you're going Snivelly!" He yells angrily.

"Honestly Potter, Is this your new conquest? Seems like you've given up on the other mudblood huh?" James' hand falls on my shoulder as he stands behind me.

"Snape you better watch your mouth or I swear I'll-"

"Do what Potter?" Asks a sweet voice from behind us. We turn towards the sound of Lily's voice. "You won't be doing anything Potter. You're head boy."

"I don't give a damn. He called your supposed to be best friend a mudblood. Hell he called you one too! And yet you still stick up for this bastard!" James yells. Lily's eye widen but she turns a glare on him.

"Shut up Potter."

"No Evans, I don't think I will. You're not at all who I thought you were. You're nothing but a stuck up know it all, who think that she's god gift to earth. You think you're so perfect don't you Evans? Well guess what you make me SICK!" He says, his hand releases my shoulder and he storms away. I turn a glare towards Lily and start hurrying after James remembering in the fifth year when Snape called Lily a Mudblood.

"_Expelliarmus!" I hear a voice shout. I nudge Lily as I do and turn to see Potter with his wand pointed at Snape. "Impedimenta!" He yells again. Snape was knocked off his. Everyone started laughing and even I couldn't help giggling. I felt Lily's glare on me and immediately stopped. Lily was my best friend and Snape was one of hers. But me? I hated Snape more than anything. He called me a mudblood regularly, yet he still hung out with Lily and Lily refused to believe me. But Snape was a slytherin through and through even if he was on a half blood. I shake my mind out of my thoughts as Lily stands furiously and starts walking towards the group. I stand up and follow as does Alice._

"_Leave him ALONE!" Lily screams as we approach. I watched as James and Black looked towards us, James ruffled his hair. I shook my head in disbelief._

"_All right Evans?" James asked in a deep voice._

"_Leave him alone." Lily repeated to him. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," James begins while Black and him grin. "It's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean…" Everyone burst out laughing and I covered my mouth so I wouldn't as well, Remus looked up and met my eyes not laughing, I shook my head and he smiled at me._

"_You think you're funny." Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

"_I will if you go out with me Evans." James says and I shake my head, how many time was this going to happen? "Go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old snivelly again._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" Lily told him. His smile didn't waver._

"_Bad luck Prongs." Black said, and I glared at him. He turned back to Snape "OY!" he yelled loudly. But it was too late, Snape had gotten his wand back and pointed it directly at James' face, with a flash of light a gash appeared in the side of James' face splattering his robes with blood. I screamed swear words at Snape. I didn't like Potter but I sure as hell wasn't going to witness one of his dark arts spells. I pulled out my own wand, but Alice put a hand on my arm. James whirled about and with a second flash of light Snape was hanging upside down by his ankle, revealing a pair of graying underpants. James, Peter, and Black roared with laughter amongst many others including me. Lily even almost looked like she was going to smile and said,_

"_Let him down!"_

"_Certainly." James replied flicking his wand up snape dropped to heap on the ground._

"_Locomortor mortis!" Black yelled and snape keeled over again rigid as a board._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE! Lily shouted again. She had her own wand out now, I saw with amusement._

"_Ah, Evans don't make me hex you." Potter said._

"_Take the curse off him, then!" She yelled back. James turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse._

"_There you go." He said as snape struggled to get to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"_

"_I don't need help from a filthy mudbloods like her!" I screamed out a curse in Italian._

_Lily blinked. "Fine I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you snivellus." She said using the nickname potter and black made._

"_Apologize to Evans!" James roared._

"_I don't want you to make him apologize!" She yelled to Potter. "You're just as bad as he is."_

"_What?" James yelped. "I'd never call you a- you know what!"_

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" She turned on her heel and hurried away. Alice quickly followed but I stayed. I wasn't letting snape get away with that._

"_Evans!" James shouted. "Hey Evans!" But she kept walking._

"_What is it with her?" James asked Black._

"_Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate.' He tells James._

"_Right." There was another flash of light and snape was once again hanging but his ankle. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Furious that I missed my change to hex him I turned on Potter my wand out._

"_Let him down Potter!" I yell. He looks at me surprised, Black turns his wand on me._

"_Turning into Evans now, Brooks? I'm surprised even you hate Snape." He said with a glare._

"_Potter, just put him down!" He looks at me shocked again and drops him hard on the ground. I immediately turn my wand on snape who started getting up._

"_You'll pay for what you said to Lily, Snivelly!" I yell, my hair and eyes changing color._

"_She made me bring him down so she could hex him? Brooks is mental." James says in disbelief._

"_Shut up Potter!" I yell. Snape glares at me, his wand pointed at my chest. "I dare you." I say with a glare._

"_I could duel you any day you're nothing but a sorry mudblood." James curses madly, and I look to see Remus walking over out of the corner of my eye. I laugh loudly._

"_Don't make me laugh Snape. I could duel you with my eyes closed." Without warning he shot the same spelled he used at James on me, hitting my right under my eye, blood splattered my robes but I continued laughing._

"_Apologize Snape." Remus warned._

"_Conjunctivities!" I yell. The light hits Snape's eye and he's momentarily blinded._

"_You FREAK!" he yells and that makes my anger flare more. I march right up to him and punch him in the nose; I shake the pain from my knuckles. I raise my hand to hit him again when I hear._

"_Leave my student alone!" Slughorn yells loudly. He walks up and looks over the scene. James and me with cuts on our cheeks, Snape bleeding from his nose. "Luella Brooks! What on earth have you done?!"_

"_ME?!" I ask in outrage. Snape finally able to see points at me._

"_She blinded me professor."_

"_There's more where that came from." I say ignoring the fact that Slughorn is right next to me. "Stupefy!" He falls to the ground unconscious. "That's what you get you slimy git!"_

"_Dentention!" Slughorn bellows at the same time I hear James say, "She really is mental."_

I shake my head off my thoughts and hurry still as fast as I can to catch up with James. When I finally reach him he's outside sitting underneath the tree where the memory just took place.

"James." I say tentatively reaching out and touching his shoulder as he stands backwards staring at the tree. "James?" I try again, this time it works and he turns to face me.

"Hey Lu." He says as if nothing's wrong.

"James are you okay?" He shakes his head.

"I just don't understand her! How could she stand up from him like that after what he did to her? And you're supposed to be her bestfriend! It doesn't make sense." I shake my head in agreement. "I was just thinking about that day actually." He admits.

"I was too on my way here. Pretty eventful?" He nods.

"I was so surprised when you started yelling at me to put him down. It was no secret that you hated him, then when I realized you made me put him down so you could hex him, I was even more shocked." I laughed along with him. "You stunned him in front of Slughorn!" He says cracking up harder as we remember the day.

"Yeah, well he hated me already so I thought why not?" He agreed.

"Snape deserved it." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw Black, Remus, and Peter coming up to us.

"Yeah he did." Remus agreed with dog.

"I think that was the first time I noticed you weren't like Evans. A goody goody, I mean." James tells me. Remus barks out a laugh.

"Lu? A goody goody? NEVER." Remus says and that starts the laughing again. I stop and place my hands on James' shoulder again.

"You're okay?" I ask nervously. He smiles and pulls me into hug.

"I'm alright, don't you worry your pretty little head about it." I smiled widely.

XX

The rest of the day we spent lounging in the boy's dorm, talking about this and that. Black and I only got in handful of arguments but I was too happy to care (Even though most of these ended in fist fights and excessive hexing). In fact I haven't been this happy in a long time. I felt like I fit in perfectly with these boys. Don't get me wrong, Lily and Alice were my bestfriends and I fit in with them too, but these boys were more like me. They made me more at ease were with Lily I was always uptight. Every time the subject of my parents came I quickly changed it not wanting talk about them. Usually Remus helped me but I could tell he wanted me to say something to them, but I wouldn't. Not yet.

The next day we spent time going over work we missed yesterday, not that any of us needed it because we were smart enough as it was. We had already mastered the charms, and spells that we were supposed to learn yesterday so class was pretty much a bore.

"Hogsmeade this weekend." James announces when he walks into the dorm later that night and joins me on his bed.

"Cool." Sirius mutters from his.

"Did you talk to Lily yet?" I ask rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling I enchanted to look like the night sky.

"No."

"You haven't?" Remus asks surprised.

"What would I say to her Remus? I sorry I yelled at you in the middle of the corridor while you basically publicly embarrass me the same way all the time, and oh yeah I meant every word I said? I can't just tell her that."

"She doesn't really make you sick mate, you've been in love with her since you laid eyes on her." Black said.

"I'm just disappointed I guess. She's not what I excepted." He says on a sigh, then adds. "And she doesn't make me sick."

"Well there you go! Tell her that she doesn't really make you sick." He shakes his head. "James, this is the first time you ever yelled at her. She and I may not be talking now but I know she was upset. And she may act like she hates you but I have reason to believe that she's had a crush on you since last year."

"What?!" He asks sitting up and turning to me.

"You can't be serious?" Remus says.

"No I am." Black tells us. I wave off his stupid pun.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to you James. So try being nice to her and be yourself, win her over."

"I'm not sure if I want to anymore." This time I sit up quickly and flinch.

"What?!"

"Well she doesn't treat her friends very nicely and you're one of us now and I don't want to date her if you guys aren't-"

"James." I say putting a stop to his rant. "I'm flattered but, just get with her already mate." He grins and hugs me.

"I love you!" I shake my head.

"Yeah Jamie, I love you too."

"There you go with that damn name again!" James says.

"Well I think that's what I'll call you from now on." I announce. "Jamie. It sounds lovely doesn't it Remus?" He grins.

"I believe so Speedy."

"But Jamie though?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Why not? I like it will enough." He rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Well then don't I get to make a name for you?"

"Of course not!"

"What?! That's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair."

"How is that fair?!"

"Because I said it is!"

"Well I said it isn't!"

"Well I think-"

"ENOUGH!" Remus bellows, I stop mid sentence and stare at his outburst. After a few moments of silence James and I burst out in laughter while Black, Peter, and Remus just stare.

"You act like children." Black says shaking his head.

"Shut up Dog, I don't believe anyone asked you."

"Alright cat." I snort.

"This cat could beat your dog arse any day."

"Think so?"

"Oh I know so." He glares and I glare back.

"Only one way to settle this then. The second you transform…" He trails off.

"Oh it's on."

"I don't feel like waiting. Let's go right now!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I say lunging on to his bed and falling on top of him, we start wrestling madly, biting, pinching, punching any part of each other that we could reach. He grips my shoulders and flips me over so hard that we both tumble off the bed landing in a heap on the floor, but that doesn't stop us. I punch him in the stomach and he lets out a hiss of pain while he begins tugging on my now red hair. Someone's arm wraps go around Black and wrench him off of my while another pair grab me and pull me into a standing position.

"Get off me Peter." Black says lunging for me again but surprisingly Peter holds him back.

"Look what you've done, you're bleeding!" Remus says lifting his hand from where it was on my waist and showing me the blood.

"Well hell." I announce.

"You two have got to stop. That is almost the fourth one today!" James yells.

"But I hate him!" I say at the same time he yells, "But I hate her!"

"I don't care. Stop bloody fighting!" Peter says loudly. I turn my head away from black and allow Remus to take of my shirt to clean the blood.

"Open up all your dammed wounds. Honestly if you two would just stop-" I ignore the rest of his muttering and look around back to Black to see him rubbing at a bloody lip. I grin victoriously and he glares.

"So when you transform?" He asks conversationally.

"Yup."

"Excellent." He murmur the sides of his lips twitching in amusement.

"Merlin save me." James pleads.

"Not going to help Jamie!"

"That damn name AGAIN!"


	8. Jealousy Is A Contagious Disease

**I own nothing but my OC'S! **

Chapter eight- Jealousy Is A Contagious Disease.

**-Sirius' POV-**

Brooks became a permanent figure in our lives. She hasn't talked to Evans yet, so she's still be living in our dorms. I try not to fight with her as much, I really do but then she goes and infuriates me so bad that I want to rip out my own hair. And I honestly would never want to do that, all the girls tell me that my hair is my best quality. Anyway Brooks basically is a nutter. I mean she never takes a break, I feel like we've only had one civil conversation and it was in a note! I mean honestly I'm not that bad. Most people have a hard time hating me. Well the girls actually but that doesn't really make a difference does it? I even have my own bloody fan club. She is either the most thickest person in the earth or she's blind. I hope it's both. She should be mental not to have fallen for my charms. She's actually been even more cruel than usual and has been acting strange. Sometimes she blushes when I talk and I swear I see hurt flash across her face when I insult her. I just don't get it.

The potion is almost done and I'm looking forward to it more and more every day. Only because of the fight we're going to have. She's such a feisty little thing that it should definitely be interesting. Prongs gets on me every day for arguing with her, but I just ignore him. They've been getting on really well actually. She basically lives in his bed and sometime I even would go as far as saying those two like each other but that would never happen because Brooks has never had a girlfriend and James is madly in love with Lily even though he still hasn't talked to her yet.

"Padfoot mate!" James yells running in the room with Brooks following him. I examine both of their faces for a moment. Why in the hell did Prongs look so happy?"

"Prongs?" I ask raising an eye brow.

"I talked to Lily!"

"Evans? Well what happened?"

"I was in the common room with Lu when she walked up and apologized to me. Lily Evans apologized to _me_!"

"You've got to me joking!"

"No joke mate, I swear it. It was so bizarre."

"Well then what?" I question. I look to Brooks and when our eyes meet I swear for a second I see a blush creep across her cheeks before she turns away and looks towards the door.

"Well," James begins completely oblivious to what just happened. "She apologized to Lu also and when on and on about how she was wrong and all that nonsense and asked Lu to come back. So Speedy forgave her and we've just come in to get her things!"

"YES!" I say jumping. She's finally leaving; I was waiting for this day to come. James and Brooks both glare at me. "Well what are you waiting for get packing!" Without a word James and her start packing up her things and gathering all her books together. When they're done they each have a bag.

"I'll miss you, you know." James says with a pout. She flicks his bottom lip, and says.

"Honestly Jamie. I'll come over for a sleepover! I'd miss my favorite boys!" She says with a smile.

"You better Lu Lu." She scrunches her nose, at her nickname James had given her.

"I hate that nickname."

"Well I hate mine." He counters. She just shrugs. Without a backwards glance at me, they both leave the room laughing and joking around. I feel a pang in my chest and wonder why. There is no possible way that I am jealous. That would just be bloody ridiculous wouldn't it?"

XX

**-Luella's POV-**

"Believe it or not I've missed this dorm." I say with a plop falling onto my bed.

"How could you not, what did you sleep on the floor?" I laugh loudly.

"Are you kidding?! Did you think James and Remus would let me sleep on the floor?" I say sitting up and looking towards Lily.

"Well where did you sleep?" Alice asks.

"With James!" Lily eyes raises her eye brows in shock.

"Potter? You shared a bed with Potter?" I grin.

"Jealous Lils?" She scoffs and turns away.

"Of course not Luella, don't be stupid." I stiffen at my name, but shake it off.

"When are you going to admit it Lily!" Alice asks falling onto her bed.

"Never and besides I'm sort of seeing someone now." Lily says with a blush on her cheeks.

"What?! What in the bloody hell did I miss?" I demand.

"Well Amos, you know Diggery from Hufflepuff?"

"The prefect right? Bloke I snogged fifth year right?" I ask she nods.

"Well yeah we've been talking a lot lately and well earlier he asked me to hogsmeade this weekend."

"Merlin! I can't believe it. So do you think he'll ask you to be his girlfriend?" She looks at Alice and shrugs a hopeful smile on her face.

"I sure as hell hope so! Isn't this wonderful?" She asks with a smile. I swallow thickly picturing James in my mind. This is anything but wonderful…

"Yeah…" I mutter.

"So what was it like living with the marauders?" Alice asks interested. I gulp, and blush thinking about living in the same room as Black. I didn't know how it happened and why it happened but suddenly I was attracted to him. I mean how in the hell could that be possible? Luella Brooks attracted to Sirius Black? We have the same history as Lily and James. Everyone knew we hated each other we made no secret about it. But suddenly I find myself not hating him. And that makes us fight even more so I can try and get the feelings out of my head.

"It was great." I say. "Really great."

"Is something wrong?" Lily asks looking concerned. I mask my emotions.

"Of course not, it was amazing. We always stayed up real late, snuck out, played and few pranks, and of course my daily fist fights with Black…"

XX

"James! Jamie!" I say running up to where the marauders were sitting at the breakfast table. Lily and Alice follow behind me slowly.

"Hey Lu Lu." He says as I sit down next to him.

"Diggery asked Lily to hogsmeade this weekend." He stiffens. "I know I had to come tell you because-"

"Hello Remus, Sirius, Peter." Lily says sitting down across from us between Peter and Black. "Potter." She adds with a nod.

He mumbles a hey and I could have sworn shock covered her face.

"Hello Everyone!" Alice says cheerfully, sliding next to me.

"Lu, heard you moved out last night." Rem says after he greets Alice and Lily. I smile at the said people and turn towards him.

"Yeah, it was all sort of sudden." He smiles.

"I'm still really sorry about that." Lily says biting her bottom lip.

"Evans." Black begins sincerely. "I really want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting Brooks out of my dorm! She's bloody insane!" He says as if I'm not sitting right there. I cover the hurt that flashes across my face not unnoticed by James because I feel his stare on me.

"Shut up Black! Did you think I liked staying in the same room as you?" I counter.

"Please!" Remus says "Please just don't start fighting." We both turn away from each other. We eat breakfast in silence no one really saying a word, Suddenly Lily stands.

"I'm going to Potions, coming?" I look at my watch and notice we still had a few minutes.

"Nah I'll hang back I needed to talk to Remus about something." She nods and her and Alice head out of the great hall.

"What's wrong?" Remus asks. "What did you need-"

"Remus, I lied. I really need to talk to James I was just using you as a cover." He raises and eye brow.

"Diggery asked Evans out." James informed them, as we stand up and starting heading to Potions.

"Sorry Prongs." Black says to him actually looking concerned. I look away from his grey eyes.

"She said that they've been talking a lot and he asked her to hogsmeade and that she hopes that he asks her to be his girlfriend."

"I don't even care." James tells us.

"Shit." Peter says, interrupting us as he trips. I hear laughing behind me.

"What the-"

"Oi Brooks!" I stiffen and turn towards the sound of my name. Avery comes striding up to me Mulciber and Snape on the side of him.

"Avery." I say as he walks towards us.

"What do you want?" James asks protectively standing next to me.

"Nothing just wanted to greet Brooks is all." Avery says walking past us.

"And tripping Peter did what exactly?" I ask. Avery stop and walks towards me again.

"I just wanted to get your attention." He says bringing his hand up and caressing my cheek, I stiffen as do the boys. "You know you're one of the sexiest girls in the school." He takes his hand away and sighs. "Shame you're a mudblood." He says with a laugh walking away. I'm frozen to the spot.

"Lu Lu?" James says gripping my arm and starting to walk forward. "Don't let it bother you."

"I'm not."

"Your hair is blue." I sigh and will my hair to change back which thankfully it does. When we reach the dungeons I walk over to my desk and Black slides in next to me. Sitting awfully close, I blush and hope to merlin he doesn't notice it. This class is the only time we talk civilly because we have to. I hope he doesn't realize I'm attracted to him, or that I have crush on him or whatever because that would be painfully embarrassing. I've been seeing a lot of guys lately hoping to rid my mind of him but alas nothing is working.

"Today you should be adding the final touches of your poly juice potion. Bottle it up and hand it in when you're finished." Slughorn says. He walks around the room talking amicably to Lily who was sitting next to Snape uncomfortably.

"Do you think he'll change Lily's partner?" I ask Black. He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes before answering.

"I hope so, I don't like the fact of Evans sitting with Snape." I nod, and silence takes over again. I can't help but stare at him. He's bent over the cauldron, his hair falling gracefully into his fathomless grey eyes. His black hair in contrast to his tanned skin. His tall lean figure. He catches my stare and even I am reduced to a blush.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"urm, nothing. You have something in your hair." I lie and pretend to pick something out of his hair and fake flick it on the floor.

"Oh thanks." He murmurs as I stand up and help him add in the last ingredients. We finish only a few minutes before class is over, I hurriedly bottle in and place in the cork.

"Maybe you should bring it up to him he doesn't really-"

"That's fine." He says taking the bottle from my hand. In that split second when his fingers touch mine I shiver, and our eyes meet. And I swear he felt it too. He swallows thickly and pulls his hand back walking up to Slughorn. He examines it, and they start talking. Slughorn laughing and smiling while Black looks amused. He walks back to me, and smiles and I swear my heart stops.

"He said our potion was the best behind Evans and Snape. We got an O." I give him a half smile back.

"Uh that's good." I say intelligently and then mentally I slap myself. _Get a grip Lu, it's only Black!_ I shake my head when I realize I'm talking to myself. Great.

"Are you okay?" He says clearly fearing for my sanity.

"Fine." I answer quickly.

I walk into history of magic after lunch and sit in the middle of James and Remus while Black and Peter sit on the opposite side. Lily like usual is in the front of the class taking notes while Binns is drowning on his usual boring lectures. I couldn't give two shits about this class. So while Lily took notes I passed notes.

(**Lu**,_James_, Sirius, _Peter_, _**Remus)**_

**I am so bored!**

_**Of course you are, you're never happy unless you're doing something.**_

_Well obviously who wants to be bored all the time, and don't worry speedy it's only because you are in history of magic._

_**History of magic isn't a bad class James!**_

Honestly Moony, it's bloody terrible. Just because you're a good boy and like to take notes.

_**Is it wrong with wanting to pass the NEWT?**_

_Oh takes notes if you want to then!_

_**Fine I will!**_

**Bye Moony!**

_Did Moony really leave?_

_Looks like it._

_The potion should be done tonight._

**Really?! You know what this means don't you Black.**

Yes, I've been dreaming about this.

**Interesting you've been dreaming about me?**

Shut up cat!

**You shut up you stupid dog!**

_ENOUGH! Honestly you two drive me mad. Let it go._

_Exactly sort it out tonight._

_Not what I had in mind Wormy, but thanks for the backup._

_Anytime Prongs._

_So who's in for Hogsmeade this weekend, anyone got dates?_

**Nah, I got nothing.**

_Yeah._

**What you have a date? Who?**

_Um, Gina Walker. Hufflepuff sixth year._

Not Bad Wormy, I actually have a date too….

_What who?_

Jenna.

…………

…………_._

……………_.._

Isn't anyone going to say anything?!

**You have thee worst taste in girls!**

_Padfoot she's a little bitchy._

Couldn't have said it better myself.

_**Why would you date her?**_

**Hey moony's back!**

_Hey moony, get bored?_

_**Yeah…**_

I actually like her guys. I'm thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend.

Suddenly the note is abandoned and we all snap our heads up to Black.

"What?!" Prongs asks with a look of shock on his face. I look down, I can't believe he's actually going to ask Jenna to be his girlfriend. Jenna, my arch nemesis.

"Well yeah, she isn't so bad once you get to know her."

"But Pads, you rarely ever date girls." Remus points out. James looks at me nervously and looks away.

"Yeah well…."

"Lu, take notes would you?" Lily asks turning around and glaring at us. I raise the note the boys and I were passing.

"I did." She smiles and turns away.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Peter asks.

"Tonight probably." I look away and for the first time in seven years I actually take notes in history of magic.

XX

That night however I'm taking out my frustrations on Garrett Smalls who I never did get to go on that date with. I slam him into the wall, and I can feel him grinning against my mouth. He slips his hands underneath my shirt and slips it off over my head. I pull my mouth away trailing kisses and bites now his necks. I break away from his and unbutton is shirt with skill. Once it's off I reach behind me and unhook my bra pushing my chest up against his. He kisses me again, his tongue wrestling with mine as I work on the belt and buttons of his pants. Once I manage to unclasp them I push them down as far as I could get the without breaking the kiss. He moans against my into my mouth and I echo the sound. He hikes my shirt up over my waist trailing his fingers down my back as he does and pushes my knickers down. I groan loudly biting on his neck as he lifts me up and pushes into me. My eyes flutter shut and I can't help but think that right now Black is probably asking Jenna to be his girlfriend. I move against him roughly, causing him to moan louder and longer. Suddenly the door slams open and light floods the broom closet. _Shit._

**-James' POV-**

"Finally!" I exclaim from where I'm sitting on the floor in the girls bathroom. The one that is never used because of moaning myrtle.

"Lu's going to be excited." Remus says smiling.

"Yeah who cares." Sirius mutters.

"Padfoot, why do you hate her so bad?" He just shrugs.

"Well let's go find her yeah?" Peter asks. I nod.

"Anyone bring the map?" I look around and notice everyone staring at one another. "I guess that's a no." I say standing up. "Come on." The boys stand up, Remus quickly conjuring a flash and pouring the potion inside as we quickly clear the evidence and walk out of the girls bathroom with a promise to come back and visit Myrtle.

"She could be anywhere." Remus says as we walk down the corridor.

"Yeah maybe we should head back to the common room." Peter says and I just shrug in response. I hear a loud groan and stop.

"Did you hear that?" We get quiet and look around, until I spot a broom closet.

"No." This time I hear a long drawn out moan, followed by a few more moans.

"James, you're head boy." Moony reminds me. I sigh and walk towards the door my mates following behind me. I push open the door loudly.

"Get Back to your common- Oh Merlin." I stand shell shocked as I stare at the scene in front of me. Lu is topless her chest pressed up against Smalls, her skirt is hiked up to her waist, while his back is against the wall, and she lifted up wrapped around his waist. His pants our pouring around his ankles and they're clearly shagging.

"Fuck." She says, as he sets her down.

"Uh." I say intelligently. I look towards Sirius and see something that I've never seen on his face before, and it could only be described as jealousy. Remus looks murderous and Peter looks shocked.

"It's done." Sirius informs her walking away, Peter following.

"I uh have to go." She mutters pulling herself away from him carefully covering her chest as she receives her bra and buttons her shirt up, while Smalls to turns away and pulls up his pants.

"10 points for Hufflepuff." I say and I look around when I notice that I wasn't the only one that said it. Remus had said it too his eyes burning holes in the hufflepuffs head.

"You aren't going to take any points from her?" I glare at him hoping to get the message through to him. He rolls his eyes and looks towards Lu. "We'll have to do that again sometime." She winks, as he walks away pushing passed us.

"Was that necessary?" Moony asks her as we start walking to the common room. "You shagged Smalls in a broom closet!" She snorts out a laugh.

"You act like I haven't done it before." He shakes his head.

"Well I sure as hell never caught you before." He says angrily. "And it is something I sure as hell never want to see again." She rolls her eyes.

"So it's really done?"

"Yes, finished it just before we found you." I say as we enter the common room and head up to our dorms.

"Lily! I'm sleeping with them tonight!" Lu calls as we walk past.

"See you!" Lily calls back. Once we get up to the dorms I see that Peter and Pads had moved the beds to give her space to transform.

"Okay so I.."

"Drink this potion, and when you're done you grab your wand and think of you animal. Then you say, _Abeo Animagi!"_ She nods and takes the potion form Moony. I watch as she downs the potion and holds her wand in her hand tightly seemingly concentrating deeply.

"_Abeo Animagi!"_ She yells. She closing her eyes in pain and her mouth opens to scream.

"Silencio!" Peter says pointing his wand at her. Instead of screaming her mouth just opens widely as she screams while making no sound. I cringe as her body folds with pain remembering only how painful this first time was. I watch for another five minutes while she screams on the floor in agony.

"Shouldn't she be done now?" I ask nervously.

"She's just about." Remus mutters.

"Lu Lu, you'll be done soon okay. Just hold on." I say bending down and pushing the hair back from her face. Finally after another minute her body transforms into a sleek cheetah. I step back and grin. She looks around at all of us before letting of an excited little roar that was of course silenced. I watch as she lifts her paws to examine them.

"I can only imagine what is running through her head right now." Peter says. I watch as her eyes land on Sirius. Before I can say anything he transforms into a shaggy black dog and pounces at her. They begin wrestling around and biting each other. Both making loud growls. I watch with amusement at first until I notice how mad Sirius is.

"Should I?" Remus nods and I feel myself transforming into a stag. I push my antlers between them and they back up a few feet glaring at each other. Sirius changes back first, visible bite marks on his neck and shoulder. Lu changes back then too, blood coming from a scratch on her eye that looked kind of cool if you asked me. It was a single line that started from the top of her eye lid straight down to the top of her cheek bone. I'm really hoping her eye was shut then. She also had a large bite mark on her neck and forearm.

"You're lucky Prongs saved you." Sirius spit out. She opens her mouth but stops as I watch a flash of hurt mask her features and then I confirm what Remus has been trying to tell me for the past month. Lucie likes Sirius. She has too, it's written clearly all over her face. She turns on her heel and exits the dorm.

"I'll be right back." I say following after her. I chase her down the steps and out of the portrait hole.

"Kitchens?" I ask her. She nods and we walk in silence to the kitchens passed the hufflepuff common room. I tickle the pear as we approach the picture and enter the kitchen.

"Master James, Mistress Luella! What can I get for you?" Mia asks, her big blue orbs staring up at me.

"A cup of tea for me Mia, Thank you." Lu says heading over and sitting down at one of the tables.

"I'll have one as well. Thank you Mia." I say giving her a charming smile. A blush covers her cheeks and the little elf scurries away. I walk down to the table Lu is sitting at and sit down across from her.

"You know that cut on your eye looks pretty wicked." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"We have to talk about what I saw today." She raises her eye brow. "You and Smalls." She groans and places her head in her hands. I almost laugh at the bite mark on her arm. "I know why you did it."

"What?"

"Well I mean you probably did it because you wanted to but that's not the full reason." I state, she pulls her head away from her hands. "You like Sirius."

"I do not."

"Remus has been telling me for a month now, Peter believed him but I just couldn't see it. But tonight, tonight I saw it." She looks away. "You can tell me the truth I won't tell him."

"You like Lily." I stiffen and nod. "Well what did you feel like doing when you found out that she was dating Diggery?"

"Shagging someone I suppose." I answer. "So you admit it then." She groans again.

"Yes, merlin knows why! I don't even know how it happened! One day I was looking at him and it dawns on me that I liked him! It was so bloody sudden." I smile at her.

"That happens sometimes."

"He's dating Jenna." I nod and look away. "I hate Jenna."

"I know you do." I look in her big pale gold eyes. "He likes you too." She shakes her head. "No really, I noticed it tonight when we found you uh shagging Smalls. He was so jealous. That's why he was even madder when you fought tonight."

"What do you suppose I do?" She asks.

"Well I guess make him jealous. He'll come around." She sits upright.

"Lily is dating Diggery."

"Yes I realize that." She grins wicked.

"I need to make Black jealous and you need to make Lily jealous…" I catch on to what she's saying and grin, a grin identical to hers.

"But we all saw you shagging Smalls, how do you know this will work?"

"Easy, you confronted me about it. I was trying to get you out of my head so I had sex with him but we after we talked we decided we liked each other." I nod, the plan sounds good so far. "We're already really close, and I get glares from you fan girls every day, so it should be fairly easy to convince them. Plus, I'm an excellent actress." I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you are too."

"You do know that'd we have to actually act like a real couple, we'd have to you know, hold hands, hug, kiss…." She bites her lips.

"Well we both know we like other people, and we're both doing it for to make someone else jealous, and we're comfortable around each other. You're one of my best mates Jamie, I'm confident we can pull this off." I smile at her and say,

"But how do we go about telling them?" She grins again.

"Oh, I have a plan."


	9. James Potter and Luella Brooks

**I own nothing but my OC'S!**

Chapter nine- James Potter and Luella Brooks.

**-Luella's POV-**

So far there are three or four parts to the plan, all made by myself (okay well Jamie did help a little bit). Right now Plan A was in order. I take an extra long shower making sure to wash and condition my hair nicely. When I get you I wand dry my hair and instead of leaving it down straight I pull it back in a loose French braid with pieces handing in my face. I open the cabinets in the bathroom, and take out our makeup container (yes we all share makeup well Lily, Alice, and I. I would never be caught dead wearing the same makeup as Jenna!) I take my time applying eye liner and mascara lightly, with light gold eye shadow to bring out the color of my eyes. Next I apply lip gloss to my lips, and slip on my uniform. The only thing I didn't change was how I wore my uniform. I wore it the same every day, a few buttons unbuttoned at the top, tie hanging loosely around my neck, the Hogwarts cardigan, and skirt with a pair of black flats. I stand back and admire my work in the mirror; all in all I think I look pretty good. Well better than I normally do, I usually don't wear so much makeup, only at home and that's because I have to. I walk out of the bathroom to where Lily and Alice are slipping on their shoes.

"You look-"

"Different." Alice finishes. I raise an eye brow.

"Not bad different." Lily says trying to reassure me. "Good different, you look beautiful."

"Trying to impress someone?" Alice jokes. I smile,

"Nah, no one in particular."

"You sure?" Lily asks.

"Yeah let's just go."

As we walk down the corridors to the great hall I notice everyone staring at me. I suddenly wished I left my hair down so I could play with it. (nervous habit of mine.) Even a few people whistle when we walk by, mostly by my said fan club, as Lily and Alice point out. That just makes me roll my eyes. When we enter the great hall, I strode right up to marauders spot and sit down inconspicuously of course right next to James. I grin at their reactions, Black does a double take, Peter blinks repeatedly, and Remus' eyes widen, James does just as he was told, he plays it cool.

"Lu." He says in greeting. What do I do? Well me, I pretend I'm upset that he hasn't noticed.

"Oh hey James." I say looking away. "Remus, you finished that essay for McGonagall right?" He looks at me curiously for a moment.

"Yeah, finished it last night. I thought you did it like a week ago." I smile nervously.

"Oh uh right I did." Black looks, actually I can't really describe the way he looked at the moment.

"Potter, we have a heads meeting tonight." I smile thinking of our plans later on.

"I know Evans." James replies impatiently, she looks shocked.

"Um, has anyone seen Frank I wanted to-"

"Snog him?" Black supplies. I watch with a grin as Alice turns the brightest shade of pink.

"No, I wanted to um-"

"Spit it out!" Lily says.

"I wanted to ask him to hogsemeade tomorrow."

"Isn't it a little short notice?" James asks, looking at me before looking at her. I try and stifle a laugh.

"Well yeah I was hoping that he didn't have a date…" Remus smiles taking pity on her.

"He doesn't."

"Thank you Remus! I should-"

"SIRIUS!" My head whips around to see Jenna striding towards our spot. She squeezes herself in between Lily and Black, immediately turning to him. "Hi Baby." She cooes. I swallow thickly. James notices as he watches me out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello beautiful." I manage not to snort, that girl beautiful? Don't make me laugh I've seen way prettier, like myself for instance.

"I can't believe some of the people you sit with." She says eyeing me, Lily, and Alice.

"Lily and Alice aren't so bad." He says pointedly ignoring me, a stab of pain goes through my chest, but shake it back concentrating fully on keeping my hair its natural color. She gives them a half look.

"I guess they're okay, but Luella-" I roll my eyes and tune her out.

"You okay?" James mutters quietly near my ear.

"I'm fine James."

"-And when she hit me I just wanted to-" Lily cuts of the still babbling Jenna.

"We have transfiguration. Let's go." We stand up, James and I walking closely, more whistles and raised eye brows greet me in the hall way including three attempts at asking me out on a date, but I just politely turn them down. When we reach McGonagall I sit down next to James like usual, everyone else filing in the usual seats.

"Today we are furthering our studies in human transfiguration-" McGonagall begins. As she walks around the classroom she looks at me like always. She's been trying to apologize since it's happened but I won't give in. What can I say? I hold a mean grudge. Halfway through the class James passes me a note.

(**Lu,**_ James)_

_You look pretty, good job on plan a!_

**Are you saying I don't always look pretty?**

_What of course not! I'm just saying you did some stuff differently is all._

**Merlin, now you sound like Lily.**

_Incase you aren't looking at me I'm rolling my eyes._

**Incase you didn't realize it, I don't care.**

_Anyway, should we start plan b?_

**I'm all over it baby.**

I look down at the note, and immediately light it on fire silently so I don't disturb everyone else who is trying to read. The note can't be found, destroy all evidence. As discreetly as possible, I slide my hand over to James' lap where his hand is sitting. Plan b you better work, I think mentally. I take James' hand in mine. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye while I do the same. We both smile and turn back to front. His thumb starts rubbing circles on my hand. I hear a puff of anger from behind me, I turn around to see Sarah Biggley, she was a member of James' fan club. Excellent. I wink at her and she turns red in anger. So far, Plan b is working perfectly in our favor. When class is dismissed I stand up still holding James' hand. I can feel our mates' eyes on us; I shrug and wink at James as I release his hand. They don't say anything.

We act this way for the rest of the day, on the way to charms we brush shoulders and give each other secret smiles. At lunch we set next to each other and hold hands under the table while are friends stare. In divination, the most boring class besides history of magic I lay my head on his should and fall asleep, while his arm is wrapped around me. All the while everyone is giving us looks. Hell I could even feel them in my sleep. James is getting glares from and a lot of blokes, while I get glares from his fan club. Before dinner James and I disappear as planned and head up to his dorm.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" James asks nervously as we lounge on his bed.

"Don't be thick, it's my plans of course it will work. The other's did, didn't they?"

"Yeah, how can you come up with plans so fast that actually work?"

"It's a gift." He rolls his eyes.

"I got a lot of glares for 'flirting' with you today, you know."

"Well I got a lot from your fanclub. Mind you, this whole 'dating' thing is going to ruin my reputation."

"How so?" I give him a look.

"I don't date!" He laughs.

"That will make it even better, because Sirius knows that. Then it will get under his skin even more because you must really like me." He says fluttering his eye lashing.

"Oh James, you're simply irresistible." He winks. "They must have realized we're missing by now, dinner will be over soon and the head's meetings right after. If I know our friends they'll come looking for us together."

"Good thing we have nosy friends." I nod in agreement.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't know if it will work, but hey at least we're trying right?" He smiles at me.

"You're the mastermind. I'm just the sidekick."

"And that's how it will always be." I say shoving James, I get ready to tackle him when,

"I don't know Evans I haven't-" The sound of Black voice makes me freeze.

"Plan d, do it." He pulls me on top of him and cups my back with his hands holding me against him tightly. The voices get louder. "James." I whisper frantically. He closes his eyes and lean in. My lips meet his and for not practicing and for not actually liking each other we know exactly what to do as if we've been kissing for years. I part my mouth against his as our tongues meet. I know that we're friends and we're doing it for someone else, I can't help but think that this feels good, real. I don't feel any spark, any fire works, but it feels natural. I tangle my fingers in his untidy black, as he squeezes me tighter. Any minute now, I think. I grin against his mouth as the door bursts open.

"James, Lu are you-" Remus says and then stops dead. I pull my mouth away from James, and I'm surprised that I actually do blush. Thank god, it will add to the effect. I look towards James and see that he's blushing too. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Lily are all staring shell shocked with their mouths open.

"We uh, have a meeting Potter. See you later Lu!" Lily says before walking out (plan seems to be working wonders on that girl!) The boys still didn't say anything. I slowly shift myself off of James, and sit up pulling him with me and grabbing his hand tightly. He squeezes mine back.

"What's going on?" Peter asks.

"Well urm-" James begins, but I cut him off.

"JamesandIaredating!" I say in a rush.

"You don't date." Remus accuses.

"Well I really like him and-"

"You love Lily." Black says cutting across me and looking at James.

"No actually I don't." He looks shocked.

"But you liked her for 6 years!" Peter says.

"She's not who I thought she was."

"You don't date." Remus repeats again.

"Didn't date, Remus. I do now."

"But you shagged Smalls last night." Peter says.

I bite my lip, "Uh funny story actually. I've liked James for awhile now and well I didn't think he liked me, and I was jealous when he started talking to Lily again so I sort of tried forgetting about him by-"

"Shagging smalls?" Black puts in, with a glare. I nod.

"Then well when Black and I got in a fight last night, he followed me out and we went to the kitchens. And well we started talking and he admitted that he liked me." I say smiling at James, he smiles back.

"So you really like her?" Black asks.

"Yes." And even I'm surprised at how truthful he sounds.

"But Lu, you don't-" Remus starts. Time to play guilt trip. I stand up and rip my hand from James'.

"Why can't you be happy for me?!" I ask him.

"I am." He says.

"You sure as hell don't sound like it! God Rem, this is the first boy I actually like and you're questioning it. Please just be happy for me." I finish with a pout. He looks at me for a moment and then smiles.

"I'm happy for you Lu, I really am." I sit back down and James takes my hand.

"Well urm- we should get going." Black says walking towards the door, Peter and moony follow him. Once I'm sure they're gone I turn around and hug James tightly.

"You were amazing!"

"So were you! Where did you learnt to lie that well?"

"James, my parents are in politics it's something I was taught from a very young age." I lie.

"Either way, I still didn't think I was going to get passed Padfoot, and I didn't think you were going to get passed Moony." I shake my head.

"Nah, as long as Remus thinks I'm upset nothing else matters and he tries to do whatever he can to make me happy. He's blinded by his worrying."

"And padfoot is blinded by jealousy."

"This better work James."

"It will." He says kissing my forehead. "It will."

Xx

The new had already gotten around school that James and I were 'dating'. It wasn't even ten minutes later. James told me, Lily was pretty distant towards him during the heads meeting. I take that as a good sign. He wasn't so sure. When Lily came back she crawled right into bed and didn't say a word to me or Alice. Alice talked excitedly with me while I gave fake details about our relantionship. This was my first ever 'boyfriend' so she said she wanted all the details, but I managed to distract her by talking about her and Frank finally going out on a date.

The morning of hogsmeade, I was awoken by a jet of water in my face.

"Lily!" I scream as I wipe the water off. I hear her sweet laughter and just roll my eyes. "Must you do this every morning?"

"Of course, you have a date today. Go get ready." I narrow my eyes at the way she says date.

"Lils, you're not jealous of me dating James are you?"

"Jealous about you and Potter? I mean seriously Potter?" I wave my hand brushing off the comment. By the time I'm ready for hogsmeade I head down with Lily and Alice. They were both wringing their hands nervously.

"Honestly, Frank likes you Alice! Stop worrying! And Lily, he asked you out! He obviously likes you!" I say from where I'm walking in the middle with both of them.

"Yeah but-"

"Stop."

"But I-"

"He likes you Alice!" I say in frustration.

"Something got you upset love?" James asks from behind us. We all whip our heads around and to see James leaning causally against the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest, his untidy black hair falling gracefully into his eyes. I feel Lily stiffen next to me.

"Just trying to assure Lily, and Alice that they're dates are head over heels for them." He pushes his self off the door and walks towards us his hands in his pockets.

"Frank is crazy about you Alice." He says smiling widely at Alice. He turns to Lily. "Diggery has been trying to get a date with you for years." With that he holds out his hand to me. "Ready to go?" I take his hand and leave Lily and Alice behind.

"Have fun! Details later!" I yell over my shoulder to them. James leaned in towards my ear and to others it may have looked like he was whispering sweetly in my ear but it really was something like this:

"Do you think everyone's buying it?"

"I sure as hell hope so. I'm ruining my reputation!" I whine. He flicks my nose playfully.

"Yeah well if you looooovee Sirius you better get over that."

"I don't love Black." He pulls away from my ear and grins.

"Would it hurt to call the man you love his first name?"

"I don't love him. And yes it would be very painful actually." A cold gust of wind hits me and I shiver against the cold.

"Why didn't you wear a jacket!" James asks me, as I shiver. I look down at the long sleeved black tee shirt I was wearing and my dark blue skinny jeans.

"I didn't know it would be this cold!" I say defensively. He sighs and releases my hand to wrap his arm around my body holding it closely to his.

"You could get sick. Honestly." He says shaking his head. "Let's go into three broomsticks, Yeah?" I nod gratefully as we head towards the pub.

We take a table in the back and order two butterbeers. I take a sip of mine and sigh in relief as it instantly warms me up.

"I told Remus we'd meet him here." I nod and take another sip.

"Who's he with?"

"Some Hufflepuff prefect I have no idea." I raise both eye brows.

"James you're head boy! You should know her name."

"Um it's Megan something."

"Megan Abbot?"

"Oh yeah that's it!" I roll my eyes at him.

"You should start paying more attention to people, you know." He looks around nervously.

"Actually you're the first person besides the marauders that I actually took any interest to get to know. Well besides Lily but she doesn't count." I give him a confused look. "What I mean is you're one of us now, part of the family." The sound of being part of family perks me up and I smile brightly at him. And only because we're supposed to be dating and people are staring at us, I lean across the table and peck his lips (okay maybe I also kissed him because I've never been part of a family before.) He gives me a questioning look.

"I've never been part of a family before." I explain and then freeze when I realize what I just said. He opens his mouth and then closes it again.

"Hey!" Says a voice from behind us. I turn in my chair thankful for the interruption and see Remus and Abbot walking towards us. I narrow my eyes at the girl. I'm a little protective of Remus. Okay scratch that, I'm extremely protective of Remus.

"Hi." She says nervously as they sit down.

"Hey Megan!" James says. I narrow my eyes harder at her. I feel a kick on my leg from underneath the table and look up to Remus who was giving me a look.

"Hi Abbot." I say automatically.

"What have you guys been up to so far?" Remus asks and I can tell he's trying to control the awkwardness of the situation.

"Lu, was cold so we came straight here." James says grabbing my hand.

"You didn't even go to honeydukes yet?!" Remus asks with surprise. I shrug sheepishly.

"Why what's the big deal with Honeydukes?" Me and Remus both stare at him in shock.

"It's only the best store ever!" We say in unison and then grin.

"So that's where you always snuck off too!" James says with a laugh.

"Yeah, we're real big on chocolate." I say sharing a smile with Remus.

"Well then let's go." James says standing up still holding his hand in mine.

"I'm in." Remus announces grabbing Abbot's hand. We walk to honeydukes sharing laughs and I find myself actually liking Megan. I hope she turns out well for my best friend. When we enter we all immediately split up, James to the- well actually who knows where, Remus to the milk chocolate, myself to the white chocolate and Megan to the droobles. I reach for a large piece of white chocolate when a hand reaches out in front of me and takes it before I can.

"What the-" I stop when I turn to face Jenna. The smirk on her face is enough to make my hair change color, and it did.

"I know what you're doing." She says.

"Excuse me?"

"I know why you're dating James, you think I'm stupid?"

"I'm dating James because I like him." I say with a glare. She laughs loudly.

"Oh please, everyone knows you like Sirius. It's so obvious."

"Why would I even consider dating a prat like Black?" Her hand falls down on my shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

"Listen carefully Luella. I don't care whether you admit it or not, but I know you like him. And you better watch yourself because if you even think about putting your hands on my man…Besides he'd never date a freak like you anyway." She trails off. Freak, she's just called me a freak. My anger spikes,

"I would be careful if I were you." I tell her.

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because no one I repeat no one threatens me and get's away with it!" I say right before landing a punch on her nose. She responds immediately by pushing me back into the shelves, my head slams against the metal painfully. I tackle her to the ground were we continue rolling around, punching and kicking and occasionally pulling each other hair. I now find myself wishing I had pulled it back. I hear a lot of screaming behind us but nothing registers until I see arms pulling Jenna off of me. I see Black holding a struggling Jenna who was bleeding from the nose. I reach up and wipe the blood off of my lip, as James appears and pulls me up and stands beside me as Black rounds on me.

"Dammit Brooks! What the hell is your problem?!" He yells furiously. And I could tell he was definitely pissed. He was standing straight, his grey eyes flaring, and his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"I-"

"Don't answer that. Merlin, I am so tired of your bullshit. You try and make my life hell 24/7. You're a bitch to everyone, including me. Don't you ever get tired of putting on the bitch act?!"

"I-" People were starting to crowd around us now, looking back and forth between me and him.

"What is wrong with you?! You even had me believing you weren't so bad for a while. But then you go and do something like this and you have me rethinking my decision! I tolerated you long enough! Not only do you fight with me on a daily basis, but you attacked my girlfriend. My bloody girlfriend Brooks! It's one thing to torture me, but it's another to do something like this to my Jenna. Grow the hell up! You're not better than anyone. You're nothing special. You never were and never will be."

"But Sirius," I start and even he stops. That was one of the first times I had ever called him his actually name.

"Don't even try that one me." He says shaking his head. "I hate you Brooks. I will never stop hating you. All the shit you've done to me…Just stay the hell out of my LIFE!" He yells loudly. "Don't talk to me; Don't even look at me okay? Just leave me and Jenna the bloody hell alone!" He gives me one last disgusted look before pulling Jenna (who had a large smirk on her face) out the door. I stand there looking at the spot he just was, as a huge lump forms in my throat. I feel James' arms wrap around me, and he starts leading me somewhere, we walk passed all the staring kids pointing at me and whispering, past the owner who nodded their heads at us as we passed and to the cellar of the store.

"Why are you taking me to the passage?" I ask James, in a thick voice as I tried to hold the tears in. He doesn't answer me until he pushes me through the passage way, and into the dark tunnel.

"You needed to get out, and this was the fastest way I could think off." I try swallowing the lump in my throat but it dissolves into tears. Before I know it, James had pulled me towards him and I sobbed into his shirt. He sat down against the wall brining me with him. I continued to cry loudly. I couldn't believe that had just happened to me. And in front of everyone no less. But Sirius was right, I was a bitch. I was a horrible mean person. I didn't deserve for him to like me. And he was right, I was nothing special. I had known that since the day I was born and I would never would be. Everything he said was completely and utterly true. And then I couldn't handle thinking about it anymore. I pulled away and looked straight into James' face.

"Kiss me." He looks shocked. "James, I don't do well with crying and handling feelings. When I get upset I take it out on so bloke. Please James I can't deal with-" He stoped me by pressing his mouth against mine. I sigh into the kiss and he parts his mouth and our tongues meet. I can't help but think about how good this makes me feel. Not just because it's James and he always calms me down but because this is what I usually do. But I have to admit it makes it even better that it's James. Just the feeling of his arms around me soothes me. I have no feelings for James what so ever. But we do have a connection, but it's a different type of connection. I continue to cry, and his hand comes up and cups my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears.

When I feel better I pull my face away from his and lay my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I say hoarsely.

"You and I," James starts. "Are going to work on your feeling issues. You can't just go and kiss people every time you get upset." I manage a smile.

"I don't usually just kiss people usually I-"

"I don't want to hear this!" He says placing his hands over his ear, causing me to laugh. "But seriously, we're going to work on that."

"Fine."

"Are you okay?" I pull back again and we just stare at each other. "Tell the truth for once, it's only me. You don't have to always be in control."

"No, I'm not." I say truthfully. He sighs again and looks me over curiously.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"I don't think we should do this anymore. You heard what Sirius said to me, he doesn't like me, and he sure as hell will never love me." He looks down and then back up.

"I hate to ask you to do this but, I was hoping you'd still do this for me…."

"Oh James! Of course I will! I wasn't thinking! I'll be there for you until you get your lily flower." He smiles at me.

"Thank you." He says. "And I don't think you're a bitch." He adds and I smile now too. "Promise me something, yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that if this doesn't work out, that Lily doesn't want to be with me and Sirius doesn't want to be with you,-"

"James spit it out!"

"That you'll marry me, if we don't find anyone else by the time we're 25." I laugh and he laughs too.

"James, let's put it this way, if I wasn't in love with Sirius I'd be in love with you."

"Same here." He holds out his hand. "So if both of us are still single by the time we're 25…"

"We'll get married." I finish for him. He stands up and grabs me by the hand,

"Come on, let's just get out of here."

XX

"Oh my god Lu! I heard what happened are you okay?!" Lily says the second I burst through the portrait whole with James. I look around making sure no one else was in here and was grateful it was just Lily and Alice. James and I managed to avoid everyone for the rest of the day, and we even went to the kitchen instead of dinner, which is why we are here late, after we did a bit of exploring.

"I'll just leave you girls then, yeah?" James says casually as he kisses my forehead. "Night."

"Night." We say back, Lily waits until he's out of sight before turning to me. "What exactly happened?" I was never really a crier, yeah sometime when I get upset but I usually don't cry in front of other people, well I guess things change because I feel tears well up in my eyes and spill over. This startles Lily and Alice.

"It was awful." I admit, sitting down on the couch putting my head in my hands. Lily and Alice both sit on either side of me, and Alice rubs her hand on my back soothingly.

"I saw and heard what Sirius said, what was really going on?" Alice asked. I realized I was going to have to stretch the truth a bit, but I could do it.

"She somehow got it in to her head that I liked Black. Honestly that would be crazy-"

"Of course it's crazy! Besides you like James right?" Lily asked. I made a mental note to tell James about Lily questioning this later.

"I do. Anyways she told me that I should watch myself if I don't stay away from her man. Then she said it's not like he'd ever date a freak like you anyway. So I hit her." They nod sympathetically. "But everything Black said today he was right.."

"No he wasn't! Don't ever think that!" Lily tells me frowning.

"It was and you know it. But not anymore." I say shaking my head.

"What do you mean not anymore?"

"Let's just say there's going to be a brand new Lu from now on."


	10. A Quiet Sirius

**I own nothing but my OC'S!**

Chapter ten- A Quiet Sirius.

The next day was the first quidditch practice (It kept getting postponed because of the stupid slytherins) , I wasn't sure if I was feeling up to it, but after Lily sprayed me with water and dressed me in quidditch robes I basically had no choice. I also had no say in that matter seeing as Lily and Alice both walked me down to the quiddtich pitch. I knew today was going to bed bad, I could just feel it. Not only did I have to see Sirius but I had to work with him as well seeing as we played the same postion, beater. When we reached the pitch Lily and Alice walked into the stands and sat with Peter, while I walked into the locker room where the rest of the team was.

"You're five minutes late Brooks." James says with a teasing smile, I stiffen at my last name.

"O-over slept." I say nervously when everyone looks at me. I can't believe I just stuttered, God Luella Brooks never stuttered! I thought to myself. Sirius, Remus and James eye me curiously but didn't say anything.

"Listen, I know that our practices kept getting blown off but we have a good team. That's an understatement we actually have a great team. The first game is a week before Christmas holiday, but it's only Hufflepuff which means we are definitely taking the win. The chasers, Myself, Lupin, and Bell will be working with Longbottom today. The seeker," he says grinning at the youngest member of the team a fifth year boy named Michael Roberts. "Will be just getting the feel of the snitch again." I feel myself getting nervous. If they're all working together than that means, "Black and Brooks, you'll be hitting bludgers back and forth. And later on the chasers and seeker will work with the beaters." We nod. "Alright then get started!" He bellows. I get up slowly and grab my broom. James and Remus appear by my side.

"Hey, you alright?" James asks touching my elbow.

"I'm fine." I assure him.

"You don't look fine." I glare at Remus

"Well I am." I say walking over to where Sirius was standing, when I reach him we avoid each others gazes and mound our brooms flying into the air, both clutching our beaters bats. We stay a good distance away from each other, waiting. Finally James calls out,

"I'm letting it out!" The bludger come flying straight up, I move a few inches to the left aim and send it flying towards Sirius. He hits it back harder than he normally would because when I send it back to him again it vibrates my hand. This goes on for a while, while we just stare at each other, our eyes completely locked at we hit the bludger back and forth between each other. It felt like he was hitting it harder each time. After about twenty minutes, a bludger gets passed my guard and hits me in the nose with a crack and sends me flipping backwards of my broom. Suddenly hands grip around waist tightly.

"You alright?" A voice I recognize as Alex Bell asks me.

"M' fine." I say holding a hand to my nose that was bleeding. He flies me back over to my broom where James was yelling at Sirius.

"Dammit Sirius, you did that on purpose and you know it! I was watching you; you were hitting it extra hard in hopes of hitting her! I'm not an-"

"James!" I call out as Bell steadies me on my broom before flying away. He looks towards me his anger deflating. "It was my fault; it shouldn't have got passed me. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah but-"

"No harm done." I say holding up my hands. His anger spikes again.

"No harm done, your nose is gushing blood; you have two black eyes and a large bump on your nose!" I grimace at the way he makes it sounds. I point my wand at my nose and mutter then charm to stop the bleeding, and the mutter another spell to clean the blood of my face.

"I'm fine. James go run practice." He glares heavily at Sirius before speedy away furiously. Without a word to Sirius, I fly over to where the bludger was now flying freely and whack it back towards him. This time when our eyes met, he wasn't glaring he was simply looking. He didn't hit as hard this time around and he didn't try and get passed me. It was the same practice as always, us hating each other but not trying to kill one another. It worked out in my favor.

But I was distracted, especially when we were brought over with the chasers so they could dodge the bludgers we sent at them. I kept hearing his words ringing through my head. I tried to concentrate I really did, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. After 15 minutes of being over here, I smack a bludger unconsciously and hit Bell in the arm. I widen my eyes and fly towards him.

"I am so sorry!" I say almost in tears. Great there I go wanting to cry again! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Honestly, it's okay. It happens." He assures me.

"No, it's all my fault! I'm a horrible person! I wasn't paying attention and I wasn't aiming I just-" I stop and put my head in my hands.

"Really it's okay." I look up at him. I whip out my wand and point it at his arm; I use the cooling charm hoping to take the pain away just so he can practice.

"It's the best I can do." I say sheepishly.

"Honestly, I'm fine." He says. I nod and turn back to my position. I could feel someone staring at me, and I turn my eyes and met theirs. The grey stared at me in confusion, but I didn't want to see anymore so I quickly turned my head hoping practice would end soon. A few hours later, I find myself in the locker rooms with the rest of the team not knowing how I got there. James was talking about something or other but I wasn't exactly listening.

I can't believe what Sirius said about me was true, well no I mean I can believe it but I almost don't want too. How could I have been such a horrible person and not noticed it before. Why didn't Remus say anything? Or Lily? Or Alice? I can't believe-

"Lu?" I shake my head of my thoughts and look to see Frank in front of me.

"Hey Frank."

"Looked like you were zoning out there. You alright?" He asks me, smiling. I manage a smile back.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." I say getting up and heading towards the door to go back to the castle.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine Frank." Then I remember something, I whip back around.

"Did you have a good time with Alice?" He blushes slightly.

"I think I love her."

"I think she loves you too." I say before walking out.

XxX

I walk into my dorm dragging my feet. Lily and Alice both sit up on their beds.

"Merlin, you've been gone for almost five hours and you look- Did you break your nose?!" She asks as I collapse on my bed. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I feel the bed creak under new weight and I open my eyes to see Lily and Alice also now laying on my bed.

"Yeah, Black hit a bludger at me."

"What?!"

"Well we were hitting it back and forth like we normally do except he was hitting it really hard and my arm got tired and it got past me and hit my nose, sent me flipping backwards off my broom but Alex Bell caught me." I watch as Alice sits up angrily.

"You know he did that on purpose right?!"

"Yeah…James yelled at him but I told him not too, I told him it was my fault."

"Why would you do that Lucie?" Lily asks looking oddly confused. "Why not let your boyfriend stick up for you?"

"Because I shouldn't have hit Jenna in the first place, it was wrong of me." Both girls looked as if they saw a ghost. "What?"

"N-nothing." Lily stutters. A loud laugh makes me bring my head around and towards the door. Jenna was standing in the middle of doorway. That's where the laughing came from.

"Did I just hear right?" I nod my head, before turning the other direction and closing my eyes. "What no rude comment, no muggle fights?" She asks.

"Nope."

"Well isn't this just wonder."

"I'm trying to sleep if you don't mind." I say politely.

"Oh I mind alright!" I hear a loud thump followed by another one that I could tell was the dorm slamming. I open my eyes to see Lily with her wand put pointing at the door.

"What did you just do?" She grins.

"Stunned her, and locked her out." I grin at my best friend who is supposed to be head girl. "You look like you could use some sleep." I nod. "We'll wake you up for dinner and instead of going to the great hall we'll go to the kitchen okay?" I nod gratefully. Alice, ruffles my hair. Before they both get off my bed and close the door, not before I hear them locking it.

_Lily, Alice what would I do without you?_

XxX

I feel someone shaking me, but I don't want to move from the warm spot I'm in.

"Go away." I mumble.

"No." I open my eyes in surprise at the voice, I had excepted it to be Lily but instead Remus stood in front of me.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" He motion for me to scoot over so I do so and he sits down next to me.

"Visiting my bestfriend is that a crime." I shake my head no. "Are you alright Lucie?"

"What Sirius did yesterday was harsh, especially in front of all those people. James and I really chewed him out last night. Even Peter yelled at him a bit." The thought of shy peter actually sticking up for me against Sirius brought a smile to my face. "There's that smile, I've been dying to see." I smile again and place my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I mutter into his neck.

"That's what I'm here for."

"What time is it?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Um 5:30, dinner should be starting soon. Lily and Alice told me that they were taking you to the kitchens instead. But I offered to wake you up for them."

"oh."

"Well you should probably go get showered, and maybe get your nosed fixed?" I shake my head.

"Shower yes, hospital wing? I don't think so." He shrugs and hugs me tightly before leaving. I get my sore body up from the bed and slowly make my way towards the bathroom. I know I only had about ten minutes to get down stairs so I took the faster shower of my life, and wand dried my hair before shoving on a pair of sweat pants and one of Remus' large tee shirts. I bounce down stairs to the common room, where Lily and Alice were sitting in their pajamas, well at least I wasn't the only one dressed like a bum.

"I told James that we were taking you to the kitchens, he said that was fine but he wanted to see you later."

"Alright, well let's get going shall we?" They smile as they get up from the couch and we walk down the quiet corridors in silence. I tickle the pair as we reach it and slip through.

"Mistress Luella!" The house elf Mia squeaks when I enter. I smile down at her. "Oh Mistress Lily and Mistress Alice! What can Mia do for you?"

"A plate for each of us of tonight's dinner." She nods and scurries away quickly as we all take seats at the table.

"Lu-"

"Lily, how was your date?" She smiles widely.

"Amos asked me to be his girlfriend!" Despite James being a good friend to me and despite the plan we're doing I am excited for Lily only because she's happy.

"That's great Lils! How did he do it? Spontaneously? Or did you know it was coming."

"He sort of just asked. It wasn't spectacular but I was still happy. He's a great snogger."

"Don't I know it." I tell her with a smile. She rolls her eyes. "Oh and Alice?" I ask as the house elves give us our dinner.

"Hmm?"

"Frank said he thinks he's in love with you." She smiles widely. "I told him I thought you loved him too. I take it the date went well?" I ask.

"It was wonderful." She replies with a smile.

XxX

Monday in potions Sirius doesn't say a word to me except a couple of grunts when I ask him about the potion we're making. In fact he doesn't say anything the next Monday or the Monday after that. It now leaves us at the beginning of December and we still have yet to say two words to each other. I still 'date' James, and I can tell Lily is getting even more jealous than before. But I'm happy to say her and James became friends and that she even calls him James now! Alice and Frank, well they're basically in their own little world right now. I've barely seen Alice lately either has Lily. Even though Lily and I have boyfriends, well in my case a fake boyfriend we still have time to hang out with each other. For some strange reason Avery has been interested in me, talking to me whenever he can, but trust me it isn't in the good way. He's always making comments about my boobs or how sexy I am. It's disgusting and I'm actually a little creeped about it but I try not to let it bother me. Quidditch practice has gone smoothly and I'm positive we'll win the game coming up in two weeks. Other than that, nothing to interesting has been going on. Though tonight something interesting was bound to happen. Tonight was my first full moon with the boys. Sure I was nervous but I couldn't have been happier to know I was going to be there to help them.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" James asks pointing to my nose that was still slightly broken. My black eyes have faded greatly and now I look like I just need sleep.

"Of course I'm up for it! Don't be thick!" I retort.

"James, don't pester Lucie." Remus scolds from where he was laying weakly on his bed. Peter backs Remus up and Sirius, he doesn't say anything but only for the simple that he's not even here. He refuses to be in the same room with me like this, or maybe he just wants to spend time with Jenna. I don't really know. But I do know that Jenna has been trying to get a rise out of me and it's takes all I have to walk away.

"What are you telling Lily?" I say looking at James from where I'm sitting on the floor.

"That I have detention."

"Doesn't she check that?" He just shrugs. I roll my eyes. Remus stands up shakily.

"I have to go. See you down there?" We nod as he heads slowly down the stairs.

"We'll give him at least ten minutes to get there." I nod.

Ten minutes later I find myself walking down through the castle under the invisibility cloak with James and Sirius, Peter in rat form. We make our way down the the whomping willow, and Peter hops down from James' shoulder and runs to the tree and taps the knot which causes the tree to freeze. We move faster and once we're in the tunnel we take the cloak off. I take my time, looking around at all the scratch marks and bite marks running along the hall way. Finally we make it to the room Remus was in and opened the door. Remus looked even worse then before. He was paler than usual and shaking madly. He looked so frail that I felt like if I touched him he would crumple to dust in my hands. The moon rose up and shined brightly in the window. Remus shook more and stood up. Then he started the transformation right in front of my eyes. I watched as he screamed in pain, as fur burst out, and his legs grew in the length, torso hunched over, and a snout grew in place of his nose and mouth. I felt someone tap me from behind and saw that it was Prongs' antler. I will myself to change and find myself shrinking down until I too was in my animagus form. Then Moony was standing in front of me, and I found that I wasn't scared. I noticed Peter, Sirius, and James were staring at me waiting for my reaction, so since I couldn't talk I'd show them. I ran up to Moony and pushed him playfully. He looked at me curiously for a second before pushing me back in the same tone. Soon all of us were wrestling around making sounds of laughter from our throats. Prongs and Padfoot looked towards the door and nodded. I followed the curiously as they pushed moony out the door, Wormy hopped on my shoulder as well as we made our way through the shack and out towards the forest. We ran playfully through the trees and finding new spots, just simply exploring. Things only got back sometimes, like when Moony would spell a human and then me, pads, and prongs would have to hold him back. Which resulted in small injuries. When the moon started to fade we hurriedly pushed him back into the shack and watched as the first sunlight soaked through the room. I sigh in relief when I notice changing back looked less painful. Once Remus was laying in front of me, did I allow myself to change back.

"Remmie?" I ask softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucie?" He croaks out.

"Hey there kid, how ya doing?" I ask.

"I didn't repulse you?" I shake my head at him, and push the hair back that was falling into his eyes.

"No honey, no. Of course you didn't. You could never repulse me. After the things I've seen in my life." I say and then whisper "My family, they repulse me." He gave a soft chuckle.

"Good, I was worried." I put a finger to his lips.

"Stop talking, get some rest okay?" He nods and takes in a shaky breath and closes his eyes.

I reach for my wand which I head in the corner, when Sirius says (not to me but to everyone) "I've got him." He carefully picked Moony up in his arms and started his way out of the shack. I grabbed his wand that he left behind along with mine and followed the boys out.

"Madam Pomfrey." I say as we walk in.

"Hello, bring him on the back bed there Sirius dear." She says. Sirius lays him down and we all crowd around his bed.

"Good night?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, Moony it was." Sirius says smiling back. I watched the smile wishing, he could just smile at me like. You never really see that smile on his face because it's always covered with a smirk. That's one thing about Sirius, you know he likes you if you see his true smile. I've only seen it a few times and none of them were directed at me.

"-Anyway we'll see you later mate." James says patting Remus' arm. I shake my head of my thought. And lean forward to kiss his forehead.

"Remember, get some sleep."

"I've got it covered." Said Madam Pomfrey with the sleeping draught in her hands. We exit the hospital wing, all of us holding a certain body part that was bothering us. For me it was my neck. I could feel a deep cut and bruise forming there from when Moony through me into a tree. It was one of not pleasant moments. I took a look around, Sirius was cradling his hand tightly, James was rubbing a spot on his back, and Peter was- well he seemed to look alright. I kept a hand on my neck the whole way back and didn't remove it even when we made it to the dorms.

"Accio First aid kit!" I say brandishing my wand. I open my hand and catch it. "Alright James, lay on your stomach and shirt off." I order.

"Yes ma'am." He says with a salute. I roll my eyes and walk over to his bed. I peer down on his back and see the large bruise forming, with a claw mark right in the middle of it. I pour some potion on it and he lets out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry."

"S'alright." He answers back. I wipe the blood and stop the bleeding before completing the process of healing it. Finally in its place sits a barely visible scar. I cast a healing charm on his bruise and I hear him sigh.

"Go to sleep." I order, I look at Peter, to see that he is already sleeping. I'm about to walk away when James sits up and takes the hand I'm holding to my neck. He grimaces as he pulls it off.

"Damn." He breathes, and I'm wondering just how back it looks. "You're getting blood in your hair." I shake my head and put it up in a pony tail. "It covers the whole left side!"

"You just said that so you could see the rest of it!" He gives an apologetic smile. "I'll heal it the best I can, go to sleep." He rolls his eyes and kisses my forehead before collapsing on his bed. I walk over to Sirius who was simply staring at me. I didn't smile and I didn't say anything. I took his hand gently, and examined it, 3 claw marks where bleeding from it, and I could see some bones and knuckles standing out in different places. I reach for my healers book on how to mend bones. I knew it was going to be tricky, I've only healed a bone once before and it took quite a while I poured him a glass of skeletal grow and handed it to him, he downed it. Still holding his hand gently I ran my wand back and forth muttering different incantations hoping to merlin it would work. After about five minutes I noticed all the bones were back in shape, still though I put a cooling charm on it. And then proceeded to heal the claw marks. After I finished he looked like he wanted to say something but went against and laid down on his bed. I reached into my robes and pulled out a black wand that wasn't mine.

"I believe this is yours?" He nods and takes it from me, our hands brush and I turn away quickly. He doesn't reply.

I sighed deeply and headed to the bathroom to examine my wound. I had a thick purple bruise so purple that it looked as if someone colored the whole side of my neck with marker. It was extremely sore, I quickly healed the gash and placed a cooling charm on it before walking out into the dorm and stealing a pair of James' sweat pants and a tee shirt. Everyone seemed to be asleep so I changed right there before climbing into Remus' bed exhausted. My head barely hit the pillow before I was out.

XxX

Thankfully that next day was a Sunday so James, Sirius, Peter and I spent most of it the hospital wing with Remus. We didn't get up until 3 so that basically took half the day away from us. When we returned from the hospital wing we sat in the common room with Alice, Frank and Lily playing exploding snap and chess, I was terrible at both. Sirius wasn't there. At around eight Lily and James had patrolling, Peter had fallen asleep and was levitated to his dorm and Alice and Frank became all lovely dovey, so I took my leave and headed back to see Remus.

"Hey there champ." I say as I walk into the wing.

"Hey Speedy, how's it going?" I shrug which causes my neck to hurt. "Sorry about that." I wave off the apology.

"Something you said this morning bothered me, and I didn't want to bring it up in front of the boys."

"What?"

"Why did you ask me if you repulsed me. I thought we established that I didn't." He just turned his head away. "Remus."

"Well it's different when you see me, so I just thought…" He trailed off.

"Never doubt me. I'm always here."

"And now you're leaving." Madam Pomfrey says walking in the room.

"Aw come on Poppy!" I say with a smile.

"Not a chance, say good bye." I frown and kiss Remus' head before walking out. There was no way in hell I was going back to the common, so I turned and headed downstairs walking aimlessly through the halls trying to find Lily and James. Maybe I could walk around with them. I heard laughter around the corner hoping it was them but what I found wasn't Lily and James, it was worse, much worse. It was a large group of slytherins, and I was about to be right in the middle of them.


	11. The Black Haired, Blue Eyed Lu

**I own nothing but my OC'S!**

Chapter eleven- The Black haired, Blue Eyed Lu.

I tried to turn around and walk quietly back around the corner before anyone saw me but-

"Hey Brooks!" Too Late. I turn around to look at the person that called me and it was none other than Regulus Black. He matched his brother in just about everything. For one his looks, he was tall and built just like Sirius, he had the same black locks (though they were a bit shorter), The same grey eyes, same straight aristocratic nose, the high cheek bones, and the same lips that formed into to the famous Black smirk (Which he was wearing now.) Secondly he matched him in grades. Sirius Black was a toerag on many occasions but he was no idiot, same with his brother. Thirdly he matched him with girls, Regulus dated his way through every girl in slytherin fourth year and up and even some of the pure blood gryffindors, ravenclaws, and hufflepuff's, As did Sirius, thought Sirius didn't care whether they were pureblood or muggle-born.

"What Black?" I say a glare forming on my face. He's never personally done anything to me but he's a death eater, well from what I heard anyway and beside he looks too much like his brother for my liking.

"Why don't you come over here?" Malfoy shouts.

"I'd rather not."

"I said come here!" He snarled and suddenly I felt my body moving forward.

_What the hell is going on? I said I didn't want to move._

_Stop! Stop!_

_Why the hell am I still walking?_

_Oh My God, The Imperious Curse._

And then it broke but it was too late I was already standing right in the middle of them.

"I'm impressed that you broke the curse, mudblood. It was a little too late though don't you think?" Snape asks me. I keep my mouth shut. Sure I was tough on many occasions and I loved fighting but right now I was in slytherin territory by myself with 6 death eaters. I was scared. And sure I was tall but all of them had a good five or six inches on me, even Narcissa was about 6 foot.

"So what's a lonely Gryffindor like you doing in our territory?" Black asks.

"I was looking for James and Lily." I answer truthfully. "But I found other people, does that answer your question."

"Yes, it does." Narcissa says and I turn to see her and Malfoy holding hands and it makes me want to throw up.

"Don't worry; we'll take really good care of you." Mulciber says. "Won't we Avery?" He says shooting Avery a wicked grin.

"You know it." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, I try and pull away but he's a hell of a lot stronger than I give him credit for. He backs me up against the wall roughly and slam my head against the bricks. "I've had my eye on you mudblood. And I want you."

"But-"

"Don't worry, my friends here won't tell. They want to watch." He leans his head closer breathing on my neck. My hair was long enough that he twirled a piece around his finger, and I saw that my hair had changed color. It was black, a color it never turned before.

"Scared mudblood?" Regulus taunts. I swallow thickly.

Yes. "No."

Avery reaches his hand up and untucks my shirt, then the buttons follow and I'm suddenly bounded to the wall like I can't move and I'm wondering who put a charm on me if anyone actually did.

"Stop." I warn him. "Stop!" I say louder. The slytherins just laugh. His hand comes up after my shirt is completely undone to touch I'm guessing my boobs but it never got there because he saw the bruise on my neck.

"Poor baby, I bet that hurt didn't it?" He breathes. "I'll make it feel better." He swoops forward and starts kissing my neck. I'm completely disgusted, I have never felt this way in my whole life. His lips were wet against my neck, and I just wanted to throw up, but I swallowed it back. His one hand goes to my breast while the other starts going up my skirt. The slytherins roar with more laughter, and I feel my tan face paling. I close my eyes.

"Avery, stop. I'm not kidding stop!" I say loudly. "Avery please!" I beg. He doesn't stop. A scream of anger makes me open my eyes. I turn towards the noise, and stare at the person in shock.

XxX

**-Sirius' POV-**

I'm not going back into the common room; it's not going to happen. I just left there, and the only people awake was Jenna, and Alice and Frank who were laying on the couch snogging. I made up an excuse to Jenna who is completely and utterly annoying. I swear she's like static on clothes, she clings right to me. So where does this leave me? Aimlessly walking around the halls looking for Lily and James. It's not going so well, I can't find them anywhere, but I'm not risking going back into the common room to get the map. Hmm, maybe I'll go visit Moony.

"Moony my man!" I say loudly as I enter the hospital wing.

"Mr. Black, Remus is not have visitors!"

"Come on Poppy, just for a quick hello?" I say giving her my most charming smile. She glares and then nods her head.

"Hey Pads, what's up?!"

"Finally managed to ditch Jenna, merlin that girl is annoying."

"We all tried telling you, but you insisted you liked her." Did I insist or maybe is it just because I now realized that I was attracted to my enemy? I shake the thought from my head.

"Yeah well, things change." He laughs.

"Did you see Lu, on the way here?" I raise an eye brow.

"No, why?"

"Well she just left like 10 minutes ago. Did she enter the common room at all?" I shake my head slowly.

"No, no one was in their but Alice and Frank, and Jenna but who cares about her."

"She should have been there by now." He says worriedly.

"Moony chill, I'm sure she was just taking a walk-"

"Pads, she looked really upset tonight. She's been down lately." Trust me I've noticed. She's been a hell of a lot nicer to everyone, and she's talked to me sure but I can't bring myself to make me talk to her. Maybe I feel guilty about what I said to her because what I said wasn't true at all. I was just mad and I blew the whole thing way out of proportion.

"Yeah…" I say finally.

"Could you like, maybe go and find her for me?" I give him a blank look. "Alright listen, I know you hate her but she's like my sister, and I'm worried about her. She should have been back by now." I nod and stand up.

"Fine, I'll check the common room first." He nods, and I walk out there door, sprinting towards the common room. For some odd reason I have a really bad feeling right now. When I make it through the portrait she's not there. I point my wand at the stairs muttering the charm and run up the stairs to the girl's dorm. I peek my head in and see that it's besides, Jenna who was sleeping. I sprint back down the stairs and up towards the boys dorm, who only held a sleeping Peter. Shit. I run back out and run aimlessly through the halls looking for her, not able to get the feeling off my skin. I'm about to turn a corner when I hear laughter, lot's of laughter and then I hear the voice. The voice I'm looking for.

"Avery, stop. I'm not kidding stop!" She screams loudly "Avery please!" She begs. The laughter get's louder, without a second thought I turn the corner with my wand out. What I see makes me scream in rage. Lu has with black hair which I notice is weird, is binded against the wall with Avery pushing up against her. Her shirt is completely unbuttoned and he's lips are at her neck, while one hand starts sliding up her skirt, and with the other firmly planted her boob. Her eyes are staring at me intently and I can't move.

"Ah Brother, come to see the show?" That makes me whip my head around. My little brother is shaking with laughter. Without a second thought I think "Stupefy!" And he's thrown back against the wall. This makes Avery stop and look at me. He releases his hold on Lu, who falls on the ground panting loudly. All their wands are pointed at me but I don't stop the think. I turn it quickly on Narcissa stun her, then on Malfoy who is completely shocked, and stun him as well. I block a stunning spell, and send one back and hit Mulciber squarely in the chest. Snape advanced on me with his wand out. And he's grinning. We fight back on forth for a while send hexes and curses, when finally he flies against the wall and cracks his head loudly. I walk forward, and stalk up to Avery who is staring at me stunned. When I reach him I grab his collar and push him back into the wall. He's breathing heavily, and his eyes betray him. He's scared.

"Scared Avery?" He shakes his head no, I smile. "Well you should be." I land a punch on his nose with breaks under the force. I let him drop to the ground. I hear Lu, making little noises. "If I didn't have things to take care of right now I'd finish this up. But don't worry, I'll come back for you. Stupefy!" I say and he keels over sideways knocked out. I side step to Lu, and kneel down in front of her. She was still panting and just staring at me not saying anything.

"Lu, you're okay now." I say in a gentle voice. "You're okay." I stare at her electric blue eyes and her black hair, noting that it was probably that way because she was scared. But before my eyes, I watch as her hair fades to her natural lavender color, and her eyes never leaving mine revert back to pale gold. And then before I can even think, he hard exterior cracks, and she starts to cry. The sound tears at my heart, and I do the only think I can think of. I bring her towards me in a tight hug as she sobs onto my tee shirt. "S'alright Lucie, you're okay." Her breaths come in short gasps, as she shakes under my arms. But there was nothing I could do for her, nothing that would make her feel better. I pick her up in my arms and walk away from the scene just in case a slytherin wakes up. I carry her to a more secluded hall way and enter one of the passage ways. I sink down against the wall with her still in my arms never wanting to let go of her. I let her cry herself out, not saying anything. I just can't get that picture out of my head. What would have happened if I never showed up? I shiver at the thought. And now I hate myself. I hate everything I said to her, and I hate myself for always arguing with her. The only reason I said those things to her is because I was jealous. I admit it now, I fucking jealous. Because I like her. Only now do I realize that and it's too late because she's with my best mate.

"Sirius?" A small voice says. I look down and see Lu's gold eyes staring up at me.

"Hey." I say back just as soft.

"T-thank you." She stutters out. I give her a small smile, and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I say, and realize she said it as well. "What are you sorry for?"

"I know I've been a bitch, what you said to me well every single word was true. And I guess this is what I get for being that way. Everyone always says karma was a bitch." I shake my head forcefully.

"No, what I said wasn't true I was just mad. And you don't deserve that, no one does. Do you hear me?" She nods. "I'm not just sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for everything. All the fights we've been in."

"M-me too."

"Can we start over?" I ask. Her stare is so intense and so warm that I find myself getting lost in her eyes. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I find myself growing nervous.

"I'd like that." She says as another tear falls down her cheek. I lean forward and wipe it off.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" She nods. I sit her up, and start buttoning her shirt, and I do what I've wanted to do since I saw the bruise on her neck, I brushed it lightly once with the back of my finger tips and I feel her shiver underneath me. She stands up shakily and I immediately grip her arm so she doesn't fall. I escort her out of the passage way and we walk in silence to the common room, my arm firmly around her.

"Mandrake." I say to the fat lady and it swings open. The common room is completely empty and instead of leading her to her dorm, I lead her to ours. We walk in, and James and Peter are sitting up looking nervous.

"Lu-" He's cut off as she flings herself on him and kisses him forcefully on the mouth. I swallow thickly and turn my head not wanting to see them kiss.

"Sirius what happened?" Peter asks me. I swallow again.

"Lucie." James says softly as he pulls back. "What happened to you? And don't lie." She looks at me and gives me the puppy dog eyes, I don't think she did it purposely but I talk in place of her.

"I don't know why she was down there in slytherin territory but I can tell you how I found her. I found her pressed up against the wall in circle of slytherins with Avery kissing her neck, with one hand on her boob and the other attempting to go up her skirt." With each word I said my voice gets even more bitter, and James' face turns murderous.

"Hints the kiss." He says turning to her and stroking her cheek softly. He leans in and starts whispering in her ear, and I'm wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"Uh mate, we'll beat Avery up later. Right now we have something to tell you." I furrow my eye brows in confusion. "Actually we have to tell Peter, and Remus too but he can wait." I nod. "Lu and I aren't dating." I stare at them in shock. They clearly are dating they kiss all the time.

"You have to be I don't-" Lu takes a deep breath and James holds firmly on her hand.

"We planned it." James scoffs. "Okay I planned it, to make Lily jealous." Are they kidding me? If that was the case then why did she just kiss him, why do they kiss when ever Lily wasn't there? They're definitely leaving something out. "If you're wondering why I just kissed him then, well uh that's a problem we're sort of working on."

"What?" Wormy asks.

"A problem I thought we fixed." James puts in.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just I can't get the feeling of his hands off of me." She says her eyes filling up with tears.

"S'alright." He mutters to her. "Lu here told me that she's not very good with emotions and well every time she gets upset she takes in out on a bloke." I guess all those snogs and shags made sense now. "She demonstrated the problem after hogsmeade the day you yelled at her." He said bitterly. "But we've been working at it, because I told her she can't do that every time she gets upset." I nod. This is a lot to take in; the girl I liked wasn't dating my best friend.

"But we're friends now." Lu interrupts.

"You guys?" James says looking back and forth.

"Saving someone has a lot of influence on things. We decided to start over." James nods.

"FINALLY!" Peter burst out, and we all share a laugh.

"So how long is this whole 'dating' thing going to last?" I ask curiously. James eyes me and grins.

"As soon as my lily flower decided that I'm the one for her."

"And if she doesn't?" James and Lu grin and they start laughing madly.

"Then we're getting married." They both say and I can tell their sharing some sort of inside joke. I just roll my eyes and slide under my covers. They stop laughing and I see James staring at her intently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She nods and James pulls her into a hug. "I was scared when I couldn't find you. Don't do that alright?" She nods again. "Remus is going to kill Avery when he finds out."

"Not if I kill him first." I mutter from my bed.

"I'll think we'll all pay a little visit to Avery tomorrow."

XxX

**-Luella's POV-**

"-Remus honestly, it was scariest thing I have ever seen in my life." I hear Sirius saying, as I blink my eyes open. They didn't realize I was awake yet so I decided to listen the conversation. "Her hair was black and her eyes were electric blue. They've never changed to that color before." He says.

"That's strange I wonder if it's because she was scared. Actually I wonder what she was doing down there in the first place!" He says back angrily.

"She didn't really have time to say, she cried Remus, she actually cried!"

"Well she is a human being padfoot." He snapped.

"He didn't mean it like that Moony." Prongs says in defense of Sirius.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Who Sirius?" Peter asks.

"No you idiot, Avery!" Rem says.

"Uh mate before you go, I have something to tell you." James says reluctantly.

"Well spit it out what is it?"

"Lu and I aren't dating." Silence falls through the room.

"What?!"

"We uh kinda planned the whole thing to make Lily jealous."

"You've got to be joking!"

"No, actually it's true Moony." I piped up. I felt all four gazes on my face so I slowly sit up with a smile.

"I can't believe you! James how on earth did you get her to agree to this?"

"Um actually mate-"

"I came up with the idea." I say interrupting Prongs.

"You." He says looking at me. "You came up with the idea?"

"Guilty." I admit. He groans.

"That was completely and utterly stupid Luella. I knew you were lying when you told us and then you went and played the guilt trip on me!" I cringe at my real name.

"I know Remus but-"

"You can't just mess with your friends feelings like that, how would you feel if someone did that to you?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that it was a rhetorical question. I just want you to know what you did was wrong." Why is it that he could make me feel guilty. I hung my head.

"Oh Moony, let her be. She's just trying to help!" Sirius says in my defense. I manage a light smile.

"Whatever." He shakes his and then looks at me again. "Uh, the boys and I have somewhere we uh have to be. See you soon!" He says racing out of the room pulling on James' arm, Sirius shoots me a what-can-you-do sort of look, and Peter just follows out. I roll my eyes and stand up as well to head over to my dorm. It was empty which probably meant Lily and Alice were at breakfast. I took a quick shower and wand dry my hair leaving it down and dress into my uniform. I slip on my flats and just as I'm entering the common room the portrait whole opens and in walks the boys grinning madly. Sirius' knuckle was cut open again, after I did all that work fixing it. I sigh.

"Sirius!" He looks at me worried. "I just fixed that damn hand. Give it to me." He smiles apologetically. I roll my eyes and mutter incantations on my breath. When it's as good as new, I look over the other boys. They seem to be okay, except for the lump forming on James' head, and the split lip that Remus had. "You guys didn't need to do that." I say.

"But I-"

"I said you didn't need to, but I'm glad you did." They smile and we leave together to walk down to breakfast.

"So about this whole dating thing." Remus says, eyeing James' and my hand. "When's it going to end?"

"When Lily admits she likes James." I answer.

"Why would she admit it when she thinks you like him?"

"I know my best friend. She will crack. Trust me."

"So does that mean you'll stop kissing and acting all lovey when it's just us?" Peter asks. James and I exchange looks.

"Nope." He answers.

"What?!" I hear three voices exclaim loudly.

"Honestly mates, he's just kidding. Of course we will." I say shoving James.

"Oh thank Merlin, it was a little awkward."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey Lu!" Lily calls, we walk over and sit down next to her, Frank, and Alice. Everyone exchanges hellos and not even two seconds after we sit down do I hear a,

"BABY!" And Jenna is throwing herself on his lap from where he is sitting right next to me. She notices me then, and James squeezes my hand. "Why are you sitting next to that one?"

""That one' as you call her, has a name." Sirius snap, I can almost feel James grinning beside me. The whole table gets quiet. "And her name is Lu, so try using it."

"Excuse me?" Jenna asks outraged. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing big." I assure her. "We're friends." I say with a simple shrug.

"Friends?"

"Yeah you know friends, spelled F-R-I-E-N-D-S. A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts. Friends." I say slowly, as if I'm talking to a five year old. My friends roar with laughter.

"Why would you be friends with such a person?! She hit me!"

"I'm sure she had her reasons." He answers. She gets off his lap and glares at him.

"I don't think this is going to work!"

"I don't think we'll work out either." Her eyes widen.

"I was talking about you and her!" Sirius shrugs.

"Oops, I thought you were talking about me and you." She cries out in frustration and walks away. "We're over by the way!" He calls after her. She screams out again and exits the hall, while everyone stares at her.

"Woah." Lily says. "That is one seriously messed up girl. No pun intended." She adds and that sets us all laughing again.


	12. Surprising Visitors

**I own nothing but my OC'S!**

Chapter twelve- Surprising Visitors.

As the days grew closer to the Christmas holiday I grew more and more nervous. My hair was changing from my natural color to blue so rapidly I wasn't sure how to control it. This worried my friends extremely. They kept asking me about it but I kept changing the conversation or saying I was just nervous about the upcoming quidditch game that we had be practicing madly for. Surprisingly Sirius was the one who was calming me most. He always made me laugh every time they noticed my blue hair or like just noticed how nervous I was. I was grateful. Lily was actually going through a rough patch with her boyfriend of only one month. I wasn't so sure that she liked him and I was hoping she'd cave soon. James and I both decided to leave the whole part about trying to make Sirius jealous because after we became friends and he helped me I felt bad about trying to do it.

The night before the match I was lounging in the common room nestled into James neck. Lily was sitting in the arm chair staring into the fire while Peter took the other, and everyone else just filled in.

"Lu, I wish you'd just tell me what is wrong!" James says as he picks up a piece of my blue hair. I sigh again.

"Nothing sometimes I just hate my house is all." The most truthful thing I have ever told them about my family. I saw Remus shoot a blank look at my face, as he mouthed "understatement". Not wanting to be around anyone anymore I stand up quickly.

"I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed." James nods and brushes the blue hair away from my face, as he leans in and kisses me good night. "I'm ready to listen when you want to talk." I close my eyes before leaning over and kissing Sirius on the cheek along with Peter, Remus, and Frank.

"I think I'm kind of tired too." Lily says kissing everyone good bye. She throws Alice a look and she stands up as well. We walk up to the dorm in silence thanking merlin Jenna wasn't there. We all get changed into our pajamas still not talking, I sit down on my bed and Alice and Lily join me. They pull my curtains shut and mutter "Silencio!" so no one could hear our conversation.

"Okay Lu, time to fess up. We know something's bothering you. I've been trying to get you to talk for 6 years. I'm not stupid something is wrong."

"You won't tell us, so we tried to wait patiently for you to give in but we're tired of waiting we're your best friends." I swallow thickly.

"It has to do with your parents obviously." Lily states which makes it easier. And I figure now is the best time if any to tell them. I kneel on my bed and lift my shirt over my head. They don't speak and I turn to my side to and point to where I had gotten thrown into a table earlier in the year.

"These scars, are from my father." I announce, Lily and Alice both gasp in horror. I turn again and point to the scar that I remember James poking at. "As is this." I point to a large one across my chest, "And this." Another one on my arm. "This one is too." I grin bitterly. "All of them are." Lily and Alice both grab my hands.

"I don't understand how they could do this to you…" Lily trails off.

"They've never given me a chance." I say with tears in my eyes. "My sister and I are twins as you know." They nod. "I was born first and I almost gave my mother a heart attack with my lavender hair and golden eyes. Luckily one of the doctors at the hospital was a wizard and they contacted Dumbledore who came and explained Hogwarts to my parents and explained that I was a metamorphmagus. They hated me from the moment I was born, they wanted to have me killed, they wanted to give me away, but apparently Dumbledore talked them into keeping me. I've been treated this way since as far as I can remember." Simultaneously Lily, Alice, and I all started crying. "They want to put me into an arranged marriage with a muggle. They told me once a graduate that I could never do magic again."

"But you can't leave! You can't!" Alice sobs.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going back home after Hogwarts. I promised Remus I wouldn't."

"Remus knows?" I nod.

"I told him first year." I left out the part of him being a werewolf not ever wanting to betray his trust.

"I just had no idea!" Lily says. "It's so terrible what they've done to you. When you came back from suspension this year and the whole side of your body was bruised and cut up.."

"My father through my into a glass table." I feel Alice cringe beside me and Lily grimaces and shuts her eyes as if she's in pain.

"I understand now." She says. "The homework never being done, never talking to us. They take your magical stuff away don't they?" I nod. Silence falls between all of us, as we lay down on my bed, still gripping hands.

"I wish you were born into different parents." Alice admits.

"Me too, but then I wouldn't be me."

XxX

The next day I walked down the common room dressed in my quidditch robes with Alice and Lily flanked beside me. We had fallen asleep talking last night I was glad to feel that the weight was off my chest. The boys met up with us, and James slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Feeling better today?" He asks eyeing my purple hair. I smile.

"I feel a lot better today actually." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good, I don't like it when you're upset." We eat breakfast in silence all of us stresses over the match. Remus leans into my ear.

"You told them?" I nod. "It's about time." I roll my eyes and he leans away again. I looked and saw Lily staring at me and James. Today was important to Prongs, not just because he wanted to win the match but because he wanted to beat hufflepuff's quidditch captain Diggery.

"Speedy? You ready to go kick some Hufflepuff arse?" Sirius asks grinning, and holding out his hand. I take it and stand up.

"You bet Pads. Come one Prongs, Moony. We got a game to get to." They both stand up grinning and as we exit the great hall heading towards the locker rooms. When everyone shows up James stands and starts talking strategy.

"-We have a great chance of winning today. Don't screw it up!" James yells finishing his speech. I roll my eyes. "Let's get out there!"

"Introducing the Gryffindor quidditch team!" I hear Wormy say into the magical megaphone. "Bell, Black, Brooks, Longbottom, Lupin, Roberts, and Their captain James Potter!" He says as we all fly into the air. A loud cheer erupts through the stadium and I grin at Sirius from our positions. He grins back.

"Now introducing the Hufflepuffs! Gates, Mays, Smalls, Lock, Lock, Michaels, and their Captain Amos Diggery!" A smaller cheer erupts through the crows. We listen as Madam Lee explains the game. With a blow of her whistle we're off. I immediately smack a bludger at Lock.

"Bludger shot at Lock by Brooks! Excellent Job mate! James recovers the quaffle, he shoots and ah Mays misses it! 10-0 Gryffindor!" I keep my eye on the bludgers hitting them at as many people as I can while trying to protect my own team. I hear Peter's commentary but I try tuning it out. Though I did manage to catch that it was 70-0 us. My ears perked up with interest when I heard Peter screaming about the snitch.

"Roberts goes into a dive, Gates following closely behind. Not a change Gates, no one can out fly Roberts! Alright I'm sorry Professor!" Peter says, I bark out a laugh as Sirius flies up next to me and smacks a bludger that was going to hit me.

"Thanks!" I call out.

"No problem." James manages to score another goal before.

"Roberts has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 210-0!" The whole team collides mid air as we hug. I ruffle James hair.

"Atta boy Jamie!" He pushes me back playfully as we land.

"Shut up Lu Lu!" I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Potter, you won! Aren't you going to snog your girlfriend!" Someone from the other team shouts. James gives me an apologetically look before his lips meet mine. I guess it was from the excitement from quidditch and the fact that someone egged him on but he pushed himself against me hard and ran his fingers through my hair as we snogged fiercely. I in turn wrapped my hands in his neck. Finally we broke apart breathing heavily.

"Sorry." He says with a smile.

"Ah, don't worry I was excited from our win anyway!" He laughs and slings an arm around my shoulder as Alice, Lily, and I hug.

"That was brilliant! Well done captain James!" Lily says giving James a hug. I grin at Sirius and Remus. They both put their arms around my shoulder on the walk back from the castle.

"Nice snog you to shared huh?" Sirius asks. I roll my eyes.

"James was egged on; we were obviously going to show off a bit!" Moony snorts.

"Honestly Speedy, it looked like you were going to shag right then and there!" This time I snort.

"Prongs and I shag? Don't make me laugh, that would be a sick joke!"

"I thought you said I was irresistible." James says pouting and fluttering his eye lashes.

"Oh trust me, I'm practically swooning now!" I say dramatically putting my hand to my forehead.

"You're such a dream queen." Rem announces. I tear myself from Sirius and His arm and run away laughing to Lily and Alice who were in front of us, and grab their hands.

"Let's go PARTY!"

XxX

**-Sirius' POV-**

Naturally after hearing Lu saying she wanted to party me and James made it happen. He sent Lu and I out to get drinks and Remus to get food. Peter who had been sick all day went to bed. Which made Lu get huffy. She seemed to be in a better mood than she was for the last two weeks, which made me happy. James, Remus, and I barely moved from our spots all night just drinking on the couch watching and making fun of all the extremely drunk people. I had kept a close eye on Lucie, watching her down drink after drink. I was wondering just how much alcohol she could hold. Currently she was dancing with Lily and Alice singing the song loudly while they twirled each other around giggling loudly. And her just being with her friends and having a good time was when I was most attracted to her. Suddenly she stopped and looked over at us.

"Oh boy, here she comes." James mutters with a smile. He made fun of her constantly but I know deep down he treated her like a little sister. I knew that he had also been keeping an eye out for her all night as was Remus. She sways her hip drastically while walking towards in her tight skinny jeans and tight white shirt.

"Look at her." Remus says with a laugh. I find myself grinning thinking she looked incredibly cute.

"You're sitting down." She states when she sees us putting her hands on her hips and pouting her lower lip.

"Yeah and?" I ask her.

"This is a party! Hello does that ring a bell a freaking party! Let's do something exotic!" James snorts.

"Exotic?" Her faces changes to one of confusion.

"What are you going on about Jamie?" I smile at her.

"You just said you wanted to do something exotic Lu Lu." James tells her.

"Hmm did I? Awesome. Where's Peter?" We all laugh loudly and she pouts again.

"Sleeping. He's sick remember?" She nods and mumbles an "oh". Then she glares at James.

"I am so mad at you James Potter!" We all lean back confused by her sudden anger.

"What? Me? What did I do?" She leans forward the smell of alcohol wafting into my nose.

"If I wasn't 'dating' you right now so you could be with Lily I'd be over there snogging with Pimms who has been hitting on me all night!" She whines. I'm suddenly glad for the fact that my best mate gets to snog the girl I like because at least I know it fake.

"You don't need to snog anyone Lucie." Remus tells her.

"What fun is it if I can't snog anyone!" I snort out a loud bit of laughter.

"Snog your boyfriend." She scrunches up her nose.

"Fine be boring!" She says like it's our faults. She squeezes in between Remus and I.

"Moony, I don't want to go home!"

"You'll be okay!" He says trying to reassure her, but her hair is quickly changing to blue.

"Yeah whatever you say." And that's when she gets up and walks away. She grabs another bottle of fire whiskey and goes back to join Lily and Alice in dancing.

"Why doesn't she want to go home?" Remus just shakes his head. I start counting mentally how much more whiskey Lu consumes. And suddenly she's not there.

"Mate, where did Lucie go?" I ask nudging James. I look to see a circle forming and then I realize just where she probably is.

"Shit!" James and Moony say in unison. We quickly get up and push our way through the circle. Jenna and Lu are rolling around both of them completely covered in blood seeing as your blood is thinner when you have alcohol in your system. Remus reaches down and lifts Jenna off of Lucie, while I grab her. She struggles against my arms while we lead her up to the our dorm.

"Let me go Sirius!" She yells at me trying to kick, bite, and punch her way out of my arms.

"Not a chance." I say holding her more firmly. I could feel the blood dripping into my hands and could hear it hitting the floor. I pick her up to stop the struggle and set her down on my bed. She's pouting as she looks at me. Her whole face covered in blood which was probably a mixture of hers and Jenna's.

"Scourify!" Remus says pointing his wand at her face. And all the blood except the one excessively pouring from her lip was gone. I reach toward her lip to check it out and she leans back.

"Come here I have to check it!" Ignoring the blood I reach my finger down and tug at her bottom lip. It's then that I see the whole were her bottom teeth pierced through.

"Merlin." I breathe out. James and Remus lean in and cringe back.

"Does it hurt Lu?" She shakes her yes.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask nervously.

"I don't have a clue, I can't heal things!" We both turn to Moony. He sighs and walks over to his bag and pulls out a book. He quickly flips through the pages before grabbing a potion and a cotton swab and walking over to us. He waves his wand over her lip and it stops bleeding. He pours some of the lotion onto the cotton swab and rubs it over the whole in her mouth which quickly starts to cover with fresh skin.

"It tastes bad." She said because clearly some of the potion got in her mouth. I force her mouth open and spray some water from my wand into. Her lip is extremely swollen and it looks painful. James must have been thinking along the same lines because he conjured an ice pack and handed it to her. She put it on her face just staring at us, swinging her legs back and forth like a child.

"Why did you fight Jenna?" Remus asks breaking the silence.

"She called me a freak!" She says taking the ice pack away grimacing and putting it back on.

"I told you that you had to get over that didn't I? Stop taking comments to heart be the bigger person and walk away." Even with the ice pack there I can tell she's frowning. "You shouldn't have drank this much in the first place!" He says changing the subject. "I watched you Luella and I want you to tell me honestly how many whiskies you had."

"Six?" She mumbles, even though she was drunk I still couldn't help but think how adorable and childlike she looked.

"Guess again. 13! 13 fire whiskies are you mad?" He keeps going on and on but I notice her face becoming paler, and she starts breathing heavily through her nose, if my guess is correct she should be-

"Lu what are you doing?" Remus shouts as she sprints towards the bathroom. I hear the loud sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Just what I thought. I hurry in there and hold her hair back. She flushes the toilet and sits back and groans. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, time for bed." I say carrying her back over to my bed. I lay her down and hand her the ice pack.

"Don't you think we should change her clothes?" James asks. Suddenly I feel a blush hit my cheeks. James ruffles through his trunk pulling out a pair of shorts and a black tee shirt. "Well go on." I mentally curse James, and pull off first her shoes, and then slide her pants down replacing them with the shorts, and I blush even harder as I slide her shirt off, but the blush falls off my face when I see all her scars. I mask my emotions and slip the tee shirt over her head. By the time she's dressed she already asleep. I put the ice pack on her lip, and tuck her in. I grab the extra pillow and blanket and lay down on the floor.

"Won't sleep with her Sirius?" James taunts. I blush. "Is that I blush I see?" I throw a pillow at his face.

XxX

**-Luella's POV-**

The running shower is what woke me up, I blink an eye open and grimace against the bright light. I run my hand over my lip that was throbbing and feel a large bump. What the hell happened last night? I look over to see wormtail still sleeping, James was hanging half way off his bed and I stifled a giggle, Moony's bed was empty. Where was Sirius? I look down at the floor and see Sirius curled up into a ball shivering from where he was sleeping on the floor. The bed creaks when I move and Sirius eyes shoot open.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"S'alright, I wasn't asleep." He said his voice thick. I give him a small smile and motion for him to come up here. He climbs into bed next to me and we just lay down in silence.

"What happened?" I ask finally.

"You were really upset last night and had a lot to drink. Jenna called you and freak and you guys got into a really bad fight. She punched a hole through your lip and I'm not sure what you did to her but you were both covered in blood. I brought you up here, Moony fixed you. You got sick and then I put you into bed."

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"What about Lily and Alice? Were they okay? They had a lot to drink as well."

"I took care of it." Says a voice from James' bed. "Frank and I found them after we put you to sleep and I brought them up to your dorm. Lily was throwing up, so I stayed with her all night. I just finally got in here."

"Aww poor Prongsie!"

"Shut up Lu Lu." I roll my eyes.

"HEY!" Moony says loudly walking into the dorm.

"SHUT UP!" James and I scream in unison.

"Sorry, Merlin." He walks over to me with a vile in his hand. "Open up."

"No way, that stuff looks gross."

"Open up." I shake my head no. He gives me a look and I sigh and open my mouth. He pours the potion down my throat and at first it makes me feel sick then my headache was gone and I felt better. "Hangover tonic." I sigh in relief.

"Your lip looks a little better, the swelling went down." Sirius says poking at my lip.

"Quit it." I say smacking his hand away, he just grins.

XxX

The train ride home was more quiet than usual. I was sitting in between James and Sirius, while Lily sat on the other side of James. Peter, Moony, Frank, and Alice sat on the other side. My hair was blue, and trust me that didn't go unnoticed by my friends. Sirius tried making me laugh at all costs which I was grateful for but James just kept asking what was wrong. Alice and Lily who knew were also extremely nervous, Lily was picking at her lip, and Alice was biting her finger nails. Remus was just tense.

"What is wrong with you four?" Prongs asks. "I swear me, Pads, Frank, and Wormtail are the only normal ones today.

"Nothing is wrong James." Lily says. James noticeably rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm the minister of magic." Sirius snorts out a laugh.

"No one in the right mind would pick you to be minister."

"Yeah well." Silence fell again. Half the time passed and still no one talked. I couldn't make my mouth form words. I haven't seen them since I was expelled and I was more than nervous to spend two weeks with them.

"We should get dressed." Lily finally mumbles breaking the silence. We kick the boys out much to their dismay to get changed. I quickly packed a bag of dress clothes so I could get changed into the bathroom before walking home. The boys came back in, and we stepped outside.

"How are you feeling?" Alice says peering at me nervously.

"Nervous?" I say as a question. Lily puts a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need to leave, leave. Don't worry about them." I take in a deep breath as we walk back into the compartment. The train comes to a stop, and we all grab our trunks and head off onto platform 9 ¾ .

"Is your parents coming Lu?" James asks me as I hug and kiss him good bye.

"No. I walk home." He looks at me strangely but I turn to Sirius and give him a hug blushing as I do.

"See you after break?" He asks. I nod and he kisses my forehead. I go to Moony next.

"See you speedy. If you need to, please just get out. Okay?" I nod. And he hugs me tightly as if he didn't want to let go but in the end he did with a kiss on the cheek. I hug peter next and then Frank. Finally Alice, Lily and I meet in a tight three way hug.

"Please be careful. Don't do anything to upset them." I nod.

"If you need me just let me know." Alice says and reluctantly we pull apart and I walk without turning back through the barrier and quickly head into the bathroom where I change into a pair of dark grey muggle dress pants, black heel, and a tight black dress shirt. I change my hair to the short blonde waves and apparate out of the bathroom with a soft pop, ending in the alley way a few feet away from my house, or mansion which ever. I pull my coat around me tightly as I walk against the cold and buzz myself in. I walk up and into the front door. The house is quiet and I'm hoping their not home but just then my father walks down the stairs with my sister, both of them smiling and laughing. They stop when they see me.

"Oh I didn't know you were coming home today sister."

"I come the same time and day every year Helen." I say as politely as possible. "Hello father."

"Luella." He says walking into the family room. Thank god I was being ignored. I'd rather that then the beating I usually take.

"How was school?" She asks with a sneer. As she meets me at the bottom of the stairs and into the palour room to greet mother.

"Wonderful as always baby sister." She glares.

"Hello Mother." I announce as I walk in through the French doors.

"Luella, finally you have some sense. Well you didn't come home discolored and such this time." I just stare at her. "We should really talk about your urm school now don't you think?" I nod and take a seat next to my sister facing my parents.

"Well you know you're not that upon graduating you're urm wand will be broken when you come home right?" I nod. "You will be married to a nice muggle, and I never want to hear about that school again." I nod. "You should speak when you are spoken to!"

"Sorry Father." I say hanging my head.

"Just get out of my sight." I swallow thickly and head up to my room, entering my bedroom and unpacking and repacking my trunk for when I'm allowed to get it back.

I barely left my room throughout Christmas and Christmas eve except for the business parties my father threw. I stayed to myself mostly except for when my father would get drunk and take his anger out on me. Which I took with pride, not screaming or yelling. I just let him have his way and waited to he left. I never got any presents so there was no reason for me to go down and my parents didn't make me. My sister bragged daily about her new gifts and about how expensive they were but I just ignored her. All in all I just wanted this Christmas break to be over.

XxX

**-James' POV-**

"James you sent one to your friend Lily as well right?" My mum asks me. I nod. "How about Alice, and Frank?" I roll my eyes.

"Mum, you sent them to their families remember?" She smile and ruffles my hair.

"You're right son. What about your friend Luella that you were telling me about. You know the one your 'dating'" I watched as she put quotes on the dating part and turned to Sirius.

"You told my mum I was fake dating Lu?" He shrugs sheepishly.

"I'm your mother James, it doesn't matter to me if you want to fake date a girl to make another one jealous." I roll my eyes.

"How about we just go to Lu's?" Sirius asks. I eye him curiously. I'm almost positive that he likes her. "I mean the ball is in three days. This doesn't give her much notice." I nod absently, and grab the invite out of my mum's waiting hand.

"Tell dad, we'll play quidditch when I get back." She nods and Sirius and I walk out the front door.

"You like Lu." I accuse. He blushes and shakes his head.

"I don't. Lets just get out of here." I apparate thinking solely of Lu, and when I arrive I look over a large house. A very large house with a big gate.

"It's huge." Sirius breathes. I push the button on the gate and I'm immediately buzzed in. I walk towards the front door. And Sirius knocks politely.

"Get the dammed door!" I hear a woman yell.

"I heard you Mother, I'm sorry would you like me to run to answer it?" Another voice says. I hear a loud smack, and I cringe and exchange a look with Sirius.

"Don't be smart, go answer it."

"Yes Mother." I hold my breath and when the door opens I can hardly contain my jaw from dropping. This person standing in front of me was wearing a tight and short black dress that hugged her tiny waist line, high heeled shoes that made her only four or so inched shorter than me, and her hair was blonde and wavy falling around her shoulder. I look first to the red hand print mark on her cheek and then into her eyes. If it weren't for the golden color I would have never known who the person was.

"Lu?"


	13. This Is My Year

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

Chapter thirteen- This Is My Year.

"James, Sirius?" She asks, and I can see her hair tinting blue. I watch as her face turns into one of full concentration and her hair turn completely blonde again.

"Well who is it?" The voice asks with a hint of an acccent I look behind Lu to see a tall beautiful blonde haired woman with clear blue eyes that were ice cold.

"These are my friends Mother." She answers politely. I had never seen Lu like this before. She wasn't one to fall rules or speak politely what was wrong with her?

"Did you ask them what they wanted?" She asks eyeing use coolly.

"We're here to invite Luella, to my family's New Years Eve ball." I say speaking up. She nods her head.

"Luella, take them into the parlour room. Your father and I will be there shortly." She motions for us to come in and shuts the door. I look around to see the marble floors, the grand stair case, but then she's moving again through large French doors.

"Yes Mother." She says. And then mumbles under her breath. "Stupid bitch."

"What was that?" Her mother asks sharply, in a voice that makes me want to cringe.

"Nothing, you must have imagined it." Lu answers. We take a seat on the couch with Lu sitting in the arm chair next to us.

"Lu, what is all of this?" Sirius asks her. She looks towards the door and leans towards us.

"I can't answer your questions now, but I'm guessing I'll have to explain another time. Let me do all the talking unless they ask you a direct question." I nod wondering what in the hell was going on. I eye her still redden cheek.

"She hit you." Lu swallows thickly and turns her head.

"I'll talk later."

"Luella." Says a cold voice from behind us. I turn my head and see a tall built man entering with her mother. Lu stands up and kisses her father's hand before sitting back down. I swear Sirius' eye popped out of his head. "Who are these boys?"

"They're brothers, James and Sirius Potter." She answers. I don't comment on the fact that we're not really brothers. We look alike enough to be brothers. I'm just wondering why she did it.

"Hello sir, ma'am." Sirius and I say at the same time.

"And I hear that you are here to invite Luella to some sort of New Years Ball?"

"Yes sir." She answers for us.

"And these boys are from your school?" She swallows again and mumbles a yes. "I see."

"What is your status?" Her mother asks us. I furrow my eye brows in confusion, was she asking if I was a pureblood because that would be stupid if-

"They come from one of the richest families in the wizarding community." Lu answers, was she honestly asking about money. "They may even be richer than us, Mother." Her mother laughs loudly. The sound sends chills up my spine.

"I highly doubt it. Your father is one of the richest men in England, slightly less richer than the prime minister himself." Lu scrunches up her face. "Don't do that girl, or you face will get stuck like that!" Her mother snaps. Lu immediately smoothes out her face.

"Well, I guess you can go. At least they're rich even if they are um like her." Her father announces. Like her? Don't they mean wizards? What is their problem?

"Yes she was nothing like that Lily girl." Lu hair automatically turns fiery red and her eyes burn black.

"What did I tell you about doing that vile thing with your hair!" Her mother yells. "I told you that if you changed it one more time in front of me you'd be in trouble did I not?" Lu's hair stays red.

"Aren't you listening to your mother girl? Change it back."

"Don't insult my friends." She says. I suddenly find myself wishing she would change her hair color, I don't like the way her parents are looking at her. I look to Sirius to see him looking at Lu nervously.

"I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my daughter, She looks a bit like freak when she does that if you ask me." Ah this is why Lu hates being called a freak. "I hope she keeps her blonde hair at your school, I except she only makes it purple to anger us." She shoots her head around and glares her black eyes into our heads begging us to agree.

"She always keeps her hair blonde Mrs. Brooks." Sirius says politely. Lu's hair slowly changes back to blonde.

"Very well, you may go to this ball but I want you back no later than two you have a long day ahead of you." She furrows her eye brows.

"I thought you said we didn't have anything planned that day?" He grins maliciously.

"I decided to introduce you to your fiancé." My eyes widen, fiancé?

"I thought you weren't introducing me until after school was out?" Her mother grins.

"Oh no, we decided you were getting married the day after school. Isn't that wonderful? You can marry your own kind!" She says happily.

"Your kind mother."

"Excuse me?"

"My kinds are those boys sitting right there. We are not the same." Lu answers.

"Right well you'll be marrying one of our kind and hopefully your children turn out that way. No one wants their kids to be freaks." I think I was just insulted.

"Mother, Father!" A voice calls out walking into the room. If I didn't know Lu had a twin I would have thought there were two of her. With Lu's hair blonde they were completely identical except for the eye color. This girls was vivid green and Lu's were gold. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." She smiles. "I'm Luella's twin Helen. Pleasure to meet you."

"Sirius." Sirius says eyeing the color coldly.

"James Potter." I say, she nods.

"Is this one of your kind big sister?" She asks with feigned politeness.

"Of course, but they have to be going. If you'll excuse me I'll walk them out." She stands up and we fall her out not even glancing in the direction of her family.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I say close to her ear. "I didn't very much appreciate being called a freak by those muggles."

"I'm sorry." She answers biting her lip. She opens the door and we walk out. "What time is the ball Jamie?"

"It starts at eight." I say softly and than says louder, "It starts at four! Just bring your dress." She smiles gratefully.

"Thank you." And I can see tears welling up in her eyes but she hold them back. Sirius reaches forward and brushes her swollen cheek.

"Be careful." He warns, she pulls him into a hug and closes her eyes. After she releases him I pull her into a hug as well.

"Take care you yourself, got me?" She nods.

"See you soon?" I smile at her as she shuts the door. Sirius and I walk out the gate in silence, and then apparate back to my house. We walk up to my room shaking off my dad who still wanted to play quidditch, but I suddenly didn't feel like playing anymore.

"What was that?" I ask finally dissolving into anger. "What was going on." Sirius who had parents that treated him similarly.

"I'm guessing they don't like her because she's different." He states. "Do you- Do you think they hit her?" I stop dead in my tracks. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I don't know. I mean her mother smacked her but that was just a smack right?" Sirius pales.

"I sure as hell hope so."

XxX

The day off the ball, I couldn't have been happier. We were getting Lu out of her house and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. My mum kept asking us what was wrong all through breakfast and lunch but we didn't answer. Remus wouldn't be coming until 5, along with Peter and they were staying over for the rest of the break. Lily had owled back saying she would come and I already knew Alice and Frank were coming. Hopefully being with her friends would make her feel better. At around four a clock the door bell rang and Sirius and I hoped off the bed and ran down the stairs to answer the door. I pulled it back and saw Lu standing there dressed in muggle dress pants, heel and a dressy top, her hair was still blonde.

"Before you say anything, point me to a bathroom." She asks. I point to the one in the hall way and she sprints into it. We wait patiently in the living room and finally she walks out dressed as the Lu I know. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, converses and a black shirt, her hair falling straight down her back in her natural color. I grinned.

"Hey!" she says finally pulling us both into hugs. "It didn't feel right talking to you guys when I wasn't dressed like me." I smile at her. I look at her eyes noticing something different about them. Sirius who had lived through stuff like that was quick to point it out.

"You had a black eye." She pales. "Your dad?"

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"You told us you'd explain, I'm worried about you." I tell her.

"Please not today, I will tell you but just not today." I stare into her golden eyes for a moment before nodding my head.

"Let's introduce you to my parents." She smiles widely and I place a hand on her back and walk her into the kitchen where I knew my parents were.

"Mum, Dad this is Lu."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She says politely. My mum jumps up and pulls her into a hug. Lu was completely surprised but hugged her back.

"It's Jacquelyn or Jackie dear, no need to call me Mrs." She grins. And my dad holds out his hand.

"Call me Harry. It's wonderful to meet you." She shakes his hand and smiles.

"Same to you."

"We've heard so much about you!" My mum says motioning for her to sit down at the table which she does. "I hope you're taking care of my boys." She says smiling at Sirius and me.

"Of course, they'd be no where without me." My mum laughs, and looks towards me. "I like her James." Then she looks back to Lu. "It's so wonderful having a girl in the house, I'm stuck with them 24/7 it gets pretty tiring." Lu smiles.

"I'm with them at school and it's tiring. At least I have Lily and Alice. I can't imagine doing it alone." My dad laughs and rolls his eyes at my mum.

"Thank you for trying to help James get Lily. He's been head over heels about her since first year." Lu shoots her head to me.

"Jamie did you tell your mum about that?"

"Of course not Lu Lu, Sirius did!" I say pointing to Sirius, Lu glares at him.

"I always tell Jackie things! She's like mother! It's not my fault you chose not to tell her James." We all laugh.

"See, Sirius tells me things. I don't understand why you can't!" My mum says with a pout.

"Oh Jackie, let the boy be!"

"Thank you dad." I say.

"I mean it was no secret anyway we all knew he loved this Lily." I frown.

"Bad luck mate." Lu says patting my hand.

"Alright well I'll let you three catch up! We have to go get ready!" Mum says pulling on dads arm.

**-Luella's POV-**

"So those are my parents." James says.

"I love them!" I say loudly. "James they're great!"

"They are, aren't they?" Pads asks me.

"Definitely. When's Moony and Wormy coming?"

"They should be here soon. Lily said she'll be here at around eight. And who knows when Frank and Alice are coming." I nod. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

James and Sirius lead me up a grand stair case and down the long hall making all these turns. I'm without a doubt going to get lost. Finally he stops at a door.

"This is Sirius' room." He walks passed a door and he doesn't say whos room it was. "This is Moony's." He crosses the hall. "This is Wormy's." Then he moves a little further down completely across from Sirius'. "This is mine." He opens the door and I follow them in. The whole room is decorated in Gryffindor colors, and it's large probably the same size as my room. There are two door which are most likely a bathroom and a closet and he has a large king size bed which I immediately go and lay on.

"PRONGS! PADFOOT!" A voice screams, which I know to be Moony's.

"MOONYYYYYY!" I call out.

"SPEEDY?!" The door flies open and he runs and hugs me. Peter walking in behind him. "I didn't know you were coming. How are you? Are you okay?"

"Merlin, let the girl breathe." Prongs says.

"I'm fine." He eyes me curiously immediately looking to my somewhat faded black eye. "It was after Sirius and James came over." He pales. "We'll talk about it later." He climbs off of me and pulls something out of his pocket.

"I told you not to get me anything!" I say with a pout.

"Well I didn't listen." I tear of the wrapping paper and stare at a picture frame with a picture of James, Sirius, Peter, and myself. The picture was of us in the common room. We were sleeping and all laying on one another. I grin as the picture changes to another one of Lily, Alice, and I with food on our faces. It changed again to all of us, then to me and James snogging.

"Moony!" I yell.

"Sorry, I had to put that one there." I roll my eyes. And pull four gifts out of my bad one by one. I throw each person their own gift. And suddenly two more gifts land on top of me.

I open the one that was from James and Sirius first and smile at the necklace he had gotten me; it was a simple square cut onyx stone And it most have cost a fortune.

"You did not have to spend that much money on me!" I say loudly. James and Sirius grin.

"Well you spent a lot of money on me!" Remus pouts as he holds up the dark detectors I'd gotten him.

"And me!" Sirius, James, and Peter yell. Sirius hold up a leather jacket that I thought would look great on him, James the most expensive broom caring kit, and Peter a muggle record player.

"Yeah well." I say shaking it off, and opening Peter's gift which was full of my favorite white chocolate. That was probably thee best gift!

"Thank you." I say seriously. I had never really gotten gifts before. Sure from Remus, but Lily, Alice, and I didn't exchange gifts.

"Not a big deal." I roll my eyes and hug them all anyway.

"I should start getting ready!" James points to the room in between Remus and Sirius.

"It has it's own bathroom. Meet us in my room." I nod my head in thanks and start the long process of getting ready. I take a long shower soaking through all the bruises on my body hoping that the warm water will allow them to fade. When I get out I wand dry my hair and instead of leaving it straight, I curl my hair into soft ringlet curls and pull it back with a black clip. I do my makeup next smoking my eyes with blacks and greys and apply light eye liner and mascara, putting on gloss on my lips. I take the black dress out of my bad an iron it with my wand. I slip it on, and slide into my black high heeled that made me stand at about 5'10, 5'11. The dress with silk and tied at my waist line with a large satin bow, it was strapless and trailed all the way down to my feet. I check myself in the mirror making sure I looked good, which I guess I sort of did. I looked at them time, and quickly fastened the necklace on. It was about almost eight. I hurriedly open the door and cross the hall into James room.

"Hey there I-" I stop at the look on their faces. I'm guessing it most have been because they'd never seen me like this. Remus was just simply staring, Peter was blushing, Sirius looked like he was undressing me with his eyes, and James was grinning.

"You look beautiful." Remus says stepping forward and kissing my cheeks. I wave off the complement blushing myself. All of the boys were wearing black on black with different color ties.

"You do." James tells me.

"You guys clean up well." I say eyeing Sirius and the way his hair fell gracefully into his eyes. He stood with elegance. I wanted to just snog him right there and then.

"We do, don't we?" Jamie says arrogantly. I roll my eyes.

"Let's just go, yeah?"

The party was in full swing by the time we got down there. I started scanning the crowd for my best friends. At the same time Lily and My eyes locked and see came running up with Alice and Frank following. The boys talked while Alice and Lily pulled me into a hug.

"You look amazing!" I say to both of them. And they really did, Lily was wearing a dress of gold that clung to her amazing figure with light make up, her red curls falling down her back. Alice was wearing a dress of midnight blue that fell of her shoulders and flowed around her tiny figure. Her blonde hair was straight pulled back off her face.

"So do you!" Lily said. I just smile. "Is that new?" She says picking up my necklace.

"James and Sirius got it for me." She smiles.

"It's beautiful, and It fits you." I nod.

"How was your parents?" I point to my black eye. Lily grimaces.

"James and Sirius came over." Alice pales. "They invited me to the ball and they had to witness my parents and twin first hand. They except me to tell them now and I guess I have too."

"You don't have to do anything." Lily says grabbing my hand.

"They're my friends too, and they're worried. I promised I'd tell them but not tonight. Tonight let's just have fun." Lily nods.

"I have the perfect idea." Her and Alice take my hand and pull me on the dance floor where we stayed half the night, changing partners and then dancing with each other. It felt so good just to be with my friends and laugh. And we did laugh, so much that we were almost in tears. I had danced with all my friends, everyone except Sirius. Midnight was coming soon and I noticed Sirius sitting with James at the punch table. Telling Lily and Alice I'll be right back I walk over to them.

"Mr. Black aren't you going to ask me to dance?" I say with a pout. He smiles.

"Why Miss Brooks would you care to dance?" He asks bowing and holding out a hand. I accept it and pull him out to the dance floor as we laugh madly.

"It's about time! I danced with everyone but you!" He just shrugs. We starts waltzing around the room.

"I didn't know you could dance." He states.

"I would say the same about you but I except it since you're a pureblood. It's excepted of me too, my family is extremely high in society. We're like your family I guess you could say in the muggle world." He nods and we quietly dance together.

"You look breath taking." He says suddenly, blushing as he does. Which in turn makes me blush.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." He pulls me closer to him and I breathe in the scent of his cologne that I've come to love. The spicy, sweet smell fills my nose and I never want to let go of him. I lose myself in the smell, and was jolted out of it by James appearing at my side along with the others.

"Let's go outside, it's almost mid night!" We pull apart and look away from each other nervously. I take James' hand in mine and he squeezes it tightly. When we get outside we huddle together in the back yard from the cold.

"5 minutes til midnight." Sirius whispers in my ear. I smile.

Before I know it we're counting down. "3,2,1" Loud screams of happy new year erupt and Sirius and James sent up fireworks with their wands. James kisses me quickly and I smile as I see Alice and Frank snogging. Remus and Sirius hug Lily tightly.

"Moony." I say in a sing song voice. He walks over to me and kisses me on the corner of my mouth. "This is my year." I tell him. He nods his head.

"It better be. Happy new year." I say it back and find myself pulled tightly into a hug by Sirius, I can tell by the smell of his cologne.

"Happy New Year Speedy!" I smile and lean into his embrace.

"Happy New Year Padfoot." I say and then close my eyes. "Happy New Year."

XxX

The next morning I wake with a smile on my face, then frown when I remember that today I would be meeting my future husband. Not that I had any intention of marrying him but still I had to meet him. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 12. I hurriedly got showered and dressed properly into a white dress that tied under my boobs, and then I hurriedly slipped on gold flats. I changed my hair and pulled it back into a French twist and applied makeup. I walked down the stairs and into the parlour room.

"Good morning Mother. Good morning father." I greet as I take a seat on the couch.

"You better be on your best behavior. He should be arriving any minute now. Any sign of magic and you'll be in big trouble. Do you understand me?" My Father says as a way of greeting. I nod. I play nervously with my hands until I hear a knock on the door. My mother grins and walks to open it. I recognize that voice, I thought to myself. Then in walks Michael, the boy that always dancing with me at parties. I hated him; he was stuck up, proper, and extremely arrogant.

"Hello wife." My anger spikes and for some reason I don't feel like being the pleasant daughter. Today was the day I was going to get my point across.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Luella." My father warns.

"I'm not marrying him." I say standing up and shaking my head.

"You are! We already arranged it with his parents. You're lucky you even get considered in this family!" My mother announced. I watch as my hair changes to red and my eyes to black. Michael eyes widen.

"What-what are you?"

I grin wickedly. "I'm a witch." He runs out of the house screaming. My father crosses the room and in three long strides he stands in front of me.

"Are you fucking mad?" He asks his eyes blazing. My hair turns Black. It only did this once before and that was when I was in danger. I swallow thickly.

"No." I growls, I swear he did, and his hand comes down on my face. I cringe under the blow as I feel my lip split and blood pour out. After another blow to the head I fall on the floor while my mother screams at me in Italian. He then proceeds to kick me in the ribs repeatedly and I bite down my lip to which still continues to bleed.

"We allowed you to live in this house! We bought you everything you ever wanted! I should have done this a long time ago!" He yells as he kicks me again. He picks me up by the hair and slams my head against the table. I hear a loud crack like a watermelon breaking. I feel tears run down my face as I scream in pain. I feel myself being raised into the air. I blink my eyes open as my father releases me and I go completely through my French glass door. I feel shards of glass piercing me everywhere. I land on the floor and I feel a shard go through my head, stomach, arms, and legs. I'm shaking from head to toe as I try and stand up.

"Father, maybe you should stop now." I hear Helen say speaking up. I felt adrenaline pump through my veins as I stand up. My whole body is covered in blood and glass. I make my way over to the closet where they keep my trunk. My emotions were so out of whack that it magically opened for me. I grabbed my trunk in my hands, pulling my wand out. The second I exited the closet I feel something pierce my stomach, I hunch over in pain and scream a blood curdling scream. I look down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach.

"Stop! Stop!" My sister screams. I see my mother's blank face, but she doesn't say anything. I close my eyes and my father is thrown back. I turn on the spot thinking of the faces I wanted to see most in the world, James, Sirius, and Remus. I land with a crack out front of the house. My trunk next to me my wand in my hand. I'm still shaking and I'm panting heavily. I knock loudly on the door. When the door is pulled open I breathe out in relief.

"I made it." I say before everything goes black.


	14. The Unanswered Questions

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter fourteen- The Unanswered Questions.

**-James' POV-**

I'm sitting with the boys planning our next prank for when we go back to Hogwarts when there I a loud bang on the door. I shrug it off, my mum will get it.

"-Anyways I was thinking we should-"

"JAMES! Go answer the door please!" I sigh and stand up.

"I got it!"

I pull open the door and stop dead in my tracks. Lu was standing there with black hair, her eyes electric blue and blood caked on her forehead and some still running down the side of her face, her lip was split open, and I could see shards of glass sticking out throughout her whole face. The dress she was wearing was supposed to be white I could tell but it was completely colored red from the blood. Then I took notice that the shards of glass weren't just on her face but her chest, arms, legs, and sto- Oh merlin. It was then that I noticed a handle sticking out of her stomach a handle that could only known as that muggle thing that they used to kill each other.

"I made it." She says before she falls forward into my arms, I catch her.

"MUM!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter come and stand in front of me as I kick the door shut, Lu in my arms. They all instantly pale. Then my mum comes running in, she takes one look at Lu and yells,

"Take her upstairs, the room between Sirius and Remus! Hurry!" I start sprinting up the stairs with her in my arms. Suddenly Pads is there opening the door. I lay her down on the large king size bed. She's breathing heavy but at least I know she's still alive.

"James move!" She yells, and Remus grabs my arm and pulls me back to the wall with Sirius and Peter. Sirius' hand automatically goes to my shoulder.

"Harry get up by her head." My mum instructs. Thank merlin she's a healer. An owl starts pecking at the window and I let it inside.

"Miss Brooks, you have violated the wizarding law by revealing yourself to a muggle at 1:22 pm. You will be trialed on the 5 of January. Hoping you are well, Mrs. Thompson." The howler tears a part.

"I have to go take care of that." My dad says exiting the room. With a swipe of her wand Lu's clothes are removed leaving her in her bra and knickers. My mum starts pulling at the shards of glass removing it from her skin.

"Shouldn't you take out the knife?" My mum shakes her head and pulls three more shards adding it to the pile on the dresser.

"No, I have to take that out last if not she will bleed out and I can't have that right now." Lu makes little whimpers as each shard is pulled out. After a few more minutes all the shards are removed leaving pools of blood from each gash. She grabs Lu's face and tilts her head to the side. Then she moves down and presses one hand to her stomach and the other on the knife handle. At the same time she presses down on her stomach she slowly removes the knife. Lu starts making gurgling noises.

"Mum, what's she doing? Is that supposed to happen?"

"Be quiet James." With one final tug the knife is free and Lu screams, gags, and throws up blood.

"MUM!"

"Remus, quiet him!" She yells as she puts her hand on the wound.

"Sorry mate, Silencio!" And then I can't talk, no matter how much I scream there is not sound. She grabs a vile full of potion and starts pouring it into the knife wound, it starts steaming and bubbling. Then Lucie starts shaking madly, and this time white foamy stuff comes out of her mouth.

"She's seizing." I rip myself from Sirius' grip and run to Lu and sit by her head.

"Mum what's happening?" I say the spell broken.

"James keep her steady." She tells me, I hold down Lu's arms getting blood all over my hands while she shakes. Finally it's over and I wipe her mouth with my sleeve. I start rubbing her forehead pushing her black hair back from her face. Feeling her forehead I notice that it's burning up.

"Mum, I think she has a fever." I say panicked.

"She has an infection. James open her mouth." I pull her jaw open and tilt back her head while my mum pours another potion in her mouth. She goes back down to her stomach waving her wand and muttering under her breath. It takes at least five minutes until the wound was closed leaving a thick scar. A bruise was starting to form at her ribs where I could tell they were broken and her arm was hanging at an unnatural angle. It was quiet while my mum healed all the other gashes on her body stopping the bleeding.

When she was done, Lu's whole torso was wrapped tightly; as was her left thigh, her arm was in a sling and she had a bruise on her head along with a piece of gauze and tape covering a large gash. I got up and removed the blood off the floor from where she threw up and cleaned the sheet under her with a wave of my wand. Sirius and the boys stepped forward then. Then I just stopped and stared at the blood on my hands. My friend who almost died blood was on my hands. Sirius reached forward with a rag he conjured sprayed water on it and started wiping at the caked blood on her skin.

"She'll be alright, it was close but she'll make it." My mum announced from where she had stepped back. I looked up and saw her staring at where Lu was breathing steadily. "I don't know when she'll wake up, but she will." She said as she picked up the bloody clothes and vanished the large pile of glass. "Did any of you know this was going on?"

"No." Sirius and I state together.

"I didn't have a clue." We all noticed that Remus didn't say anything.

"Remus?" My mother asked. He looked up from the hand he was holding and I saw tears on his face.

"I-I knew." More tears leaked out. "She told me first year when I told her I was a werewolf. I kept trying to get her to leave and to tell someone but she wouldn't."

"Do you know why?" He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, her parents are wizard haters is the best way I can describe. She was born with a full head of lavender hair and golden eyes. Her mother nearly had a heart attack. A wizard was working in the hospital and contacted Dumbledore. Dumbledore came and explained magic to them but they were disgusted. They tried to have her killed or sent away." My blood boiled while my mum gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"She was only a baby."

"I know." Remus stated angrily. "They treated her that way ever since. They've always called her a freak and that's why Lu gets mad when she hears the word."

"So when she came back from suspension.." Sirius asks trailing off.

"Her dad punched her, kicked her, and threw her sideways into a glass table." I cringe and closed my eyes.

"I'll have to inform your father." My mum says quickly running out of the room.

"So you knew?" I ask Remus bitterly.

"Yeah…" He says looking down.

"And you didn't say anything to anyone!" I yell. "What the hell is your problem Remus?!"

"Prongs maybe he-" I cut Sirius off.

"How could you not tell anyone?! How could you stand knowing that someone you think of as a sister was getting physically abused by her parents and you didn't say a word!" He gulps. "Look at her now Remus! Look at her! She almost died today Remus! Died!" I shake my head bitterly.

"James listen mate, what would you have done? She asked him not to tell anyone. What would you have done if it was one of us?" I look at Sirius.

"Go to the house pack their bags and bring them back with me."

"James." He says eyeing me.

"Dammit!" I curse as I sit down and put my head in my hands.

"We're all upset mate, don't take it out on Remus." I'm shocked to find tears on my cheek. I rub them off quickly and turn to Remus.

"Moony, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just so- UH!" He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know."

XxX

That whole day my mum was in and out of the room checking on us, and on Lu tilting her head back and giving her more potion. We hadn't moved from the room. Sirius and I were both laying on either side of her in the bed. Remus was lounging at the end and Peter was in a chair close to the bed.

"Boys, why don't you come get something to eat?" My mum says about four hours later when she walks into the room. No one answers her. It's been that way all day; we haven't said a word to each other after I yelled at Remus.

"Boys?" When we don't answer again she walks back out. I just continue staring into her face hoping that I'll see her eyes open. But the whole day passed with nothing, no flicker of movement, no noises, absolutely nothing. We slept in the room that night. I know for a fact even if the boys had left I wouldn't have. There was no way in hell I was leaving that room until she was awake and talking. I didn't care how long it took, I was going to be here until she woke up.

"James hunny? Sirius?" My mum says while walking in the room about noon the next day. I sit up out of my half sleep and stare at her. Her facial expression is nervous as she eyes the two of us that were awake. Peter and Remus were both asleep in the lounge chairs against the wall.

"Yes?" Sirius said, his voice thick from not speaking.

"Your father and I decided, and we're not letting her go back there. I truly like Lucie and I don't want her anywhere but here." I perk up.

"Really?"

"Of course James, you all seem really taken with her and I can't ever let her leave knowing her father tried to kill her." My mum eyes fill up with tears, as she exits the room.

"I like her." I turn my head quickly towards Sirius.

"Excuse me?"

"I like her, like really like her. I've never like anyone as much as I liked her."

"Sirius you like a lot of girls." He shakes his head his eyes never leaving mine.

"She's different James, Lu is one of a kind and I like her." I smile, thinking of how much in love she was with him.

"You're right, she is one of a kind. So treat her right."

"How do you know she even likes me back?"

"A marauder never reveals his secrets."

XxX

"Boys are you hungry?" A loud chorus of no's filled the room. "Are you sure I could make some-."

"Mum, we're not hungry."

"Lu's been cleared of her charges. The owl just came in." I nod.

"That's good." Remus says monotone.

"You guys should really get packing, you have school tomorrow and it's already eight."

"I'm not going to school." She raises an eye brow.

"James you can't just not miss school."

"I'm not going back without her. I'm not." She glares at me.

"James Potter, you and Sirius are going to school tomorrow."

"I'm not going either." Sirius tells her.

"She will be fine, I'll take good care of her."

"But you have work! We can watch over her while you go!" Sirius protests.

"Mum, I can't leave until I know she's okay. Please don't make us go." Her face cracks and she frowns.

"Fine." And with that she sweeps out of the room.

The time that the Hogwarts express went had come and gone and we were still sitting in the same spots as before, just staring at her hoping from something, anything. We haven't eaten yet and the only time we left was to use the bathroom and the bathroom was still in the same room. Lu's clothes and things were now piled in the corner from where my mum and dad had gotten them yesterday, I didn't ask how. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. My mum having gone back to work hasn't been bothering us to eat and leave the room which I was grateful for. I just wish so many things right now. I wish she's wake up, and I wish I bugged her for more information about her parents after we visited and I wish she had told someone, had told us.

At noon, we got our first flicker of movement. Sirius was holding her tightly, when she squeezed it back. That made Sirius smile widely. I couldn't have been happier because the only sign of her actually being alive was her slow and shallow breathing, and the steady rhythm of her heart. At 3 we got another sigh, her leg twitched. Than at four her arm moved. We didn't get any more signs that night.

The next day, she started making noises and tossing and turning. We were all so relieved even if the noises she made were from pain. At least we could hear something. A

"James." Peter calls, I turn to where he was standing by the window to see an owl.

"Well let it in mate." He nods and the owl flies to me and drops a letter on my shoulder. I open in it recognizing Lily's beautiful cursive.

_James,_

_I know it's been two full days at Hogwarts but you're not there, and either is Sirius, Remus, Peter, or Lu. And I know you guys could have missed the train, or decided I don't know not to come back. But I know it's none of that. Listen, Lucie told me about her parents about a few weeks ago, and Alice and I are extremely nervous. I just keep getting the feeling something happened to her and I'm freaking out. If you don't owl me back and tell me what happened, rules or no rules I am coming to your house and if you're not there I'll check every single one of your houses. I'll even go to Sirius'! You better owl me back James Potter or so help me god I will kick your arse and I mean it! Please James, just please tell me if my friend's okay._

_Love always,_

_Lily._

I pass the note around and hear the boys laughing while I head over to the desk to right a reply back.

_Lils,_

_Relax, don't do anything drastic. I'm sorry I didn't owl you to tell you myself we weren't there but I was a little busy. You're right something did happen with Lu's parents. She arrived at my house two days before we were supposed to come back. I won't write the details in a letter, we'll tell you in person. She's hasn't woken up yet but I assure you my mum healed her as best as she could. Though we're hopeful she'll wake up soon. She started moving around and making little noises. It's given us hope. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you with the heads work and such but I can't come back until Lu comes with us. We all can't. Dumbledore knows we might not be back for a while but it would be helpful if you owled us our work so we can get caught up for however long we will be here. It would really be a great help. Thanks Lils, I'll have her owl you as soon as she can._

_Love,_

_James._

I attached the letter to the owl and sent her off. Then I just sat there and watched it fly off until I couldn't see it anymore.

"Why do parent's do this to their kids?" Sirius asks. This is the first time we had really spoken about the whole ordeal since we found her.

"I don't know Sirius, sometime they just aren't good people." Remus says. "There is no better way I could put it."

"I mean you have someone like Lu, who is funny, caring, passionate, loving, and brave. How could you do something like that to her? That is everything a parent dreams of yet they threw it away!" I turn to him.

"Take you for example, you're funny, caring, strong, brave, and the best friend I ever had and your parents did that to you." He looks away from me. "Sirius, you are all of those things. I know that this brings up bad memories for you. I wouldn't be a very good best mate if I didn't know that. But it's there loss not yours, just like it's not Lu's loss but her parents' loss."

"Don't you get it Sirius? You need to stop acting like you did something wrong because you didn't." Remus says.

"Padfoot, they really do know what they're saying. Just listen mate." Peter tells him. Sirius takes in a long shaky breath and wipes his face where I know he had tears falling down.

"Thanks." He says thickly. "I just wish I understood why."

"It's just something we'll never know, mate." He grimaces.

"I just wish it didn't happen to her."

"I wish I could have went through it for her." Remus announces. "But I can't, none of us could. All we can do is be here for her when she needs us."

"No one, wanted this to happen mate." Peter says. "No one."

XxX

**-Sirius' POV-**

"James! You've this is the fifth day you haven't left this room! Peter, Remus, Sirius! I want you all up!" Jackie yells as she walks into the room dressed her in work clothes.

"I don't want to mum." James whines from his spot on the bed. Peter falls off the couch that we conjured from the noise and Remus lifts his head from the wooden chair.

"I don't care! You all haven't showered, or eaten. You will get up right now!"

"Go on mates, I'll stay with her while you take showers." After seeing Jackie's face add, "While I'm waiting for you all to get done." Jackie with a satisfied look on her face walks out. Remus slowly gets up and takes a long look at Lu, before walking out the door as does Peter and James. I pull the chair up closer to the bed and grab her hand tightly.

"Merlin Lu, just wake up now okay?" I beg. I stare at the dark black of her hair, knowing exactly what color her eyes would be. I had seen her this way once, and that was when she was scared, I wonder how bad it was this time. "We all need you to wake up, it will be exactly five days in a few hours. Come on, do it for us." She mumbles but doesn't wake up. I take a deep breath and sit on the bed next to her by her head. My hand comes up on it's own and strokes her cheek, pushing the hair from her face. Her face leans into my hand and I almost cry out when I hear,

"Sirius?" I swear my heart stopped just then, and I had to fight myself hard not to cry. Hoping I didn't imagine it I stare down at the electric blue eyes staring up at me. "Where am I?"

"James'" I say, swallowing the lump. Before my eyes, her hair changes back to lavender and her eyes to gold that bore into mine.

"I got away." She says closing her eyes and letting a tear slip down her cheek. "I got away."

"Only just." Her eyes open and she looks back down, staring at her injuries. She stifles a sob. I lay down next to her and carefully pull her into my arms, avoiding all the bad spots. "It's okay, you're okay now." She just continues to cry while I speak softly into her ear hoping to calm her down.

"It was terrible." She cries out. "I don't ever remember being that scared."

"Me either." She stops as I sit up again and look down at her. "You have no idea how bad you scared me. James caught you and called for his mum, I knew something was wrong. When I saw you in James' arm half dead, bloody. I just couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. She brought you to this room, and you had glass everywhere." I blink back tears. "She kept pulling them out one by one and you'd whimper and I wished there was something I could have done, but I just couldn't. James was a mess, he was screaming the whole time. When his mum pulled out the knife, you started throwing up blood." She winces. "James was so hysterical that Remus had to silence him to be quiet. Then you had a seizure, and I just watched you shake. James went to you and tried to hold you down while Jackie poured potion in your mouth. He was traumatized. After you were banaged up he just looked at the blood on his hands. I've never seen him like and I never want to see it again. You really had us scared Lucie." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I never thought he'd take it that far. I never thought he'd try to kill me." She shook her head. "I was just done. I didn't have anything left to give. I was so mad when they introduced me to who I was supposed to be marrying that my hair changed before I could control it. The boy was terrified. He asked me what I was and I told him. He ran out screaming and my Father went crazy. I was so frightened of him. He punched me, and banged my head against the table. He picked me up and through my completely through my glass door." I grimaced and she squeezed my hand. "I don't know how I got up, but I found myself in the closet where they hide my school things. I was just about to leave when I felt the knife." She closes her eyes tightly. "I have never felt anything like that before in my life. The only thing I could think of when I apparated were you're faces because you all were the ones I wanted to see most. When I saw James, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I guess my body knew it was okay to let go." I put my face in my hands and she rubs my head.

"I was so helpless and James was screaming at everyone and I didn't know what to do. I don't understand why you? Why did you have to go through it?"

"Everything happens for a reason Sirius."

"No, you didn't deserve it! You're passionate, brave, loving, caring, funny. Why you? Why not the people who actually deserve it?" I put my head back up and stared into her face. "Why?"

"I-I don't know." She looked completely shocked at my out burst. I didn't care that she just woke up, or that she just went through the most pain she had ever been through in her life. I was going to tell her how I felt.

"I like you Lucie, I mean I really like you." Her lower lip trembles.

"Sirius I-"

"No, you're different from every other girl. I know that I have a reputation and you don't date but I really, really like you."

"I have something confess." I furrow my eye brows.

"James and I didn't just fake date to make Lily jealous. We were- I was trying to make you jealous as well." I just stared blankly at her, she bit her lip. "I liked you a lot and then you went out with Jenna. James was upset about Diggery, and well I was upset. We were sitting in the kitchens and James mentioned that I should make you jealous because he thought you liked me. So then it came to me that we should date each other because it wouldn't be awkward and we'd be killing two birds with one stone." She finished and I couldn't say anything. She was trying to make me jealous? James and her had came up with a plan to make me jealous? "Sirius say something please." But it didn't matter, not anymore.

"I don't care. It did work, but that doesn't matter. All that it matters is that I really care about you." She smiles at me, though it's more painful than anything.

"I like you too, but I'm dating James."

"So?"

"Sirius, I'm not going to break up with him until Lily cracks. It was for both of us, and until he get's Lily-"

"I'll wait." I tell her. "I don't care how long." She smiles.

"Sirius?" I swallow.

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me already." I sigh out and relief and our lips meet. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Her lips were soft under mine, she parted her lips and our tongues met. It was tentative, passionate, soft, and fiery all in one. I can't explain how it felt. I just, I can't even imagine anything being better than this. This was-

"Oh." A voice says from behind me. I break apart and turn towards the door to see, James, Remus, and Peter all wet from their showers grinning like idiots.

**-Luella's POV- **

"You're cheating on me?" I smile at the sound of James' voice.

"Sorry Jamie." I say not sorry at all. He pushes Sirius off the bed, who lands with an "umphf" and pulls me into his arms. I lean into the embrace ignoring all my pains screaming in protest.

"Lu Lu, I was so scared." He whispers into my ear.

"I know." He shakes his head and lays it on my shoulder.

"No, you don't know. It was terrible. I can't even think about it. When I had your blood on-"

"Shh, it's alright James." He sighs and pulls back. I look over James shoulder at Moony and Sirius who were talking.

"OY Moony!" He looks at me and smiles brightly. Now James is being pushed out of the way by Remus who hugs me tightly.

"I wish I could turn back time, because than I wouldn't have listened to you. I would have told anyone that could have helped you and gotten you the hell out of there." I pat his shoulder.

"It's okay Remmie, I'm fine now."

"Yeah now, what would have happened if you died? Where would that leave me?" I swallow thickly.

"You'd be fine."

"No I wouldn't." I shake my head.

"I would make sure of it." He doesn't answer. Then I push him aside and pull Peter close to me.

"Hey, you okay?" He nods.

"I've never seen anything scarier in my life."

"So I've heard." That gets a chuckle from him.

"I'm okay now Wormy. I'm okay now." He leans back and the boys just stare at me.

"I'm okay really." They still eye me nervously. I roll my eyes and start putting myself in a sitting position. They stare at me with wide eyes as I try to get to me feet. At the same time four hands grip me.

"Where are you going?!" Remus demands.

"Jeeze, let me go! I'm going to the bathroom." They all drop their hands.

"Oh."

XxX

The next week was gruesome. I spent the whole time getting my strength back, well after I wrote Lily a letter after James explained to me who crazy she went. Sirius and I didn't really get a chance to define what we were but he always sat near me, or went out of his way to help me. We haven't kissed since he told me that he liked me, and I was really hoping he'd just kiss me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. I can't explain it. James asked me about it when it was just us an everyone had fallen asleep. Well at least I hope they were, because they were still sleeping in what is now my room since the Potter's invited me to live here. I tried explaining how I felt and he just laughed madly at my blushing face. It was pretty infuriating to say the least. But tomorrow I would be going back to Hogwarts and that made it worthwhile. Lily and Alice had been sending our work which Jackie made sure we did every day. I just couldn't wait to go back.

"Lu Lu!" Someone yells as a jet of water hits my face. I sit up and clutch at my bruised torso.

"Jamie!" I yell back wiping water from my eyes. I stare at him and he grins.

"James, I said wake her up not spray her with water!" Jackie says from the door way, before she walks out. Sirius rolls his eyes, and lifts me off the bed and sets me on my feet. His arms are still clutching mine, and the way he smiles makes my heart drop. He grins at the expression on my face obviously realizing the effect he has on me and kisses my nose before releasing me.

"Go get a shower." He says pushing me to the bathroom. James grins at me as I walk past and I reach out and smack his shoulder.

"Hey!" I roll my eyes and wall past him. Before getting in the shower I look in the mirror, I still have a bruise on my forehead though it's lost a lot of it's color, the gash is gone. Actually all the cuts from the glass are gone. I look down to my stomach and carefully untape it. I still have a mark from where the knife pierced me but it's closing up considerably and my ribs and such are still bruised. I'm just glad that I got to take off my sling. I slip into the shower, sighing in relief as the warm water hits my skin. I take my time washing my long hair and conditioning it. After probably about a half hour someone starts pounding at the door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I call back. I hurriedly get out of the shower and wrap my towel around me. I pull open the door and come face to face with Sirius. He pushes me back in.

"We have ten minutes before they come looking for us." With that being said he leans in and kisses me. His hands tangle in my wet hair as my pull his body closer to me. He pushes me back against the counter and places me so I'm sitting on it, him standing between my legs. My mouth parts under his, and this kiss is everything and more to what it was the last time. I sigh into his mouth. Finally after what could have been hours he pulled back and I was blushing like an idiot. I don't remember the last time I actually blushed at a guy snogging the pants off me. He laughs at the blush on my face.

"You're really adorable." I, if even possible, blush harder. "Since when do you blush after a bloke kisses you?"

"I didn't even know I could still blush until you came along." I answer truthfully.

"Good, I like the effect I have on you." My breath catches at his smile, and I find myself smiling back. "This is exactly what I like about you. You can match me in everything."

"Not everything." I tell him.

"Oh just about." He leans in a kisses me once again this time quicker. "You have to finish getting ready. Meet you down stairs?" I nod, and he sets me back on my feet. He leaves me standing there and walks towards the door. I bite my lip and call out his name.

"Yes love?" He says turning around.

"You actually like me?" He reaches for me and pulls me in for another kiss that leaves me dazed.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks smiling as he does, and he walks out. I stare at the spot where he just was. Man, that boy could snog!

XxX

The train ride was long and effective. We planned out a few pranks we could do since we were coming back to school a week later. All of our homework was done and I was bouncing up and down eagerly. The train came to a stop and I allowed Sirius to grab my trunk as well as his. I stepped off the train with a sigh of relief then "umphed" as I felt two people launch themselves at me. I ignored in the pain in my stomach and hugged them back as I recognized that scent of Alice and Lily.

"Oh god Lu!" Lily said I could tell she was crying.

"Don't ever do that again!" Alice sobs. I hug them tighter.

"Don't worry I won't because I'll never go back to that house again." The both pull back and wipe their tears off their faces.

"Where are you going to stay because-"

"James' house of course." Lily's eye pop out of her head.

"Your boyfriends house?"

"Where else would I go?" Alice just stares at me.

"What if you two break up?"

"Then we break up." I announce as James comes up and grabs my hand.

"Yes but you'll be living with him." Lily says.

"Yeah and?"

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" James grins at me first and then at Lily.

"Flower, you could never possibly understand the relationship Lu Lu and I share."

"That's right Jamie."

"So what you're saying is you're going to get married or something?" Lily asked bitterly. James and I share a look before laughing madly, remembering the time back in the tunnel. We don't answer her, just start walking forward.

"Are you going to answer me?" She calls out. I laugh harder along with everyone else, and don't look back. She screams out again,

"LU!"


	15. Sisters

**I own nothing but my OC'S! sorry for the wait I was down the shore! But anyways thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter fifteen- Sisters.

"Lu!" I groan as a jet of water hits my face. Does this honestly have to happen every bloody morning? "I need to tape you up before breakfast, so get yourself up!" Lily shouts. Today was to be my first day of classes, seeing as yesterday I just lounged around the common room after we came back, finishing up last minute assignments as did the boys. I sit up very slowing gritting my teeth against the pain.

"I'll right I'm up, I'm up." She helps me to my feet as her and Alice start doctoring it up. When they finish, I push past them without a word and head to the bathroom.

"We'll meet you downstairs!" Alice calls, I wave them off. I brush my long hair and apply light makeup, frowning at the scar on my forehead. I can only imagine the other scars on my body, I can't even look at them in the mirror, and I refuse to unless I'm fully clothed. I slip into my uniform frowning again at another scar on my thigh and button my shirt slipping a cardigan over top of it and hang my tie loosely around my neck. I slip into my black ballet flats and run down the stairs. Lily and Alice were waiting for my leaning against the couch. James reaches for me right as I land in the common room and plants a long kiss on my lips.

"Enthusiastic this morning Jamie?" He grins wickedly. And just grabs my hand. We walk over to Moony, Peter, and Sirius, who had a knowing glint in his eye. He winked at me and I felt my face heating up.

"I love it when you blush." James says laughing. I glare at him.

"Moony, Sirius, Peter!" I say happily. I get various hellos and kisses on the cheeks.

"Let's go already!" Alice yells.

XxX

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Miss Brooks, and Mr. Pettigrew, If you would please gather up all your missing work and bring it up to my desk." I bite my lip and James lifts me to my feet, I grin gratefully and head up to McGonagall's desk with the boys at my side, James' arm around my waist taking most of my weight.

"Luella, I'm sorry. Had I known before I never would have-" She starts as we reach her.

"Professor, you didn't know its fine." I interrupt.

"No, I should have known I mean, I knew some things about your family but none of that never would have happened." I smile lightly as I say,

"Oh I'm sure they would have found something else to hit me for." She frowns.

"Well I hope the Potter's and Mr. Black will take excellent care of you."

"Of course we will." James and Sirius say in unison with identical grins. She rolls her eyes.

"Right, anyway your work?" We all roll our eyes this time, as we hand over parchment.

The next classes went something like that for the most part, the teachers asking for work and when we went up there they would continuously apologize, which naturally by the end of the day got on my nerves.

"Just leave me alone!" Someone shouts I turn my head towards the portrait and she Lily walking through.

"Lils?" I ask as she walks over to where Alice, Frank, and I were sitting. "What's wrong?"

"Diggery's a bloody prick that's what's wrong!" I raise an eye brow.

"That's rubbish, Diggery is never mean to anyone."

"Exactly!" She yells.

"Lily, what are you going on about?" Alice asks.

"He won't leave me alone it's bloody infuriating! He came over all through Christmas break and owled me when he didn't. He's like static cling!"

"So what did you do?"

"I broke up with the bastard!" I grin wickedly. She sinks down on the couch and puts her head in her hands. "I wish I had the type of relationship you and James have."

"Did you ever think that it's not the relationship, but the boy?" She looks up from her hands and to me blushing madly. I wink at her.

"I better get going!" I announce standing up.

"Where?" Frank asks.

"To visit my boyfriend obviously." I all but skip up the stairs and into the dorm.

"JAMIE!" I yell as I enter. The boys were all sitting on their separate beds talking, and now they were eyeing me curiously.

"Merlin, what's got you so excited?" Pads asks me, I wave him off and turn to James.

"Lily broke up with Diggery!" His eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yeah but that's not the best part!"

"Spit it out Lu Lu!"

"She told me that she wished she had the type of relationship you and I had. Then I said did you ever think maybe it's not the relationship but the boy and she blushed! I mean she blushed hard!" He grins and stands up pressing his lips against mine harshly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kiss!" Remus says and James pulls back.

"Lucie, you are the best." I grin.

"I know, I know."

"Don't be so cocky." Remus scolds; I stick my tongue out at him.

"She's going to crack soon! I know it!"

"You're just excited because then you can be with Sirius." He says raising his eye brows. I blush.

"Is that a blush I see?" Sirius taunts. "Just kidding love, I'm excited for this to end too." If possible I blush harder which in turn makes Sirius smile, the smile I loved so much, his true genuine smile.

"Oh alright stop making her blush." James tells Sirius. He rolls his eyes.

"So when do you think it's going to happen." My smile turns mischievous.

"I don't like that smile." Remus comments.

"Lu?"

"We need to step up our game." I announce.

"Step up our game?" James asks curiously. I give him an exasperated look.

"Are you thick?" he shakes his head. "We need to be heavy on the snogging and lovey dovey stuff in front of her." James nods. "It's not going to be easy because I can tell you right now she won't crack for at least another month or so."

"Another month but then-"

"James you need to talk to her more, make her see what she's missing." He nods.

"So what you're trying to say is that you two need to start snogging more?" Remus asks.

"It would be better if she caught us shagging but I- I Have an idea."

"I am not shagging you!" Jamie yells. "That would be gross." I eye him dryly. "I'm not saying your ugly it's just that well sure snogging you isn't bad, but you're sort of like a sister to me."

"James we're not going to shag."

"Oh good because-"

"We're going to make it look like shagging." I talk right over him.

"-I mean you really are- Wait what?"

"I said we're going to-" He shakes his head.

"I know what you said." I smile at him. "How in the hell are we going to make it look like we're shagging?"

"Jamie, do you know me at all?"

"Oh merlin." Remus says looking up.

"This is really quite simple, we go in a broom closet, snog, you take of my shirt, I take off your etcetera, and with a little help from Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, Lily finds us!"

"I'm not taking off your shirt." I glare at him.

"James, I'll have a bra on. We won't go anything further than that. That way it looks like we're going to shag!"

"You're brilliant." James says with a smile.

"I've been trying to tell you that, but you kept interrupting me!"

"Padfoot, you don't mind do you?" James asks nervously looking at Sirius.

"No, I think it's brilliant." He says and then adds. "Besides I know you don't like her, and we all know who makes her blush." He says looking at me with a wink. I blush again. The boys burst out laughing. I give out a sound of frustration and walk towards the door.

"Lu where are you going?!" James calls after me.

"Bugger off!" I yell slamming the door.

XxX

**-James' POV-**

"Boys." McGonagall says, as she enters the portrait a little after eight.

"Hello Professor." Moony says.

"Do you by any chance happen to know where Miss- Oh Hello." I turn in the direction McGonagall was looking and see Lu walking down the stairs holding her stomach tightly; I could tell she was gritting her teeth in pain.

"Oh Professor, what brings you here?" She asks putting a smile on her face as she reaches the rest of us.

"It isn't good Miss Brooks." McGonagall's expression is a mixture between fear, anger, sorrow, and worry.

"What's up?" She asks sitting on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Your parents and sister are here." The second she got the word parent out of her mouth my hand grabbed hers.

"Excuse me?"

"Your family is here, in the headmaster's office."

"Well I'm obviously not going." She says firmly.

"Yes, Miss Brooks I believe you have to. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you." She sighs and drops my hand, standing up next to McGonagall.

"You're not going to go are you?" Moony asks shocked.

"I have to."

"Well than I'm going with you." Rem says standing up.

"He said for her to come alone."

"It's not after curfew I can I surely hang out, outside the office if I please." Moony says and I stare at him in shock and amusement.

"Well said Moony." I say standing up and taking Lu's hand again.

Then I find myself walking down the corridor to Dumbledore's office with Lu, McGonagall, and the boys. I had my arm around Lu's waist the whole way taking most of her weight so she could walk easier. We arrived at the gargoyles, to the disappointment of Lu.

"Sherbert Lemon." McGonagall says to them, they move and reveal a spinning staircase. "Come along Luella." She stiffens at her first name.

"Hey." Moony says grabbing her arm before she walks up there. She turns around to face him and he brushes her purple hair off her face. "Don't change your hair color and don't back down to your father. We'll be waiting." She takes a deep breath and we watch her walk away in silence until she's out of sight.

"Moony you're not just hear for her are you?" He looks affronted.

"James what are you talking about?"

"Well urm you're not here just so you could hit her father are you?" Remus looks guilty.

"Of course not." I smile lightly and exchange knowing glances with Sirius.

"What could they possibly be talking about?!" Sirius exclaims after fifteen minutes.

"A lot of stuff I suppose." Wormy says.

"You don't think she'll go back there do you?" Pads asks nervously.

"Of course not! Don't be so thick Sirius." Remus snaps. Then I hear voices and well all shut up.

"She is going to be real sorry for that one day." I recognize the voice of Lu's father.

"Yes, darling I completely agree with you."

"I think your both mad." My eyes widen in shock at her sister back talking her parents. The gargoyles move and I see her parents for the second time in my life.

"Move." Her father says rudely. I watch and don't try and stop it as Remus lunges forward and punches him square in the face. A large crack signifies that he broke his nose and I do all I can not to laugh.

"You deserve so much more than that." He snarls.

"Get off him you Freak!" Lu's mother shouts.

"Mother!" I turn around to see Lucie's sister pulling her mother down the hall way, and then I turn around just in time to see Lu's dad land a punch on Remus' lip. This is when Sirius get's involved. He grips the man's shirt and pushes him roughly against the wall. They were about the same height so they were looking eye to eye. Sirius was extremely close to his face with his wand pointed at his neck.

"If you ever think about coming near Lucie again, muggle or not, I will kill you." Sirius says menacingly. The gargoyles open once again and I see Lu Lu walking down the stairs her eyes red and puffy. She sees the scene between her father and Sirius and flicks her wand and a barrier erupts between the two.

"Get going Trevor."

"Don't you dare-"

"Did you forget our conversation already? And Sirius I appreciate the offer, but if he comes near me again I'll kill him myself."

"You wouldn't-" She takes a large step forward placing herself in front of her father, this time her own wand pointed at his neck.

"I was polite to you only because I was in front of my Headmaster. But right here, I don't care because my friends wouldn't care if I were to harm you in anyway-"

"Luella Alexa Brooks!" She stiffens notably at the shrill voice. Her mother comes stomping up the hall way and places a hand on her back. Without warning Lu turns around and punches her in the eye. Her mother falls on the floor immediately only to be helped up by her husband.

"You have no idea how great that felt." She announces happily.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" Her father shouts supporting her mother down the hall way, leaving her sister Helen behind.

"I think it will be Trevor!" She yells back.

"Hey." Lu stops dead at the sound of her sister's voice. Then reaches forward to the girl who look so much like her and brushes her eye gently.

"What did you do?" The smile that the girl gives looks exactly like a smile Lu gives when she's trying not make it sound like it bother her.

"I yelled at them for how they treated you. Lu I'm so ashamed, the stuff I've let them do over the years, the stuff I've done. I'm so-" Lu pulls her into a tight hug, letting her sister cry on her shoulder. Sirius looks down at the floor, and Moony rubs the blood off of his lip.

"It's all forgotten now. But a little advice." She says pulling back.

"Yeah, what's that?" Her sister asks full out grinning.

"Get out, don't get married, don't be another Arabella."

"I had no intention of getting married, well not to Louis anyway." I watch as Lu's eye brow cocks in confusion. "You didn't expect me to go to a boarding school for high school and not meet a bloke that'd I'd want to marry."

"So you have a boyfriend then?" Her sister pulls something out of her pocket and places it on her ring finger, my eyes widen in shock.

"We've been together since our first year, and he asked me to marry him. He's name is Aaron Baxter."

"Helen!" A voice screams.

"I better get going, owl me and let me know what's going on with you. We'll meet up again soon." She says hugging her twin quickly and kissing her cheek. "Good bye Lu, -oh and bye Lu's friends!" She yells running down the corridor.

"Bye!" We call after her. Then I watch as Lu sinks to the floor in tears, Sirius is immediately there to pick her up. He swings her legs up, so he's carrying her bridal style as we start walking through the halls and back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way there we meet an angry looking Lily.

"James! I've been- Lucie?"

"Her parents came." I explain. Lily's face softens instantly.

"Bring her back to your dorm Sirius; I'll be over after I'm done patrolling. James your excused." She says quickly walking past us. Sirius places a hand on her head as if to shield her from the rest of the common room as we quickly walk up the stairs. Sirius sits on the bed pulling Lu onto his lap as she cries into his shirt. We all sit quietly as she cries, and Sirius starts stroking her hair softly. After awhile she pulls away and removes herself from Sirius' lap, sitting next to him instead. Remus walks over, kneels down in front of her and wipes the tears off her red blotchy face.

"What happened Lucie?"

"I-I d-don't know." She stutters out. "Just seeing them and trying to act like I don't c-care."

"What happened in the office?" I ask, she turns towards me and our eyes lock. I can see that she is visibly calming down.

"Well basically they said that I had no right to run away and that they were taking me home, but Dumbledore and I calmly explained that I was seventeen and that I didn't need to live at home. Then I told them that the muggle prime minister was very fond of me and if he were to hear what happened it could be bad for them-"

"You bribed him?" Peter asks. Lu nods.

"Of course, I needed some money. So I told him that if he freezes the inheritance bank account that I get when I turn 18 or the bank account I own now, I might just let it slip what happened." Sirius smiles at her.

"I'd say well done, then." She sighs deeply and rubs her hand over her face.

"What time do you usually get done patrolling?" She suddenly asks me changing the subject.

"In about-" I look at my watch. "Five minutes." She nods and comes over to sit next to me, taking my hand in hers. We all eye her curiously.

"Lily still thinks we're dating." I say. "Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Righttt." Sirius says.

"You know Lu, I still don't think it right what you and Prongs are doing." She rolls her eyes deeply.

"Well you know Moony; I already did it as did Jamie so there is no point in stopping this now." That's the thing I liked about Lu, about 5 minutes ago she was sobbing and now here she was laughing and joking around.

"Whatever if you-"

"Lucie!" Lily says running through the door, her face red her breathing labored.

"Merlin Evans, run a mile?" She glares at Sirius and walks over to Lu and giving her a long hug.

"You okay?" I watch as Lu sighs against Lily's shoulder.

"M'fine, where's Alice?" Lily blushes red again.

"Lils?"

"I um- uh gross images-" She cringes and then explains. "I walked in on Alice and Frank sha-" We all cringe.

"Say no more." Lu says cutting her off. Lily walks over to Sirius' bed and sits down next to him.

"Let's do something fun." We all raise our eye brows.

"Something fun?" Remus asks with amusement.

"Like what Lils?" I ask, she turns towards me and bites her lip.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure you guys can think of something." We all grin at each other.

"Are you really sure you want us to think of something." Lu says, her gold eyes sparkling. Lily looks nervous.

"I um- I guess." She says weakly. We all grin mischievously. Sirius turns towards her the grin not moving from his face.

"You're in for a real treat, Lily Flower."


	16. Threats

**I own nothing but my OC'S! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'VE BEEN DOWN THE SHORE ON VACATION, AGAIN! THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE THAT GOOD BUT I'M JUST TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE STORY AGAIN! SORRRY!**

**XxX**

Chapter sixteen- Threats.

"Jamsie, Jamsie, Jamsie." I sigh placing my hand in his. He looks towards me his eyes focusing in and out.

"Yes my darling?" I open my mouth and close it again.

"Dammit, I bloody forgot." I turn towards Remus and grin.

"Hey mate! Guess what?!" He raises an eye brow.

"Lily is getting drunk!" I whisper to him.

"You know, you aren't whispering very quietly." Lily informs me. Remus throws his head back and laughs. "But I do have to say, that I-"

"That you?" Sirius presses.

"Oh blood hell." I snort and lay my head on James' shoulder. "Would you stop being so bloody cute, you're making me sick." Lily says after she sees me. I grin wickedly and place my lips over James'; I feel his own grin under my mouth as he kisses me back. Shame, I wished I was kissing Sirius.

"Gross!" She protests. I pull back and wink at Sirius who was staring at me open mouthed. His face breaks into a slow grin and he winks back.

"I need some more fire whiskey!" Peter says speaking up. I look down at my own empty bottle.

"I agree Wormy. Bring it on!" James goes up to the bar and brings back six more bottles. I open mine and take a large swig.

"I remember what I was going to say!" Lily yells causing the whole bar to look at us. I snicker and cover my mouth with my hands. "I've gotten drunk before!" I raise an eye brow. "Remember, that night, you beat up what's her name, and ew gross."

"Oh yeah, but wait what's gross?" She grimaces.

"I remember the end of that night." I smile widely.

"Oh yeah, puked your guts up didn't ya?" She cringes. "Poor James was so tired the next morning."

"I to remember that night, vividly." He answers his nose scrunched up. Then another conversation starts to take place and Lily is laughing madly drawing attention to us.

"Find us a way to get out of here." Sirius whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I stand up almost falling over.

"We," I say gesturing towards Sirius and myself. "Will be right back!"

"And where are you two going?" James asks with a cheeky wink.

"Honeydukes of course!" I lean down and James wraps his arms around me.

"You are a terrible liar; luckily Lily is too drunk to notice." I quickly kiss his lips.

"Try not to get thrown out! We'll be back." I grab Sirius' arm and start pulling him out the door. When we're sure we're alone Sirius wraps his fingers in mine and pulls me towards the end of Hogsmeade up into this strange cave looking thing. The second we get in there his pushes me against the wall his body plastered to mine.

"I hate seeing you kiss him." He says as he strokes my cheek. "Even though I know its fake I can't help but feel jealous." He grins wickedly. "And I am a very jealous person." Our breaths were both coming in short gasps.

"Sirius, kiss me." He leans down and our mouths meet in a passionate kiss, I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him even more tightly towards my body then he was before. His tongue runs along my lips and I open my mouth giving him entrance. His hands move down my body landing on my back as I lean in towards him. He pulls his mouth away from mine trailing kisses down my jaw landing right behind my ear were he sucks gently, my knees feel weak and my eyes flutter shut. No one compares to his. I thought as he gently nipped at my soft spot. I lean my head back giving him better access to my neck. I reach my hands up and tangle them in his soft locks running my fingers through it. He moans, and I echo his moan. I tug on his hair letting him know to let up. He does so and his mouth meets mine again. I keep my fingers tangled in his hair while his arms stay firmly around me. I bite on his bottom lip causing him to moan again. I smile against his mouth and he pulls back. Both of us were breathing heavy. I leaned my head back against the wall forcing my breathing back to normal, as he laid his head on my shoulder. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was almost positive it wasn't from the alcohol. After finally getting our breathing under control he looks up at me and grins.

"Well that was…" He trails of. I feel my own lips twitching in response.

"Come on, they'll send a search party if we don't get back." We both stumble our way out of the cave laughing madly our hands clasped together tightly. Right before we reach the bar he pulls me to him kissing me hard on the mouth. "Stop doing that!"

"It's not my fault you want me." He teases as we walk towards the door.

"And are you saying you don't want me?" I ask with a raised eye brow. He pulls open the door while saying,

"Oh come on love, you know me better than that. I'll have to take a cold shower later." I grin but still, I smack his shoulder and walk over towards the table. Thankfully no one asking us where the candy is and we jump right back into the conversation like we never left. Though every once in a way his fingers graze my thigh making me shiver, and making him grin madly.

"I-I" Lily starts, then shakes her head.

"You what?" I ask as Sirius intertwines our fingers underneath the table. Her eyes start fluttering shut.

"Lils?" I ask trying very hard to focus on her face.

"Lu I-"

"Maybe we should head back." Peter suggests.

"I think that may be the smartest thing you've ever said." Remus says standing up. "I'll get Flower." I take my hand back from Sirius' and stand up leaning on James for support. "Come on Lily honey, up you get." He says gently lifting her out of the seat. Sirius slings his arm around my shoulder as we walk towards the door, Peter trailing behind us. The second Remus walks out the door, he swings Lily up in his arms.

"I really think I should stop getting Lily drunk." I comment to James and Sirius as we walk into Honeydukes and down into the cellar.

"She's not a very good drunk is she?" James agrees.

"Speedy, if you get her drunk one more time and I have to take care of her, I'll cheerfully beat you to death." Remus growls from behind us.

"I think Moony means business." Sirius whispers to us. We all start cracking up, almost losing our footing.

"Quiet up there!" He snaps.

"You know Remus, you're cute. I think you should date more." Lily slurs causing us to crack up again. "I mean I've seen you go on a few dates but honesty girls would line up to go on a date with you."

"I think he's really going to murder me." I whisper to the boys.

"Damn straight!"

"Bloody werewolf and his sensitive hearing!"

"I can still hear you Lucie!" James snickers and I elbow him.

"OW!" He shouts dropping his arm from my shoulder. "Come on Lu Lu!" I shrug my shoulders.

"You deserved it!"

"Let's just go yeah? Remus put a silencing charm on Lily." I hear him murmur the spell form behind me as we step out from behind the passage way. Half way to the tower I feel my eyes start to droop.

"I'm tired." I say my head falling to the side. Sirius puts him arm more securely around me, holding all of my weight. I look to my right; James was walking with his down his hands deep in his pockets. "Alright Prongs?" He looks up at me his eyes completely bloodshot.

"We'll be there soon, hold on mate." Peter says walking up beside him. My feet start dragging.

"Do you want me to carry you, love?" My eyes flutter shut. "I guess that's my answer." He says sweeping me off my feet and carrying me bridal style. "Do you feel okay?" I bury my head in his chest and nod. "You don't feel sick or anything?" I shake my head. "What about your stomach, still hurts?" It was only then did I remember the throbbing pain.

"Now that you mentioned it." I mumble.

"Sorry, don't worry. We're almost there."

A few minutes later I hear Peter mumble, "Snitch." I'm guessing we reached the portrait. The common room was dead silent as we entered.

"Peter make sure James get's up the stairs alright. I'll take Lily up to her dorm."

"Alright."

"Sweetheart, do you want to go to your dorm?" Sirius asks me gently. I shake my head no. "Okay." He walks up the stairs slowly and I grit my teeth with each step, the pain in my stomach growing. He opens the door and walks right over and placing me on a bed. The familiar smell goes up my nose letting me know it's his bed. "Let's change your clothes." He says. I feel him slipping my pants off, replacing them with a pair of large pajama pants, and next he unbuttons my shirt, slipping a large tee shirt on it instead. I hear him rummage through his trunk again I expect he's changing as well. A snore fills the room. _Peter_, I think automatically.

"Silencio!" I hear James shout and Peter's snores fall silent. I open my eyes as Sirius walks back towards me wearing nothing but grey pajama pants. He pulls the blanket up around me.

"Good night." He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor are you?"

"I was-"

"Come here." I say softly. His eyes looked conflicted for a moment, but I move over slightly as he slides in. Though the second he's completely settled I move closer towards him and curl up to his side. His one hand goes to my hair gently stroking it while the other intertwines with my fingers.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks again. I nod my head, feeling my eye lids get heavy again.

"I'm just really tired." I say through my foggy mind.

"Sleep." He says his fingers running through my hair. The sound of his heart beating slowly in my ears makes and the feeling of his warm body on mine makes me even more tired until I finally drift off to sleep.

XxX

"Lucie." Sirius says in my ear, the breathing sending shivers down my spine. He wraps his arms tighter around me. "Cold?" I was anything but cold; my whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Hardly." I croak. "What time is it?"

"Time to start getting ready for lessons." I blink my eyes open slowly and stare up into his face.

"I don't want to go." He smiles and kisses me sweetly on my lips.

"Sorry love, but Moony would have my head if you didn't." I curl up into him more rubbing my face against his bare chest.

"Where is he?"

"They went to breakfast, well except James. He's still asleep." He stands pulling me up with him. "Up you get." He sets me on feet and chuckles as I start to fall forward. He catches me and reaches behind him. "Here." He hands me a hangover tonic. I grab it from him and quickly down it. My headache and queasy stomach disappear instantly. I stand up and stretch.

"I'm surprised you got up." I tell him.

"Moony hit me in the head with a pillow on his way out. I had no choice." I laugh then. "Go wake up James. I'm going to hop in the shower. We'll meet you down in the common room." I nod my head as he presses another kiss to my lips. "I wish Lily would crack already."

"Me too, but don't worry it will happen." He grins and starts walking away.

"I'll be waiting." I roll my eyes and start walking over towards James as the bathroom door closes.

"Jamie." I say shaking him gently. "Jamie, wake up." He groans loudly and rolls over on his back his eyes blinking open.

"Uh." I laugh and hand him the hangover tonic I picked up.

"Open up." I command. He does so I lean my hands and tilt his head backwards as I pour the vile down his throat. He sits up instantly running a hand through his messy hair.

"Merlin what a night." I smile. "So what did you and Padfoot do?" I blush and he starts cracking up. I reach over and smack his arm.

"It's not funny James!" He just laughs harder.

"Yes it is!"

"Pads is in the shower now, I'll meet you in the common room when I'm finished." I start walking away and pull open the door.

"All jokes aside I'm really happy for you." I turn around and see the pain in his eyes.

"She'll come around James." I say feeling my heart clench. "I promise."

Twenty minutes later I'm bouncing down the stairs, my long lavender hair pulled back into two French braids, my uniform on, tie hanging loosely around my neck, with a pair of black ballet flats. James and Sirius were both leaning against the couch in the same position. Their dark haired tousled and wet, their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and their ties also hanging loosely.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." I say as I reach them. They fall into step beside me.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sirius says. I elbow him.

"OW!"

"James, I was thinking." I start.

"You and thinking? Deadly combination." He answers.

"I really think we should do the plan soon."

"The plan…." He presses.

"She's talking about the one where you two pretend to shag." Sirius says bitterly.

"Oh don't be so jealous Padfoot." James tells him. "You know it's fake, and besides if you really think it will work."

"I really do."

"Then I'm in, we'll talk about it later though work in the finer details. Also we'll need the boy's right?"

"It would go smoother with their help."

"Oh great now I'm helping with the plan." Sirius mumbles.

"You didn't mind before." I remind him. He shrugs.

"Oh whatever, I'm in to I guess." I squeeze his hand once before letting it go.

"Excellent." I say as we walk into the Potion's classroom. Padfoot and I walk over to the desk we share. I sit down leaning my head on my hands. I grin when I see Sirius doing the same.

"Ah Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Black and Brooks. Decided to grace us with your presence." I stiffen. What an arse, he knew exactly where we were. Sirius places a hand on my arm.

"Unfortunately." I tell Slughorn. Lily catches my eye from across the room and grins. I wink at her.

"Yes, well…." He says trailing off. "Today I'd like for you all to open your books and read the section on Amortentia. That is the potion you'll be brewing next. Get started."

(**Lu, **_**James, **__Sirius, _Remus_, _**Peter**)

_**Slughorn is such a wanker isn't he?**_

**Understatement mate.**

_Don't pay him any mind Lu, he's just trying to provoke you._

Wow Padfoot, that was very insightful.

_Sod off Moony; you know it's the truth._

I never said it wasn't, it's just usually you would tell her to throw something at him.

**Enough you two, honestly.**

**I am extremely bored, who wants to brew Amortentia anyway.**

_**Certainly not me, talk about useless. I don't need this to be an auror.**_

_Agreed Prongs._

**My thoughts exactly.**

Decided have you Speedy? I would have thought you'd be a healer; you're quite good at healing things.

**In case you don't remember I only learned them because I had too, how else was I supposed to hide things. I'd rather not heal people; I'd rather be in on the action.**

**That's not really my thing.**

_I never would have guessed Wormtail._

**Since you're not looking at me I'd like to say I am trying to force back a laugh.**

_**Me as well.**_

Oh leave Wormtail alone.

**Fine, fine.**

_**So full moon coming up, yes?**_

Three days.

**What should we do this time? More exploring?**

_I guess. We haven't really gotten that far into the forest._

_**True, there was this place I saw before. Maybe we could find it.**_

**What is it?**

_**Just some open field. It'd be nice to relax in.**_

_Oh sentimental of you Prongs._

I never knew. How sweet.

**And here I thought Moony didn't have a sense of humor.**

**Thinking about taking your dates there?**

_**Oh I see, gang up on Prongs huh?**_

**Now you know how it feels.**

_Very true, Wormtail._

**Uh, I think Slughorn is staring at us. I'll think I'll set fire to the note, yeah?**

_**Excellent idea.**_

I point my wand at the paper the second Slughorn turns his head. "Incendio!" I whisper, the parchment immediately catches fire.

"You just love doing that don't you?" Sirius whispers to me. I just grin.

I'm last to walk out of the Potions classroom because Slughorn had decided to comment on my absence once again which earned me a detention after I might have called him a bloody prick. Someone grabs my arm, pulling me back hard against their body.

"Going somewhere _Mudblood_?" Avery whispers in my ear.

"I was thinking about heading to History of Magic." I say calmly, even though I can feel my heart racing.

"Your friends are very protective of you aren't they?" He says in my ear. The breath against my neck makes me want to cringe and despite trying not to, I shiver. "Well they're going to pay for that little stunt they pulled. And the only way to get them back…" He swings me around so our bodies are pushed together except now I'm facing him. He leans down his lips inches apart from mine. "Is through you." He kisses me then, roughly on the lips. I stand shell shocked waiting for him to pull away. When he does he gives me a smile that makes me shiver again. "Until then." He says inclining his head and stepping around me. I stood there on the spot not able to move. My heart was beating rapidly and my breathing had accelerated.

I walk into History of Magic about fifteen minutes later. I had gone to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Binns doesn't seem to notice that I walked in late, though my friends do. I sit down next to James, his eyes watching my moves.

"You're fifteen minutes late!" Alice whispers from behind me. I turn around and give her a small smile. When I turn back around I could feel the boys' eyes still watching me.

"Did something happen?" Remus asks. I shake my head.

"Something happened." James says touching my hand. "Tell me."

"Honestly I'm okay. I just had to listen to Slughorn ramble on." I whisper. Sirius leans over James.

"Your face is blotchy. Meaning you were nervous- oh and your hair is turning blue." I close my eyes concentrating fully on turning my hair to my natural color. When I'm sure I succeed I open my eyes again.

"If something was wrong I'd tell you." Remus gives me a look.

"You didn't exactly tell us last time, we had to learn the hard way." Wormy says cutting off whatever Rem was about to say.

"My thoughts exactly." Padfoot says. I mask my emotions as best as I can.

"I'm fine." I tell them. "Really." They all eye me curiously. Remus though still knowing I was upset slipped his hand into mine. I squeeze it tightly. _Avery can't hurt me. Avery won't hurt me. I'll be fine._ I take a deep breath; maybe lying to myself wasn't exactly the best option.


	17. Guilty

**I own nothing but my OC's! and thank you so much for the reviews!**

Chapter seventeen- Guilt.

It's been three days since Avery's threat against me and nothing's happened yet, so maybe it never will. I haven't told anyone and I guess I'm going to keep it that way because really I'm tired of the boys fighting my battles for me. This is my own problem so I'll have to find a way to deal with it on my own. I know exactly how each one of them will react. Rem will start pacing and cursing under his breath, Peter will fume quietly, James will ask me all sorts of question while planning something secretly in his head and Sirius will explode and go after Avery immediately without any sort of a plan. It will be a total disaster if I tell them. Even Lily and Alice would be angry and either they would tell the boys themselves or make me do it. So really it's best if I just stay quiet.

"Lucie?"

I turn my head to the side and see Remus staring at me. I roll on my side and face him.

"I didn't know you were awake, how are you feeling?"

He swallows thickly and closes his eyes.

"I guess that's my answer. Well the full moon's tonight. After tomorrow you'll feel as good as new-"

"Until next month." He says shortly.

I shake my head at him. "Don't be short will me Remus John Lupin. I skipped class for you today."

He snorts. "Yeah, Herbology."

I tap his nose and start laughing as well.

"Remus why don't you just go back to sleep alright? I'll wake you later for dinner."

He closes his eyes and curls up into a ball. I've always hated seeing him like this ever since we were little I would skip classes to be with him when it got really bad. I always wished that I could do this part for him. The tiredness, the shaking. Sometimes he can't even lift his head. He was my bestfriend and when you see someone like this, someone that you love….

"Lu?"

I turn my head to the voice and see Sirius leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. I blush at the mere sight of him, which makes him chuckle.

"How's he feeling, love?" Sirius says walking towards me and brushing the hair off my face. My face heats up again.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" I ask ignoring his question when he starts to laugh.

"Only a little." He answers truthfully. "Now answer my question, how's Remus?

I give a half glance to Remus before answering, "He could be a lot better. He seems really tired today. He actually just fell back asleep before you walked in."

"Oh no." He says shaking his head. "I was here for that."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to interrupt, I was just going to wait for him to get back to sleep."

I nod my head. He kneels down beside me and cups my cheeks in his hands. I feel my breath catching in my throat and my heart pounding loudly in my chest. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating this fast or hear myself fighting for each breath. It seems like an eternity that passes before he leans in and gently places a kiss on my lips. My eyes flutter shut as the kiss deepens. I wrap my fingers up in his hair and my mouth parts under his.

He doesn't pull back all the way when he breaks the kiss. He leans his head on my forehead and whispers my name softly. I had a feeling he wanted to say something but instead he just kissed me once more and walked swiftly from the room.

_What did I get myself into with that boy?_

XxX

"Jamie!" I yell as he walks into the common room after his last lesson. He walks over and plops on the couch next to me.

"Uh lessons were so boring today. Lucky you got to sit out."

"You could have too if you really wanted. Right now's the first time I left your dorm all day. We mostly just slept. Moony is still upstairs sleeping."

He nods his head and lays it on my shoulder. "You're good to him."

I frown, thinking of Remus. "I guess."

"Lu, your hair is the exact color of Moony's." James states.

I reach down and grab a lock of my hair and laugh.

"It is. Hmm maybe because I'm worried about him."

"Do you think that because you hair has been changing lately that you're becoming more accustomed to being a metaphormagus?"

He pulls his head up from my chest and I stare at him.

"What do you know about metamorphamagi?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "When your hair changed to black that one time I uh- picked up a book about them and I learned quite a few things."

I raise my eye brows. "Well I'm impressed. What kind of stuff do you know?"

He shrugs his shoulders again. "Nothing really. Maybe I'll just give you the book."

"I-"

"What's with the new hair color freak?"

I whip my head around and see someone that I forgot existed since before Christmas.

"Bugger off Jenna." James snaps.

"Aw how cute, sticking up for your "fake" girlfriend?"

"Excuse me? Fake?"

"Don't think you're playing me for a fool." She says with a haughty expression. "Everyone knows you're in love with Sirius."

"I guess I missed the memo."

I grin at James and grab his hand.

"Seems I did too."

Jenna glares and turn on her heel and walks right out of the common room. I turn to James and give him a significant look.

"James we need to do the plan and we need to do it soon!"

XxX

I make an excuse up to Lily like I do every full moon and follow the boys out of the castle and into the shrieking shack. I turn my back on Remus as he transforms hating to watch the shaking and I try to block out his painful screams. The second he's finished we all start rushing out the door running around in the forest. James motions for us to follow him and that's what we've been doing for the last 2 hours but finally we enter a field. I stop and look around it all. So this is the field he was talking about in that note. It was large with wild flowers everywhere and trees outlining it. Even the grass seemed softer than other places. I lay down in the grass rolling around, letting my fur rub up against it. It was peaceful here, even Moony didn't get restless. He was very restless before we got here; I have a few injuries to prove it. We spent the whole full moon here just laying down no one doing anything.

"Hey Moony, let's get you out of here." Sirius says after we change back.

James appears on his other side and they both pick Moony up and support his shoulders as I lead them out of the shack. Peter transforms again and taps the knot freezing the tree. We walk quietly all the way back through the school, me with a firm hand on my bleeding back.

"Poppy." I say as we walk in. She offers us a smile.

"How was he tonight?" I hang back as the boys bring Remus into the back room.

"He doesn't seem to be injured so I wager it was an okay night."

She smiles widely. "Well let's just get some sleeping draught in him then." She grabs the potion and I follow her into the room.

"Hey, get some sleep. See you tomorrow." I say kissing his forehead.

"See ya."

James puts an arm around my waist and I hold back a shout of pain and let him lead me out of the hospital wing.

"So tonight was a good night, yeah?" Sirius says from beside me.

"Yeah, James that meadow thing was really something." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It even kept Moony calm." Peter pipes in.

"Yeah well- "Mandrake" I'm tired so I don't really feel like talking anymore." James mumbles somewhere by my ear."

I wrap my loose arm around him and his tighten around me as we walk up the stairs. Once we enter the door James releases me and collapses on his bed.

"Alright, so got anything for me to heal?"

"No- oh hey look I have blood on my shirt- wait that's not mine." James says in one breath.

I grin sheepishly and look away.

"Anything?"

"I just a have a few little cuts on my arms, nothing worth healing." Sirius says while James says loudly, "I wonder where this blood came from!"

"Mate really, I'm trying to sleep." Peter says from his bed.

"Lucie why don't you turn around?" I bite my lip and face my back to him. "Ah just as I suspect. Why didn't you tell me when I put my arm around you? It probably hurt."

"James honestly, it's not a big deal."

"It is. I'll help you I gu-"

"I'll do it mate." Sirius says cutting him off. "You were just saying how tired you were."

James looks as though it was Christmas morning. "Sirius I really do love you."

Sirius snorts. "And I, you prongs." He looks towards me then. "Go on, lay down." He says pointing to his bed. "Shirt off."

I eye his cheeky grin and with a smirk of my own I take my shirt off, my eyes never leaving his. His cheeks flush red and he starts fiddling with his hair. I grin widely and push past him, flopping down on his bed. I hear him come up behind me where he begins washing the blood away and placing a bandage on it. He smacks my butt.

"Alright you're done."

I don't move from his bed.

"I need my bed darling, so it'd be helpful if you'd move."

"But I'm comfortable." I whine.

"Yeah well I'm tired and don't feel like standing up anymore. And I'd really like my bed."

I roll over so I'm facing him and pout.

"But I like your bed."

"So do I."

"Sirius." I say fluttering my eye lashes. "Please?"

"Lu."

"You act like we've never slept in the same bed before."

He throws his hands up in the air. "Fine!"

I grin victoriously. "Don't forget to lock the door sweetheart; we don't want people barging in now do we?"

I slip under the covers while he walks over to the door muttering the spell. When he walks back over I lift the covers and after he discards his pants and tee shirt climbs in next to me. He stays on the complete opposite side.

"You're not going to stay all the way over there are you?"

"Are you trying to torture me?" He asks ignoring my question.

"Never."

His hand grabs mine and pulls me closer to him until there is not even an inch between us. I sigh deeply into his next as I take in his familiar scent and the heat from his body.

"Sirius you're not really going to get made about me pretending to shag James are you?"

He makes a noise that sounds as though I had just woken him up.

"Why brought this question on?" He says in a thick sort of voice.

"We were thinking about doing it tomorrow." He sits quiet for a moment. "Sirius?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you'd be mad."

"I guess not, but I can't help but feel a little jealous. I know it's fake and all but well-"

"Well what?" I ask when he stops.

"I know I tease you about the affect I have on you, but the truth is you have an effect on me."

It shocked me too hear this because in all honesty I didn't think I had any effect on him. I didn't even think he cared that much about me. I mean seriously, he's Sirius Black serial dater. His interest in girls doesn't stay to long and I had always been afraid that I was just another girl to him.

"So I'm not just another girl to you?"

"Well am I just another boy to you?"

I furrow my eye brows. "What?"

"I may be a bit of a serial dater but you sure as hell have snogged a lot of guys." I'm a about to yell at him when he says, "No, I'm not meaning it in a bad way. I'm just stating the fact honestly."

"No." I say finally.

"No what?"

"You're not just another boy to me." Admitting it felt weird, because I had never actually felt this way about another boy.

"Well to answer your question, no."

I feel a smile tugging at my lips and I snuggle closer to him.

"And I will help you." He says referring to the plan. "Even if it does make me a little jealous."

I kiss the side of his neck and he sighs.

"Thank you Sirius." I say softly and we both know it's not just for him helping out with plan but it meant something so much more.

XxX

"Unlock this bloody door now!" A voice shouts sending me out of my sleep.

Sirius' eyes blink open and he rubs them as the voice I know as Lily screams,

"I said unlock this bloody door! Don't make me say it again."

My eyes widen and Sirius pushes me out of bed and I hurry over quietly and lay down next to Prongs.

"Mate, Lily's outside. I've been sleeping with you all night, remember that." I whisper quickly.

He nods and points his wand at the door and silently unlocks it.

"Merlin what the hell is wrong with you all?!"

"Evans we're sleeping." Sirius says tiredly.

"Why?"

"Because we're tired." I answer, meaning every word.

"Please Lils, it's a Saturday." James says from beside me.

She looks at us and quickly turns her head, I have to fight to hold back a smile.

"Fine, I'll see you all later." She sweeps out of the dorm and James murmurs with contentment. I lock the door again and walk back over to Sirius bed. Once more I curl up beside him and fall back to sleep.

I wake up hours later with my head buried in Sirius' neck.

"Sirius." I murmur, kissing his neck. "Sirius wake up."

He starts murmuring something that sounds-

"Are you speaking French?"

"He does that sometimes." James answers.

"Weird." I comment while starting to shake his shoulders. "Sirius, we have to go see Moony. Come on doggy."

"Shut up you dammed cat." He mutters.

I narrow my eyes at him. He was perfectly fine with me last night.

"That's because you weren't waking me up." He snaps.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." He sighs then and sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I look away from him.

"Oh come on Lu, I didn't mean it." He grabs my hand and I pull it away from him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she's a bit pissed off at you mate."

"Sod off Prongs." He grabs my face and starts leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw. "I'm really sorry." He says between each kiss. He then leans forward so close that ae lips are almost touching. I can feel my breathing getting heavy. "Do you forgive me?"

Instead of answering I push my lips against his and I hear Peter mumble,

"I'm think that's a yes."

XxX

"Moony can you use your state of weakness in my plan?" I blurt out when we reach his bed a half hour later.

"Excuse me? Can you use my what?"

"State of weakness."

"Lu Lu, honestly can you just fill is on this plan forming in your head." James asks.

"Okay well I was thinking that James and I could get drunk first-"

"Drinking? What the hell does that have anything to do with it?" Rem asks with raised eye brows.

"Liquid courage, obviously. I'm not looking forward to this either James."

James nods his head. "I like the first part."

"I mean we've snogged and such but pretending to shag? That's a bit strange."

"Agreed."

"Anyway, we get drunk first then go into a broom closet. Since Moony can't leave tomorrow you tell Lily we're going to visit him and make sure she comes but then since we're nowhere to be found you guys have to look for us. You use those little mirrors that you and James have." I say looking towards Sirius. "Tell us that you're coming, then we start doing what we have to do. You guys walk in a bam!"

"When did you come up with this plan?" Peter asks.

"Oh well it all just came to me when I saw Moony here about three minutes ago. I made it up as I went along. It seemed pretty good to me."

Remus and Sirius exchange looks of disbelief.

"I like it." James announces.

"Alright let's get started then."

XxX

"Padddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I say after taking a large swig of fire whiskey.

"Merlin you're drunk." He says with a shake of his head.

"I possibly may be as well!" James says.

And something about that just seems funny to me. I burst out laughing and James does as well.

"Stop laughing. You two need to focus."

It takes us at least 10 minutes to stop laughing when we do Sirius speaks again.

"Do you guys remember the plan?"

"Plan?" I ask.

"Yes plan?"

"Oh right. Get drunk, pretend to shag. Got it." I say nodding my head.

"Oh that plan!" James chimes in.

Sirius reaches his hand out and hands James a mirror. "I'll warn you when we're coming alright."

"Yeah, yeah." He says absently finishing off his bottle. "I think I need another one."

"NO!" Peter and Sirius say in unison. "We have to leave now. Be quiet in the- wait- Silencio!"

I open my mouth but no words come out. I keep trying to scream but yet nothing. I exchange looks with James who looks about the same as I do. Then I start laughing.

"Oh merlin. Come on." He throws the invisibility cloak over us as we make our way out of the common room. Somehow a few minutes later I find myself in a broom closet.

"You can talk now." Peter informs us.

"I don't like not being able to talk." I say with a pout.

"Yeah me either!"

Sirius rolls his eyes and kiss me quickly. "Alright. I'll let you know when okay?"

I nod my head as he closes the door.

"I really wish I had that fire whiskey."

"Yeah so do I." James agrees.

"This is going to be really weird, but I'm feeling oddly okay with it right now."

"Must be the alcohol." James states.

"Probably."

It gets quiet for a few minutes until I hear, "Prongs, Speedy we're coming now. Be there in like three minutes."

"Are you ready?" James slurs. I nod my head and quickly pull my shirt over my head. James unbuttons his pants and pushes them down to his ankles. My bra and his boxers were still on.

He pushes me up against the wall and his lips crash down on mine. I kiss him back even though it feels wrong. I push every thought out of my head just concentrating on the kiss. His hands run in my hair and my fingers trail along his back under his tee shirt scratching along his back. I'm not sure how long we were kissing before the dorm slams open.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Lily shrieks. Her face looked completely horrified and jealously raged in her eyes. She gives us a dirty look before angrily storming away.

"Lily wait!" Sirius calls after her. He looks at us then I saw jealousy in his eyes as well. He quickly rubs a hand over his face. "How do you expect to see Moony like this? You're both drunk off your arses."

I stare at him dumbly.

He throws his hands angrily in the air. "I'm gonna go find Lily. Peter, leave them there."

XxX

-**Sirius' POV-**

"Lily!" I call again running after her. She abupurtly turns around and I see tears on her face.

"Oh Hello Sirius." She says quickly wiping them off.

"Are you alright?" I ask gently, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh me? I'm fine. Why else wouldn't I be."

"Lily you were crying." I state eyeing her curiously.

She explodes. "I don't even know why! I mean it's Potter for Merlin's sake."

"Lily do you like James?"

"It's Lu's boy friend! I can't like him! It'd be so wrong!"

"I'm not asking you if it's wrong Lil. I'm asking you if you like James." I say then, looking her straight in the eye. A tear slips down.

"I do." She shakes her head. "I can't believe it. I really do." She takes a breath to steady herself then. "I've been feeling this way for a while. Every boy that's asked me out I'd compare to James and then I see how he is with Lucie I just- I really do like him. Oh but Sirius, you can't tell!"

"Of course not."

Walking back to the common room an hour later I can't help but feel bad about this plan. I feel so guilty for helping when Lily clearly does like James and is so upset about it. When I walk into the dorm James and Lu are sitting up, her in my bed and James in his own.

"What happened?" James ask laying down as if he was suddenly tired.

"She's upset." I say shortly. I walk over to my own bed and lay next to Lu. "Do you mind sleeping in Remus' bed tonight?"

She stares at me completely shocked. "Are you mad at me?" She slurs.

"I'm not sending you back to your room drunk. So please go lay in Moony's bed." I say not answering the question.

She starts blinking her eyes furiously as she stands up and stumbles over to the other bed. "Good night." She says in a thick voice as she lays down, closing the hangings.

Snores fill the room as I climb into bed.

"Are you mad at her mate?" I hear Peter ask.

"I- yeah- I mean I just feel bad for messing with Lily's head."

"Was she really upset?"

"Upset is a complete understatement, Wormtail." I say, staring up at the ceiling, almost getting lost in my thoughts. "She was devastated."


	18. Secrets Out

**I own nothing but my OC'S! sorry for the long wait again! Summer is my vacation time and I seem to be doing a lot of that! Thank you all for the reviews and sorry again!**

Chapter eighteen- Secrets Out.

-**Luella's POV-**

"Are you mad at her mate?" I hear Peter ask after a moment.

I hold my breath while I wait for Sirius to answer.

"I-yeah-I mean I just feel bad for messing with Lily's head." He finally says.

I push the sinking feeling out of my heart and focus on the conversation, well as much as I possibly can.

"Was she really upset?"

"Upset is a complete understatement, Wormtail." Sirius tells him. "She was devastated."

It gets quiet again and soon the snores of Peter fill the room. My heart was beating fast and my breathing was getting heavy. _Complete understatement, she was devastated. _ Those words kept running through my mind. No matter how much I tried pushing them out I just couldn't. I messed with Lily's head and she was devastated. I never thought about what this would do to Lily. I had only thought about making her jealous, but upsetting her? That wasn't in the plan. I can't believe what I did to my best friend. It was wrong on so many accounts and if I just would have listened to Remus none of this would have happened. I think back to when we made the plan, James was so upset about Lily and I was about Sirius. We used both of our weaknesses and made up this plan that we thought would be great but it turned to shit. What will happen when she finds out we lied? Will I lose my bestfriend and will James lose Lily for good? I can't risk that happening. But what else could I do. She's eventually going to find out, whether it's from Sirius, me, or Jenna, I add with a grimace.

My stomach rolls from my thoughts. I jump quickly from Moony's bed, grabbing my wand and rushing into the bathroom. I lift the toilet seat and sink down on my knees and promptly throw my guts up. The whole time Sirius' words kept ringing in my head, the words made me feel even sicker. Eventually I lean back and flush the toilet wiping my mouth. The tears in my eyes spill over and I choke back a sob.

A sound pulls my eyes up and towards the door. Sirius was leaning against the door much like he did a few days ago, except this time the sight didn't bring a blush to my cheeks. This time the look on his face made my stomach roll; I leaned forward and retched again. This time when I looked up he was gone. I waved my wand closing the door and locked it. And this time I didn't let myself hold back a sob. I laid completely on the floor and rolled into a ball as sobs racked my body.

I was so disgusted with myself. How could I do that to somebody? How could I do that to Lily? I decided then, that I was going to tell Lily even if James got mad at me. I didn't care. I had enough with this, I had to tell her. She would be mad at me, I knew that. But maybe if I tell her it was lessen her anger then if she just found out by herself or from someone else. I already had Sirius mad at me; could I handle Lily being mad to?

I shake my head and wrap my arms around myself. It doesn't matter if I can handle it or not, I would. No matter what, I was telling Lily tomorrow.

**XxX**

The sound of knocking and screaming woke me up from dead sleep. My head was pounding and I never felt so sick in my life. I squeezed my eyes tightly. It wasn't from the Fire Whiskey, I remind myself. I didn't even drink enough to get sick; this was from me, from what I did.

"Luella!" I hear Sirius' scream while pounding on the door.

_Luella._ I cringe. I don't remember ever hearing my first name coming from Sirius' mouth like that. It was usually my last name, but the sound of my first name coming from his lips.

I sat up quickly and-

"OW!" I yell loudly when my head smacks against something.

"Urm- Lu are you alright?" I hear Peter ask from behind the door.

I fall back and blink my eyes open, seeing stars. When they clear I look up and see the toilet seat. How lovely, I slept in the bathroom all night and then I hit my head on the toilet seat. I put a hand to my head and move away from the toilet so I can stand up. I glance quickly at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy with large purple looking bruises under them. My hair was a color I'd never seen it before, it was a mousy looking brown. My face looked sickly pale and I had a large bump on my forehead that shown red, though I knew it would soon be a bruise. I start towards the door and pull it open.

Sirius and Peter were both standing there side by side. When they look at my appearance both of them visibly cringe. I feel tears rush towards my eyes, but I don't let them fall I push my way through both of them and start walking towards the door.

"Lu Lu?" I hear James' voice croak.

I turn towards the bed, angry now that a tear slipped down my cheek. He was lying in his bed with his hands behind his head peering at me nervously.

"Are you sick?"

I almost laughed at James' question but forced it down.

"Yes, with myself." I answer truthfully.

I hear Sirius suck in a deep breath.

"James, I'm telling Lily."

"W-what?"

"I'm telling Lily."

I ignore his name calling after me and start walking towards the girl's dormitories. I open mine thankful to see that Jenna had already left. Lily and Alice were both sitting on their beds their pajamas still on talking. They look my way when I walk in. Jealousy is clear in Lily's eyes but once noticing my appearance they soften.

"What happened to you?" Alice asks, sitting up straighter.

"Are you okay-"

I cut off Lily's question.

"No I'm not and I don't deserve your concern." I say looking directly at Lily.

"What Luci-?"

"Lily please let me talk."

She looks surprised but nods her head.

"Lily I did such a horrible thing and I'm really sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel, I've been up all night throwing up and crying-"

"I don't-"

"James and I aren't dating." I say simply.

"How can you not be dating? You've been together since like October, maybe September-"

"The whole relationship was fake. I found out that I liked Sirius and he was dating Jenna and I was so jealous. I ended up shagging Garrett in a broom closet and the boys found me. Then Sirius and I got into a really big fight and I walked out and went to the kitchens with James. He knew how I felt, he told me it was sort of obvious and I asked him what I should do. He told me to make him jealous. You were dating Diggery and we were both hurt so I came up with a plan to make both you and Sirius jealous at the same time."

"You-"

I wipe a tear that fell from my eye.

"It was my idea. James just followed along. He really loves you Lily and he was willing to do anything for you to be with him. I was almost positive that you liked him and I thought by him making you jealous it would work. I'm so a horrible person and I know that now. After hearing how upset you were last night- I didn't mean to do it Lily. I could only think about you being with James. I didn't think about-"

"How upset I would be?" She says cutting me off. Her voice was sharp and loud. "It was obvious you weren't thinking. The only thing you were probably thinking about was yourself and how much you wanted Sirius. Are you sure you even considered me in the plan or was it just convenient for you because James was so love sick over me?"

"Lily I really did! It wasn't just for me, I swear it!"

She laughed bitterly then. "Oh sure, keep telling yourself that. So, how did Sirius react when he found out, anything like me?"

"No." I answer truthfully. "He found out after Avery and the Slytherins cornered me and-"

"What? Avery and the Slytherins?" Alice asks.

I grimace at her sharp tone, not used to hearing it on anyone but Lily and my Mother.

"I guess I didn't tell you." I say looking away from her eyes.

"Makes me wonder what else you're keeping from us. What happened to you Luella? We were supposed to be your friends. Now you hang out with the Marauders and suddenly we don't mean anything to you anymore."

"Alice that is not true!" I say, tears falling down my face.

"Well you obviously didn't care about my feelings!" Lily screams.

"I did!"

She shakes her head. "Go on then so Sirius knows?"

I nod my head. "He's known since right before Christmas when we started being friends. All the boys knew, Remus was so mad at us for doing it though. Everyone else was okay with it until last night. Sirius, he got so mad. He couldn't even look at me-"

"Oh is that why you decided to tell? Because Sirius couldn't look at you-?"

"NO!" I shake my head quickly. "No, he just made me realize what a bad person I was being. He made me realizing what I was doing was wrong. I didn't mean for it to be like this. I didn't mean for it to hurt you Lily, I swear."

"I-God!" She yells. "I can't even look at you right now."

I nod my head. "I'll just go."

I turn my back on my friends and the sound of Lily crying and walk down the stairs. The common room was empty except for the sight of the boys leaning against the couch; Remus was there too, having probably just got out of the hospital wing. Tears were still running thickly down my face.

"You told her then?" James asks anger present in his voice.

I swallow thickly and meet his hard hazel eyes. "Yes."

"At least we discussed telling Sirius! You just ran out of the room. How could you-"

"I told her it was my idea James. I left you out of it. I guarantee she'll be mad at you for only a few days before she gives in. I saved your arse." I say bitterly.

"You saved my-"

"Enough, James." Remus says sternly.

His face showed no anger, and it showed no pity. He knew I got was I deserved that much was obvious, but at least he wasn't angry at me. Now Sirius on the other hand, he offered nothing. His face was completely blank and it was then that I knew I had lost him. When he looked at me I felt so small and so-

I tore my eyes away from his face and looked then a Peter. His face was indeed holding pity. I didn't want his pity. I knew I had lost Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, and most likely him. Maybe if I was lucky, I'd still have Remus.

"I have to go." I say quietly, looking away from each of their expressions and walking out of the common room. I had no idea where I was going. There was no classes today and I wasn't hungry at all. Eventually I looked up and my eyes met Jenna's.

"Plan backfire?" She asked with a smirk playing across her lips.

"Yes."

I didn't miss her startled expression as I moved passed her. I headed down the steps then and stopped abruptly when I released where I had walked to. I was in Slytherin territory. I turned around with every intention of going towards the room of requirement when I felt a hand on my arm.

"What are you doing down here, _Mudblood?_"

Fear ran down my spine at the sound of Avery's voice. How did he always find me?

"You wouldn't be looking for me would you?"

I swallowed thickly and allowed him to turn my body to face his.

"Oh my, you look in a right state. Obviously not as good looking at you usually look."

I averted my eyes from his face and his mocking tone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I'll leave you alone for today, but only because I'm feeling in a rather good mood."

I stood still and didn't answer.

"Not speaking to me I see." He comments, pushing me up against the wall. I let him.

"It's okay; you don't need to use your lips to speak. But for something else…" He trails off as his lips move on top of mine. I don't move as he kisses me and I don't close my eyes. I let his hands roam over my body as he does and still I do nothing. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. And even if I did it would only make it so much worse for me.

When he pulls back and strokes his head along my cheek.

"Next time show some more enthusiasm." He says with a wink before turning away.

I watch him walk down the corridor and only when I can't see him anymore do my feet my finally move. I start sprinting as fast as I can. I run past everyone not stopping at all, even when I see Sirius' face watching me I keep going. I don't stop even when I make it out, instead I run straight towards the forest. The second I reach the trees, I transform and now instead of two legs I'm running on four. I run all the way to the meadow James had shown us only two days ago and when I reach it, it's only then that I stop.

**XxX**

**-James' POV-**

"She really told her." I state staring blankly at my ceiling.

"We've been over this a thousand times!" Moony says exasperated. "It happened hours ago James! At least five hours ago!"

"I know but how could she do that to me? She was fine with the plan last night! What changed?"

"Uh Padfoot?" Peter begins nervously. "Do you think Lu heard our conversation last night?"

"What conversation?" I demand sitting up in bed and looking between my two friends.

"I um- I was a bit angry last night. I felt bad for agreeing to the plan because it upset Lily a lot." Sirius admits. "I was really short with her last night and Peter asked me if I was mad at her and we talked about it. Maybe she was still awake."

"Well did she act different? What-" Moony starts only to be cut off by Padfoot.

"Last night maybe about 15 minutes after she got up and was sick in the bathroom a few times and I'm pretty sure she was crying."

"And you left her in there?! Why would you do that Sirius?!" Remus says glaring at him.

"I was mad." He says simply, laying back down and putting his hand behind his head.

Remus sighs loudly and runs a hand over his face. "Maybe we should go talk to her, sort this out. And maybe you should talk to Lily too." He adds.

"I think that's a good idea." Sirius says sitting up again.

"I'm not sure maybe-"

"Come on Prongs." Wormy says standing up as do the other boys.

"Guys-"

"Up." Moony commands.

I sigh and stand up running a hand through my hair. As we walk out the door Sirius puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He murmurs into my ear.

I nod my head and trail behind as we began walking up the stairs to the girl's dorm, after we used the spell of course.

"Lily?" Remus says knocking on the door lightly. "Alice?"

Eventually the door creaks open and Alice is standing there her expression exhausted. She looks over each one of us separately and surprisingly she didn't look angry.

"Come in." She finally mutters, pushing the door open all the way.

Lily was sitting on her bed, her face wet with tears and Frank's arm comfortingly around her. There were tissues scattered everywhere around her. Frank looked up and gave me a grim nod while Lily just stared at me. The silence in the room was too much to take and I felt the need to scream, which really, was quite girly of me.

Finally Sirius steps forward, closer to Lily's bed. "Are you alright?"

"Why weren't you mad?" She asks ignoring his question.

"I-What?" He asks, confusion written on his face.

"Luella told me you weren't mad." Alice answers for her.

"I wasn't told it was for me at first, they said it was to make you jealous. After Lu got hurt you know-" Sirius stopped and shook his head quickly, I knew the image he was thinking about and had to shake my own head as well. "Well when she woke up I told her I liked her and she admitted it to me and well it just didn't matter."

"Didn't matter?" Chorus a few voices at once.

"I liked her and it was something of the past. I just wanted to be with her."

Lily's eyes go as round as a doe's as she stares at him.

"I didn't know you liked her."

He nods his head. "We've been sort of seeing each other since she woke up."

"I-wow." She finally gets out.

"Lily maybe you should-"

I cut Sirius off then and step forward into her vision line. "Lily I am so sorry. I was stupid and hurt and- this is hard for me to admit." I shake my head and stare into her brilliant green eyes. "I was a stupid prat that didn't even take the time to think through the plan. I didn't think about what would happen if you found out. It just seemed so perfect at the time and I was- Lily I am really sorry."

"James, I really don't- I just don't know if I can forgive you right now."

"I understand." I say looking down.

"It worked though huh?" She asks after awhile.

It was then that I felt every eye in the room looking back and forth between us.

"James I do like you, I do but after finding this out- I just need some time."

"That's fine, take as much as you need." I say looking up.

"Listen Lily I hate to interrupt but have you seen Lucie?" Moony asks.

"I haven't seen her since she ran out." She says looking between Frank and Alice for confirmation. When they nod I know that they hadn't seen her either.

"I went looking for her a while go." Frank says with a shrug. "She wasn't in the library or any of the empty classrooms, and if she was in the room of requirement I wouldn't exactly know."

"I saw her." Sirius says then.

"What? When?" A few of us ask, including me.

"When I went to get us some food, about 20 minutes after it happened she was sprinting out the front doors."

"She was heading outside?" Remus asks his eyes wide. "It's freezing out! Did she have a jacket? Anything?"

Sirius shakes his head.

"Dammit!" Moony curses rubbing a hand over his face. "We should really go look for her."

"No!"

We all turn our head and look towards Sirius.

"What?"

"Just let her some time to herself. If she doesn't come back before at least midnight we'll go look for her."

We all exchange looks for a while before agreeing.

"Oh and speaking off Lucie." I begin looking around. "Can we just say we broke up? I don't want everyone knowing what happened. She doesn't need any of that."

"You're not mad at her?" Peter finally asks.

"No." I say truthfully. "It's as much my fault as it is hers."

I turn towards Lily then. "I know we hurt you badly and I know what we did was wrong, but I hope you can forgive her. She's your bestfriend Lils and I know you'd be lost without each other. Alice you too."

"Me?"

"Earlier you seemed a bit upset about her not telling you things."

She looks away avoiding my eyes.

"Just- just try."

Alice still didn't look at me but nodded her head when Frank reached out and squeezed her shoulder tightly. I looked towards Lily then hoping to somehow will her to see that she needs Lu. Finally she nods her head.

"Thank you." Moony answers for me. "Let's go." He adds afterwards.

I nod my head and follow Peter out of the dorm and into the common room.

"Sirius what about you." Moony starts as we take our seats close to the fire.

"What about me?" He asks, not looking away from the flames.

"Are you still mad at Lu, I mean you seemed a bit put off and-"

"I don't know what I feel Remus." He says quickly. "I'm not mad but I just- I'm just- Merlin I don't know. I can't even explain it."

"You're upset." Peter points out.

"Yeah I guess I am." He admits.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out quickly.

His head turns around sharply and stares at me.

"What? Why?"

"It must have hurt you too, seeing that. You might have known but seeing us kiss all the time probably didn't make it any easier. You like her, like really like her and had to watch your best mate feel her up and what not. I'm sorry."

He waves away the apology looking back towards the fire. "Yeah well, it's okay Prongs." He says while shrugging his shoulders.

I lean back against the couch and squeeze my eyes closed. Lily liked me, she admitted it. She really, really liked me. But why does none of this feel right? Why does the moment feel wrong? I've wanted this to happen for so long but not- not like this. Maybe it's because I let Lucie take all the blame or maybe I felt guilty as well. Maybe I should thank Lu for coming to her senses. I should have done that a long time ago. If I would have just told her how I felt, none of this would have happened. And now Lu is off, Merlin knows where, taking all the blame. Guilt rises in my chest and I try pushing it down. I would somehow make this right, with Lily, Lu, Sirius and myself. Because really Lu deserved to be happy as well. When she comes back later, I _will_ make this right. I'm not exactly how I'll do it, but then again, I'm not a marauder for nothing.


	19. What Does That Even Mean?

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thank you all for the reviewsssss!!!!!!!!**

Chapter nineteen- What Does That Even Mean?

**-Luella's POV-**

It was the rain that woke me. A large drop of water dripped on my face making my eyes blink open. It started just as one drop and ended up a thousand little ones pouring down on me. The cold wind whipped around me as I stood. It was only January and I wouldn't be surprised if the rain drops started to freeze. Really I could have been outside for hours. I couldn't tell you how long I had been out here though I did know I was freezing. I looked around the meadow once before lunging forward and changing back into a cheetah. I ran the length of the forest in what could have been hours. When I reached the tree and looked up at the castle I wasn't even sure I wanted to go back. It was so nice out here in the trees even though the wind and rain were all around me. With a sigh I stood up, this time as a human and walked out of the forest and up towards the large school. My body felt week as I tried opening the doors but eventually I succeeded and made my way towards Gryffindor tower, not caring in the least if I got caught.

The stairs were gruesome as I walked up them. My legs were wobbly and I felt as if I they might give out on me, but I pushed myself forward hoping to reach the tower. I looked up and sighed, I still had at least two more staircases. Would I be able to make it? My mind was in a haze and my body felt so cold. But then as I blinked I saw someone standing there. I opened my eyes again the action feeling like it took forever and when I saw him I stopped dead.

_Sirius._

**XxX**

**-Sirius' POV-**

"James mate, why don't you just go to bed?"

"I told you I wanted to fix things." He answers back tiredly.

"Moony and Wormtail have been asleep for at least three hours. Get some sleep, the second I see her on the map I'll go find her alright?"

"Yes but I want to-"

"I need to talk to her too, and before you guys do it. So please Prongs."

I hear his loud sigh from across the room. "Alright. Just make sure you get her back here, yeah?"

"Sure Prongs."

I sat cross legged on my bed just staring at the map. When was she going to come back? We had gone at looked for her at twelve but we couldn't find her anywhere. And then we got caught, received detention and got sent back here. It was now at least 2 and she still hadn't come back. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't even know how I felt. I mean yeah I guess I'm upset, but I knew it was fake, Lily didn't. Maybe it happening to her made me realize I should have been mad. Even though I try and will myself to be mad at her I just can't. But I'm not sure if we can just get into a relationship either. There's things we need to work out. I know all we talked about was getting together when Lily found out but now it just doesn't seem right. I think we should be together when it feels right. When the time comes, we'll just know.

My eyes wonder back to the map and scan the page. I turn over to the next page with the stairs and see a little dot labeled **Luella Brooks. **I hop up from my bed tucking the map into my robes and running down the stairs. I walk out of the common room and sprint down the stairs taking them two at a time. I saw her halfway up the third stair case. She was completely drenched and she was shivering madly. Her mousy brown hair was plastered to her face and it looked like she had to use all her energy just to blink her eyes. She stared up at me, blinking slowly. It was almost like she wasn't sure if I was there or not. I walked down the flight of steps and stopped right in front of her.

"Lucie, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head no.

"Come on darling, we need to get you warm." I say softly placing my arm around her tightly. Her feet were dragging madly and her shivering was getting worse so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way. The only sound being made was the sound of her teeth chattering. I muttered the password to the fat lady not listening to her as she complains about being woken up. I walk through and straight up to my dorm, casting silencing spells on my mates' beds as I walk to my own. I sit her down on my bed and rummage through my trunk grabbing a large pair of sweat pants and large sweatshirt. When I walk back over to her I help her peel the soaked clothes from her body and place my clothes on her. I grab my wand and wave it once, drying her brown hair before scooping her up again and placing her under my covers. I climb in next to her and bring her close to my body hopping to get her warm. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, with her shivering against me. But then it just stopped and she murmured my name.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" She croaks.

"Around 3:30." I answer. "How do you feel?"

When she doesn't answer I lean down placing my cheek against her forehead. It was pretty hot that much was obvious.

"Well you have a fever. Are you still cold?"

She shakes her head against my chest. "Sweating." She says into it.

I rip the covers off of us and stand up. I go through my trunk again grabbing only a pair of boxer shorts. She was sitting up weakly when I go back to the bed. The sweatshirt was already off and she was in the process of slipping off the pants. I leaned down and took them off the rest of the way. She wasn't lying her legs were really clammy. I slipped the boxer shorts on instead. And she rolled back into bed with just them and her bra. I run a quick hand through my hair before getting in next to her and pulling the curtains around the bed closed. This time we didn't get under the blankets but both laid side by side staring up at the ceiling.

"Lu." I start at the exact same time she says, "Sirius."

"Oh." We say in unison.

"You start." She presses her voice hoarse.

"Maybe you should get some sleep your sick." I say decided now that I wanted to put off the conversation.

"I feel too sick to sleep." She admits. "I'd rather you just talk to me."

I nod my head. "I don't exactly know how to say this." I begin.

"Sirius if you don't want to be with me that's okay. You can just tell me."

"No!" I blurt out. The take a deep breath controlling myself. "No that's not it. I mean it is it, but it's not."

"Just tell me."

"I do want to be with you, you know I do. It's all I've thought about, honestly. It's just I think it would feel wrong if we got together now. We need to do it when it's right for us and right not it just doesn't-"

"Feel right." She finishes.

"Yeah."

I hear more than she her turn on her side. I can feel her eyes watching me so I turn on my side as well and stare into her pale gold eyes that looked like they were burning.

"Whenever you're ready." She says after our eyes meet.

I sigh and relief and close my eyes.

Blinking them open I say, "Thank you."

"Mmhmm." She says her eyes drooping.

I smile a little. "Now come here and try to get some sleep." I say tugging her hand and pulling her closer to me, but she tries resisting.

"No Sirius! I'm all gross and sweaty."

I roll my eyes and tug her over to me anyway. "I don't care, sweetheart. Now close those big beautiful eyes and go to sleep."

I hear a soft sigh come from her lips as she rests her head on my chest. I reach my fingers up and stroke her sweat damp forehead. _She was really burning up. _I frown at the thought and wave my wand conjuring a cloth and wetting it quickly. I fold it carefully and place it along her forehead.

"Thank you." She says on a sigh.

I bring her fingers to my lips and press a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Anytime, love."

**XxX**

Lu was still sleeping when I woke up the next morning. I sat up slowly careful not to wake her and opened the curtains. When I straightened myself I put a silencing charm on the bed.

"Is she not going to class?" Moony asks, tying his tie.

"Nah, she's sick."

"Sick?" James asks, walking out of the bathroom buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah I found her last night. I'm assuming she was outside because she was drenched and shivering. She felt pretty hot."

"A fever then?" Peter asks.

I nod my head.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Moony asks eyeing me.

My eye brows shoot up. "You mean you won't try and talk me out it if I do?"

He rolls his eyes and grins. "Shut up Padfoot. Just stay with her."

I grin back lazily. "Well in that case I'm going back to bed. Later." I say opening my curtains and climbing back in. Lu was curled up on her side with one arm lying behind her head and the other laying across her flat stomach. I lie down on my side facing her and push a brown lock off her face. I frown at the color of her hair, not used to it being anything but purple really. Though I was mostly used to the red seeing as she was always angry around me anyway and her hair would just turn that color. I wondered why it was that color and how long it was going to say. She did have different colors for everything. I mean she had her normal, which was lavender, her angry which was red, her nervous which was light blue, and her scared which was black, but what was brown? Was it upset? Hurt?

I sigh and place my hand on her forehead. She was still warm, though considerably colder than last night. I reach down and pull the blankets over us. She responds to that immediately. She rolls over landing directly on my chest. I chuckle and slide my hand through her hair until the motion makes me drift off to sleep.

I woke up to a curtain of purple hair in my face.

"Sirius?" A hoarse voice asks.

I blink my eyes a few times wiping sleep out of them before sitting up slowly. Lu was sitting in front of me, her teeth worrying on her bottom lip, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were tired. _She still looked beautiful._

"H-hey." I stutter out. I cough then and shake my head. "How ya feeling?"

She shrugs her shoulders so I reach out and place the back of my hand against her forehead. I frown, when I feel her head was still a bit warm.

"I don't like the look of that frown." She mumbles.

My lip immediately twitches. "You're still a bit warm."

She groans and falls back against the mattress. "I hate being sick."

"Well you should have thought twice before being outside in the rain."

She shrugs her shoulder carelessly.

"Why were you outside anyway?" I press.

"I just- I don't know. Felt like I needed a good run."

I raise an eye brow even though she can't see me. "A good run?"

"Well yeah." She answers automatically. "I transformed into Speedy and took a run through the forest. I believe I fell asleep in James' meadow. When I woke up it was raining."

I frown as she sits up. "You were gone for a very long time."

"I know." She says looking down.

I clear my throat and swallow thickly before saying, "The boys really want to talk to you."

"And Lily?" She asks her gold eyes piercing mine.

When I don't answer she nods her head.

"She'll talk to you soon I think."

She just gives me a pointed look. "Sirius, it's hopeless. I royally screwed up. I get that."

"You took most of the fall, why?"

She stares at me for a moment and she's quiet for so long that I didn't think she'd actually answer. Finally she says, "They deserve each other. Lily needs James, just as much as James needs Lily."

"You really think that?"

A smile forms on her lips. "I really do."

**XxX**

**-Luella's POV-**

Being sick wasn't exactly on my agenda for today, I had a horrible headache, stuffy nose, and I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Actually to be honest, nothing was on my agenda today. Nothing ever seems to go the way I want them too, that much is obvious. I lost everyone because of my stupid, stupid plan. It had seemed a good idea at the time but now…..I shake my head and look up at the ceiling.

Sirius had fallen asleep again; I guess that happens when you're bored with nothing to do. I know I hadn't lost him, well not fully. He said he still wanted to be with me but just when it felt right. What was that supposed to mean anyway? When it felt right? Shouldn't it feel right now? Maybe he really is having second thoughts about me. I mean I wouldn't be surprise. I really did ruin things between us, but I thought I was different to him. If two people like each other and really care for each other shouldn't it feel right, right away? It just doesn't make sense. Maybe I was just another girl to him. Maybe I wasn't special to him at all. I wanted to be though. I didn't want to be just another one of his stupid flings or hook ups, hell even solitary shags. I wanted the real thing with him. I didn't want just one part of him. It wasn't love, not yet but it was damn sure close to it. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life. It was strange just thinking about it.

Before I knew it, I had tears running down my face. Tears again? _Dammit what was wrong with me? _I wasn't exactly the crying type. I immediately marked it down as me just being sick and feverish and delusional. I stifled a sob not even sure why I was crying. I mean yes, I was upset about Sirius, but enough to cry over him? No, I wasn't.

"L-Lucie? What's wrong?" Sirius asks, sitting up quickly.

His hard grey eyes stared down at me watching me nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, his fingers gently tracing my jaw line.

Well technically he did do something wrong. I didn't want to wait to be together but I wasn't going to tell him that. I truthfully, like I said before, didn't know why I was crying so I shook my head.

"Did someone else say something or do something?"

I shake my head again.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I dah-dah-don't know!" I sob.

He sighs and lifts me up gently into his arms cradling me like a child.

"You don't know why you're crying?"

"N-no!"

He sighs again and hangs his head. I looked at him through my tears. His eyes were half closed and tired looking, his face was pale with a slight flush to his cheeks and his breathing was a bit heavy. Gently I lifted my hand and placed it against his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

No longer crying I readjust myself in his arms so that I'm more or less straddling him. I place my cheek against his and frown. I reach up and place my cheek against his forehead frowning harder.

"I believe I got you sick, love."

"Huh?"

"Do you feel okay?"

"I- I don't know- not really."

This time I sigh and push him back down so he's lying on the bed. I roll off of him landing next to him.

"You've got a fever." I inform him.

"Lovely."

"You were the one that insisted I stay directly next to you last night."

"Sod off."

I roll my eyes.

"As you please."

And then before I know it, we're both sleeping. I slept a lot obviously but I mean two sick people lying in bed, what else were you supposed to do?

**XxX**

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" A voice says loudly, waking me from a dead sleep.

The sound crashing in my ear drums and my head pounds loudly. I blink my eyes open, the pain in my head growing with the light. James, Remus, and Peter were standing around Sirius' bed looking strangely confused.

"Huh?"

He nods his head towards us. I look down at myself. I was wearing only a bra and Sirius' boxers. Sirius had no shirt on or no pants. His hair was sticking to his forehead which I assumed was from sweating. My own hand automatically went to my hair and found it sticking to me as well. My face was clammy and soaked with sweat. _Lovely._

"I'm sick you great big prat_._" I hear Sirius mumble from beside me.

I hadn't even realized he was awake.

"Sick? What?" James says looking even more confused.

"I got him sick." I announce.

All the boys raise their eye brows and grin suggestively.

"Not that way you thick headed gits." I say, sighing loudly and closing my eyes.

"Well you both like a right mess." Moony says.

"Thanks Moony." Sirius and I snap in unison.

"Didn't you think of going to the hospital wing?" Wormtail asks then.

"No." We say again, in unison.

"Too weak." I add.

"Oh you guys are drama queens. Now I know you're indeed made to be together."

I stiffen and I feel Sirius stiffen beside me.

"I-We're not together James." I say peeking open one eye.

The startled looks on the boys' face would have had me laughing if I could have or if I found any of this funny, because I didn't. Not one bit.

"Oh- Urm." Remus starts.

"Sorry for assuming." Prongs mutters.

"No harm done." Sirius answers promptly.

_For you. _I add silently. It gets quiet again and I'm really grateful until James, naturally has to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about last night Lu Lu. You were right; Lily had every right to know."

"Of course I was right." I mutter, rolling over and burying my head into the pillow.

"She uh- she admitted she liked me." He says quietly.

"Wow James. That's really great mate." I tell him sincerely. "You really do deserve her."

"She told me that she needed time though."

I almost snort. _Hmm, where have I heard that one before?_

"I'm sure it won't be long." I tell him then. "Only a few days."

"Thank you." He says again, maybe even more quietly then before.

"James really it wasn't a big deal."

"It is!" He protests.

"Alright then James, it's a big deal. You're welcome."

"You're kind of snappy tonight."

"She's sick." Remus and Sirius point out in unison.

"Oh right I forgot."

"Lucky." I say this time rolling completely over onto my stomach and placing the pillow over my head. I hear a few chuckles from this. "I haven't."

"Right well uh- you two get some more sleep, yeah?" Peter asks.

I grunt in appreciation.

"I'll just close these hangings and-"

"Prongs!" Sirius yells.

"Right sorry."

It gets quiet for a few seconds before-

"So I guess I'll just-"

"Merlin Prongs!" Sirius shouts again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. I'm really going this time for good."

And he really did. I heard the hangings being closed and I sighed deeply. Sirius moved closer to me immediately and started tracing patterns on my back. Maybe I was special to him. Maybe he really did want to be with me. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and then finally the softness of his fingertips on my back eventually puts me back to sleep.


	20. Letters

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks for all the reviews! To be honest, I don't think this story has too many chapters left. It's sad, but true. I'll let you know when it reaches the last three chapters, if I can. **

Chapter twenty- Letters.

Getting over our fever's took only a few days. We had to miss classes obviously, but that didn't exactly bother me in the least, I had already missed so many classes year. I still hadn't talked to Lily, even as the weeks went by bringing us into February. I rarely spoke to Alice who seemed to be a bit ticked off as well. I mostly kept to myself seeing as Lily had fully forgiven James and the two began dating. Sirius wasn't anywhere near close as to asking me to be with him. He was a bit withdrawn with me; he stayed as far away from me as possible after we got over being sick. I started staying in my own dorms and started spending more time in the library, sitting behind the last book shelf away from the wondering eyes.

Everyone had heard about our "break-up". Though the gossip was relatively cleaner than I thought. They kept it as James broke up with me and that was all anyone knew. But seeing as Lily and James are now dating only three weeks after the school's decided that he broke up with me for Lily and that I had went into a state of depression. I just tried ignoring the rumors and the pitying looks I was shot in the hallways.

Surprisingly the person that I talked to most throughout all this was Frank. He sometimes joined me on my nightly strolls outside or around the castle. It was nice to have company. I mean yes, the Marauders had forgiven me, but still- it felt wrong. Frank had a very good listening ear, not that I talked about it often because I tried not to think about it as much as possible but when I did I was comforted by him being there. Another reason I was glad he was there was because the select few times Avery had seen me in the corridors on my strolls Frank was there and we wouldn't dare do anything in front of him. He was a slytherin for Merlin's sake. He was just as bit as cowardly as the rest of them were. He would just walk by slowly making sure his eyes lingered on me as long as possible with a smirk formed on his handsome face.

I shiver, remembering the smirk in my head. My head rolls back against the wall and I stare up at the ceiling from where I was sitting on the floor in the library. My Potions book in my lap while I read the ingredients to the love potion we were still currently working on. It was a little difficult now seeing as Sirius and I barely communicated.

_Shut up Luella._ I commanded myself sounding more like my mother than I ever had. I push the book off my lap with a frustrated sigh and reach for another book I was currently reading. This one was about metamorphamagi. I was only half way through and I was trying everything I could to come into my full power. My hair only changed with my emotions. The only time I succeed in making my hair color change is when I'm at home and it's blonde. I think really it's just because I always had so much pressure on me to change it and keep it at a normal color. I've been practicing to try and change it different colors but it was so hard. The book says I have to concentrate completely on what color and hair style I want and picture it clearly in my head and it should change, but whenever I try I just completely and utterly fail. If I keep practicing soon I should be able to change my whole appearance, my face, body, height, and skin tone.

I close my eyes again picturing myself with short and spiky black hair, I scrunch my face up in concentration, after awhile I open my eyes and look down. My long lavender hair was still spilling over my shoulders. I groan before closing my eyes and trying again. Then finally after several failed attempts I glance down at my watch and of course just my luck. I'm 10 minutes late to our double Potions period. I hurriedly through my books into a pile, piling them into my arms. Piecing of parchment were hanging out of them and they were stacked messily. None the less I started running out of the library and towards the dungeons I pushed open the door and being in the rush I was my books spilled loudly onto the floor drawing attention from everyone in the classroom.

"Oho Brooks! You're 20 minutes late. I think two days detention and 15 house points is a good enough punishment."

I sigh and drop down to my knees, and look down at my books. Notes and spare pieces of parchment scattered along the floor while all five of my books were opened and in various different positions.

"Wonderful punishment, truly sir." I comment dryly under my breath as I begin sorting through the parchments.

"Three days."

My eyes grow wide and I feel someone drop down next to me.

"What? Sir, you can't be serious!"

Slughorn gives me and unconcerned look.

"Four."

"That is completely unfair sir." Says the voice next to me.

I shiver, and look up staring into the black eyes of Avery.

"Mr. Avery would you like to join her?"

"Yes." He says defiantly, while in my head I screamed a very loud _NOOOOOO!_

"Very well, both of you join me tonight."

"No!"

"Excuse me sir, but I cannot serve detention with him."

Slughorn raises an eye brow, "Oh?"

"Yes, I think it's best if-"

"What would really be best is for you to hold your tongue Miss Brooks." He says interrupting me.

I swallow thickly and look down to see my books already in a neat pile.

"See you tonight." Avery says with a mocking smile.

I take a deep breath before standing my books now underneath my arms and walked towards my potions desk. Remus gave me a stern look on my way, Lily glared, Alice turned her head, and James shot me a pitying look. Finally I reached my desk and even Lily's glare would have been better. Sirius' face was completely blank as he stared at my disheveled appearance. My hair was probably untidy and in knots from running my frustrated hands through it, a few buttons of my shirt were undone and the cardigan wasn't buttoned, my tie was hanging loosly around my neck and I was almost positive that my skirt was on backwards.

"Since when does Avery stick up for you?" He demands coolly as I take my place next to him. The cauldron was already on the table and the ingredients surrounding it.

"Since now I would guess." I snap.

I was already frustrated and having Sirius demand questions of me was crossing the line. Who did he think he was? He barely talks to me and then he questions what I do!

"I just wasn't aware you were on speaking terms, I mean ever since that almost rap-"

SMACK!

Sirius' head turned with the impact, while I felt every eye on us. When he turned back to me there was a large red handprint on his face and his eyes were blazing. Before I knew what he was doing, he launched himself at me and we began wrestling right there in the Potions room. I heard various people shouting things though I'm not sure what. I was too worried about bloodying him up. Sirius and I hadn't gotten into a fight in a while and it was basically needed. He elbows me in the face, making me bite the inside of my mouth, blood filling it. I kneed him where it hurts and he groaned loudly from pain. I took that time to roll on top of him while he began tugging at my hair. Someone reaches down then ripping me off of him. I began struggling against them.

"Luella, knock it off." Remus growled in my ear.

I fell limp against him at once. He supported my weight at once, while James came into my view helping Sirius up and off the ground. We simply glared at each other. He made a move to get to me again before James pulled him back roughly.

"Mr. Black, detention tonight as well." Slughorn says, then he turns to me with narrowed eyes. "Brooks you might as well just stay the whole week."

**XxX**

I was not at all happy for detention. Though I was a bit more happier now that Sirius would be joining us. If it was just me and Avery….

I run my finger through my already tangled hair and rip the hangings from around my bed. Lily and Alice both pointedly ignore me while I slip into my flats, not bothering to grab my cloak to throw over my uniform. I walk out of the door without a backwards glance and into the common room. It was filled with people from all years seeing as it wasn't relatively late. It was noisy and just being there gave me a instant headache. When I walked by the boys Sirius wasn't there.

"Detention?" Moony asks.

I nod my head.

"Speedy, what happened? And why haven't we seen much of you lately?" James says all in one breath.

"I've been studying." I tell them.

All three boys snort.

"I have been."

"Yes sure."

I roll my eyes.

"I would love to finish this conversation but I have detention to get too. Bye now."

The long walk towards the dungeon did not calm my nerves, all it made me do was shiver against the cold air and the thoughts I had running through my head. I was early when I reached the classroom door. That's what had prompted me to stare at it for quite awhile. I just couldn't make myself go in. I'll admit it, I was scared. I was supposed to be a Gryffindor and I was scared.

"Try turning the knob, _Mudblood_."

I had finally moved my hand to knob and out of know where Avery is there behind me, his hand clamped on my shoulder. I shivered at the contact, well shivered worse anyway.

"Cold?" He taunts, his warm breath tickling my spine.

"Does it matter if she's cold?" Sirius says from behind us.

Relief floods me and I feel as if I can breathe again.

"Open the door Luella." He says coolly.

I cringe at the name but none the less pull the door open.

"Ah just on time!" Slughorn says as we walk through the door, each boy on either side of me.

"Of course sir." Sirius says quite sarcastically.

Slughorn ignores him. "You three will be arranging the Potions cabinet tonight. Go on." He adds waving his pudgy hands in the direction of the door.

And that's where I find myself an hour from now. We had yet to speak to one another and for that I was glad. Though I didn't miss the mocking smiles Avery sent me or the glares from Sirius. I just wanted to get this night done and over with but I know I had such a long time before that could happen.

"Lacewing flies go there, _mudblood._" Avery says a smirk forming on his lips.

"I apologize, _pureblood._"

To be truthful, the mudblood comment hadn't hurt me, what hurt me more is the fact that Sirius didn't say anything. He had always stuck up for me when that happened, even when we hated each other. What does that say about now?

"Pureblood." Avery says with a fond smile. "It just sounds good doesn't it?" He asks no one in particular.

"Oh real lovely." I comment dryly. "Following a leader who doesn't do his own dirty work. How very Slytherin of him."

"Excuse me?" Avery asks.

"Well you are a Slytherin so you should know. I'm obviously talking about the cowardly trait that seems to run through your very _pure _blood."

Avery's face begins turning red. "Oh I've forgotten, your father's a death eater, is he not?" When he doesn't answer, I continue on. "So does that mean you are too? I mean you should be. Tell me, what's he look like? He's probably nothing special. Just some old broken down insane wizard. I mean how brilliant can he be if he can't realize other wizards brilliance and not just his own. You obviously don't have any brilliance so that doesn't pertain to you, but the-"

I stopped abruptly as I was pushed roughly back into the wall with a wand pointed at my neck.

"You will do very well to shut up."

"You will do very well to lower your damned wand Avery." Sirius says from behind him with his own wand on Avery's neck.

"Ah Black." He sneers. "I had almost forgotten you were here."

"Drop it Avery."

Avery smirks at me and winks before lowering his wand and stepping around Sirius. Sirius and I just stare at each other, neither of us knowing what to do. I opened my mouth just as I heard-

"Brooks!"

I look past Sirius to the entrance of the closet to see Professor Slughorn standing there with Dumbledore.

"Sir?" I ask directing my question to the Headmaster more than the Potions Master.

"I need to speak with you Miss Brooks, it's urgent."

I stared into his face with his worn expression and his tired eyes. Somehow the blue of his eyes didn't pierce me like they normally did. They were dull, too dull for this to be anything but serious.

"Of course." I say quickly, side stepping Sirius and walking towards the two men.

"Professor Slughorn is allowing us to use his office, come dear." He says placing his hand on the small of my back leading me into the office.

He takes a seat on top of Slughorn's desk while I stand in front of him nervously. Finally he pulls two lettesr out of his pocket and hands them to me.

_Luella,_

_I would not write to you had it not been requested of me. Your mother is dying. That is simply the only way to put it. She has been sick for quite some time now and we hadn't known. Not until it was too late. She asked me to for your presence at home saying she wishes to speak to you. She only has two weeks left as an estimate and we as your parents wish of you to come home for those two weeks. We promise not to lay a single finger on you. It is my wife last wish and if you do not come home, then I will do it by force. Do you understand me, girl? I shall see you tomorrow and no later._

_-Father_

My throat tightens as I finish the letter. What could she possibly want of me? I hated them both! I never wanted to see them again and here was my mother asking for me? What makes her think I care about her dying? What makes her think I care about wanting to see her?

"Arrange for the train to pick me up tomorrow." I spit out turning around and blasting the door open with my wand. It slams loudly against the other wall and I was sure there would be a crack.

"Are you not going to read your other letter?"

I begin descending the steps to the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye I see both Sirius and Avery watching my every move.

"Luella!" Dumbledore calls after me.

"No!" I yell back.

My blood boils and my wand hand begins to shake.

"Dammit!" I scream.

I wave my wand in an angry motion causing every desk to fly out of my way. They begin hitting the walls loudly with a crack. I hear Dumbledore screaming my name but I pay him no mind. When I reach the hallway I run up to my room as fast as I can. I'm out of breath by the time I reach the portrait muttering the password and allowing it swing open. The common room was empty except for four people and one of those said people was screaming there head off.

"It's not true!" Lily screams hysterically. "It can't be!"

"Lily please." James tries.

"NO!"

The door slamming shut brings her eyes up and she looks at me.

"Lucie."

My anger died at the sound of her voice, leaving me oddly tired.

"I know I'm supposed to be mad at you, and I know I've been a right prat for forgiving James and not you and I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I really need you! Please read this and tell me it's just a prank. Tell me it's not true!"

"Lily-" I stop as she hands me a piece of paper.

_Miss Evans,_

_It's with deepest regret that I inform you of the loss of your parents. They were found at your home in downtown London tonight. Signs of struggle were shown and it was deemed that they had been tortured. I am terribly sorry to report to you this loss but it seems to be the work of the Death Eaters. A witness says they saw three cloaked figures running from your home. If it is any constellation at all we will hunt them down. Again I am sorry._

_-Head Auror, Alastor Moody_

I look up to her with my face shocked. Mr. and Mrs. Evans? Well my first thought is that it wasn't true. But there was no way in hell any of our friends would joke around like that. I read it on their faces as I looked passed Lily.

Shaking my head I lock my eyes with hers. "It's true." I whisper.

With that being said she finally dissolves into tears and falls into my arms. I hug her tightly as we both sink to the ground while she sobs into my neck.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper over and over again.

The more I thought about it, the more upset I was that my own mother way dying. What could I do? I mean she may have been harsh and she may have been mean but she was a right side nicer than my own father. It was almost as if she prevented me from doing something bad so that I wouldn't get in trouble. She was after all my blood. What could I do? Should I be upset? Should I cry? I didn't even know what to do.

When Lily stopped crying she pulled back before leaning in and hugging me tightly again.

"Lucie, you really are my best friend and I love you."

"I love you to Lils. I'm really sorry. All I could think about is how happy you'd be with James and how good you guys are for each other and-"

"In the past." She says cutting me off squeezing my hand tightly.

"There a train leaving here tomorrow morning. I'm assuming you'll be going?"

She nods her head. "I should go home and help Petunia with the arrangements." She wipes a tear from her eyes.

"You won't be alone." I tell her.

"Lu you don't have to-"

"Actually I do." She gives me a questioning look. "I have to go home."

"WHAT?!" Four voices course at once.

"We are not arguing about this now! Lily's parents just died. This isn't about me." I tell them all.

"Yes but-"

"My Mother is dying and she asked for me." I say simply. "I'm going home."

"You can't! Lily's just lost her parents do you think she wants to lose you too!" James yells.

"Lily is not going to lose me James; I'm not going to die. I'm going to stay home for two weeks, go to the funeral and come back. No harm done."

"No har- No harm done?!"

"Come Lily." I say standing up and brining her with me. "Let's go pack."

She nods her head and grips my hand back tightly as we walk away from the boys and up to our dorm.

"Your Mum's dying?" She asks, after awhile of silence while we packed our trunks.

"Yep." I say tossing her the letter that she quickly reads over.

"I'm sorry Lucie."

I shrug my shoulders, throwing a black blouse into the trunk. "It doesn't matter anyway." I say giving a half laugh. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to act."

"Act how you feel."

I shrug my shoulders again. "However that is." I mutter.

"Lily how are you feeling? Really?"

"I-I just can't believe they're gone! They've always been there and no they're just not! Stupid Voldemort! I hate him!"

"Me too." I tell her seriously.

"D-do you want me to stay for your Mum's funeral when it- happens?"

I snap my trunk closed and turn to face Lily.

"You'd stay?"

She nods her head.

"Thank you. I'll be there for your parents. Make sure you tell me when it is. Send your Patronus."

"Okay."

She bites her trembling lip as tears spill out of her eyes. I rush forward and bring her in my arms again.

"Oh Lils." I say sadly.

I squeeze her tightly hoping that if I just-

"Need some help?" A voice says from the door way.

Lily and I pull away from each other to see Prongs standing in the door way his face sad.

"Come in." I say stepping back.

James walks in and pulls Lily into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. He lays her down gently and slides in next to her.

"I'm sorry." He mouths to me.

I wave him off as he closes the hangings around her bed. I slump down on my own bed wondering how I felt. That's just the problem, I didn't have a damned clue how I felt. I reach into my pocket for my wand a nervous habit but stop as my fingers brush across a piece of paper. I pull it out, only then remembering about the second letter. I hastily open it.

_Lucie,_

_I hope this gets to you before Father's letter, if it doesn't I'm sorry. Lucie they were bad people to you, I understand that but please come home. I really need you. I don't know what to do and well you're my twin and we're supposed to be in sync and I feel like I'm so out of whack right now. I need my other half. I promise you that Mum is really sick. She's a skeleton; she hasn't eaten or left her room for days. Only a few days ago did the doctor diagnose her with cancer, but it was already too late. I would tell you if I knew sister, really I would, but I don't have a clue as to why she needs to talk to you. I just really want you to come home._

_I've told Father today that Aaron has asked me to marry him. He was not pleased with me but he knows now that I will not marry Louis and that I will no longer be a part of his family after Mother leaves. She was the only sane one in the house, well besides you. Or I could simply put it as Father is the only in sane one. It's going to be hell without her. She stopped him from beating me when I told him. I really thought I was going to die, Lucie. I was so scared. I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave; I'll have no money- nothing. I can't wait to see you. Please come soon. And I'll repeat this until forever, I'm sorry for everything. I really, really am._

_I love you always,_

_Helen_

Tears fell thickly from my eyes landing on the page, smearing the ink. I glance down and stop dead when I see blonde hair falling thickly down my shoulders.


	21. You Can't Be Serious

**I own nothing but my OC's! Usually I try and message people back but there was too many to sort out so thanks EVERYONE for the reviews!!**

Chapter twenty one- You Can't Be Serious.

It was raining; I guess that was to be suspected. I mean I did live in England. It was just a naturally rainy place. The rain coming down hard hitting the windows on the train as it moved away from Hogwarts and closer to my home then I ever wanted to be. I leaned my head against the window and sighed letting the coldness numb my blistering hot cheeks. The coldness felt good on my skin, it felt real. It made me feel alive. I sighed and closed my eyes. Truth be told I was scared. How else would anyone expect me to feel? The last time I saw my parents Sirius and I had both threatened my Father and hell, Remus even punched him. My Father wasn't exactly known for his calm nature. He was vicious, cruel, and just an all around angry person. It was obvious that he hated me most in the family and yes he loved my twin and my Mother but that doesn't mean he was always pleasant to live with. My parents had got into their far share of arguments, as did my twin and he. So for me to be going back here, well most would say it's suicide.

Also I was nervous. I mean I never really talked to my Mother and she had never shown interest in me and now that she's on her death bed she wishes to speak with me? My mind's been running over what she could possibly want to say. I haven't a clue and it bugged me. I hated not knowing things, everyone who knew me, knew that.

"Lucie?"

I blinked my eyes open and looked across from me, a smile tugged at my lips but I restrained it. Lily was sitting in the exact same position as I was in. Truthfully we were too much alike for our own good.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"I-I it just- it was too-"

"Silent?" I put in.

"Yeah." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

It was very quiet, Lily and I were the only ones on the train and we had been for quite awhile now and with both of us not talking the only real sound was the rain.

"You didn't say good bye." She accused breaking the silence once more

"Huh?"

"You didn't say good bye to the boys."

I bite my lip and look away, back towards the window.

"They wouldn't have let me go if I did." I admit.

"What do you mean?"

I take deep breath and close my eyes. "I just became friends with them this year, but it's strange. It's almost like we've been friends forever and well they're a bit protective of me. Had I gone to say good bye I'm sure I'd find myself tied to a bed or something so I couldn't leave."

"But wouldn't they want you to do what you want to do?"

"Not when it includes seeing my parents." I stop and then add, "Or snog and shag other blokes."

I open my eyes in time to see a smile forming on her lips.

"The last time we saw my parents Remus and my Father got into a fist fight and Sirius and I threatened to kill him."

Her eyes widen.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Lils, I can't ask you to do that. You should be home with your family-"

She snorts. "Petunia? Vernon?"

"Listen," I began just as the train pulls to a stop. "If you need me for anything, come right to my house okay. If anything is wrong, do you understand me?"

She nods her head and stands up, grabbing her trunk while I grab mine. "Same for you, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Instead of apparating from the station as I usually do I decided to walk, even through the pouring rain. Somehow it just felt right. The cold wind that whipped around me made my arms wrap automatically around myself as the rain drenched through my clothes. I didn't have to worry about changing my hair color as I approached my house it had been blonde since last night. I suspect it was because I was thinking about my sister and my hair changed colors. I looked up at my large house, that I hated more than anything. I was hoping I wouldn't ever step foot in it again, but yet here I am.

Thunder booms behind me making me begin to walk up the front steps. The door was unlocked; I figured out as I turned the handle and stepped inside. It was still the same as I remembered it, except the glass doors had been repaired. At the sound of the door closing a sound of running began. I turned my head towards the step in time to see my twin sprint down them. I step towards her and open my arms as she jumps in them. I hold her tightly to me while she sobs into my already soaked shirt

"Lucie, I hate it here." She says into my neck. "I really hate it."

"I do too, come on love, let's go upstairs." I say pulling her from my arms and taking her hand instead. On the way up to my bedroom a door pulled itself open there stood my Father. His eye narrowed at our hands and I stare back at him, daring him.

"Luella."

"Father."

He sneers then, "I thought better of you Helen, clearly I was wrong."

I looked to my twin to see her staring back at him, much like I was. It was really scary how much we looked alike.

"No one thought better of you, Father." She says coolly, tugging on my hands and pulling me away from him.

When we reach my room, I quickly pull my damp clothes off and change into a pair of pajamas and climb into bed next to my sister.

"When did you tell him?"

"Three weeks ago, when I came home for a weekend. I brought him with me."

"You brought Aaron with you?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, I think that if he wasn't there I most likely would have died."

My head turns towards hers.

"I'm serious, Lu." She tells me. "He was so angry. He hit me, really hard and well that set Aaron off. He punched Father."

I snorted. "Yeah, my friend punched him too."

She laughs then. "I wish I wasn't such a git to you when we were growing up. We would have had so much fun together."

"We really would have." I agree. "But there always now."

"You're right. There is now."

**XxX**

**-James' POV-**

I blinked my eyes open, opening them to an empty room. And empty room, which I knew to be the girl's dorm. _They wouldn't have left without saying good bye, would they?_

I turn my head and a piece of parchment on the pillow catches my eye. I sit up and open it.

_Love,_

_I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked so peaceful. I kissed you good bye though, don't worry. I'll owl you when I can. Wish me luck._

_I love you,_

_Lily_

It didn't say anything about Lucie, did she not want to say good bye? I climb out of bed and walk down the stairs (After performing the charm on the stairs) and walk into the common room. It was filled with people naturally, most of them who were just meeting up with their friends before walking down to breakfast. The boys were nowhere to be found so I climbed the stairs and walked into my dorm. Remus was in the process of tying his tie, Sirius was rummaging in his trunk only half dressed looking for his school shirt and Peter was tiredly leaning against his bed, fully dressed.

"Hey."

All the boys immediately looked up.

"How's Lily?" Remus asks.

"She's okay I guess. It took her awhile to fall asleep." I tell them. "She left this morning."

"And Lucie?" Sirius asks, his eyes meeting mine.

"She left too."

He throws the book he was just holding in his hand, "Dammit!"

"Mate, calm down." Moony says looking at Sirius who was fuming in anger.

"No! Is she bloody thick? What is her problem?!"

"Her Mum is dying, Pads." Peter says quietly.

"Oh yes, the Mum that helped her so much when her Dad stabbed her in the stomach." He sneers sarcastically.

"Mate, come on." I say, sitting down on my bed. "It's still her Mum; she really wanted to talk to her. Maybe she wants to apologize."

He turns his head, clearly at loss for what to say and starts buttoning his shirt. "Yeah, well I just don't want her to be there in that house."

I kept my eyes on him. "No one does, Sirius."

**XxX**

**-Luella's POV-**

The knock on my front door stirs me out of my sleep. I sit up and look towards my side. Helen was still sleeping, curled completely on her side. A knock sounded again.

_Can't anyone ever answer the door?_

I sigh loudly as I stand up and start walking down the steps. When I reach the door I pull it open without checking who it was. My eye widen when I see her.

Lily was standing in the pouring rain, a trunk in her hand, and loud sobs coming from her throat.

"Lily, what is it?"

"S-she d-doesn't w-want me!" She sobs. "She s-said it was m-my fault!"

"You fault?" I ask my anger rising. I quickly shake my head and pull her into the house, "Come on Lily, let's get you dry."

I lead her upstairs and into my room. When I pull the door open my sister was sitting up in bed.

"Oh I wondered where you had- Hello." She says noticing Lily. "Lucie?"

"This is Lily and Lily this Helen." I say gesturing between the two.

"She looks just like you." Lily stutters out.

I pull my wand out of my sleeve and muttering a drying charm on Lily.

"Thanks."

I walk over to my large bed and pull her with me. Suddenly I find myself sitting cross legged on my bed, Lily and Helen in similar positions.

"Now tell me what happened?" I ask her, now that her crying had ceased.

"Petunia said it was my fault that our parents died."

Helen gasps, while I say, "How does she figure that?"

"She said because I'm a witch and that if wasn't the Death Eaters wouldn't have killed them."

"Lily, don't you think that!" I tell her sternly.

"I-I don't. It just hurts." She says on a sigh, running her fingers through her hair much like James would do.

"Sorry, but what are Death Eaters?" Helen asks.

Lily and I exchange looks. "Hel, you've got a lot to learn about our world." I say.

The next half hour Lily and I take turns explaining everything about our school, the war, Voldemort, and about your friends.

"So this Voldemort person doesn't like people who have muggle blood?"

We both shake our heads.

"So you two are potentially in danger?"

"Well really, everyone is in danger that doesn't like the way he thinks. But essentially yes, Lily and I are in the most danger and people like us."

She breathes out. "Wow."

"I know."

"Are you scared?" She asks after a while.

Lily and I answer in unison, "No."

A tap on my window has all of us turning our hands to see an owl hanging there with a red envelop in his mouth. _A howler? Who would send me a howler?_

I quickly walk towards the window allowing the owl to land on my dresser.

"I wonder who it's from." Lily says eyeing the red letter.

"I don't know maybe-"

"_LUELLA ALEXA BROOKS! HOW DARE YOU GO BACK TO THAT HOUSE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_ Sirius' voice rings out through my room, loud and sharp.

"_Now Sirius, calm down. I thought we agreed not to yell._" Remus.

"_Moony I will ruddy yell if I want too! She was being completely thickheaded!"_

"_Sorry Lu Lu, we really did agree not to yell. The real reason for this letter was to reprimand you about not saying good bye this morning._" James.

"_And because you went home. Honestly Lucie, what were you thinking?_" Sirius says a little calmer than before.

"_Lucie, if you want to go home I support you. Even though I'm a bit nervous for you. Just promise to owl if you need us."_ Peter's voice says, soft and soothing.

"_I will kill your Father if you owl us back saying you needs us. I don't care about ending in up in Azkaban_." Sirius says.

"_Sirius, you will not kill anyone. And you will not end up in Azkaban._" Remus tells him. "_Though it wouldn't hurt to mess him up a bit._"

"_Honestly, you two the letter is supposed to be about Lu._" James says and I can hear the exasperation in his voice.

"_Just be careful_." He says then. "_Really, I'm worried about you. Come back when you can and owl us, Okay?"_

I snort when I hear Remus and Sirius still bickering in the background.

"_Moony! Padfoot!_" James yells. "Shut _the bloody hell up and say good bye to Lu._"

"_Bye LU!_" They scream loudly before beginning to argue once more.

"_Bye Lucie, see you when you get here._" Peter's voice says.

"_Sorry about them, Lu Lu. We both know what sort of issues they have. Well again, be careful and I'll see you later. Miss you."_

And then the letter explodes.

"Well uh- now do you see how protective they are? I'm surprise they didn't end up on my door step." I say finally grasping what had just happened.

"Wow." Helen says. "They really are something. I can't wait to meet them properly!"

"You're not missing out." Lily tells her. "Really you're not."

"Yes, but isn't James your boyfriend?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, but even I know how much of a prat he is. You'll see."

We all eventually calm down from our laughter and I turn to Lily.

"You never said when there funeral would be."

The smile falls off her face. "Two days from now."

"I'll be there." I say grabbing her hand.

She squeezes my hand back and turns to Helen, "You'll be there too?"

"M-me?" Helen asks shocked.

Lily nods her head. Helen smiles a little then and grabs Lily's other hand squeezing it tightly.

"I will."

**XxX**

"Luella." I hear Father call from behind my bedroom door.

Lily, Helen, and I exchange a look. I get up quickly and walk towards my door pulling it open. My Father glared at me and then his eyes zeroed in on Lily.

"And who's this?"

"My friend, Lily Evans."

"Ah, the Evan's girl."

"Do you have a problem with her being here Father?" I say narrowing my eyes.

"Well yes and-"

"She is not leaving." I stare firmly. "She is here for however long I am."

She sneers at me. "Your Mother wishes to speak to you."

"Now?"

"Yes now, you ingrate." He snaps before walking out.

I turn around and look at my- well both of my sisters. Whatever was on my face made them stand up quickly and walk towards me.

"You'll be okay." Lily tells me.

"Just take a deep breath. If you need us we'll be right here." My twin finishes, wraping her hands in my and squeezing them before letting them go.

Lily grabs my shoulders and turn me around so I'm facing the hall way.

"Just go." She tells me. "We're here."

I sigh and nod my head before walking out. I turn left at the end of the hall way towards my Mother's and Father's wing in the house. After a few minutes (I dragged my feet as much as I could) I arrived in front of my parent's bedroom. Reluctantly I pulled open the door and stepped inside.

My Mother was lying in the middle of her very large bed. Her once tan skin was pale, and her lovely figure was reduced to bones. Her eyes were sunken in and had deep purple rings beneath them, her lips were chapped, bloody and her cheeks bones stuck out at an odd angle and she was bald. That is what shocked me the most. My Mother always had rich blonde hair and it was just gone. And soon, she would be too.

"Luella." She says weakly.

I swallow thickly and approach the bed, taking the seat next to it.

"I see your hair isn't purple." She comments.

I grit my teeth and press my lips into a thin line. _Of course she would comment on my hair._

"You wanted to speak to me, Mother?"

She nods her head absently. "Yes, yes."

I raise an eye brow. She turns her head and her eyes meet mine, locking themselves on. Her facial expression was serious and her face was set.

"What I would like for you to do is apologize to your father."

I stare at her in complete shock.

"Excuse me?"


	22. Rain Again

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! So sorry for the wait on this chapter. I went to upload it and it said that the document manager wasn't working. So I had to wait. But none the less, here it is!**

Chapter twenty two- Rain Again.

"You heard me."

I just stared at her. She couldn't be serious, apologize to my Father? What sort of sick joke was this?

"No."

Now it was her turn to say, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I say mimicking her slight accent.

"Luella-"

"What exactly should I apologize to him for? What did I do wrong?!" I yell.

"Luella-"

"You've hated me from day one! You all have! You never gave me a chance! Just because I was different! How fair is that? How do you think you would feel? How?!"

My Mother's eyes narrowed and I glanced down looking at the fiery red of my hair; I didn't need to ask to know that my eyes were jet black.

"I don't want my family to be at odds!" She yells back, her voice hoarse. "He's still your Father even-"

"Though he tried to kill me?" I put in.

"He didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? Mother, honestly. Has this sickness affected your brain as well?"

She swallows thickly. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Trying to protect me? Exactly in what way?"

"Luella you need to understand. I never meant for it to be like this."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"I- you see-"

"Spit it out Mother." I interrupt coolly.

"Your- my Mother was a witch."

My mouth hung open and I just stared at her.

"My Father wasn't and I wasn't."

"I don't understand why-"

"She was like you; she could change her hair color at will. She wasn't seen as normal in your Ministry's eyes. And my Father he began to resent her. He didn't like magic much, though he loved her. He left her, taking me with him when I was five years old. I never knew why and when I asked he wouldn't tell me. He just began to fill my head with nonsense about how magic was bad. He told me she was a freak and when you were born like her-"

"I know you told Father that you didn't want to raise a freak."

Her eyes widen.

"You wouldn't understand Mother."

"You see that only reason-"

"That's- you- I don't forgive you."

"Luella-"

"I don't care if your Father didn't like magic! You had no right to treat me that way you did! I was a baby, Mother! A baby! I would never treat my child like that. Never!"

She began to cry then. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Save it!"

"Luella please!"

"You let him stab me! With a knife! I almost died! How could you?"

"Yes I know but-"

"NO! You don't know! That's just the thing, you never knew! You never cared! And now you expect me to forgive you? You expect me to act like it never happened? I could never forget it!"

"I was only strict with you because the less you used your magic the less your Father would beat you!"

"Don't try and justify your actions now Mother." I say standing up. "I believe we're done here."

"No Luella! Please!"

I turned around walked towards the door. Once I reach it, I glance back at her. Her face soaked with tears, she looked completely exhausted. I wanted to forgive her, I really did. But what she did to me…. I just couldn't.

"You don't really care about me, you never really did. Just because this- this is happening doesn't mean you should lie."

Her silence was answer enough.

"Good bye Mother."

I didn't wait for her to say anything I stepped through the door, and only after did I hear her scream my name. But I ignored it and I kept walking. I pulled open my door and walked inside avoiding the eyes of Lily and Helen.

"What happened Lu? Your hair is red." Helen asks.

"She wanted me to apologize to Father."

"What?" Lily asks, her voice outraged.

"I told her I wouldn't."

I take a deep breath then and turn towards them. "Apparently, Grandmum was a witch."

"What?"

"Grandfather left her when Mother was five and told Mother how much of a freak she was. She claimed that is why she always saw me as one. I told her that it didn't matter. I told her I would never forgive her. Does that make me a bad person?"

Both Lily and Helen look at me, their eyes filled with tears. "No." They say in unison.

"Lucie, it doesn't." Lily adds.

The gentleness in her voice has me falling to my knees gasping for breath. Tears pour down my cheeks as I sob into my hands. I feel two arms wrap around me, both of them whispering nothings in my ears. _Am I a bad person?_

**XxX**

The day of Lily's parent's funeral was here sooner than we thought. The morning was tough. Lily had no idea what to wear and she couldn't stop crying once to form a coherent sentence. We all various different outfits of black as we walked into the church. My hand was clutching Lily's tightly and I know Helen's was as well. The second Petunia saw us she stood up quickly and made her way to us.

"What are you doing here Lily?" She demands.

"Attending a funeral, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not this one and you brought two freaks along didn't you."

I glare at the girl. Naturally even though my hair was still red and wouldn't change no matter how hard I tried, Lily had charmed it to be blonde for the funeral and she also charmed my coal black eyes to be green.

"Actually, I'm a muggle." Helen comments coldly.

"A what? Excuse me?"

Helen sighs dramatically.

"I'm like you." She points out.

"Oh well-"

"Not that this little chat isn't lovely but we really should take our seats now. The service will be starting soon."

Petunia pursed her lips at my comment but didn't say a word. She walked away and back to her fat hag Vernon.

"I think that was the go ahead." Helen whispers to Lily and I.

My lips twitch into a smile as does Lily, but the somber mood immediately sobers us.

"Come." She says, pulling on our hands and dragging us to the second row.

We filled in the seats, waiting silently for the service to began. Well this is one funeral for the week and still one to go. I hadn't spoken to my Mother since I left her room two days ago. That had been our good bye and I wasn't really in the mood for another one. No matter how stupid I think I was for not accepting her apology or how guilty I feel, my pride wouldn't let me go back. Because I knew one thing for sure, I would never ever apologize to my Father. I don't care how long he or I live or if I see him from time to time, I will not apologize. And even by some small chance he did say sorry to me, I wouldn't accept it. If it's one thing I learned this year, it's that I wasn't wrong in this situation like I had always thought it was. The blame was all on him, and he didn't deserve my forgiveness.

Someone squeezing my hand tightly brought me out of my thoughts. I glance up in surprise to see that the Priest was already speaking. How long had I been lost in my own thoughts? I couldn't have missed that much. Even though I looked towards the front and towards the Priest I couldn't make myself listen to the words. It wasn't fair that people like the Evans' and people like them had to die. Why not the people who deserve it? The people who hurt others because they could. Why did god or whoever the hell was up there take the good people. What justice was that?

"Lucie." Lily cries, leaning on my shoulder.

Her sobs were loud and echoing many sobs in the church. She was buried completely in my neck and I could feel the water from her eyes dripping on my shirt. I take the hand that was holding her and place it firmly around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. My twin looked at me then and we exchanged a look, and identical look. She nods her head once, understand what I was trying to convey to her.

"Come on Lils, how about we go outside and wait?" I whisper into her ear, my hand going to her hair brushing it lightly.

Her sobs were so bad that she couldn't utter a single word. Finally she just nodded and I helped her stand. Her hand was back in mine as we pushed past people heading out into the aisle. She looked back once, over her shoulder at the caskets of her parents. When she turned back around her head was held high despite all the people gawking and whispering about the tears on her face. We pushed over selves through the large double doors. Her façade broke then. She fell forward onto her knees bringing both Helen and I with her. My arms in circled her as did my twins as she continued to sob, rain pouring down on us. It was almost as if we were trying to hold her together, and if we let her go she would fall apart piece by piece. But she wouldn't. Not on my watch. Not ever.

**XxX**

"Lils, are you feeling okay?" Helen asks gently from her side of the bed the next morning.

I turn on my side and look at both of them. Lily was lying on her back, her eyes on the ceiling and Helen was positioned like me, on her side staring at Lily intently. It surprise me how well they gotten on. It was almost like they knew each other forever.

"M'fine." She mutters back.

It gets quiet again until I murmur, "You know Lil, you can go and see James if you want. You don't have to stay here with me."

"N-no! I want too!" She protests sitting up and looking back and forth between Helen and I.

"I want to be here for you, just like you two were for me."

I shake my head but Helen answers saying exactly what I would have, "You don't _have _to Lily. That's what we're saying. I know I'd want to be with my boy friend."

Lily shakes her head this time. "I'm staying."

"Lily, Valentine's Day is in two days. I'm sure James has been looking forward to it." I remind her.

"I'll owl him and tell him we'll have our own Valentine's Day when I get back. James will understand. And besides he'd probably never talk to me again if I left you in this house with just you and Hel."

"He would, wouldn't he?" I say with a fond smile on my face.

"Have you talked to him?" Helen asks flipping over on her back.

"Last night he owled me, asking how the funeral was."

"You told him the truth I hope?" I say eyeing Lily curiously.

She nods her head. "I told him everything."

"Good." Helena and I say in unison.

"He asked about you."

"He did?"

"Well more like all the boys did. Each of them wrote a piece of- oh here let me just show it to you." She says standing up and rummaging through her trunk. Finally she walks back over to me handing me a letter.

_Lily love,_

_I hope you're okay and I hope you feel better. I wish I could be there for you and let you know how much you mean to me. Try not to be sad for too long Lily, your parents wouldn't have wanted that. I know I didn't know them, and I never actually met them but I know my own parents wouldn't want me to be sad and isn't it really the same for all parents? They never want their children to be sad. And Lily I said this once and I'm saying it again, none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself for an attack in your neighborhood. Yes you might be a witch, but muggles were killed on that street that didn't have any magical blood in their families. So please, please, don't blame yourself._

_I know today was hard, I knew it before you explained it too me. I'm glad someone was there with you though. You needed them and I'm grateful they watched out for you. So do me a favor love, watch out for them. Lucie may act like she hates her Mum and she might be stubborn about it to the end, but no matter what that was her Mother. Sirius would feel the same way, I know he would. Just like I know though would. When it happens be there to catch her. I want to be there for her too, but I guess I'll just have to wait for you return. I'm sighing by the way._

_Lily if you would can you please tell me how Lu's doing. She hasn't written and she didn't say good bye._

**Yes Prongs, we've been over that!**

_Sorry Lily, Sirius thinks it's funny to steal my letter._

**I never said it was funny, you prat. Really though Lily, please find out how she's doing. We're all-**

To put it mildly I really hate her being back in that house. Make sure she's safe and if her Father lays one hand on her or her sister Helen make sure you tell me. I will not let that bastard get away with it.

**Moony! What the hell, I was trying to write something to Lily. I'm terribly sorry; Moony has no control over himself.**

Me?

**See? There he goes again. Anyway just check on her and tell her to write us. We're going crazy over here.**

**Well technically Padfoot and Moony are the only ones going crazy. James is more of the silent I'm-going-to-kill-someone types. And well I guess I don't exactly freak out either, even though I am nervous. Tell Lu I was asking about her and-**

_Merlin! They just won't leave me alone. I just hexed all of them so they won't interrupt my letter anymore. Sorry. Anyway. Even though they were being prats they had the right idea. Tell her we were all thinking about her and that we were all going crazy waiting for you both to come home. Well I guess I'll so writing so you can write me back. I miss you Lily. Please, remember what I told you._

_Love,_

_James_

"My mates are idiots." I say smiling fully. "But there heart is in the write place."

"If anything that letter made me feel better last night. It was almost like they were there to cheer me up in person, because Merlin knows they'd be doing something remotely close to that if I were back at Hogwarts." Lily says her eyes watering, but a smile was on her face.

"I think I like them." Helen decides. "I really, really, can't wait to meet them! You'll introduce me when you come home from school right?"

"Of course." Lily and I utter absently.

"Have either of you thought about where you're living after school?" She asks then.

Lily and I exchange equal looks of horror.

"No." I say. "Not at all."

**XxX**

It was Valentine's Day. Universal day for Love and my Mother dies. It happened early that morning. She had gotten worse over the night and needless to say she didn't exactly even know we were there anymore. It was then that I allowed myself to see her. I sat with her all night, hoping, and wishing that things had gone differently between us. Maybe if I tried harder or maybe if I wasn't a witch. If my life was normal, maybe, just maybe, we could have been alright. She would have made a great Mother to have and I resent Helen only for the fact that she had gotten her and I hadn't.

As the monitor flat lined Father burst into the room. He was clearly drunk even though it was only early morning. His eyes were blood shot and his walk was swayed. When he looked at my Mother, tears pooled in his eyes. But instead of crying like I was fairly sure he would have done he reached out his right hand and smacked me soundly on my cheek. I placed my hand on my stinging cheek and held it there. Maybe I deserved that. I hadn't been a very good daughter, to either of them. Maybe I deserved everything that had happened to me. It technically was all my fault, wasn't it? I was the one born the witch. I was the one with the strange lavender hair and pale golden colored eyes. I was the one who never even tried to get them to accept me.

When I didn't respond to his hit he stared at me completely shocked. But then there was a wand pointed directly out of his throat seemingly from nowhere. When I looked to the holder of the wand, I was surprised to see Lily and her face full of fury.

"If you touch her or Helen one more time I will curse your hand off and I will enjoy it. Do you understand?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pushed past her and my sister who had just gotten there and walked out the door slamming it loudly. The machine was still going off loudly yet none of us moved. I couldn't move. It felt like I was rooted to the spot. My thoughts from earlier kept running through my head. It was my fault, it just had to be.

A broken cry tore me from my thoughts. My head shut up to my twins and our eyes met, green on black. She was my other half and my other half was currently doing what I could not. She was crying and crying harder. My own tears were caught in my throat and the lump wouldn't dissolve. Finally I could move. I walked quickly and caught my sister up in my arms holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry Hel." I tell her sincerely.

"She was your Mum too!" She cries.

I shake my head and if possible held her tighter than before. "No Hel, no she wasn't."

**XxX**

I was angry. That much was obvious to anyone who had seen me since I returned home. My hair would not change back. It was still a fiery red and my eyes were still black. It had never stayed one color this long. But I knew it wouldn't go away. Actually I didn't think it would every go away. I was more than just angry. I was a million little emotions put together in one. I was an idiot. I told myself that over the last four days as I waited patiently or impatiently, whichever way you want to look at it, for Mother's funeral, which was today. I was an idiot because I had not forgiven my Mother. Even if I didn't believe she meant it, I still should have. I owed her that much. I messed up her perfect idea for a family and her dreams and I didn't even have the decency to say that I had forgiven her. I hadn't seen my Father since that day in her room and that's maybe because I hadn't left my own room. I could tell Lily knew something was wrong with me, something more than just losing my Mother but she didn't ask me about it. Even Helen who had cried more than I had in the last four days than I probably had in my entire life could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was a twin thing because she seemed to know exactly what it was. When she guessed it, I denied it. I doubt she believed it but she eventually just dropped it.

I told Lily that I wasn't necessary for her to come today. I told her she could go back if she wanted to, but she told us firmly, more than once, that she wasn't leaving. She was staying with us until it was over and she wasn't going to tell us again. Even though she ended up saying it probably at least eight times a day. The boys hadn't written to me personally saying they knew I wouldn't respond to tell anyway, which was exactly right. I wouldn't have. But they wrote to Lily asking how I was and all sorts of questions that I wished Lily wouldn't have answered.

A knock on my bathroom door, shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I call out; my voice hoarse.

"Are you ready to go yet? Your Father is waiting downstairs." Lily says gently.

I look in the mirror. My hair was charmed again for the occasion. The same blonde as my mothers with the same gentle waves she had always worn and my eyes the same green as my sister. And today if it wasn't for the fact that she had worn a black dress and I had worn a black blouse and black dress pants no one would have been able to tell us apart. Today we were more than just Luella and Helen Brooks, today we were more twins then we ever were.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Lily's eyes widened. "You- You look so much alike. I can't even-"

"This is what I would have looked like if I wasn't a witch." I state bitterly.

She looks shocked at my outburst and turns to my twin who was watching the conversation with narrowed eyes. She had definitely picked up on my thoughts. And this definitely had to be a twin thing.

"We should go." I say looking away from her green eyes.

Without a word, I walk towards my doors pulling it open and walking down the stairs. Father was standing in front of the door with his hair slicked back and his green eyes blazing. He wore a suit and a tie, all black.

"Helen, where is your sister?" He asks looking straight at me.

"Father it's me." I say. "Luella."

His eyes widen and he looks over my should, I guess to where Lily and Helen had finally come down.

"I'm Helen, Father." She says her voice hard.

"Oh well- oh." He shakes his head and opens the door. "Come along then."

The church were the funeral was hosted was large and regal. I couldn't but wish for the small and cozy church Lily's parents' funeral had been. The church was completely covered in white marble and the ceiling was clear, with nothing but a piece of glass over top and it was raining again, just like it had on the train home and on The funeral of the Evans' and on the day my Mother died. It only makes sense that it would rain today too.

I walked down the aisle as people greeted my family, asking how we were and such like that. I tried not to let the attention bother me, especially from the Muggle Prime Minister who had always been rather fond of me. He had given me a hug which surprise everyone and had given his condolences. First we were told to walk forward to the casket. I was nervous and my twin sensing this or maybe it was for her own sake tugged on my hand, intertwining our fingers. As I approached the casket the lump in my throat grew.

She looked- nothing like she used to look. She was my Mother and she had the same features yes, but she looked frozen and hard, like wax work. My lip trembled as I looked at her in her favorite dress, her wedding ring glittering off of her fingers. Her soft blonde hair was pooled around the pillow. She looked like she was sleeping, almost. Almost being the key word, because she didn't look it enough to have me satisfied. Finally with a nod from my dad we made our way back to our seats. Lily's hand went into my other squeezing it tightly as the Priest began the ceremony. He began talking about how life should always be treasured and always be celebrated because we never knew if it was going to be our time. He also said we should dwell on this loss because it was what god would have wanted.

I almost snorted at this. Was God even real? And if he was, why was he letting this happen? Why hadn't he left her alone? I began getting angry again and I looked down and was still glad to see my hair was blonde.

"Lucie." Lily whispers bringing me out of my head.

"Hmm?"

"Your Father's speaking." She informs me.

I look up sharply just in time to see my Father approach the podium. He looked around the crowed from a moment, his eyes blood shot. _Please let him be sober._

"Arabella was more than just my wife and the mother of my children. She was my one love, my one best friend. We knew everything about each other, we shared secrets." He glared at me when he said this and it was then that I knew he had listened in on our conversation that one day. "She was my life. She was my reason for living. Most of you know her but you don't know her the way I did. She was beautiful; actually she was more than beautiful, words couldn't describe her. She was bubbly and happy. Strong and confident and she loved both of her daughters more than anything in the world." I swallowed thickly as his eyes landed on mine again.

_Was it true? Did she really love me? His eyes were trying to tell me something, but I just didn't know what._

"She always knew what to say and when to say it. She was an all around wonderful person and I've never met anything like her. I loved her very much and even though she was sick I was selfish and I wanted her to stay. And even though she left I'm not angry because I realized it was better that way. Better than having her suffer."

His lip began to tremble and he stepped down from the podium and walked towards his seat. It was then that I broke down. I sobbed so loudly that I drew people in my direction. My breaths were coming in short gasps and I tried to control it but they just kept coming. It was surprising to me that it was my Father's speak that broke me down. I had never heard him so gentle or so loving. And it was true then, how much he loved Mother. How much he would miss her. And I actually felt bad for him. I felt bad that he will have to live the rest of his life without her because clearly he really does need her. It also hurt to hear him talk about her. The person he described was nothing like the Mother I had always known and I wish that I had gotten to meet her like that. Losing her and then finding out how she really was only hurt more. She seemed like such a wonderful person. And now that I had the missing link to Mother I kept thinking of the what if's and how it would have been and it was worse. Way worse.

**XxX**

"I'll miss you." I say squeezing my twin tightly before she boarder her train.

It was only a few hours after the funeral but we both decided we couldn't stay any longer and it was time to return back to our real homes.

"I'll miss you too." She says squeezing me back. "More than anything."

"Write me?"

"Of course." She answers back.

Finally releasing me she turns to Lily and pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll miss you as well Lily. You'll write me too?"

"I will." Lily says trying hard not to cry.

This whole week and a half has been tough on her.

"Good, it feels as if we've been friends forever hasn't it?" She says pulling back from the hug.

"It does." Lily agrees, smiling this time.

The train whistled again and she bent down and grabbed her trunk. She looked back up at us.

"I guess it's time." She says with a shrug.

I nod my head.

"Good bye Lucie, Lily."

"Good bye." Lily and I murmur together as we watch her walk away. I watched until she stepped on the train. She stopped and turned around looking towards us once more.

"I'll miss you." She mouthed to me.

"I'll miss you too." I mouthed back.

Even though we had already said this it felt right. She turned then and when she was gone it was then that I decided I could move. Lily and I walked in silence to platform 9¾. I walked through the barrier and Lily followed. The scarlet train was waiting for us, smoke coming from it. I sighed deeply and stepped onto the train. I walked to the compartment we always used and threw my stuff on the rack. Lily did as well.

Again was sat down on opposite sides and I found myself going back into the position I had rode here on. The train started forward and I leaned forward placing my cheek against the cold window, watching and listening to the rain pour down. _The rain, again._


	23. Of Course It Has To Be Me

**I own nothing but my OC'S! Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

Chapter twenty three- Of Course It Has To Be Me

-**Sirius' POV-**

"When are they coming?" I ask impatiently while we sat at dinner.

"Dunno." James mutters. "Lily said they were leaving after the funeral so it could be anytime now."

I groan and place my head in my hands. Sure I haven't really talked to Lucie much. I'm not sure why I haven't. I still like her. In fact I still like her, a lot. So it doesn't surprise me that she hadn't wrote. But what did surprise me is that she hasn't written James, Peter, Alice, Frank, or Remus. She's been gone for almost two weeks, and we were all nervous. All we had to go on is what Lily told us, but really if my best friend asked me to lie for them I'd do it, so we really don't know if Lily is telling us the truth. She said that Lu's father hadn't laid a hand on her and that Lu was alright, but I'll believe that when I see it.

My original plans had been to tell Lucie on Valentine's day that I had wanted to be with her, but of course she missed Valentine's day. Luckily that meant Lily and James did too meaning we were going to have our own Valentine's day two days from now on Saturday. Yeah I know she was stupid and she made some wrong choices but I've never felt this way about anyone and I just can't let her go.

The whole hall gets quiet abruptly. I look up look towards James. His expression was tight, his mouth was in a thin line and he was looking towards the entrance. I follow his gaze and my eye widen. Lily and Lucie were walking down the hall, trying to ignore the whispering that just erupted around them. It wasn't surprising that she was here; it was surprising because her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were coal black. No one spoke as she slid in the seat across from me next to James, while Lily slid in on his other side. I just stared at her.

"Lucie, what happened?" Moony asks hesitantly.

"Nothing it was an absolute wonderful trip." She answers sarcastically.

"Lucie, you know I didn't-"

"Remus I wouldn't right now, okay?" Lily voice says cutting across his.

"Lu Lu, your hair." James says ignoring Lily.

She heaves out a long sigh and turns to him. "My hair has been like this since sometime last week and it won't turn back. Maybe it never will I don't know."

"Why?"

"James, did you not listen to a word I said." Lily says tugging on his hand.

"Right sorry."

It gets quiet again and I came seem to take my eyes off of Lu. She began picking at her dinner well actually she mostly just pushed her food around on her plate.

A throat was cleared and then, "Lily how are you?"

I tore my eyes away from Lu and looked towards James who had just asked the question.

"M'fine." She replies shortly.

"Lily." James says.

The amount of love in his face was clear for anyone that looked at it. He really and truly loved Lily Evans.

"It's just hard James, they were my parents and now they're not here anymore." Her voice choking as she muttered the last word.

I turn my face away from the pain etched upon hers and turn back to Lucie. She was staring down at her plate. The expression on her face unreadable. I tune out the rest of the conversation and concentrate fully on Lucie. Either she felt my gaze and didn't look up or she didn't feel it at all. She completely stopped fiddling with her food now and just taken to staring at her hands which were shaking on the table in front of her. I didn't know if I such reach my hand out and touch hers or say something to her. I was at loss of what to do. I just continued searching her face looking for signs of anything that would help me but I just came up blank again.

Finally she looked up and her black eyes looked on mine. My fork dropped out of my hands and landed loudly on my plate at the sight of them. Even her eyes, that had always shown her emotions, they were just gone.

"Padfoot, you okay mate?" Moony asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

I tear my eyes away from hers and look into his face which was full of concern. I shake my head of my thoughts and nod.

"Yeah."

The look he gives me states he knows better but I turn away, picking up my fork and staring down at my plate. Suddenly I had lost my appetite.

Twenty minutes later I find myself in the common room sitting in our usual spot by the fire. I was sitting in one of the arm watching Lucie who was sitting next to Lily on the couch. Lily's hand was holding Lu's tightly in her own and every once in a while I would see one of them put a little more pressure on then before.

I looked up when I felt someone's gaze on my face and was met with the hazel eyes of my best friend. His eyes were helpless; he clearly had no idea what to do. I could almost hear him telling me that we needed to talk later. I nodded my head slightly to let him know I understood and he nodded back.

At around 10 I watched a look exchanged between the two girls. Lu nodded barely and Lily sighed out in relief.

"We're going to head up to the dorms." Lu says turning back towards us.

"Okay." I hear Moony say, his voice gentle.

Both girls stand their hands still intertwined as they mutter their good bye and head towards the stairs.

"Hey! Nice hair freak!" I hear a voice call out.

I turn my hand sharply to the sound of the voice and see Jenna looking at Lu with a smirk on her face. I watch as Lu's shoulders stiffen and she turns to face her. I tense as does the rest of the room that has witnessed one too many fights from the two of them. But instead of yelling at her or hitting or she just acknowledged with she said with a nod and turned back around following Lily up the stairs.

"Dorms?" James asks.

I hop up quickly as do the other boys and we walk up to our dorm falling onto our respectable beds.

"I don't know what to do!" James moans.

"Prongs listen, Lu's Mum's funeral was only today and Lily's parents was only a few days ago. Give them some time. I promise, they'll be alright."

"Remus have you looked at Lu lately?" I ask my voice rising a bit. "Something happened mate, something they're not telling us."

"They said they'd let us know if something happened." He protests.

"Would you not lie for your best mate?" Prongs asks, stealing the words right out of my mouth.

"Speedy would tell me." Remus says confidently.

"How can you be so sure." Peter asks his eye brow raised.

"Well she told me every other time didn't she?"

I sigh and lay back down on my bed putting my hands beneath my head.

"You better hope so does Moony." I tell him. "Because if something happened and she didn't doesn't tell us, I'll kill her myself."

**XxX**

**-Luella's POV-**

"Lucie, wake up." A voice says gently, while shaking my shoulders. "Lucie." She tries again.

This time I groan and my eyes pop open. Staring down at me is Alice, her eyes soft.

"Alice?" I croak out.

"Hey, you need to get dressed. Breakfast already started."

She steps back as I begin sitting up, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." We both blurt in unison.

"What are you sorry for?" We ask again in unison.

"Me first." She says.

I nod letting her continue.

"I shouldn't have been so mad that you haven't told us stuff. It's just, I don't know. I just overacted."

"No Al, really it's my fault." I say. "I should have told you guys and I should have done what I did. It's just we were both so upset and I didn't think. I should have."

"Well now that, that's cleared up." Lily says walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.

I offer both girls a smile and I sigh in relief when Alice pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry about your Mum." She whispers.

"Me too." I say back truthfully.

Eventually we pull back both of us blinking back tears.

"Y-you should go get ready." She stutters out.

"Yeah." I say absently grabbing my uniform from my trunk and walking into the loo. I dressed quickly. My uniform consisting of my skirt, button up and cardigan. I looked into the mirror and sighed. My hair was still fiery red and my eyes black. I scrunched my face up concentrating on my old hair. When I opened my eyes nothing had changed it was still red.

"Dammit." I mutter to myself.

After more attempted tries I give up and just brush my hair out before walking out of the bathroom and slipping on my flats.

Lily and Alice were waiting for me in the common room, the boys by their sides. My eyes locked on Sirius' and he swallowed thickly. This was going to be a long day.

In Potions, Slughorn was still an arse to me. Not caring that I was in a foul mood or that I was upset. He yelled at me for various different things. Finally I placed my head down on my arm and watched as Sirius poured ingredients into our potion. He stopped though and looked down at me his eyes soft. He lifted his hand gently and placed it on my hair gently running his fingers through it. My eyes closed at the contact. He kept his hand there the rest of the period.

When we were dismissed, he picked up not only his bag but mine and waited for me to exit the classroom with him.

"You should try and sleep more today in history of magic." He says to me, his voice soft. "You look tired."

"I just told Lily the same thing." James says coming up to my right, Lily's head falling on his shoulder.

I felt soft hands on my shoulders, then the person leaned closer their soft breath on my ear.

"What happened Lucie." Moony asks. "Please tell me."

I swallow thickly.

"She wanted me to apologize."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at my confession.

"Apologize?" James asks angrily. "Apologize for what?"

"She just said I owed my Father and apology."

"You better not have." Sirius growls from my right.

"Lucie if I found out you did-" Moony starts but I cut him off.

"I didn't!" I snap.

That comment had hit to close to home. I thought about that a lot of the past days about how maybe I could have been a better daughter. Maybe I should have apologized.

"Did anything else happen?" Alice asks.

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

Everyone's sigh of relief was unnerving.

"How about we just get to class?"

In History of Magic I found myself sitting next to James, who kept eying me nervously.

(**James, **_Luella)_

**You're okay?**

_Yes James._

**You promise?**

_Yes! James really I'm fine._

**Luella Alexa! I can't believe you just lied to me.**

_James I didn't lie._

**Yes, yes you did!**

_This conversation is going nowhere._

**Just admit you lied.**

_Why in the hell would I admit to something that isn't true?_

**You're not only lying to me but maybe you're lying to yourself too.**

_I know exactly how I feel thanks._

**Well you're obviously angry. Your hair is red.**

_We've established that already._

**Who are you angry with?**

I stare at James last question. _Who was I angry with? _ Really I didn't know, but if I had to guess maybe it was myself. Maybe it was my Mother or Father. I don't really know. I just knew I was so angry. I could feel it all the time, it wouldn't go away.

**Lu Lu.**

_God Jamie, I don't know. Myself, my Mother, my Father. I'm just mad._

**You could have just told me how you felt. You know you never have to lie to me.**

_I know Jamie, believe me I know._

**I just want you to be Happy, Lucie. And you never seem to be.**

_That's not true James, you know I'm happy._

**Happy enough yeah. Listen Lucie, I'm really sorry you took the fall for us and I'm even sorrier that Padfoot has been a prat.**

_Me too._

**You still really like him don't you.**

_I've never felt this way about anyone else._

**Merlin Lu, I'm so sorry.**

_Quit apologizing. If it's meant to be, it will happen._

**You think so?**

_I don't know James; I kind of just said that so you'd leave me alone._

**There's my Lu Lu =)**

**XxX**

"Hey Lils, feeling okay?" I ask later on the day at dinner, when I notice her picking at her food.

"Huh?"

Everyone's eyes turn to Lily.

"I asked if you were feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just not really that hungry."

I pat her back softly. "Just try eating something okay? How about some rice."

"I'm not really that-"

"Eat." Alice says. "I insist."

Lily sighs deeply and sticks a forkful in her mouth.

"Happy?"

"Immensely so." Sirius answers for us.

"So tomorrow, I was thinking tomorrow should be our Valentine's day." James says.

Lily looks up from her food and I turn my head towards his.

"Well I got your letter I thought it was a good idea. And well tomorrow is Saturday and a Hogsmeade day so…"

When Lily didn't answer he says quickly,

"But if you don't want to then I can-"

"No!" Lily blurts out. "James that's great."

"Lucie would you like to join Padfoot, Wormtail, and I for some lunch tomorrow?" Remus asks giving a fake bow.

"I'd be honored."

Alice giggles and rolls her eyes.

"We saved our Valentine's day for you guys too." She tells me.

"It was my idea to wait as well." Frank says sticking out his chest proudly.

"It was a joint decision." Alice informs us, smacking the back of Frank's head.

We all started laughing and I was glad to find that Lily was laughing as well.

**XxX**

The next morning Lily and Alice were getting ready for their dates while I got ready for "mine". I wore a dressed in a black sweater dress with a pair of black leggings and black boots. I kept my hair long and down and put no makeup on my face, my eyes were dark enough without it.

I slipped my black pea coat on, tying the belt part while calling out to Lily and Alice.

"I'm not going!" Lily calls back.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because!"

"Just come out here!"

Instead of Lily walking out it was Alice. She was dressed in a sweat heart pink top with a white sweater over top of it, she had on light blue skinny jeans and gold flats. Her hair was curled softly and see had light makeup on her face.

"Alice! You look beautiful!" I cry.

"Are you sure?"

I snort. "Of course I'm sure!"

"You look beautiful too! You always do."

I scrunch my face up. "I'd look even better with normal color hair."

"Honey, your hair was never normal colored!"

"It was for me!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Come out Lils!" I call again.

"No!"

"Fine if you don't come out I'll tell James about your vacation to Spain last sum-"

"Okay!" She yells throwing open the door. "Don't tell him, I'm here."

I smirk and then stop as I look over her. Her face wasn't caked with makeup but instead put on lightly sort of like Alice's. Her long red hair was curled falling down her back. She was wearing a green sweater that matched her eyes beautifully and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Lily! You look gorgeous! What's the problem?"

"I miss my parents."

That simple statement had my mouth snapping shut. I approach her as does Alice and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you do. But Lily you can't stop living because they did. You have your whole life ahead of you. A life with James and me and Alice, Sirius and the rest of the marauders. We're here and we love you. And James really does love you Lily, trust me. He really does."

She takes a deep breath and blinks furiously.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

We walked down the entrance hall where we were supposed to meet them but instead of five boys being there, there was only four.

"Where's Sirius?" Alice asks, after walking to Frank's side and grabbing his hand.

"Dunno, he should be here by now." James answers.

He turns to me with a full blown smile on his face.

"Why don't you go and get him."

I glare.

"It will be good for you."

"James why don't you-" Frank starts but James cuts him off.

"I'll even go with you."

"Go ahead Lu." Lily says now catching onto James' game.

"Lils!"

"Go!"

I glare at all of them and allow James to take my arm and lead my up the stairs.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I care about you." He answers automatically.

"If you cared about me you wouldn't feed me to the shark."

"What's a shark?"

I sigh loudly. "I'll show you a picture of one someday alright?"

"Cool! Is it a muggle thing?"

"No, I'm sure some wizards do too. They're just not commonly known."

"So it's a muggle thing."

"I guess James." I say with an exasperated tone.

"Hello dears." The Fat Lady says happily as we approach.

"Good day!" James comments back in the same tone.

"Password, please?"

"Butterbeer." I say, trying hard not to roll my eyes.

When the portrait swings open James and I walk into a completely silent common room.

"Maybe he's still sleeping, come on." He says grabbing my arm again and pulling me up the stairs. We stop in front of their half open door. Voices were coming from behind it. James pulls me to the side so I can see and I stop dead.

Jenna was standing not even three feet away from him her mouth moving quickly. I look towards James and put my finger to my lips to make sure he stays quiet. I slip my wand out from my sleeve and point it at them muttering the charm so I can hear their conversation.

"Really Sirius, I still care about you."

When he opens his mouth to say something she cuts him off.

"I think we should get back together. I mean I'm good looking, you're good looking. Why not? Sirius you're perfect for me and I really, really want to be with you."

"Jenna-"

"Maybe this will convince you."

She quickly grabs his face and puts her lips against his. I feel my heart drop into my stomach. Not wanting to watch anymore I push past James who tried grabbing my hands and ran down the stairs and right out of the common room. _Of course it has to be me. _


	24. Kiss Me

**I own nothing but my OC'S! THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I ALWAYS ENJOY READING THEM!!!!**

Chapter twenty four- Kiss Me.

**-Sirius' POV-**

Jenna's lips crash down on mine.

_Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to talk to her._

I push her away from me and glare.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well I just thought-"

"You obviously didn't think. If you would have used your brain then you would have known that I like Lucie!"

"How could you possibly like someone like her she's-"

"Way better than you'll ever be." A voice comments from the door way.

I turn to see Prongs leaning against the door way casually with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asks her.

She glares at him and turns to me, smacking me soundly on the face before angrily pushing past James and walking towards the door.

"I wish you would have done that earlier." He tells me.

"Why?"

"Because Lucie was here, and all she saw was you kissing her."

"She kissed me!" I stop dead and my eyes widen. "Lucie was here?"

"I brought her up to get you and I was going to leave you two so you'd talk to her. I knew you were planning on doing it, so I was going to speed up the process. She bolted after she saw you two."

"Dammit!" I say while punching the wall by the door.

"Mate, you need to go find her. Now she probably thinks you like Jenna."

"Merlin I hate that girl! If she ruins my chances…."

"Mate?" He says again.

"Yeah?"

He rolls his eyes.

"GO!"

**XxX**

**-Luella's POV-**

I couldn't believe it! He told me he would wait? And now he's sucking face with Jenna? Jenna of all people! Why does my life suck? Really someone up there most hate me. I must have done something really bad to be paid with this much karma. Maybe it all goes back to not being a good daughter. Maybe that's why my Mother died, why my Father hates me, Why Sirius liked Jenna. That's the only reason I can think of.

Tears burn my eyes as I run from the common room and down the steps. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go. Did I still want to go to Hogsmeade? Yes. But with my friends? Not exactly. I'd rather just explore and sit by myself. I didn't want Remus to comfort me or Peter to try and make me laugh and I sure as hell didn't want Sirius to find me. I change directions running as fast as I can towards the one-eyed witch passage way.

I tap the witches head and mutter "dissendium". When it opens I slide through and began the long walk towards Honey Dukes.

It took me a little under less than 15 minutes to get there. I walked up the steps and nodded to the store owners as I passed. Thankfully none of my friends were in there yet so I just grabbed white chocolate and walked over to the counter.

"How ya doing today sweetheart?" Mrs. Dukes asks me with a bright smile.

"M'alright." I tell her, trying to smile back. "How are you?"

"Wonderful! I'm surprise to see you here by yourself. Usually you have your two dark haired friends with you or the sandy haired one."

"Oh yes, I'm by myself today. But could you do me a favor and not tell them I was here if they stop in and ask?"

"Of course dear! If you wish."

"Thanks you." I say gratefully while grabbing my chocolate and walking out the door.

I quickly cross the street and make my way over to the Three Broomsticks. I peek inside the window thankful that they hadn't been there yet. I slip inside and walk right up to the counter.

"Ello Lucie! How are you dear?"

"Hullo Rosemerta. One Butterbeer to go please."

"Surely dear." She says grabbing a butterbeer from under the shelf. "Where's your friends at today. I usually never see you by yourself."

"Oh yeah well-"

"Having a rough day?"

I sigh. "Am I? Damn straight."

He pats my hand. "I'm sure it will get better."

"Thanks Rosemerta, and if you could can you please not mention to anyone I was here. I just don't want them looking for me."

"Of course dear. Of course."

"Thanks." I say again before walking out the door. I walk straight down towards the end of Hogsmeade. First I was going to go sit where Sirius and I had hooked up one night while drinking but changed my mind. I didn't want to go where Sirius and I had been together. So I took and alley way and walked to a little hill behind it. When I reached it I sat down and opened my butterbeer letting it warm me up as the wind whipped around me. I also opened my chocolate bar and began eating that.

I was still at loss for what to do. I mean what could I do? I liked Sirius a lot, maybe even loved him. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was so- so- undeniably Sirius. I couldn't picture myself being with anyone but him. He was the only guy I felt this way about.

"O-Oh! I didn't know anyone else was here, sorry."

I turn around and see sixth year Gryffindor Pimms standing behind me. I vaguely remember him hitting on me before Christmas break. His chocolate brown hair was blowing in his face, accenting his green eyes.

I feel a smile forming on my lips. _I knew exactly what to do._

**XxX**

**-James' POV-**

"Lily I'm so sorry I'm stressing about this. I'm just really worried about her." I say.

Lily and I were currently on our date, sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeers except all I could do was worry. Sirius hadn't found her yet, nor had any of the other boys.

Lily grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. "It's okay James. I'm worried too. She's like my sister."

"Yeah I know but we're supposed to be focusing on us right now. We just got together and it's Valentine's day. Or our Valentine's day anyway. Lily I actually wanted to tell you something."

She looks concerned as she pushes a piece of hair that fell into my eye. "What is it? Are you okay?"

I laugh nervously. "No Lils, I'm fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I love you."

Her eyes widen.

"Really I do and I wanted this day to be about us and I wanted it to be romantic and all that other gushy shit and then I wanted to tell you but I- it's not exactly going my way is it?"

She smiles then, a full blown out smile that makes my heart melt.

"I love you too."

My eyes brow shoot up so high I swear they make it into my hairline.

"I think I always have. I think that's why you had always gotten to me so much. I mean it James, I really do."

Instead of saying anything I pull her into a kiss that gets a few cat calls from other customers. I can feel Lily smiling against my mouth with in turn makes me smile. When we pull away we're both cracking up hysterically. And for some strange reason it felt like we just couldn't stop.

**XxX**

I didn't shag Pimms, on the hills. In fact I didn't shag him at all. Even though I thought I should have I couldn't find myself taking him into a broom closet though I did find myself snogging him. It made me feel good and I know I shouldn't have used him but after talking to him I didn't exactly feel bad. He had just gotten broken up with and we both sort of needed it. So in a way w were using each other. We kissed the whole way up the common room only stopped when we needed to look at where we were walking.

I muttered the password to the Fat Lady between kisses.

We pushed through the door and he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the still empty common room. Well at least I thought it was empty.

"What the hell are you doing Luella?"

I pulled away from Pimms at the stern voice of Sirius.

"Well Sirius if you can't see for yourself maybe you should invest in some glasses."

His eyes widen.

"I think I'll be off. See ya Brooks, and thanks."

"Bye Pimms, thanks too!"

"Oh Thanks for shagging you, you mean!"

**-Remus' POV-**

"Mate if I were you I'd tape this, it's going to be epic."

"Epic? They're going to rip each other's heads off."

"Just trust me."

I roll my eyes and silently summon my recorder.

When it comes towards me I turn it and turn it into their direction.

"What did you say to me?" Luella screams loudly. "I didn't shag him!"

Sirius takes a step back and starts walking towards the stairs.

"You heard me. If not I'm sure you could find some good charms to enhance your hearing. And do you really expect me to believe that?"

"How dare you speak to me like that you stupid Dog!"

"You're the one acting like the dog, Luella. Here I had always thought you were a cat."

"Screw you Sirius!"

"Why would I want to do that it seems like you already screwed half the school!"

"Oh and you haven't!" Lu yells, raising an eye brow.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Yes you have!" Lu interrupts! "Just last year you got off with everything that moved!"

"That's not true because I haven't gotten off with you, Lily, or Alice!"

"Oh wow, three girls! Should I congratulate you Black?"

Sirius throws his hands in the air and starts walking up the stairs.

"This is stupid. I'm not even going to argue anymore."

"Don't you walk away from me Sirius Black!" Lu yells walking towards the steps.

He doesn't answer just continues walking.

"Sirius! This isn't over!"

He still doesn't answer!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Luella, I told you I'm done." He says his voice calm.

"You act like this is my fault! You were the one that said you didn't want to be with me. You were the one that said it didn't feel right! I knew what I wanted! And I knew who I wanted!"

"What are you-"

"If you didn't want to be with me you should have manned up and said it! You are a Gryffindor aren't you?" She doesn't wait for him to answer. "You're back with Jenna!" She yells. "Jenna, Sirius! How could you-"

"Wait!" Sirius yells, turning around and descending the steps.

Lu kept talking like he didn't say anything.

"And you said that you were going to wait for-"

"I'm not with Jenna." Sirius puts in.

"And then there you got the first chance you- Wait what?" She asks her eyes widening, having just realized what he said.

"I'm not with Jenna." He says walking down one more step, and getting one a more step closer to her.

"But I saw and you were and then you kissed her!"

"No I didn't!"

"But I saw you- We saw you didn't we James?" She asks hysterically throwing her head over her shoulder and looking towards James.

"Listen to him, love." He tells her.

"Sirius I don't-"

"What you saw was her kissing me. I guess you left before I pushed her away."

"I guess I did. I'm just-"

"And I guess you left before I told her I liked you and that I wanted to be with you."

"I-"

"Because I do want to be with you." He says stepping the last step closer to her and placing his hand on her cheek rubbing it softy. "In fact I don't want to be with anyone but you. I like everything about you, I love the face you make when you get mad, which happens to usually be at me. I love your lavender colored hair and your golden eyes. I love your smile and your laugh. The feel of your skin, and the way your hand feels in mine. I love the way you blush when I'm touching you like this and the way you react to me. I like hearing the sound of your voice. I like the fact that you're the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life. I like that you can match me in pranks and detentions. I like your brain and the fact that I can actually hold a conversation with you. I like that you don't back down for anything and I like the fact that you like quidditch. Most of all I like that you like me back."

She opens her mouth to say something but he shakes his head.

"I worry about you all the time, how you're doing. If you're really okay, or if you need me. Even if I'm not worrying about you I'm still thinking about you. Something someone says always leads me back to you. I can't escape you, you're everywhere. And I don't care. I want you to be everywhere. I want you to everywhere, as long as you're with me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was my best mate Sirius Black a closet romantic? He must really like her if he doesn't already love her.

"I mean all of that, Lucie."

She just continues to stare at him.

"Say something." He urges his grey eyes full of emotion.

"I don't even- I can't even." She stutters out and then finally says. "How do you expect me to top that speech?"

He chuckles and rubs her cheek again. She sighs and her cheeks flush red again.

"I might know a way." She says then.

She leans forward, their eyes locked on each other's the whole time and places her mouth against his. He responds to the kiss immediately throwing his arms around her waist and bringing her as close to him as she can get.

And then before my eyes the red of her hair changes to a vibrant pink. I hear James gasp from beside and I hear Lily echo his. When they pull back Sirius also gasp.

"What is it?"

"Y-your hair! And your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"Your hair is a bright pink and you're eyes are pale pink!"

She starts moving out of his arms but he holds her tighter.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go see my hair!"

"You can watch it later on the tape."

"What tape?"

"Moony is recording."

She turns towards me her eyes wide as she lands on the video camera.

"You recorded the whole thing?!" She asks her tone incredulous.

"Prongs told me too!"

"James!"

"But Lily told me to do it!" James shouts.

"Did not!" Lily yells.

"Well how did you know Sirius?" She asks turning back to him. "Did you only say that big speech to look good?"

He sighs. "I saw it right before we kissed actually. I said all that because I meant it. I told you that."

"Remus shut that damn thing off so I can kiss him."

"Actually Remus you might get a show, maybe you should keep it on."

"Off!"

"On!"

"Off!"

"On!"

"Oh you're going to get it!" She yells.

He starts running away from her. She immediately chases after him, dodging tables, chairs, book shelves. Sirius only a bit ahead of her the whole time. She picks up a book and throws it at him as she runs, hitting him in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Sirius Black I'm going to kill you!"

He picks a smaller book of the table he just passed and tosses it over his head, hitting her arm.

"_Sirius_!"

He runs towards the couches and attempts to hop over the back but fails miserably. He falls into a heap on the floor and Lu who was directly behind him trips as well landing directly on top of him.

He, "oofs" as she does so.

Instead of killing him like she swore she was going to do, she leans down and captures his mouth against hers were they begin snogging.

"I told you it'd be epic." James says, suddenly beside me

"James I do have to say this was one of your better ideas." I say in agreement.

"I think I'd be mad if it happened to me. But then again I'd be happy to have it."

"I think you are all mental." Peter comments.

"And I thought you were going to kill me." Sirius says to Lu when she finally pulls back.

She rolls her eyes, and her hair finally turns back to her normal color and I didn't have to look to know her eyes would be a pale gold.

"Sirius just shut up and kiss me."

We all start laughing.

"And Remus, please turn that damn recorder off! I swear if-"

Sirius cuts her off by placing his mouth against hers, and I'm almost positive that will little skill is going to prove to be quite useful someday.


	25. Regulus Black and Unnamed Plans

**Wow, haven't updated in an extremely looonggg time. But I am determined to finish this story, there is only a few chapters left anyway. So enjoy!**

**-Smithchickx13**

Chapter 25- Regulus Black and Unnamed Plans.

It's been about a month since Sirius and I starting dating, taking us to the end of March. It was crazy how fast this school year seemed to have gone and pretty soon we'd be leaving. I couldn't fathom leaving this place, this place that had been my home since I was eleven, it's crazy to even think about.

Sirius was the best boyfriend I ever had, which really isn't saying anything because he's really the _only _boyfriend I've ever had, not counting James (who was just a fake boyfriend anyway). Don't get me wrong, we still argued way too much, but making up was always the best. Though Sirius, even though I tried, refused to shag me which was the topic of most of our arguments. He wanted to take things slow, I just wanted to get him naked. But somehow, he always won that argument and I would find myself walking out of the dorm, slamming the door on my way just as I did now.

"Lucie!" He screams after me.

"Don't you dare speak to me, Sirius Black!" I yell as I walk down the stairs.

Footsteps follow me.

"I just want to wait!" I hear him say from behind me. "What's so wrong with waiting?"

"You never waited with anyone else!" I say not turning around but continuing on to my dorm.

"No one else mattered like you do!"

"Oh rubbish!" I yell, as I start up the stairs.

I saw him ready to make the charm that would allow him entrance to the dorm and pointed my wand at him.

"Lucie!" He warns.

I flicked my wand once and he fell backwards his back hitting the couch. I flicked my wand again, and I know he'd be stuck there until James came and got him.

"See you tomorrow, Sirius." I said, grinning as I opened my door.

"Another fight?" Lily asks.

I nod my head and flop down on my bed. "I just don't understand why he won't sleep with me! I mean Alice you sleep with Frank." I turn to Lily. "And you and James sleep together right?"

Lily nods her head. "Yes, but James said he loves me. Did Sirius ever?"

I shake my head quickly. "Sweet Merlin, no."

"You act like it would be strange." Alice begins.

"It would be!" I say with a laugh. "Sirius and I don't love each other, however yes; we do like each other a lot, but love? Honestly don't make me laugh."

"Oh Lucie, love, you have a lot to learn." Lily said.

"Yeah whatever," I say closing my eyes. "Night."

"I'm just saying, never say never Lucie." Lily continues. "Good Night."

I roll my eyes and before I know it, I'm asleep.

**XX**

When I walk down the stairs the next morning, Sirius was there waiting for me. Just like he was every other morning, leaning casually against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lucie."

I sigh as I walk up to him and push a stray lock of hair out of his eye.

"Hi."

Just the sound of my voice and he knew. He reached his arms around me, using his hands on my back to pull me close to him. I leaned back so I could see his face.

"Is this over now?"

I nod my head slowly. He smiles slightly and moves into kiss me. I close my eyes and melt into the kiss.

_Stupid Sirius Black._

"Well I see this fight didn't last to long." James comments from behind us.

We pull away and Sirius grins at him over my shoulder. "I think her resolve is weakening."

I push away from him and glare. "We can end this little make-up session right now."

"No, that's okay." He says quickly. "I'm just kidding."

I grin triumphantly and turn to James. "Right around my finger." I say while twirling my finger in the air.

"That you do Lu Lu."

"Anyway Lucie." Remus says, popping up suddenly at James' side. "You realize what tomorrow night is right?"

"Of course, Rem." I tell him with a smile. "I haven't forgotten one since first year. Do you think so little of me?"

His lips twitch into a smile as he pulls me towards him in a long hug.

"No Angel, I don't. You mean the _world _to me."

I pull back and look into his eyes. "Oh Remus!"

"Luella."

He smirked before leaning forward and kissing me right on the mouth, a hand came between us, pushing apart. "Alright, alright." Sirius says.

Rem and I look at each other and start cracking up.

"Doesn't this get old?" He asks.

"Hell no mate." James says before we can answer, clutching his stomach in laughter. "The look on your face every time, just gets me!"

"How would you feel if I kissed Lily?" Sirius asks with a raised eye brow.

"Oh Sirius," I say grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me. "Don't be silly, Lily would never kiss you."

"Don't be so sure." Lily's voice says from behind me. "Sirius is a looker. I might have to take him for myself."

"That's right Lily flower." Sirius says seductively.

I roll my eyes. "Sirius, everyone knows that you only have eyes for little old me."

He turns towards me and kisses my nose. "True statement."

"Okay, now that we established everything, can we get to breakfast." Pete says speaking up for the first time. "I'm starving."

"You're _always _starving." Sirius and I say in unison.

We look at each other and then we smile.

**XX**

It was funny the way people looked at Sirius and I now that we're together. It's almost like they were confused, not expecting it at all. A lot of girls were jealous and most try and say mean things behind my back. But I wave it off, because they're not going to have him and that was _my _victory. Surprisingly Jenna hasn't said anything to me. I guess she's trying to keep her head for graduation.

My thoughts come to a halt as I run into a very tall someone. I stumble back a few steps and blink my eyes up to the face. At first glance I thought it was Sirius, but the green robes told me all that I needed to know.

_Regulus._

"_You._" I snarl.

"Luella." He states coolly.

"What are you doing in this corridor, the dungeons too cold for you?"

"I'm taking a walk." He says simply. "In fact, I'm a little glad I ran into you."

"Is that so?" I ask mockingly. "Trying to rid me of my dirty blood?"

"Actually, no." He states. "I wanted to inform you that my family isn't very happy now that you and Sirius are- well together."

"And you think I give two shits _why_?"

"Another little fact for you to think about," He begins not answering my question. "Avery has his eye on you."

I stare into those fathomless grey eyes and hold them. "I know. He corners me all the time." I say truthfully.

"He has," He stops trying think of a word. "_Plans._"

"Plans?"

He nods his head. "I won't be able to assist you anymore than I already have. Even _if _I may be present when these plans fall into place."

"I wouldn't expect any more than this Regulus."

He nods his head again, quickly in my direction and walks past me.

"Where were you?" Sirius asks, as I enter the Transfiguration class room.

"I got held up."

"By who?" He asks curiously leaning closer to me.

"Filch." I lie flawlessly. "He wanted to know why I wasn't in class. Thought I was up to no good."

"And were you?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Always." I tell him. "I am _always _up to no good."

**XX**

Lily confronted me about my quickly planned prank on the slytherin's after I talked with Sirius.

"Lu, you haven't pranked anyone in so long!" She says in exasperation. "What happened?"

"Just felt like it." I said with a simple shrug. "Nothing big."

She glances behind her once, to make sure we're alone in the lavatory.

"Don't tell anyone about this," She whispers. "But I'm kind of glad."

I raise an eye brow. "Okay…..?"

She shakes her head quickly. "The Slytherin's have been acting strange lately. They keep staring at me and whispering things when I walk by."

_Could Lily be part of Avery's plan?_

"Did it just start happening?" I ask nonchalantly, as I twirled my wand between my fingertips.

"Well sort of. I mean." She stops for a second. "It started right after we got back from-" She left the word funerals hanging in the air.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Mulciber is the worst. Sometimes he gives me this look like he is undressing me with his eyes…"

_Because he probably is._ I don't say that though. Instead I shake my head and smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing to do with you Lils, probably some stupid Death Eater stuff."

She nods her head quickly. "Yes, I'm probably just being silly."

"Of course."

"Just- just don't mention my suspicions to James. He'd have a bloody fit if he knew."

Yes, James would have a fit, but what she isn't counting on is _me._ It's one thing to do something to me. It's another thing entirely to bring Lily into it. Just you wait Mulciber. _I'll have you eating out of the palm of my hand._

**XX**

That night I slipped out of the common room and made my way to the dungeons. After many times of breaking into the Slytherin common room, I've grown accustomed to the password cycle.

"_Mudblood_." Just the word felt dirty on my tongue and it made me cringe.

But soon enough the door swung open and I was inside. It was cold down here, seeing as the common room was completely submerged under the black lake. The whole room was tinged green from the water. I glanced carefully at the bookshelves I had once cleared and sure enough all those vile books were back. I tutted quietly and made my way up the sixth year male dormitories.

The room was quiet as I slipped inside. Not one single person stirred as I walked around the room, searching for the bed with person I desired to speak with. Except he wasn't here. I clenched my hands into fists and growled in anger.

I pushed the bed hangings open that I was sure was his and rushed quietly down the stairs, just as I was heading for the door it began to open slowly from the outside.

_Fuck._

Regulus, the person whom was missing from his bed, was walking through the door. We both stared at each other for a few seconds.

He opened his mouth. "How'd you-"

"_STUPEFY!"_

A jet of red light shot out of my wand and he crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

I blew on the tip of my wand, a grin stretching across my face.

_Perfect._

**XX**

I waited patiently for Regulus to wake up. I knew my stunning spell was strong, but I had already waited for an hour, this was just getting ridiculous. I banged my head repeatedly on the wall I was leaning against and groaned loudly.

"I wouldn't bang my head on a stone wall if I were you." Regulus said groggily, from the chair he was tied too.

I pushed myself away from the wall, my wand tight in my hand.

"About time you woke up."

He nodded grimly. "Yes well, your spell was a strong one. My chest is a bit numb." He admitted with ease.

"I have that affect."

He looked at me curiously for a moment. "How'd you get into the common room?" He asked finally.

"Easily. I've been doing it for years."

"Interesting because I was in your common room, looking for you."

I stared at him trying not to show my fear that he knew how to get in. Myself knowing how to get into the Slytherin common room wasn't bad. But if Slytherins, _death eaters, _knew how to access ours. I internally shook my head.

"That's curious." I admit. "What did you wish to discuss."

"I think we both want to discuss the same thing, mind untying me?"

I thought it over for a second and waved my wand once, the ropes sliding off of his body. He stood up, rubbing at his wrists.

"I would apologize." I tell him. "But I'm not really sorry."

"I didn't think you were." He shook his head. "I know you found out about the Evan's girl's involvement."

"How so?"

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Pam Parkinson?"

"Girl with the pug face?" I ask.

He nods a smile twitching at his lips. "Yes, well she happened to be walking by the bathroom when she heard you two speaking. I heard you played off your knowledge very well."

"I'm going to tell you something Regulus, something that no one else knows."

His eyes brows rose in interest.

"I may be a _mudblood_, interesting choice of password by the way, but I am smart. And I am cunning, and I'm very deceitful. I have been my whole life. I know how to work my way around obstacles so that I can get what I want. I am not a good person, I have never been. And-" I start, looking him straight in the eyes. "The Sorting Hat was going to place me in Slytherin."

He stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"But there were some things in my past. Things that I have lived through that made me a "brave" Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat, when I pleaded, decided to place me there, instead of Slytherin. I have been grateful for that my whole life." I take a step closer to him. "So back to my whole point of the story. I am just as slippery as you lot. I know more things about magic then you realize, so now that Lily is involved I'm not just going to sit around quietly. So now I am going to ask you, _what are Avery's plans?_"

"Slytherin, eh?" He said with a smirk. "I always thought you'd make a good Slytherin, except for the simple dilemma of your blood status. But I have already told you. I am not going to help you. I was done giving you advice."

"So what did you seek me out for tonight?"

"To give you one more bit of information."

"Alright then, go on." I say with a wave of my hand.

"Mulciber may act like he's interested in Evans, but it is only for Snape. Snape is the one that wants her. And he's willing to do anything to get her away from Potter."

"Regulus, what is going on?" I demand. "What is it? And why are you even trying to help at all?"

"I have a brother." He begins. "And he is in love with a girl, and I won't jeopardize that. Not after he's already lost everything!" His face was red with anger, his grey eyes flashing.

"You think he's in love with me? Don't be silly, Regulus."

"You may not think so, but I know my brother and he knows me." He shakes his head. "There I told you why I was helping. Are we done here?"

"No."

"Listen to me," He says quickly. "I will not help you anymore than this. I am bound to secrecy and oaths that I cannot break. I have found a way around them, but that is all I can do."

"I understand." I say in realization and take a step back against the wall.

"And if you tell anyone that I helped you. Even my brother, I'll kill you. What's the loss of another _Mudblood_?"

When I hear that dirty word come out of his mouth, I cringe.

"You already know it's the truth." He says in response.

"Maybe." I agree. "But it doesn't hurt any less to hear it said." I admit, glancing up at him with only my eyes.

He looks away. "This conversation is over; I'm going to leave now."

He walks towards the door at a leisurely pace and I can't help but stare after him. He opens the door and just before he walks through he turns back and captures my eyes.

"Keep your head on straight, yeah?"

I nod my head.

The door slams shut and he's gone.


	26. Things That Should Not Be Said

**Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. And well there is also going to be a bit more chapters then I realized, after I mapped out the whole ending and what not in my head. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**-thirteennx.**

Chapter 26- Things That Should Not Be Said.

I slipped my fingers through the crack in the door and swiftly, before it hit the wall, I grabbed it and spun around hoping to close it softly behind me.

_Slam!_

I scrunch up my nose. _"Dammit!"_ I whisper.

"Lucie?" Lily's head lift up from her pillow.

"Uh hey?"

"Why are you getting in this late?" She asks, her voice groggy. "Where were you?"

"Taking a walk." I admit, which is exactly what I did do after my talk with Regulus. "I needed to clear my head."

"Why?" She asks, sitting up further. "What's on your head that needs to be cleared?"

I sigh and cross the room, to Lily's bed. I slip inside with her and close the curtains, quickly casting the Muffliato charm.

"Too many things." I lean my head back, sharing her pillow.

"Well." She says stubbornly trying to get my to admit what was bothering me. "Go on."

"You know how you were saying the Slytherin's were acting weird?"

She nods her head. "You told me not to worry about it."

"Well I would worry about it if I were you." I begin slowly.

She sits up and looks down on me, her eye brow raised. "What do you mean?" She speaks evenly.

"I heard some things, earlier today, before you told me about the weird things that have been happening."

"Earlier? By whom?" She inquires.

"Regulus Black."

Now both eye brows shoot up underneath her hair line. "Since when are you associating with him?"

"Since he found me in the corridors before Transfiguration. Well Avery, he's always been sort of _interested _in me."

"Interested how, exactly?"

"Listen Sirius doesn't know, in fact you're the only one that is going to know, well beside Regulus." I add quickly. "So don't say anything." She rolls her eyes but doesn't speak. "He traps me in corners and feels me up and kisses me all over my face and my neck, my lips…." I trail off.

"And you _let _him?"

"We're always alone, there is nothing I can do. He's a million times stronger than me."

"How long has then been going on?"

I bite my lip. "Since before Christmas break."

She turns her head away from me angrily. "Dammit!" She mutters, her eyes flashing.

"Lily I'm-"

"Why in the bloody hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because Sirius would kill him." I say seriously. "I mean really _kill_ him. I can't have him getting in trouble because of me. I can handle it."

"Yes. Just like how well you've handled things before."

"Oh Lily, come on-"

"This is just ridiculous and-" She stops and stares at me. "Wait, what does this have to do with me?

"Mulciber is acting like this because he wants to throw you off. The Slytherin's, they have plans, you see. It's really Snape that wants you, and he is going to do _anything _to get you away from James."

She places a hand against her heart and takes a deep breath. "What are the plan did Regulus-" She stops short as I shake my head.

"Regulus is bound by oath, he can't tell me anymore than he already has."

"Why-" She begins. "Why did he tell you in the first place?"

"He has a brother." I start. "A brother who is in love with his girlfriend and he won't jeopardize that, not after he already lost everything."

"And what did you say to that?"

I gave her a half smile. "I said, 'You think he's in love with me? Don't be silly, Regulus."

She shook her head a smile twitching around her lips.

"Lily, listen." I say suddenly serious again. "Regulus is serious about these plans. He said he can't help us more than he already has, and it's a large possibility that he will be there when it happens. He told me to keep my head on straight. And you need to do the same. Never walk by yourself okay? Always keep someone with you. Well except Peter." I say thoughtfully. "The poor boy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

She nods her head. "Yes, maybe not. But I will keep someone with me okay? You do the same?"

"I can handle things by myself, you know I can."

"Yes," She says in agreement. "But when are you going to realize that you don't have to?"

**XX**

_Dear Lucie,_

_Bad news, well for myself anyway. I caught Aaron cheating on me last night. It's over between us. I gave him his ring back and everything. I don't deal with bullshit and he should now that by now. I'm doing okay, surprisingly. I've suspected it for quite a while but well I was just so happy that I looked past it. I'm sure I'll be over it in no time. I am grateful I met him though. He helped me to look past my old ways and to embrace new ones and he also helped me to stand up to father. So now I'm free, free from all attachments and I'm ready to move on, to start my own life. With you in it of course. I was wondering what your plans were for after graduation. Where are you going to live? I was hoping maybe you and Lily and I could go find a nice flat some place in London. Maybe you could mention it to her? Anyway, I hope you're doing well. Say hello to your friends for me, especially Sirius, tell him I'll kill if him he does anything stupid. Also speaking off, how is the sex situation coming? He still resisting? That stupid wanker, I bet he is. Anyway I don't have much time til my next class so I'll have to be off._

_Love you always,_

_Helen._

I glance up from my letter with a frown on my face.

"What's up?" Sirius asks, from across the table.

"That bloody idiot Aaron cheated on my sister!"

Lily gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"That slimy git!" Alice declared loudly. "If you ever cheat on me Frank, I swear to Godric bad things will happen to you." She says waving her fork at him.

He paled. "Never, sweetheart."

She smiled sweetly then and kissed him. "I thought so."

"We know who wears the pants in that relationship." I mumbled quietly, but I felt Sirius kick me under the table and Remus turn a laugh into a quick cough.

Lily rolled her eyes and then turned serious. "That's awful! How is she doing? She didn't tell me anything about Aaron in her last letter!"

"She said she's doing well. Apparently she's suspected for a while but was trying to look past it, she was happy ya know?" I shake my head. "Anyway she said she's grateful to him because he helped her stand up to my Father and all that good stuff. She's happy to be able to start a new life and all that." I say with a wave of my hand.

"Good for her." Lily says slamming her head down on the table. "She say anything else?"

"As a matter of fact she did." I say a slight smile on my face.

"Oh yeah?"

"She inquired about my living situation and yours as well after we graduate."

Lily cracked a grin. "Did she now?"

"I really hate the smiles on their faces." I heard James mutter to Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, Lucie never has anything good to say when she looks like that." Remus says, while Sirius nods his head in agreement.

"Anyway." I say loudly. "She thinks we should get a flat together in London!"

"Yes!" Lily says her fist raised in the air.

"No!" James and Sirius yell loudly. "Absolutely not." Remus agrees.

"What?" Lily and I ask in unison, before I add. "And why the bloody hell not?"

"You three living together? Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd get in?" Remus says, his long finger pointed at us.

Lily and I exchange a look. "Us?" She asks with a smile.

"Get in trouble?" I add.

"Never." We state.

James lifts an eye brow. "You'll be thrown in Azkaban you first night!"

"Oh!" I say loudly, slightly leaning up in my seat. "And you four won't get in trouble living together?"

The four boys share guilty look.

"Exactly." Lily declares.

"Yes well." Sirius splutters.

"Alice aren't you glad we decided to live together?" Franks asks with a brilliant gleam in his eyes.

She nods her head. "Yes, all the sneaking around to shag has been risky business. Remember that one time we were in that closet and you were doing that thing where you-"

"AH!" We all scream and cringe back.

"Enough! Enough!" I yell over top of her talking.

"LALALALALALALALALALA!" Remus yells, his hands over his ears.

"Alright, alright." Alice yells over top of us. "I'll stop."

"Thank Merlin." Sirius breathes.

"Alice?" Lily asks softly.

"Yes?"

"Please, never do that again."

And then we all laugh.

**XX**

The moment of fun at lunch was short lived the second I saw Avery in the corridors. He smiled brightly at me and gestured for me to walk over to him. I glanced around quickly, cursing myself mentally for being alone.

_Why didn't I just go to the library with Lils when she asked?_

So instead of doing what he asked, I squared my shoulders and stalked past him.

"I don't think so." He tutted, grabbing my arm in a tight grip and spinning me around.

"If you don't mind." I tell him coldly. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"I do mind." He tells me seriously, pulling me closer to him. So close that I could feel his breath hot against my neck.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing with everything I had for him to get off of me.

Until finally- "Avery!" A voice yelled down from somewhere in front of me.

My eyes flung open and a very tall, very handsome, Regulus Black was stalking up the corridors his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" He asks, as he reaches us.

"Just having some fun, Black."

"Yes well, fun time over." He says evenly. "You are meant to be somewhere."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Avery sighs and pulls away from me. "This isn't over." He says looking at me before beginning to walk away.

Regulus met my eyes for a second and then he winked.

**XX**

I was burning hot by the time I got back from my run. I was pissed off and needed time to think so I transformed into Speedy and took off into the woods. On my walk up the common room, I was drenched in sweat, my purple hair sticking to my forehead.

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked, looking over my body with a raised eye brow.

"Went for a quick run."

He raised his eye brow again.

"Okay, a long run."

He smiles.

"Alright there Lu Lu?" James asks worriedly.

"Of course, mate." I lie instantly. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

He just shakes his head.

"Well if you all don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower."

They nod their heads, uninterested.

I glance at Sirius who was still staring at me. "Wanna join me?"

"Lucie." He pleads.

"Oh alright." I say with a wave of my hand. "I already knew you wouldn't anyway, pansy."

I say before turning away from him and walking towards the girl's staircase.

"Lu?" Sirius says from behind me.

I turn around and find myself attached to his lips.

When he pulls away I blink my eyes open slowly.

"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look after you get back from your runs? Especially with the way your shirt clings to your body?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whine.

He turns me around and places a hand on my bum pushing me up the stairs. "Go take a shower."

"A cold one." I growl.

I hear his laugh echo through the stairwell. I slam my door shut.

"Lucie?"

I glance up and see Alice and Frank lounging on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid Sirius and his stupid no sex rule!"

"Okayyyyyy." Frank says loudly. "I'd rather you not speak about this with me in the room. I don't like picturing you and Sirius." He shudders.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, I'm getting in the shower."

As I stood under the cool water my mind runs over Regulus and how he obviously helped me out today. He said he wouldn't help me even if he saw anything. Does that mean he changed his mind? Does that mean if somehow the plans do start that he'll help myself and Lily? Will he make sure I'm safe? And how did he know I was in that hall way? Was it just good luck or was he following me?

I shake my head quickly, and step back under the faucet to wash the soap away. A second later the shower was off, and I was walking back into my now empty dorm in my towel.

I stand in front of the mirror and drop my towel, my eyes running all over the scar on my body. Is this maybe why Sirius didn't want to see me naked, because he knew I'd be scared?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, I wand dried my hair and just once out of curiosity I closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose in concentration. When I blinked my eyes back open my long purple hair glared at me from the mirror.

_Stupid metamorphous powers. What was the point of having them if I couldn't use it?_

I changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black wife beater.

The door opened.

I glanced up and smiled. "Hey Lils, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was gonna write back to your sister. Wanna just combine letters?"

I nod my head and join her as she sat at the desk. I leaned over her shoulder. In her brilliant script she wrote about how sorry she was that she had found that. And for her to stay strong. The she also added that she would love to get a flat with her and that I was very excited (having only wrote that after I said it). I turned my head away uninterested as she finished the letter and sent it off with her owl.

"Something happened tonight with Avery didn't it?" Lily asked from behind me.

"Yes, of course." I say with a shake of my head as I glanced out the window, until I could no longer see Lily's owl.

"Like?"

"Well he tried to kiss me and such, but Regulus interrupted him."

"He did, did he?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

I turned around and stared at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"I believe someone is getting protective over his brother's girlfriend." And then her face turns serious. "Do you think that means he'll help us out now? That he'll keep us safe?"

I shook my head. "I was thinking the same thing myself, Lily I have no idea."

"I know." She said, sinking down on her bed. "And it sucks. I just want to know what's going to happen and if something is going to happen, I want it to just happen already."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Luella?" I cringe briefly at the sound of my first name.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's a good thing we're not telling Sirius and James?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation.

"Okay."

The window opens and the sound of Lily's owl hooting, let's me now that the letter has been delivered having not much of a far fly.

"Lu?" Lily asks again.

"Yes, Lily?"

"How would you feel about going to London tonight?"

I turn around sharply and stare at her. She holds a single letter in her hand, one that is clearly from my twin.

She smiles widely. "We're being summoned."


	27. Only Merlin Knows

**Sorry for the long wait. My homework amount was piling up and I just spent ten days in Italy for vacation which was beautiful by the way. I'm only here for the week, and then I'm off for another vacation for senior trip. So I wanted to update before I went. I also have five softball games this week so maybe if I'm up to it I'll give you another update before I leave. Again, sorry for the wait. Enjoy **

Chapter 27- Only Merlin Knows.

Lily and I exchanged quick looks. "ALICE!" We screamed in unison.

It didn't take long before she burst through the room, breathing heavily through her nose. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We're being summoned." Lily tells her.

Alice gives her a look of disbelief. "Excuse me? _What?_"

"Alice." I say, placing a hand on her back. "I really think it's time for you to meet my sister."

Alice jumps away from my touch a wide smile on her face. "Does this mean we're breaking out, finally?"

Lily and I nod. "We're breaking out."

She runs and hugs Lily and I squeezing us tightly. "Alice! Can't breathe!"

"Right sorry." She steps back. "So….?"

"She's meeting us in London."

"Right, London." She glances up. "How in the bloody hell are we getting to London?"

"Alice," I begin gently. "You do realize we can apparate, right?"

"Yes, but not from Hogwarts. It says so in Hogwarts, A History."

Lily's eye brows furrowed. "Damn, how are we going to get out? I didn't even think that far ahead."

I shake my head. "Do I have to do everything?" I half yell. "_Accio James, Sirius and Remus' brooms!"_

"Brooms?" Lily asks as they all fly into my out stretched hands.

"We'll fly them into Hogsmeade, leave them in the Hogshead with the barman and apparate to London! That way the boys won't see us sneaking out of the castle!"

Alice cracks a grin. "I knew you were good at rule breaking for something!"

I mock bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

Lily rolls her eyes. "We have twenty minutes to get ready and ten to make to Hogsmeade."

We all glance around frantically, "Let's go!" She yells.

Hurriedly we get change into our club clothes, seeing as we were going out for a night of fun, dancing and heavy drinking.

"Everyone ready?" I ask. I push open the window and mount Sirius' broom. I glance behind me and see that Lily and Alice have done the same. I kick off, the girls behind me as we fly out into the night.

**XX**

Helen was exactly where she said she'd be. She looked more like me than ever. Having never seen her in clothes such as this before. She was in a tight green dress that matched her eyes and high black heels.

"Good Godric, she looks just like you!" Alice breathes in awe.

"You must be Alice." Helen says with a smile as she hugs her. "I've heard many things about you."

"Same to you, about time we finally met."

Helen nods and links her arms through mine and Alice's, Lily's through mine.

"Time to get drunk I'd say." Helen grins and begins pulling us forward.

It doesn't take long to get the club and with a little bit of our special powers we're at the front of the line and already walking in the doors.

"Wicked." I breathe turning to Helen. "Where did you find this place?"

"Some girls and I found it a few years back. It's really something, eh?"

I nod my head. "Shots all around?"

The girls grin, and it doesn't take long until four shot glasses are laid on the bar in front of us.

"On the count of three." Lily says, her hands shaking in excitement.

"One, two, three." I count. "GO!"

And we all knock our shots back.

**XX**

**-Sirius' POV-**

"They've been off the map since Alice went upstairs James!" Frank, who had been shown the map previously yells loudly. "Where the hell could they be?"

"It's possible they went to Hogsmeade for a few drinks." Remus says leaning back against the bedpost. "I'm sure it's-" He stops suddenly. "Hey Peter, did you take my broom again?"

I glance at Peter to see his head shake violently. "N-no. Remus I didn't take it this time."

"Well it's missing and if this is some sort of prank on me-"

"None of us took your broom, Remus." I say with a grin. "See, I say digging under my own bed for my broom. "I have my own- Where the hell is my broom?"

"Sirius you probably left it at the Quidditch pitch." James says, his eyes scanning the map.

"No, I didn't." I tell him seriously. "I was cleaning it just this morning!"

James glances up from the map. "Shit."

"What?" Frank asks.

James get's up from the hiding spot where he keeps his broom. "My fucking broom is gone! My broom! _My broom!_"

"Yes we get it James, your broom!" Remus says. "What could it mean for all of our brooms to be- Oh God."

"What?" I ask nervously. "Who took them?" And then stop when I realize how dumb that sounded. "Of course."

Remus jumps up quickly. "Let's go."

We run down our stairs, quickly perform the charm on the girls and run up theirs and into their bedroom. When we pushed in the window was open wide, none of the girls in sight.

"They took our brooms." James said in disbelief. "They took _our _brooms."

"This has Lucie's name all over it, mate." Remus says looking at me.

I nod my head. "Don't I know it."

"But where could they have gone?" Frank asks. "They took your brooms and then what? They wouldn't need brooms to go to Hogsmeade."

"No, they wouldn't." I agree.

"I can't believe they just left!" James yells. "No note, no goodbye! What the bloody hell is wrong with them?"

"Calm down, mate." I say with an eye roll. "If I know our girls, I'm sure they're off getting drunk somewhere."

Remus nods in agreement. "That is exactly what I'm worried about."

**XX**

"Lily, that officer is looking at us." I whisper none too loudly into her ear.

"Yes, I've seen that." She answers her lips twitching into a smile.

"Oh don't bloody worry about him." Helen says loudly, waving towards the young officer. "It's Henry! He went to school with me last year!"

Alice giggles and waves at him too. "He's bloody fit, isn't he?"

Helen grabs Alice's arm, giggling as well. "So _fit,_ we shagged last year. He was brilliant!"

I smack her arm. "You lucky little minx, Hel!"

"Oh be quiet, you. You act as though Sirius isn't fit."

"Yes, except for the fact that he won't have sex with me, pansy." I say quickly downing another shot.

"I can't see why he wouldn't." Lily says, tilting her head to the left. "I mean it's not like you're a virgin and Merlin knows _he's _not."

"Yes well he says it's _different _because he actually cares about me!" I say loudly. "But if he _really _cared about my feelings he would have bloody shagged me already!"

Helen laughs loudly. "That is a very good point sister, have you told him that one yet?"

"Yes," I pout. "And he tells me I'm pressuring him, of course in a non serious way no pun intended, and walks away!"

"What a prick!" Alice declares loudly.

"Excuse me girls, you're being a bit too loud." Henry says, coming to stand in front of us.

"Hi Henry." Helen says seductively, leaning a bit towards him.

He raises an eye brow. "Have you been drinking, Helen?"

"A bit, just left the club. We're about to go to another, would you like to join us?"

"I'm on duty."

"I can see that." I tell him with a smug smile.

He looks back and forth between us. "There are two of you?"

"We're twins Henry, this is my sister Lucie."

He nods. "Right well, you all are being loud. Wouldn't want to have to arrest you for public indecency."

"Public indecency my arse." Helen snorts. "We're just having a bit of fun."

"Yes well, I was called down here because of a noise disturbance. It's 3 in the bloody morning and you're waking up people up."

I look around the small playground we were currently drinking at and noticed all the lights from the houses around us turned on.

"Oh their all just pissed because they're not having as much fun was we are, right Helen?"

"Right." She grins.

Alice smiles and lifts the bottle to her mouth. "Would you like a drink?"

His head snaps to hers. "Helen, you're drinking in public too!"

She throws her arm around him. "Oh Henry, we're just having a bit of fun. Sit back and have-"

"A drink with us." I finish. "Helen told me you two have shagged. I think as her sister I should really get to know you."

"Helen!" He yells, his face turning red.

"Henry relax, Aaron and I broke up this time. We can shag again!"

He looks around at the four of us, drunk off our arses, bottles in our hands and sighs. "I'm going to have to take you all in."

**XX**

**-Sirius' POV-**

"They missed all their classes today! I haven't heard from Lucie at all." I whine, falling back on the couch a little bit after dinner.

"Join the club, mate." Frank says, falling down beside me.

"I'm sure they're alright." James says, unusually calm. "If anything bad happened, they'd get us a message right?"

"Probably." Remus agrees. "But they haven't been gone this long."

"Without some sort of message." Peter finishes speaking up.

"Yes, well-"

"Did you hear that?" Frank asks sitting up quickly as a bang sounds overhead.

"Sounds like it came from the girls room." Remus says.

We all look at each other before standing quickly and running up the girls stair, casting the charm as we do.

"Shh…" James says as he hears their voices.

"I didn't think he'd be that much of a prick." Lucie says, her voice angered. "Helen said they shagged last year, how could he just throw us in jail?"

I slam the door open then. "Jail?"

The three girls turn towards the doorway, their eyes shocked. But before I can say anything else I stop and stare at their appearance. Each girl in little to no clothing, most of it ripped. Their make-up was halfway down their face and various black eyes and split lips stared back at me.

"What the fuck happened to you three?" Remus demands, staring at them in the same manner I was.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lily says nervously, biting on her lip only to cringe in pain as fresh blood leaks down.

"We have time." James says, flopping down on her bed. We follow.

"Well-" Lucie begins. "My sister as you know had a hard break up."

"Continue." Frank says, narrowing his eyes.

"Well she summoned me and Lily to London and we decided that since Alice has never met her that she should come too."

"Which I thought was reasonable." Alice puts in but stops smiling when Frank glares.

"Anyway," Lily picks up. "We couldn't figure out how to get to London then Lucie-"

"Of course it was you." I says, looking over her and her black eyes.

"Comes up with the idea to use your broom sticks." Lily continues. "So we flew them to hogsmeade left them in the hogshead and apparated to London and met her sister there."

"We had a few drinks." Alice stops and looks towards Lily and Lucie to smile. "Okay, _a lot _of drinks. So many muggle drinks that we've yet to try before and they were-"

"Alice!" Remus urges.

"Oh alright." She rolls her eyes. "Anyway we decided to switch clubs so we went to the liquor store and bought a few beers and went to this little park to discuss where we were going to go next. We were kind of loud I guess, and we saw a cop standing at the edge of the park. Apparently Helen shagged him last year and that got us talking about how you wouldn't shag Lucie, Sirius." She looks towards me. "Well we started calling you a pansy and a prick and such."

"Alice!" Lucie says, elbowing her in the stomach. She cringes.

"Sorry Sirius, we were drunk." She says in apology.

I wave my hand for her to continue.

"Well Henry, the prick aka Henry the cop walked over to us and said we were being too loud. We cracked a few drunk jokes and when Helen said that they should shag he well-"

Lily stops.

"He arrested us."

"And the bruises?"

"Well Lucie couldn't keep her big mouth shut, and a few of the really big looking lady blokes kind of beat us up…?" Alice finishes.

I exchange a look with the boys before all of us start cracking up.

"You were beat up by lady blokes!" James says, tears pouring out of his eyes. "That's golden!"

The girls glare.

"And you got arrested!" I continue on. "I can't even explain how proud that makes me! We haven't even gotten arrested yet!"

"Proud enough to shag me?"

James and Remus stop laughing to cringe.

"Nope."

She pouts and comes over to kiss me on the head. "Then I suggest you all get out. We've had a rough night and I'm not in for another argument."

I stood up. "Well boys you've heard her, let's get out of here."

We all file out one by one. Remus being last. "Oh and tomorrow?"

The girls looks at him.

"We may have to teach you some ways to resist arrest. Cleary you guys are amateurs." He smiles at them. "Goodnight." And slams the door shut.

**XX**

**-Lucie's POV-**

"I'm glad we got away for a little while." I say quietly to Lily, trying very hard not to wake Alice.

"Me too." She says. "Even though we did get arrested, it was nice not to see the Slytherins for a while."

"Or think about them." I add on.

"Yeah, that too."

It gets quiet for a moment.

"What do you think they have planned?" She asks hesitantly.

I shake my head and roll over to face her. "It could be anything."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"I don't want to say this but the only hope we really have is Regulus."

She nods her head.

"And we don't even know if he'll help us. I don't want to have to count on him, but I am."

She grabs my hand tightly in hers and says, "And I really hope he comes through."

I squeeze her hand back. "I do too, Lily, Merlin knows I do."

And I hold her hand in my own until we both, fall asleep.


	28. Be With Him

**Hii Everyone, so I got another post in before my trip! YAY! Now let's hope for another one!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and such, they mean a lot! Well enjoy the next chapter!**

**-smithchickx13**

Chapter twenty eight- Be With Him.

"Why do I feel as if I'm always running into you?"

Regulus looked around the empty corridor and then down at me. He raised an eye brow.

"We haven't ran into each other in quite awhile and beside, stunning me in my own common room and tying me up doesn't really constitute as 'running' into someone."

"Yes, well it needed to be done. Would you have talked to me otherwise?" I say taking a step closer.

"Seeing as I was looking for you in your _own _common room I'd say yes."

I scrunch up my nose. "Don't remind me."

"Remind you of what?"

"That you got into our common room, I have a few ideas of how you pulled it off but I don't want to give anything away or give you any more ideas."

"Yes," He states. "Because that would be tragic."

"It would be." I sigh and rock back on my heels. "So, heard anything lately?"

"Nothing that I can share with you." He says quickly.

I nod my head. "Of course."

It gets quiet.

"I had thought." He finally begins after a few minutes. "That they had attacked you without me."

I cock an eye brow.

"The other day." He explains. "When you, your red haired friend and Alice disappeared."

I give him a half smile. "Oh well actually we decided to go to London for the night and well ended up getting arrested but no harm, no foul."

"You got arrested? Seriously?"

I had to take a step back. In that moment he sounded so much like his brother that it really could have been Sirius standing in front of me.

"What?" He asks at the look on my face.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "It's just that you-" I stop and shake my head.

"I?" He presses on.

"You sounded so much like your brother."

He narrows his eyes. "I am _nothing _like my brother."

"You're right." I tell him. "Sometimes when I talk to you, I forget that you hate _mudbloods_ like me."

He cringes. "Don't call yourself that."

"Why, you call people like me _mudbloods_ all the time. Why can't I call myself one? I am one aren't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"Listen Regulus, I have to go." I step around him and try to walk past, but he grabs my wrist in a tight grip.

"Soon." Was all he said and then he let go.

I start to walk away but after feeling his eyes on me I half turn. "You might want to take a shower."

"And why is that?"

"Wouldn't want to get you dirty with my filth."

His eyes grow wide.

"Later Regulus."

And then I smile.

**XX**

"It hasn't been just us in awhile." I say to Sirius as he plays with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah well, you've been busy with things and-"

"You four have been busy with Merlin knows what, probably some sort of prank." I interrupt.

"Not too far off, love." He says with a smile. "We're actually planning the end of the year sha-bang."

"Already? Really?" I asked with shock. "But it's only march!"

"Yeah well we want to make it really good, this being our last year and all."

I frown. "I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts soon. This has been my only home since I was 11. What am I going to do?"

He leans back to look into my face. "Well you're getting a flat with Lily and Helen aren't you?"

"I suppose so. We haven't really talked about where or price ranges or well we haven't really talked about it much at all."

"You seem nervous about the idea. Why?"

_Of course he picked up on that, arsehole._

"I just- well I don't want to be that far away from you guys." I admit. "I mean, I'm not planning our future, really I'm not." I tell him truthfully. "But I hope we'd still be friends if we're not together. And of course I need to get daily doses of James, Remus, and Peter."

He gives me a look.

"Well maybe not Peter every day." I say with a little laugh before turning serious again. "I don't know, it will be weird not seeing you guys every morning I guess."

"I'd like to say that we'd still be together, but I'm not a seer, I don't know the future." He tells me honestly. "But you know I care about you right? And I always will- that won't change. Alright?"

I bite my lip before leaning forward and placing a kiss right along his jaw line because I didn't know what I could say. I'm glad that he didn't lie but it still hurts to know that he isn't sure if we'll be together when I can't even picture myself with anyone else but him. It's him, and it will always be him.

I don't move away from him after the kiss, instead I lean in further and bury my head in his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You okay?"

"Yes." I say, my mouth moving against his skin. "I'm fine."

He nods his head and wraps his arms tightly around my body. I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself not to cry even though right now I feel as though it's the only thing I want to do.

My mind clicks and sets on an idea and before I can even think, the plan is in motion. I place my mouth against his, kissing him harshly. He kisses back just a hard and before I know it we're fighting for dominance, I push him back against the bed and he groans in his throat my fingers running deeply through his hair. I break away from his mouth, kissing all the way down his jaw line to his throat and to the spot behind his ear that drives him crazy. He moans, I grin against his skin.

Then he flips me over so he's on top, driving me crazy with his hands and his lips. My breathing is heavy and my heart is pounding in my chest, my body going crazy with adrenaline. I reach up and slip his shirt off, my hands digging into the muscles on his back. We kisses some more, longer and deeper now. His hands tight on my ribs, his fingers apply pressure. He pushes my shirt up and tosses it behind him, only breaking the kiss for a second and then his hands are at the clasp on my bra. With one flick of his wrist, it's also off and joining his shirt and mine on the floor.

I press my chest tightly against his loving the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. It makes me shiver, his arms wrap around me tighter as his mouth moves passed my neck and collar bones and onto my chest and stomach. I dig my nails into his back and stifle a moan. I reach for the buckle on his pants and he snaps his hand on my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asks, lifting his head up and staring at me.

"Aren't we-?" I trail off at the look on his face.

My face turns red in embarrassment. I harshly shove him off of me and walk over to my pile of clothes on the floor, and begin dressing myself.

"You knew I wanted to wait. Why do you keep pushing this?" He demands.

"Because I want to have sex with you Sirius!" I yell, throwing my hands in the air clad in only my black bra and jeans. "Why else would I push it? To annoy you? Fuck no!"

"Sometimes it seems like that's all you want. Isn't it just enough to be together?"

"You sound like a girl. What happened to the Sirius Black that loved having sex? Or maybe it's just me you don't want to have sex with. You didn't seem to mind getting it from everything other girl!"

"You know I didn't shag every other girl. You know that's not true."

"Then what is it? Am I not as good looking as the other girls? Are my boobs too small, do I not have enough curves for you? Throw me a fucking bone Sirius, _what is it?_" My voice getting louder with each word.

"I just want to fucking wait, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because, you're a guy and a girl wants to shag you and you're turning her down! That makes no sense!"

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I shriek. "Hurt me? How the fuck could shagging me possibility hurt me?"

"When it's over, I don't want you to think of me differently and if I shag you and then-"

"When it's over." I interrupt quietly. "When it's over? You don't think we're going to last very long do you?" I realize, finally understanding what he said earlier and why he won't have sex with me.

"No it's just-" He stops and takes a step closer to me. I move back. "It's like I said, I just don't know how long we'll be together?"

"Why you think you'll get bored of me? Do I not hold your interest? Did you only like me before because of the chase and the wait? Did it make things more exciting for you and now that you have me you're not sure?"

"Lucie-"

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake. I don't care if you don't think this will last. I just want you to fucking shag me! I don't want to wait!"

"Well that's too damn bad. If you want a shag, go get it from someone else because it won't be from me."

We both stop and stare at each other, both red in the face, both of us breathing heavily.

"Fine." I snap, as I bend down to slip on my tee shirt. "Fine." I say again as I begin to walk towards the door. "I will go shag someone else. I'm sure it won't be hard, seeing as every guy other than you wants to have sex with me."

He shoots me a glare. I smirk at him before turning around and walking out of the Room of Requirements, making sure to slam the door loudly behind me.

**XX**

I stepped into the common room finally, after hearing the Fat Lady reprimand me for a good five minutes because I woke her from her "beauty sleep". The tower was quiet when I walked in, only the sound of the fire crackling filled the room. I walked towards it, ready to warm my numbing hands and stopped when I saw a figure sitting in front of it. I took another step closer before recognizing the wavy black hair and the broad shoulders. He didn't turn around even though I knew he could feel my stare.

"Did you shag anyone?" He asked, his voice hard and smooth as glass.

"No."

He turned around and stared at me. "Did you kiss anyone?"

"No."

"Did you come close, did you-"

"No Sirius." I say loudly with a sigh. "I didn't do anything with anyone. I didn't even try."

"No?" He asks.

"No." I confirm.

"What did you do then?" He looks at the clock on the far wall. "You've been gone for about four hours."

"Honestly?"

He nods his head.

"Well I hid in the astronomy tower and cried. Then I went to Hagrid's for tea and cried, then I went for a ride on James' broomstick and cried. And on the walk up to the tower I- well I'm sure you get the picture."

I leave out of the part where I saw Avery on the seventh floor and how I hexed him before he even got close. I'll probably pay for that one later.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

I wrap my arms around myself. "Well you did Sirius. A dozen times."

"Everything just came out wrong." He shakes his head and opens his arms. "Come here."

I sigh and walk over to him, curling up in his lap. His arms circle around me, warming me along with the fire.

"I want to be with you." He says. "I want to be with you in every way possible. There is nothing wrong with you, you're better than any girl I've ever been with. You have the best body, you can turn me on faster than any other girl. Don't doubt yourself on that. I just want to wait a bit. I don't want to move to fast, I want to do this right. And right now, you're the only girl I have my eye on."

I lean up and plant a kiss underneath his jaw. "You're the only boy I have my eyes on too."

He smiles against my hair.

He still didn't promise me a future but right now, I'll just have take what I can get.

**XX**

"You're in the library." Remus states, looking down on me. "Why?"

I lean my head against the bookcase. "I have a free period."

"Yes, I've known that since September second. And this free period is something you also share with Sirius, James, and myself. So I ask again, why are you in the library?"

"I'm avoiding Sirius." I admit quietly after a few second. "I have some thinking I need to do and I know that he won't step foot in the library even if it's to come get me."

"Very true, which is why _I _was sent in." He says, sliding down the bookshelf opposite the one I was leaning. "Not even James would come in."

I shrug my shoulders.

"So, what are you thinking about that prompted you to avoid Sirius? Is it about yesterday?"

"What's with the inquisition and what do you know about yesterday?"

He smiles at me. "Not much except that you two went at it. Sirius came in the dormitory pacing like a mad man and muttering things under his breath. He seemed real put out about whatever it was you two were fighting about. He wouldn't really say."

"Well we were in the room of requirement, just hanging out. Then things started to get pretty heated."

He cringed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well they were so heated to the point where I actually thought we were going to shag."

"Lucie." He warns holding up a hand and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Don't worry, that parts over now. Anyway, he stopped me and told me that he wasn't going to sleep with me. I got really embarrassed and started asking him why I wasn't good enough, that he slept with enough girls but not me. He said that all I wanted from him was sex, which is not true by the way." I add on quickly.

"I know it's not." Remus says slowly. "I know how much you care about him."

I nod my head. "And then he let slip that he didn't think it was going to last long so he didn't want me to think differently of him when it was over."

His amber eyes shoot to mine.

"It felt like a slap in the face." I tell him, as the tears fill my eyes, feeling it all over again. "I can't picture myself being with anyone but him right now and he's already thinking it's over."

"You know he cares about you."

A tear slips down my cheek. "He's said that time and time again!" I whisper loudly. "And every time I think I believe him, something like this happens and I second guess myself again!"

"Sirius has had a rough time of it, he's never known what it's like to care about someone in that way. He's always been scared to try, scared that he'll get let down like he did by his parents."

I shake my head at Remus. "I had it tough too, but I'm not the one running away from this. I want to be with Sirius. That's it. There is no question about it. I like him, the end. With him it's-I don't even know."

"Everyone is different." Rem tells me. "Everyone handles things differently. When you were eleven years old, you met me and held on. You knew automatically that there was something in me you could trust, you knew that I wasn't going to let you down. I'm not saying you're that you're not independent. I know you are." He says quickly. "But you depended on me. I was your family and you were mine. But with Sirius, he doesn't have the same thing that you have. He doesn't have your intuition, he doesn't see people that way you do. He sees them as someone out to get him. While you were looking for the truth, Sirius was looking for lies."

I wipe the tears falling down my cheek. "But that's so sad."

Remus gives me a sad little half smile. "I know, but that's how he is. He scared to give too much, scared that if he gives it all away he won't get it back."

"So what do I do?"

He looks at me and says, "Be with him." Plain and simple, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And really? _It was._


	29. Change is Coming

**So it's been a really long time, a little over two years. I'm really sorry about that. There isn't many chapters left so I'm going to try and finish up the story soon. Thank you to all my readers who patiently, well not so patiently waited for this chapter. It's okay, I wouldn't have been patient either! Thanks again!**

**k-marieee**

**Chapter twenty nine- Change is Coming**

I was still semi avoiding Sirius. I couldn't help it. Every time I saw him I felt like I was getting slapped in the face, I just kept hearing his words in my head.

_When it's over. When it's over. When it's over._

I know what Remus had said was true, that Sirius and I were really different but that didn't help my thoughts one bit. I still felt like he wasn't as into me as he was saying. So I gave him his space, choosing to hang out with my friends or sit in the library while he hung out with his friends, so as we went into May we didn't really see each other that much except at lessons and the great hall of course. He didn't seem to mind though, when he did see me he would kiss me or hold my hand, he would even lay his head on my lap as we sat in the common room. It was like nothing had changed for him, when everything had changed for me.

The sound of the door opening tore me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Jenna walking into the room. She stared at me for a second before turning her back on me and walking towards her bed.

"Did you sleep with Sirius?" I couldn't help the question that burst from my lips.

She turned around fast and raised an eye brow. "_What?"_

"Did you sleep with Black?"

"Truthfully, yes. A few times over the years. What does that have to do with anything, you two are together now." She says, sitting down on her bed still facing me.

I just stare at her, letting her fill in the blanks.

"Merlin." She breathes. "He won't sleep with you?"

"No, says it's different. He said that he doesn't want to _rush _things." I shake my head. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean. We've been together for almost four months!"

"You obviously have never had a boyfriend before." She tells me. "And I being someone that has been with quite a few muggles over the summer can help you out."

I raise an eye brow. "Muggles?"

"Well of course." She says in exasperation. "I _am_ muggle-born."

When I just continued to stare at her, she asks, "You didn't know?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "I never really tried to learn anything about you."

"I guess I never really did either." She admits. "We've been fighting since we met."

"Yeah…" I trail off. "Can we stop now?"

"Stop what?"

"The fighting, it's really tiresome."

She half laughs. "Yeah, I suppose we can. I mean schools over next month anyway."

I laugh too. "Yeah."

It gets quiet and then. "Anyway so about your boyfriend situation." She begins. "Some boys like to make you feel special by saying things like they want to take it slow or that they don't want to ruin your relationship with sex. Some say it just because they know it's what most girls want to hear, others in this case Sirius, really mean it."

I groan. "This is _way _complicated. This is why I never got into a relationship before."

"Besides James." She says with a smirk.

"Oh sod off, you know that wasn't true."

She smiles. "I know, just wanted to hear you say it."

I roll my eyes. "Okay so Sirius really means what he says. Where does that leave me?"

"Unshagged." She answers instantly.

"Great."

"Look Sirius didn't give a rat's arse about me. He respects you. He may even come to love you. If he won't shag you, well that's probably the worst that will happen. So just wait."

I lay back on my bed. "Relationships suck."

She gives another one of her half laughs. "Don't I know it?"

**XX**

**-James' POV-**

"What's up with Sirius and Lu?" I ask Lily, flipping over to look into her face.

She pushes my hair back from my forehead. "Nothing, why?"

"They haven't really hung out that much…"

"Not everyone needs to hang out everyday like Alice and Frank, you know."

I raise an eye brow. "Trying to hint something to me?"

She rolls her eyes and slaps my shoulder playfully. "Oh don't you start. You know I love hanging out with you."

I grin. "I know, just wanted to hear you say it."

"Arrogant toe rag." She mutters with a smile.

I just shrug my shoulders. "You act like you don't love it."

"Never said I didn't." She says and leans down to kiss me on the lips.

"Mmmm." I whisper against her mouth. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get bored of you Lily Evans."

"That's the kind of thing, Lu wants to hear from Sirius." She mumbles.

I sit up quickly. "So there is something bothering Lucie. I knew it!"

She places a hand over my mouth. "Be quiet, James."

I lick her hand. She rolls her eyes and moves her hand away, wiping on the couch next to her.

"It's not a big deal. She's fine."

"Lils."

She groans. "Oh fine. It's not really hidden anyway. About a month ago Sirius and Lucie had a real bad fight. He basically is acting like they don't have a future and that upsets her because she can't see herself with anyone but Sirius." She looks at me. "Understand?"

"So he basically told her that they won't be together long? Is that why they won't shag?"

"I suppose so." She tells me. "But it's just upsetting her, is all. So she's just giving him space. And besides, I think she likes having space too."

"Why do you think that?"

"Lucie likes to be alone to think about things. And she has _a lot _of things to think about."

I nod my head. "Sirius can't help it, you know." I tell her. "He's just scared."

"Well so is Lucie." She shoots back. "She's scared to death."

I raise an eye brow at her. "Are _you _okay?"

She looks affronted. "What? I'm fine."

"Well since we're on the topic you and Lucie have been acting pretty strange together."

She laughs uneasily. "Don't be silly James, everything is fine."

I lay back down on her lap and her hand instantly goes to my hair. "Whatever you say Lily." I tell her, not believing her one bit.

**XX**

**-Lily's POV-**

I rush into the library and through the book shelves knowing exactly where Lucie would be. She looks up at my foot steps and raises an eye brow.

"James knows." I tell her quickly.

She sits up. "_What?"_

"James knows something is wrong. He asked me about it earlier today."

I expected her to be frazzled but she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the book she was reading.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask her. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

She nods her head, not looking up from her book. "So he asked something, big deal. He doesn't _know _anything. And he _won't _know anything. So just relax."

I nod my head. _She did have a point. _And slid down on the book shelf across from her.

The sound of loud footsteps had both me and Lucie looking up and into the annoyed face of Regulus Black. I had never really seen him up close and Merlin, did he look just like Sirius. He was slightly out of breath though, and spared me no glance as he looked at Lucie.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" She asks, her hand inching closer to her wand.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to hex you. But what have you done to Avery? He's extremely pissed off at you. He's changed the plans."

"I don't even remember the last time I saw Avery." She told him.

"You hexed him." I said quickly.

Regulus turned his head to me as if noticing I was there for the first time. "So this is the Evans' girl. Potter's only love?"

"Yes." I say stiffly. "That's me."

He smirks. "Yes well for a blood traitor like himself, I guess he did pretty good."

"Regulus." Lucie snaps. "Be nice."

He rolls his eyes. "Now what was this you said about her hexing Avery?"

Lucie glared at me.

"She had a fight with your brother and stormed off." I begin. "She ran into Avery and before he could get near her she gave him a bat boogey hex, and levitated him in the air, and then cast an invisibility charm on him and _silencio_ so no one could hear or find him."

He looks at Lu his eyes shining with something. _Respect? Pride?_

"Well he's really pissed off. The plans they've gotten….." He stops and looks between both of us. "More extreme."

"And they didn't just get worse for you, Luella." He says to her. "But they got worse for you too, Lily."

I glanced up in surprise at his casual use of my first name.

"So you're saying, I made the plans worse for Lily too?" Lucie hangs her head, her first slamming into the book on her lap. "_Fuck!"_

"Lucie, relax. It's fine." I tell her soothingly. "You didn't know."

"It doesn't fucking matter. Merlin." She says with a shake of head. "I just wish they'd get this over with soon."

Regulus looks over us. "Be careful what you wish for." He said and then walked away.

**XX**

"Haven't heard anything strange in a while." I say to Lucie as we begin to get ready for dinner a few days later. "Lucie?" I say again when she hasn't answered me.

I turn around and see Lucie staring out of the window. I walk towards her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Lucie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She says quickly, turning to face me. "I just have this feeling."

"Feeling?"

"Yeah." She says and shrugs her shoulders. "Something is going to happen tonight." She stops and turns to face me. "Or maybe nothing will. Maybe it's all in my mind."

She groans and rubs a hand over her face.

"Luce?"

"I just feel like everything is changing. Or like it's about to change, do you know what I mean?"

I shake my head. "No."

She smiles slightly. "Just forget it."

I stare back at her. "Not likely.

"Let's just go to dinner, yeah?"

**XX**

It had all happened so quickly I didn't even have anytime to defend myself. I was on my way to dinner with Lily, when suddenly my vision went black. I couldn't see anything. I heard Lily grunt with pain. I did the only I could do.

I cursed all their names.

The sound of laughter filled my ears.

"Lucie, I'm right next to you." Lily says from somewhere on my right.

I reach my hand out in the direction of her voice and feel my hand touch hers. She squeezes tightly.

"I've got you." She says.

And then more laughter.

Why hadn't they said anything to us yet?

_Walk forward._

Where had that voice come from?

_Keep walking. Don't stop._

"Lily?" I ask hesitantly, as I start to walk.

"Lucie, I can't stop." She tells me. "I know what it is- I _know. _I'm just not strong enough."

And then it dawned on me. The imperious curse.

_Walk._

Came the commanding voice of Avery in my head.

_No._

I stop dead. I feel Lily's fingers start to slip out of my.

"Lily, fight." I urge my voice hard.

"Lu-"

My hand was no empty.

"Lil!" I start to shout but a voice cuts over mine.

"Silence!"

And then suddenly I can't speak. No matter how much I scream, there is no sound.

"She's going to prove to be difficult." Someone says.

"There's only one thing we can do then."

Suddenly a hand is on my face. "Don't fight it baby. It will only make it worse."

"Fuck you Avery." I mouth very slowly, so he'll have time to read my lips.

He laughs. "Have it your way then." His voice is getting further away from me.

And then, "_Stupefy_!"

The spell connects with my chest.

My world goes black.


	30. Still Unresolved

**Hi, thank you all for reviewing. I'm so sorry once again to all the loyal readers who patiently waited for me to update again. I promise to try and not make you wait so long again. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Soon the story will be coming to an end. Thanks again!**

**-k-marieee**

**Chapter thirty- Still Unresolved. **

**-Sirius' POV-**

"Where is Lucie, mate?"

I look up from my plate and stare at Remus. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you knew where Lucie was?"

I shake my head and pick my fork back up. "No idea. I think Lily mentioned something about talking to her."

"You guys are still not really speaking are you?" Peter asks.

"What are you talking about Pete?" I ask looking up at him. "Lucie and I are just fine."

He and Remus exchange a glance.

"What?!" I demand. "What was that look for?"

"Look?" Remus asks pretending to sound surprised. "What look? What's he talking about Pete?"

"No idea Moony." Peter says seriously.

I shake my head and return back to my food.

So what me and Lucie had a bit of fight. Okay, so maybe it was a big fight but we've been fine since then. Hadn't we? Has she said something to them that I don't know about?

"Hey mates." James says sliding into the seat next to mine. "Woah, tension." He says after a moment of silence. "What the bloody hell happened here?"

"Sirius thinks he and Lucie are fine." Peter says quickly, avoiding eye contact.

James bursts out laughing, but stops when I glare at him.

"Come on mate, you really didn't think you guys were okay after that blow up did you?" He says seriously, his eye brow raised in my direction.

"Well yeah- We haven't argued. I mean- She's been nice to me and-" I stop suddenly and slap my hand to my forehead. "She's been _too _ nice to me. Since when is Lucie ever that nice to me?" I exclaim more to myself then to the others.

"I think he just had an epiphany." Remus mutters under his breath.

"Shut it Remus." I snap and pinch a the bridge of my nose with my pointer finger and thumb. "What has she told you lot?"

"Well have you not realized that she's been avoiding you?" James asks. "I mean it's been pretty obvious."

"She's just been busy." I tell them. "I think it's nice she's been hanging out with her friends."

"Mate, she's just been trying to give you, your space."

I stare at Peter. "My space?"

"Yeah, I mean the fight you got into was pretty heated and you both said things. You in particular said some pretty rude things. It wasn't very nice that you-"

"Alright Pete, I get the point I was an arse." I say cutting him off and James and Remus' lips twitch into a smile.

"Well as long as you know." Remus say with a full blown smile.

"Though it doesn't change anything." James tells me as he sticks his fork in his mouth taking a bite of his dinner. "She's still avoiding you." His says, his mouth full. "So you're going to have to figure out why."

"And you know."

James looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. "Yup."

"I know too." Remus tells me with an apologetic look.

"And me."

Remus raises and eye brow. "How do you know?" He asks at the same time I groan, "Even Pete knows!"

"Well it was simple to figure out, really."

We all stare at him.

"She's my friend too!" He defends. "I do pay attention to my friends. Unlike Sirius clearly hasn't been paying much attention to his girlfriend."

Remus nods his head. "Fair point."

I groan and slam my head down on the table.

**XX**

"So any idea where the girls are?" James asks from where he lays on his bed playing with the snitch he knicked earlier that week.

He was always stealing those damn things.

"You know the girls." I say with a wave of my hand. "They're always going out without saying a work and then coming in here drunk-"

"Or ending up the hospital wing." Remus interrupts.

"Yeah, but it's awhile since we've seen them." James says running a finger through his hair. "I know I haven't seen Lil, since classes."

"I saw them maybe like an hour before I went to dinner." Pete says, speaking up. "We didn't speak though they were walking up into the girl's dorms."

Suddenly the door slams open and shuts quickly. We all jump up from our beds and point our wands in the direction of the door.

"Show yourself." I demand.

And then my brother appeared.

I stand quickly my wand still pointed at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sirius there isn't time." He says his face paler than I've ever seen it. "I came here because-"

"How _did _you get in here?" Remus asks, joining me at my side.

"Listen!" He yells as Peter and James start questioning him as well. "There isn't any time to explain that right now!"

We all stop at the sound of his voice. He was scared.

"Regulus, what is it?" I ask lowering my wand and taking a step closer to him. "If you got yourself into any trouble, we can fix it just-"

"It's not me." He says quickly. "It's Lucie and Evans."

"Excuse me?" James asks standing up. "What about-"

"I warned them. I've told Lucie that they were planning something. I told her not to walk alone. I _told _ her."

"Who Regulus?" Remus asks.

"It's Avery and Snape, and there crew. They've been planning something to get back at you lot and now it's happening and we have to get out there. You have to save them!"

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I ask Regulus. "You're part of their crew."

"You're in the love with her! I wouldn't- I would never- She's at the lake Sirius. They both are." He says looking back and forth between me and James. "There drowning them in the worst way. You have to go."

"And what about you." Remus asks him. "They can't know that you told us, right? You'll-"

"They won't. They didn't even tell me until they already had the girls. I'm going to walk out there now. Give me five minutes and then run like you're life depends on it. Got it?"

He tapped his wand against his head and then he was gone. The door once again slammed open and then closed.

**XX**

I woke up completely submerged in water. It was cold, the way I knew the lake was in mid April. And then suddenly I was rising from the water. I shot out into the dark night, my body feet above the lake. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. I can make out the boys laughing on the shore of the lake. Avery had his wand raised. I couldn't see Regulus anywhere.

And then my body bent and I was slammed down again into the water. It felt like a million tiny knives slammed into my body at one time. And as quickly as I was thrown into the lake I was thrust back out again. And then it didn't stop. Up. Down. Up. Down, until my body was numb. I felt nothing anymore.

_Where was Lily? Was she suffering the same thing as I was? Was she even still alive?_

And finally I heard something. Through the water I heard voice, screaming. I was thrust into the water once more but this time I didn't shoot back up. I fought my way to the surface pushing my numb body out of the water. And that's when I saw them.

My boys were also at the shore, fighting hard. Their wands slashing through the air. The slytherins were fighting back and I was left here. I looked around and suddenly a head burst through the surface. Red hair.

_Lily._

"Lily!" I yell and finally I had a voice.

Her head turned towards me and all I saw was blood. I must have the looked the same because her reaction when she saw me wasn't good.

"Lucie, we have to get out of here now!"

"Do you think you can make it?" I ask doggie paddling in her direction, for she was a lot closer to the shore then I was.

"My body." She breathes. "I can't feel it."

Tears mix in with the blood on her face.

"I know love, I know." I tell her. "We have to do it."

When I reach her, we link arms and we kick our feet as hard as we can. I was so close to the shore when I felt my body being lifted again. My arm was torn from Lily's.

"No!" I scream loudly. "Lily!"

And then my body hit the shore, much softly then I imagined it would. I looked up and stared into the face of Sirius. It was over. I was safe.

"Baby." He says, bending down and holding me close. "It's okay baby, It's okay."

And only then did I realize I was whimpering. My hair fell in my face, it was as black as night.

I saw something over his head, a wand, and then a person came into view.

"Sirius!" I yell as loud as I could.

He jumped up his wand at the ready and shot a stunning spell. Avery fell to the floor, his wand hanging limp in his hand.

Sirius lean down and kissed me. He whispered something in my ear that I couldn't hear over all the yelling. I rolled over on my stomach and tried to lift my head as much as I could to see what was going on. Lily was not too far from me, also on her stomach. Her eyes met mine and I nodded my head. She nodded back.

She was okay.

I looked up at the person standing next to her. Remus glanced at me quickly and flashed me his warm smile before turning around and jumping back into the duel. Spells were flying quickly, blood was flying, there was a lot of yelling. I could barely follow it. And then out of the corner of my eye, I watched Snape.

He began to sneak away, completely unnoticed except by me. I began to crawl towards Avery's body. I couldn't let him get away. I needed to stop him. I stretched out my hand as far as it could go and wrapped my fingers around the wood of his wand. I gripped it tightly in my hand and raised it towards Snape.

"_Confringo!"_ I yelled the first curse that came to mind. Fire shot out of the wand and land directly in front of him. He looked in the direction and we locked eyes. He jumped right over the flames and continued to run.

"Shit!" I yelled, getting up to my knees as quickly as I could.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled again. A jet red light slammed into the castle wall directly above his head.

"Stop shaking." I commanded myself, as my hand continued to shake. I couldn't get a good aim.

I kept trying anyway, screaming the spell over and over again until I couldn't see him anymore. I collapsed in exhaustion.

And then it was quiet. Someone leaned over me. I opened my eyes and saw James.

"Lucie." He bent down and stroked my face. His fingers were bright red with my blood.

"James." I croaked out.

And then everything went black.

**XX**

**-Lucie's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of light whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but there was no mistaking the voices in the room.

I opened my eyes completely unnoticed by anyone else. Sirius was sitting to my right, his head looking at Remus who was at the foot of my bed. James was in the middle of mine and Lily's bed. Peter stood up at the end of Lily's and Alice and Frank stood arm and arm a little off to the side, not wanting to bother anyone.

"Lucie." A voice said suddenly.

I looked towards Remus and smiled as much as I possibly could.

"Remus." And a tear leaked down my cheek.

He jumped up and joined Sirius closer to my bed.

Sirius reached out and took my hand tightly in his.

"Lucie, I-" He leaned down and put his forehead against our joined hands. I could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes and onto our hands.

"Sirius, it's okay." I tell him, squeezing his hand tightly. "I'm okay."

He head shoot up and he stares at me in the face. "You're not okay." He tells me. "You're not okay."

His arms wrap around me and I lean my head on his shoulder and cry. And I feel like I'm never going to stop. Another hand finds its way onto my shoulder and rubs circles on my back.

"Remmie." I cry.

Sirius reluctantly passes me over to Remus. His arms squeeze my sore body tightly, but I love the feeling too to say anything. I squeeze back with all the strength I have.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." I tell him softly.

He pulls back and smiles at me.

"Never."

I smile back.

"Always."

"Lu Lu." I turn my head and smile widely at James.

"Jamie."

He comes forward and scoops me up into a huge hug. "I was so scared. You and Lily, I watched you being thrown up and down into the lake and blood was just everywhere. I couldn't-"

"Excuse me." A voice says softly from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt."

I turn my head and smile softly and Professor Dumbledore as he steps into the room and closes the door to the hospital wing behind him.

"Is Miss Evans, not yet awake?" He asks.

"No sir." James, says releasing me from his arms.

"Yes, sir." Lily says, speaking up for herself.

My eyes shoot over to her bed, where she sat up a small smile on her lips. Everyone jumped right from my bed to hers, crowding her and hugging her. I smiled, and look towards Sirius. He hadn't moved an inch, his hand still in mine.

"You will stop avoiding me. No more of that giving me space bullshit. You will tell me what's bothering you and we will move past it." His said his voice firm. "Understood."

A tear leaks from my eye and I smile brightly at him. "Yes, sir."

"I know we still have a lot to talk about. I know that, but I won't this to work. I want this to last. But you have to help me. You have to tell me when things are bothering you. And I have to learn to listen more."

I nod my head and smile.

He sighs and smiles back at me.

"Okay, now that we're all awake and well." Dumbledore says bringing the attention back to him. "The students involved our being punished, due to the fact that there is only a month left of school the board won't condone expelling the students."

The boys began speaking up at this, yelling out all at once.

"Silence."

The boys quiet at once.

"There is a group that I have assembled recently. To fight against people that are out to harm muggles and muggleborns. To fight against Voldemort." He looked around at all of us before continuing. "I have never met a group of students more talented than what is in this room, right now. You have more courage and bravery than most wizards and witches your age." He stops again and takes a deep breath. "It's called the Order of The Phoenix and I'd like all of you to join."


	31. Avoiding Again?

Hello everyone! Thanks again for those amazing reviews! Keep em' coming!

-k-marieee

P.S. I obviously own only my OC'S the other characters are owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter thirty one- Avoiding Again?**

It had been only hours since Dumbledore or as he told us to call him, _Albus,_ invited us to join the Order of the Phoenix. The fighting had not yet ceased.

"Lily, no." James said, his voice was final.

"James- I need to do this. My parent they were-"

"Lily, I'll do it. I'll take care of the people who killed your parents."

"What do you think I can't take care of myself, James Potter!" Lily said, sitting fully up in bed her voice rising.

"Well obviously you can't or you wouldn't be in the hospital bed." He retorts.

She looks as though she'd been slapped.

"That sounds like a Sirius comment, not one the Jamie I know would make." I but in giving James a stern look.

"He has a point." Sirius says, speaking up since the first time he had told me no.

"Oh does he now?" I sound rounding on him. "Remus what do you think?" I demand, my eyes never leaving Sirius'.

"Well, I think that the boys do have somewhat of a point."

I open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"Now, wait a minute. Let me finish." He takes a deep breath. "I agree with them somewhat. You are technically in the hospital wing because you didn't listen when Sirius' brother warned you not to walk alone. Had you listened and you'd been able to fight back there is no doubt in my mind that you would have been able to handle it. You can duel better than anyone I know." He stops and looks towards Lily. "You too, Lils."

We look at each other and grin widely.

"Okay so maybe, just maybe Lily can handle it." Sirius says, speaking up again. "But how is it that she remembers everything, that she was awake the whole time when you weren't?"

I snap my mouth shut. I didn't want to give Lily away. I didn't want to make this argument any worse for her.

"Actually, Sirius-" Lily starts.

"Lil you don't have to." I say interrupting her.

"It's fine." She tells me.

The boys exchange a look.

"The reason I was awake the whole time is because I couldn't fight off he imperious curse. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't let it go. Lucie did almost immediately. She wouldn't do anything they told her, so Avery stunned her to make her come along." She stops and hangs her head.

I make a move to get up from my bed but Sirius pushes me back down.

"It's okay Lily." I tell her sincerely. "You'll learn how. There are people who can teach you. And also you can't use this argument against her." I say looking at the four faces of the boys. "Because none of you have yet to go under the imperious curse. You don't know if you could fight it off either."

"Fair point." Peter says, speaking up for the first time in almost an hour.

Remus nods his head in agreement. James and Sirius sigh in unison.

"So what are we going to do then?" Sirius asks, his hand tightening around mine.

"We're all going to join." Lily tells him. "We can look out for each other. That's what friends _do._"

"Agree to disagree." James asks her, holding out his hand.

She leans forward and kisses him quickly on the lips, only to pull back and smile. "Always."

**XX**

**-Sirius' POV-**

Everyone had been asleep for a while now. But I was still nervous to get up. Did I want to do this? I still wasn't sure. He helped her. Helped them. I had to talk to him. I had to say something to him, anything. But that was the first time I had talked to him in years. Was I ready to do it again?

"Sirius?"

I look down and stare into the gold eyes of my girlfriend. Her hair was purple again, shining brightly against the candle light of the hospital wing. I put my hand on her cheek and stroke her skin lightly with my thumb.

"Are you okay?"

We both ask each other at the same time and then laugh.

"I'm fine." She tells me. "Some of the feeling is starting to come back, my body isn't all that numb anymore."

"Good, love."

She smiles.

"I was really scared you know. It was like your parents all over again."

"Except this time, you were here to save me." She says, placing her hand over top of my own.

"I'll always be there to save you." I tell her seriously. "You won't ever be alone."

"This is what I need to hear." I say honestly. "When we got into that fight and you said "when it's over" I just couldn't handle it. I kept hearing you say that over and over again in my head. It made me feel temporary. Like you didn't want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

"I wish I didn't say it like that. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I don't ever want you to feel as though you're only temporary. And I can prove it."

"Oh?"

"Move in with me."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Pardon?"

"Move in with me. After we leave Hogwarts, I want us to get a flat together."

"I-I- I don't know what to say." She stutters out.

I tap her cheek once with my hand. "Just give it some thought."

I stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

I bend down and kiss her cheek. "There's something I need to do. I'll be back soon."

She doesn't question me, instead she gives me a sort of knowing look. I make my way out of the hospital wing and throw the cloak around me and pull the map out.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I open the map full and begin searching. He wasn't in his common room like I expected but instead up in the astronomy tower. I move quickly in his direction, hoping to catch him before he decides to leave.

The door opens, and very much like I did yesterday he jumps up and points his wand at the invisible intruder.

I whip the cloak off quickly and he lowers his wand.

"Sirius."

I take a few steps closer to him. "You told me that I was in love with Lucie. You said that's why you helped her."

"Aren't you?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I think I am." I tell him.

He smirks. "I figured as much." He starts to walk away, as if he was trying to leave.

I grab onto his arm. "Regulus, why?"

"I already told you why." He tells me turning to face me. "I just couldn't let them die. Just- just don't expect it again."

I drop his arm as if he burned me. "I know."

We stare at each other for a few seconds. We looked so alike, but we were so different.

I hold my hand out to him. "Thank you."

He grabs my hand and gives a squeeze, looking me straight in the eye and doesn't say a word. He drops my hand and walks away. This time I let him. I didn't need him to say a word. His eyes said it all. And maybe just maybe, we weren't as different as I thought.

**XX**

**-Lucie's POV-**

"So Frank is just completely okay with you joining the order?" I ask Alice from my bed.

"Of course. I beat his arse in duels all the time." She says with a smile. "He knows I handle myself. Besides he knows how strongly I feel about this situation. He knows he'd never win the fight of talking me out of it."

I look at Lily. "We need a Frank."

She nods her head in an agreement. "Where do we go about finding one of those?"

"No idea." I smile. "Alice?"

"Back off, he's mine." She tells me with a smirk. "Don't act like having a James and a Sirius is that bad."

Lily and I exchange looks again.

"She has no idea what's she talking about, does she Luce?"

"None what so ever." I agree.

Alice rolls her eyes.

"So on a serious note." The girls lips twitch. "No pun intended." I say hastily before they can laugh. "Sirius asked me to move in with him."

"Pun was definitely intended." Lily says with a laugh.

I glare.

"Oh alright, okay." She says raising her hands. "But you're only just telling us _now_? When did it happen-"

"How did he ask?" Alice asks, cutting over Lily.

"It was only two days ago." I tell them with a sigh. "I was still processing it myself, is all. I happened to wake up in the hospital wing and he was still awake. We started talking about our fight. Why I had been avoiding him. I told him I felt temporary and he said that he could prove that I wasn't. And then well, he sort of asked."

"And you said?" Alice presses.

"I told him I didn't know what to say. I was in complete shock. I was stuttering and it just wasn't pretty."

"You probably looked like you've just been hit by a bludger." Lily says with a laugh.

"Probably." I admit.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

I shake my head. "I really have no idea Lils. I want to live with you and Helen but now after joining the order, it will be too dangerous to have her live with us anyway."

Alice nods her head. "You guys should owl her straight away, so she can find another flat before it's too late."

"Yeah, but that's not the sort of thing you write to someone. What if the letter gets caught in the wrong hands?" Lily says quickly.

"That's true." I agree.

"What about Albus?" Alice asks. "See if he can help you get in contact with your sister."

"Good idea." I say standing up. "Let's go."

**XX**

I thought back to yesterday, the talk with my sister over the floo network. How scared she had been when I told her what I was going to do. She understands though and she said how proud of me she was that I was standing up for something I believed in. She told me to tell Dumbledore that she would help as much as she could under the circumstances. He was glad to have a little help from the muggle world. But that scares me too. I just don't want anyone to find Helen. Anyone to mistake her for _me_. Everyone knows I am a metamorphages. They could easily think I traded my hair color for blonde. She needs protection. Maybe I should move in with her. Or maybe I should wipe her memory and make sure she gets out of the country and goes far away from here. I could send her to America. She'd be happy there, especially in New York City.

"Lucie?" I glance up from my spot in the Library. Leaning against the very last bookshelf.

"Hey Rem." I say, closing the book on my lap. Not that I had gotten any reading done anyway.

"You're avoiding Sirius again." He say suddenly. "Why?"

"Uh-"

"Quickly he's coming in himself this time, not too far behind me and he's angry." Remus says quietly.

"He asked me to move in with him."

Remus' eyes widen. "He _what_?"

"Lucie you have no right to-" Sirius began rounding on me only to be cut off by Remus.

"You asked Lucie to move in with you!" He yells as loudly well as loudly as one can in a library.

Sirius stops dead. "I- uh- yeah." He says uncertaintly looking at his best mate.

"Didn't you think it would be wise to run this by James and myself first?" Remus asks pointing his finger at Sirius' chest.

"Run what by us first?"

I slap my hand to my forehead. Of course James wasn't too far behind.

"Sirius asked Lucie to move in with him?"

James quickly turns to glare at Sirius. "What?"

"Well would you be okay with it?" Sirius asks.

James and Remus exchange a quick look.

"Well I mean yeah." Remus says finally.

"Just would have been nice to have been asked first." James says in way of agreement.

"So the yelling was for?" Sirius asks them in confusion.

"Dunno." James tells him.

"Someone has to look out for Lucie." Remus follows up.

I fake cough. "How about herself?"

They all turn to look at me.

"I'm quite the capable witch you know."

Remus nods. "Fair point."

"So?" James asks me after a minute.

"So what?"

"What did you say?!" He presses on.

"She hasn't said anything yet." Sirius says before I can even open my mouth. "She's avoiding me again which is why I'm in this blasted place!"

"Hmm, I wondered why we were here." James mutters.

"Well I'm sorry!" I yell at Sirius. "It's a lot too bloody think about!"

"What's there to think about?" He demands.

"Well for starters, I won't go moving in with someone who isn't in love with me! What if-"

"Who said I don't love you?" Sirius cuts in sharply.

"Well do you?" I demand.

"Yeah I do!" He yells.

"Well I love you too!"

"You do?" He asks, his voice softer. "You really do?"

"Merlin yes." I tell him standing up. "I really do love you, Sirius."

He smiles reaching all the way up to his eyes. He was so beautiful, possibly the most beautiful boy I had ever met.

"So you'll move in with me?" He asks taking a step forward.

"I'll move in with you."

And then he kisses me. And it felt like nothing we've ever experienced before.

I heard shouts but I ignored them and kept kissing him. I never wanted to stop, unitl-

"That's it!" Madame Prince yells, "I've listened to this yelling long enough! Everyone OUT!"


End file.
